Un Corazon Inocente
by Mid-Night-Sun273
Summary: escrito en ingles x Innocent heart2 y traducido al español x mi.   Cuando Allen casi muere en una mision, todos sus amigos se les dice q el no vivira mucho mas alla de su cumpleaños 17. Sabiendo eso todos tratan de hacer sus deseos realidad. AllenxLenalee
1. Chapter 1

Hola persona asombrosa q va tener el placer d leer esta historia, ;)

Primero gracias x decidir leer esta history, segundo apesar d q español es mi primer idioma no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir tanto con el (o por lo menos con buena gramatica y ortografia) por lo cual es MUY probable d q tenga errores *ahem*horrores*ahem* ortograficos y/o gramaticales. les agradeceria mucho si me avisaran en caso d vean alguno para que yo pueda corregirlo. Tercero y mas importante= -Man NO me pertenece, x mas q me duela esa es la verdad y uno tiene q aprender a aceptar la verdad y seguir viviendo; lo cual me lleva a la segunda dolorosa verdad que es=esta historia NO me pertenece tampoco. me refiero yo no fui kien la escribio, esta historia fue escrita por **Innocent heart2** en ingles y traducida al español x mi. si estan interesados en leer el original escrito x **Innocent heart2** el nombre es **An Innocent Heart.**On with the story now then

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Corazon Inocente<strong>_

"Allen!" grito un hombre pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo se apresuro por el agua que le llegaba a las rollidas junto con un viejo de baja estatura y otro hombre de unos 18 con cabello largo y oscuro y una katana brillando negro y azul. Ellos se apresuraron adonde, mesclado entre los escombros y pedazos de akuma, se encontraba su comarada caído inmóvil. Su pelo blanco como la nieve tintado de rojo con su propia sangre, y su ojo izquierdo aun activado en su búsqueda por más akumas. La inocencia del adolecente, la esencia que le permite pelear en contra de los akumas, también seguía activada aunque debilitándose lentamente, estaba extendida a través de las rocas como para defender algo. Mientras sus compañeros se acercaban, el brazo izquierdo del muchacho, el cual había cambiado a una espada antes, estaba lentamente volviendo a su primer estado de activación.

"Moyashi!" el hombre con la katana grito.

De repente, el muchacho movió su cabeza. Era un movimiento muy leve pero le dio a los otros tres esperanza. El pelirrojo fue el primero en alcanzar el muchacho. Usando su martillo anti-akuma, alejo cualquier amenaza e intento ayudar al muchacho.

"L…Lavi…sálvalos a e-ellos primero…" el muchacho apenas pudo decir.

Lentamente, el muchacho desactivo su inocencia para revelar a una niña de unos 7 y un varón de 10. Lavi se les quedó mirando. De donde vinieron?

"Hey, Allen? De donde vinieron estos niños?" pregunto Lavi mientras los otros dos se acercaban.

"Ellos son…a-acomodadores de inocencia…" Allen manejo decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

"Que?" el hombre con la katana exclamo.

"Hey! Están bien niños?" exclamo Lavi con una nueva sensación de urgencia.

Lentamente los dos niños abrieron sus ojos y miraron alrededor. Parecían confundidos sobre donde estaban hasta que vieron el cuerpo de Allen.

"Señor!" grito la niña en horror puro.

Cuando estaba a punto de tirársele encima, el otro niño la sostuvo en un fuerte abrazo. El viejo se acercó hacia Allen e hizo una rápida evaluación en su decreciente salud.

"No se preocupen. Ahora mismo está nada más inconsciente. Sin embargo, si no lo llevamos al cuartel general pronto, puede que no sobreviva" dijo el viejo.

"Entonces que hacemos, Bookman?" preguntó el otro hombre

"Usamos el arca para volver, baka Yuu!" espeto Lavi al samurái.

Lavi puso la cabeza de su martillo en el piso y tendió una mano hacia los niños.

"Vamos. Tenemos que irnos ahora," Lavi suspiro, agarrando a los niños, "Yuu, tú tienes que cargar a Allen mientras volvemos. Bookman, tu ayúdalo."

"Porque yo tengo que cargar al Moyashi!" replico Yuu,

"Por qué alguien tiene, y aunque para ti él sea un Moyashi, Allen es muy grande para que Bookman lo cargue!" espeto Lavi de vuelta, "Así que cárgalo y agarra el martillo!" murmurando entre dientes, Yuu lentamente llevanto a Allen y lo llevo hacia el martillo.

"B-BaKanda…" murmuro Allen

"Baka," suspiro Yuu.

Con todos ellos agarrados del mango del martillo, Lavi miro al norte y después a Allen.

"No te preocupes, Allen. Vas a estar en casa pronto. Extiéndete!"

Con esa última palabra el mango del martillo creció dirigiéndolos hacia la cosa blanca gigante que descendía del cielo.

"Q-que es eso?" grito él niño.

"Esa es nuestra puerta a casa," sonrió Lavi, entrando la cosa blanca y dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta marcada "CASA"

Tan pronto como atravesaron la puerta, estaba un hombre vestido con solo blanco y con pelo negro-morado con lentes. Cuando el hombre los vio venir por la cosa blanca, dejo caer su taza de café y portapapeles y se apresuró a donde se encontraban.

"Allen!" exclamo el.

"Komui, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería de inmediato," instruyo Bookman.

"Ok. Prepararemos un cuarto privado para no alarmar a los buscadores y otros exorcistas," dijo Komui, dirigiendo al grupo hacia la enfermería, "Reever! Contacta a la enfermera principal para que prepare un cuarto para Allen!"

"En seguida jefe!" Reever exclamo de vuelta.

El grupo se apresuró por los pasillos pasando puertas, tratando de no chocar con cualquier buscador distraído. Casi derrumbando la puerta de la enfermería, el grupo se sintió más seguro hasta que Kanda se tropezó de repente sobre un buscador dormido, lo cual mando a Allen volando hacia un hombre vestido de negro, de complexión pálida, pelo negro con un mechón blanco, y colmillos de vampiro.

"Allen!" exclamo el hombre, atrapando al muchacho inconsciente.

"Kro-chan! Que haces aquí?" pregunto Lavi

"Chequeando mis heridas. Más importante, que hacen ahí parados? No deberíamos llevar a Allen a las enfermeras?" replico el, corriendo hacia el cuarto principal de la enfermería.

"Kr…ory…" murmuro Allen

"Aguanta un poco más Allen," conforto Komui corriendo al lado de Krory.

Lavi aún estaba cargando a los dos niños mientras se apresuraban hacia el cuarto principal. Aunque nadie les estaba prestando atención. Todos en el cuarto concentraron su atención en Allen. Incluyendo a una chica de unos 16 o 17 años, con cabello corto y tobilleras rojas. El segundo que ella vio el grupo y el único herido corrió hacia ellos.

"Allen!" grito ella, tirándosele encima.

Cuando lo hizo, el muchacho abrió sus ojos y lentamente voltio su cabeza hacia ella. Lentamente levanto su mano izquierda y toco su mejilla suavemente.

"L-Lena…l-lee…" dijo con una sonrisa.

Lenalee agarro su mano sosteniéndola a su cara. Ella lloro por varios minutos sosteniendo su cara antes de que el perdiera el conocimiento de nuevo.

"Apártense" grito una mujer mayor vestida de enfermera.

Lenalee fue básicamente arrancada lejos de Allen mientras varias enfermeras entraron con una camilla. Rápidamente Allen fue acostado en la camilla y desapareció hacia un cuarto vacío. Después de varios segundos en silencio, el espeluznante grito de Allen resonó por el lugar.

"Allen!" grito Lenalee, corriendo hacia las puertas.

Lavi y Komui la agarraron antes de que pudiera derrumbar las puertas con una patada, y la arrastraron gritando hasta la oficina de Komui con el resto del grupo siguiéndolos de cerca. La sentaron en el sofá, y cuando casi se paró de vuelta Komui la forzó a sentarse.

"Nii-san! Que haces? Déjame volver a la enfermería para esperar a Allen!" Lenalee básicamente grito

"Para qué? Para que puedas romper la puerta la próxima vez que grite? Haces eso y pondrás su vida en más riesgo!" la reprendió Komui.

Lenalee lo miro boquiabierta. Ella no había pensado que lo que casi hizo podría haberle hecho más mal a Allen. Mirando a su hermano por conforte, Lenalee dejo algunas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas en sollozos silenciosos. Viendo sus lágrimas, Komui rápidamente conforto a su hermana menor con un fuerte abrazo. Le acaricio su corto pelo lentamente mientras ella se aferraba a él, tratando de calmar su miedo de perder otro amigo cercano.

"Shhh. Todo estará bien Lenalee," susurro Komui, "tú y yo sabemos que Allen es fuerte y nunca se rinde sin pelear. Él va a estar bien. Ya verás. En un par de semanas, él va a estar corriendo por ahí con su famosa sonrisa."

Komui la soltó lentamente y camino detrás de su escritorio. Puso una mano en el escritorio y suspiro. Qué demonios paso? No hay razón alguna para que Allen estuviera tan lastimado. Y dónde diablos estaba Link? Que no se suponía que él debía estar con Allen todo el tiempo? Komui miro hacia donde estaba Lavi sosteniendo a los niños. Quienes eran y porque los estaba cargando Lavi? Cuál es su conexión con todo esto?

"Lavi, quienes son esos niños? Komui pregunto finalmente.

"Huh? Ah sí. Allen dijo algo sobre ellos siendo acomodadores de inocencia antes de que perdiera el conocimiento," dijo Lavi, finalmente soltando a los niños, "así que. Como se llaman?

"…"

Komui miro a los niños. Acomodadores?. Tan jóvenes? Komui suspiro. Apenas había sido un año desde que Allen era el exorcista más joven que tenía la Orden. Ahora parecía que la inocencia estaba escogiendo a niños más y más joven para pelear el Conde. No era justo.

"Oigan, niños! No podemos seguir llamándolos nada mas eso así que podrían por favor decirnos sus nombres?" sonrió Lavi.

"…"

Lavi suspiro. Que les pasaba a esos dos? Acaso les daban miedo? Es eso por que no hablaban?

"Je…Jeniya," finalmente la niñita dijo, "y-y este es mi hermano Ryan."

"Jeniya? Que nombre tan bonito," sonrió Lavi

"Que estaban haciendo ustedes dos con Moyashi?" Yuu les pregunto.

"Moy…ashi?" preguntó Jeniya.

"Kanda se refiere a Allen," dijo Komui, caminado hacia los dos niños.

"El hombre apareció en nuestro pueblo un día y empezó a decir unas tonterías de estar buscando algo llamado inocencia," se burló Ryan.

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando a los niños. Que había pasado cuando Allen fue a su pueblo?

"Ryan," Lenalee dijo finalmente, "podrías decirnos que paso por favor?"

* * *

><p>Eso fue capitulo uno, espero q lo hayan disfrutado. dejenme un mesaje, si kieren, diciendo lo q piensan sobre la historia o q tan mal me salio la traduccion :p o algo random q no tenga nada q ver con la historia, lo q sea. bueno o malo accepto todo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

No, D. gray Man no me pertenece ( 0.o lo sé a mí también me sorprendió)

Tampoco me pertenece esta historia. Esta historia fue escrita por **Innocent heart2** y yo la estoy traduciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Corazón Inocente<strong>

*Escena retrospectiva*

"Ryan! Mira, mira! Hay un muchacho con pelo blanco afuera de la tienda!" grito Jeniya felizmente, corriendo adentro de la tienda.

"Qué?" exclamó Ryan.

Desde que sus padres murieron, nadie nunca venia hacia su tienda. Nadie del pueblo la conocía. Los dos niños apenas eran lo suficientemente grandes para cuidarse de sí mismos, mucho menos poseer y controlar una tienda. Habían pasado meses desde que alguien compraba algo de su tienda. Ryan se apresuró afuera para asegurarse que su hermana no lo estaba imaginando. Efectivamente, parado al frente de la tienda viendo lo que tenían estaba un hombre con pelo completamente blanco. A su lado estaba un hombre con cabello rubio y dos puntos en su frente. Ryan dudo por un momento. Esos dos sí que eran extraños.

"Puedo ayudarlos?" pregunto Ryan, poniendo al lado el pensamiento anterior.

El hombre con el pelo blanco se voltio para ver a Ryan parado en la puerta. Ryan vio como una gentil sonrisa se formaba en la cara del hombre mientras se acercaba a él. Una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Ryan noto una estrella roja en la frente del hombre encima de su ojo izquierdo con una línea roja que pasaba por su ojo hasta su mejilla. Definitivamente extraño.

"Si," dijo el hombre mientras se agachaba para mirar a Ryan en los ojos, "necesito algo de información"

Ryan se tensó. Acaso este era el hombre que suponía que los llevaría a él y su hermana al orfanato? O los iba a separar primero? Ryan frunció el ceño a los dos hombres. No había manera de que él lo permitiría. De repente, Ryan corrió adentro de la tienda y agarro su ballesta. Ryan sonrió. No había forma de que se los llevarían hoy. Lentamente, Ryan camino afuera y apunto la ballesta a la cabeza del primer hombre. El instante en el que vio la ballesta, el hombre salto hacia atrás.

"NO se llevaran a mí y a mi hermana a ese desgraciado orfanato!" espeto Ryan.

"Wow cuidado! De que estas hablando?" el hombre con el pelo blanco exclamo, con sus manos levantadas al frente de él, "yo no sé nada de ti o de tu hermana y definitivamente no los llevare a ningún orfanato!"

Ryan bajo su ballesta lentamente, mirando a los dos extraños. Si no estaban aquí para llevárselos, que clase de información podrían necesitar? Quien eran esos hombres?

"Yo solo iba a preguntar si sabias algo sobre la Piedra de Canciones?" suspiro el hombre de pelo blanco.

"La Piedra de Canciones?" exclamo Ryan.

De una Ryan volvió a levantar la ballesta frunciendo el ceño. El hombre con pelo blanco suspiro de nuevo. Eso le molesto a Ryan. Como puede siquiera preguntar algo así y esperar una reacción diferente? Estaba prohibido hablar sobre la Piedra de Canciones. Si alguien era atrapado hablando sobre ella, los ancianos de la aldea casi siempre los sentenciaban a cadena perpetua. Era aún peor si revelabas la ubicación a extraños.

"Les sugiero que se vallan," Ryan frunció el ceño, "a menos de que quieran morir"

Con eso, Ryan volvió a entrar a la tiendo y tranco la puerta. Si esos hombres estaban buscando la Piedra de Canciones, el necesitaba dirigirse al templo con su hermana lo más posible. Aun que estaba prohibido hablar sobre la piedra, ir al templo estaba bien. De hecho, la familia de Ryan era la encargada de proteger la piedra. Ryan se mordió el labio. Así fue como murieron sus padres. Ellos estaban tratando de proteger la piedra de unos cazadores de tesoros. Ellos consiguieron salvar la piedra pero murieron poco después por sus heridas. Desde entonces, el pueblo entero ayudaba a cuidar el templo pero era el turno de Ryan y de Jeniya de protegerla ahora.

"Jeniya! Es hora de irse!" exclamo Ryan, corriendo a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

"Hora de ir a dónde?" pregunto ella curiosa.

"De ir al templo de la piedra," dijo Ryan.

El vio los ojos de su hermana menor agrandarse mientras asentía con la cabeza. Rápidamente, ella abrió una gaveta y saco un collar con una pendiente verde y se lo puso.

"Estoy lista" ella dijo.

Ryan solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo su mano apresurándose fuera de la tienda por la puerta de atrás. El templo no estaba escondido y podía ser visto a millas de distancia. Ryan y Jeniya corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas podían. Ellos solo tenían que llegar al templo antes de los hombres. Ellos solo tenían que.

Pero no lo hicieron.

"Hey Link! Crees que pueda ser esto? La Piedra de Canciones que Komui nos dijo?" Ryan escucho la voz del hombre de pelo blanco preguntar.

"Como se supone que sepa? No está actuando como Komui dijo que debía así que no hay forma de estar seguros," la voz del otro hombre se escuchó, sonando irritado.

"Entonces la tomamos y esperamos de que si sea? O esperamos hasta que se active?" el hombre de pelo blanco pregunto de nuevo.

"Repito, porque me preguntas?" suspiro el otro.

"Vaya ayuda que eres, lo sabias?" suspiro el otro.

Ryan apretó con fuerza su ballesta. Maldita sea! Llegaron muy tarde! Los hombres llegaron antes de ellos. Ahora qué? Salir ahí y empezar a dispararles? Ryan miro a su hermana. Ella se veía tan angustiada como el pero al mismo tiempo parecía como si iba a intentar algo. Jeniya se paró derecha mientras respiraba profundo antes de caminar hacia los hombres.

"Hm? Oh! Es la niña de antes," sonrió el hombre de pelo blanco, extendiendo una mano hacia Jeniya, "Como estas?"

Jeniya respiro profundo y Ryan se cubrió los oídos. Él sabía lo que venía. Jeniya comenzó a gritar tan alto y fuerte como podía. Al mismo tiempo, el pendiente de su collar comenzó a brillar un verde brillante. Unos segundos después de que comenzó a gritar, la tierra por debajo de los hombres empezó a curvarse y doblarse. Los hombres gritaron sorprendidos y Ryan sonrió. El nunca descubrió como pero cada vez que Jeniya se ponía ese collar, su voz podía controlar la naturaleza. Así era como ellos dos siempre vencían a cualquiera que venía por la piedra. Si llegaban tarde, Jeniya abriría un hueco en la tierra por debajo de los intrusos y dejarlos caer a su muerte. Cierto, a ellos no les gustaba hacerlo pero era su deber.

Ryan camino lentamente hacia su hermana, sin dejar de cubrirse los oídos. Su trabajo ahora era callarla. Justo cuando pensaba que estaría bien pararla, algo que jamás había pasado, pasó. Algo de un blanco puro salió del hueco en la tierra y se envolvió alrededor de una de las muchas columnas. Qué demonios era esa cosa? Ryan rápidamente paro los gritos de su hermana y los dos se quedaron mirando la cosa blanca en asombro. De repente los dos hombres salieron volando del hueco, el hombre de pelo blanco siendo la fuente de la cosa blanca. Ryan se cayó hacia atrás. Qué demonios eran esos hombres? Nadie había vuelto del grito de su hermana. Jeniya estaba igual de sorprendida. Como estaban aún vivos! Ellos debieron haber llegado al fondo antes de que la cosa blanca saliera!

"Eso no fue muy agradable de ustedes dos," los regaño el hombre de pelo blanco, aterrizando con gracia de pie, "Porque nos atacaron?"

Ryan y Jeniya se le quedaron viendo. Quien era él?

"Hey, Walker, crees que ella sea una acomodadora de inocencia? Eso definitivamente explicaría como se creó ese hueco de la nada cuando ella empezó a gritar," el hombre llamado Link dijo.

"Puede ser. Probablemente deberíamos llevarla a la Orden para estar seguros," el hombre con pelo blanco dijo.

Ryan se paró de inmediato. Él no había entendido nada de lo que acababan de decir excepto de que se querían llevar a su hermana a algún sitio lejos de él. Levanto su ballesta y la apunto al hombre de pelo blanco otra vez. El hombre nada mas lo miro y levanto una ceja. Ryan sonrió. El hombre probablemente estaba pensando porque le estaba apuntando con una ballesta sin flecha. Lo que él no sabía era que la ballesta de Ryan era especial. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era imaginar una flecha y apuntar. El segundo en el que disparara, una flecha siempre aparecía echa de solo luz verde. Aunque estaba hecha de solo luz verde era igual, si no más, poderosa que una flecha de verdad. Ryan puso su dedo en el gatillo y cerro sus ojos por solo un segundo. El momento en el que abrió sus ojos, Ryan jalo el gatillo mandando una flecha verde volando hacia el hombre de pelo blanco. Ryan sonrió victorioso. No había forma en el que el hombre esquivaría su flecha.

Tenía razón. El hombre no la esquivo. La detuvo con su mano derecha, la cual estaba completamente cubierta con la cosa blanca. Ryan cayó de rodillas. Esto no estaba pasando. No podía estar pasando. Tenía que ser un sueño, solo un mal sueño.

El hombre de pelo blanco se acercó a Ryan lentamente. Jeniya rápidamente se puso al frente de su hermano mayor. Ella no iba a perder al único miembro de su familia que le quedaba a un cazador de tesoros. El hombre extendió su mano derecha y Jeniya cerro sus ojos. Era el fin.

"Está bien," el hombre dijo suavemente, poniendo su mano derecha gentilmente en la cabeza de Jeniya, "No estamos aquí para lastimarlos. Créanme. Nosotros somos los chicos buenos."

Jeniya miro en la cara del hombre. Él tenía una sonrisa tan cálida y gentil. Estaría diciendo la verdad? Si es así, porque estaba tras la Piedra de Canciones? Porque estaba tratando de aruinarles la vida?

"Porque están intentando tomar la piedra, señor?" preguntó Jeniya.

"Oh? Bueno, eso es por qué esta echa de Inocencia, pequeña(1)," el hombre dijo suavemente.

"Inocencia?" pregunto Jeniya, confundida.

"Sip. Igual que mi brazo izquierdo," el hombre dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

El hombre lentamente levanto su brazo izquierdo el cual estaba siendo cubierto por la cosa/capa blanca. Era completamente negro con largas garra como espadas en donde se suponía que iban sus dedos. Los ojos de Jeniya se agrandaron en miedo. Se veía tan peligroso y mortal. Jeniya forzó su vista a la cara del hombre y vio que el aún estaba sonriendo. Que le pasaba? Acaso no le molestaba tener que tener ese brazo?

"Este es solo la apariencia del primer estado de mi Inocencia cuando esta activada," el hombre dijo, perdiendo su sonrisa de repente mientras ponía su mano derecha en su brazo izquierdo. Jeniya solo pudo mirar como al mismo tiempo, ese mismo brazo se transformó en una enorme espada y la capa se volvió básicamente cintas conectada a algo parecido a un guante en su mano derecha. Jeniya se mordió el labio. La espada era más atemorizante que el brazo. El hombre comenzó a sonreír de nuevo.

"Link! Ven para acá para que les pueda mostrar que no tienen que tenerle miedo a esta espada," el hombre le dijo a su camarada.

"Porque no lo haces en ti mismo?" le repitió Link.

"Tú sabes muy bien que no puedo," el hombre frunció el ceño, "ahora trae tu trasero hasta aquí."

El hombre llamado Link maldijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba lentamente al hombre de pelo blanco. El hombre continuo sonriendo cuando rápidamente atravesó el pecho del otro con su espada. Jeniya casi grito. Acaba de atravesar a su propio compañero! Que sanguinario podría ser este hombre?

"Está bien, pequeña," dijo el hombre de pelo blanco, "Mi espada no puede lastimar a humanos normales como ustedes tres. Solo lastima a esos que tienen verdadera maldad adentro de ellos. Y no lastima al humano dentro de ellos tampoco. Ataca a la maldad que reside adentro"

"Entonces porque no lo haces en ti mismo?" pregunto Ryan, finalmente hablando.

"Ah, está vivo" se rio el hombre, sacando su espada del pecho de Link, "Bueno es como dije. Mi espada solo lastima a esos que tiene verdadera maldad por dentro. Eso es lo que tengo dentro de mí. Si lo hiciera en mí, mi espada trataría de matar esa maldad causándome gran dolor."

Jeniya vio los ojos de Link destellar con algo que ella no pudo entender muy bien. Por un segundo, ella pudo haber jurado que vio algo como una mescla de miedo y tristeza. Pero fue solo por un segundo.

"Entonces porque demonios tendrías esa espada?" Ryan casi grito, "si tienes maldad adentro de ti porque tener esa espada?"

"Bueno," el hombre dijo mientras la capa blanca y espada desaparecieron, "poniéndolo simple, soy un exorcista. Nada más, nada menos."

Jeniya miro al hombre de pelo blanco. Porque se veía tan triste detrás de esa sonrisa? Acaso era por la maldad de la que hablo u otra cosa? El hombre se subió la manga izquierda lentamente y revelo su casi completamente negro brazo.

"Esta es la forma que mi Inocencia decide tomar cuando no está activada," el hombre dijo, bajándose la manga.

Lentamente el hombre se alejó de los niños y se dirigió a hacia la Piedra de Canciones. Jeniya rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que él iba a hacer y se apresuró a pararse enfrente de él.

"No te la puedes llevar! Es la reliquia sagrada que protege el pueblo! Si la tomas, el pueblo será arruinado!" Jeniya casi le grito al hombre.

"Si me la llevo el pueblo será arruinado? No, no, pequeña, al contrario," el hombre dijo, pasando a Jeniya, "si no me la llevo, el pueblo será arruinado. No, será destruido."

Jeniya se congelo. Destruido? Cómo? Porque? Solo por qué no se llevó la piedra? Como era eso posible?

"No lo escuches Jeniya! El solo quiere engañarte para que lo dejes llevarse la piedra!" grito Ryan, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

"Ryan…" Jeniya susurro, "señor, por favor no se lleve la piedra!"

El hombre se detuvo y se voltio a los dos niños, "Ahora esto no es justo. Sé que ustedes creen que esta piedra es lo que protege su pueblo o algo, pero si la dejo aquí horribles creaturas llamadas akuma vendrán a llevarse la piedra para destruirla. Pero si yo me la llevo, entonces va a estar segura y a salvo. Así que podrían dejar de pelear conmigo y dejar que me lleve la piedra?"

Jeniya se le quedo mirando. Parecía que su paciencia había empezado a acabarse. Pero nada de lo que decía tenía sentido para ella. Primero tenía unas armas aterrorizantes que se suponían que eran para purificar el mal cuando el mismo tenia maldad adentro. Luego les dice que si no se lleva la piedra algo vendrá a destruirla. Pero eso no hacía que él se la llevase con el mejor. Jeniya no podía decidir qué hacer. Cuando ella miraba al hombre ella quería creerle, pero sus palabras lo hacían difícil.

"De todas formas, porque ustedes dos son los únicos que vinieron a proteger la piedra?" el hombre pregunto.

"Eso es por qué es el deber de nuestra familia y solo nuestra familia proteger la piedra!" grito Ryan corriendo hacia el hombre.

"Entonces donde están sus padres?" el hombre pregunto curioso.

Ryan se detuvo en seco. Porque necesitaba el hombre saber eso? Si él era un cazador de tesoros, porque no solo se llevaba la piedra cuando habían solo dos niños protegiéndola? Ryan apretó sus puños. Y porque estaba mencionando a sus padres?

"Murieron protegiendo la piedra," Ryan escucho decir a Jeniya.

"Jeniya!" espeto Ryan, "porque demonios le dices eso?"

"Por qué podemos confiar en él," dijo Jeniya.

"Como puedes estar segura de eso?" Ryan grito a su hermana menor.

"Piénsalo! Si no estuviera diciendo la verdad, no se habría ya llevado la piedra he ido! Él sabe que no hay mucho que podamos hacer para detenerlo y aun así él no a ni siquiera tocado la piedra!" Jeniya grito devuelta.

Ryan se quedó callado, tratando de procesar lo que su hermana acababa de decir. Jeniya suspiro y camino hacia el hombre. Al parecer ella tendría que hacer todo en esta.

"Podría al menos decirnos su nombre para que podamos decirle a los del pueblo quien se robó la piedra?" pregunto Jeniya extendiendo su mano.

"Allen. Allen Walker," el hombre dijo, estrechando la mano pequeña de la niña, "Es un gusto conocerte, Jeniya (2)."

Jeniya se estremeció al escuchar su nombre. Este hombre era bueno escuchando a otros. La mayoría no se habría dado cuenta cual eran sus nombres mientras discutían, pero este hombre sí.

"Odio preguntar, pero estoy curiosa," dijo Jeniya, "cuantos años tiene exactamente señor?"

Allen solo se rio de la pregunta inesperada. Aunque el sabia la razón de su pregunta. Solo su pelo blanco lo hacía parecer por lo menos cinco años más viejo de lo que en verdad era. Desafortunadamente, esa ya no era la única razón. Allen sabía y odiaba admitir que su propia Inocencia lo estaba lentamente matando. Drenándolo de su fuerza vital cada vez que se veía forzado a pelear con todo su poder. Él mismo tenía que admitir que había días en el que pensaba que tenía al menos veinticinco, aunque él sabía que no era cierto.

"Tengo quince," dijo Allen, riéndose un poquito de la expresión sorprendida en la cara de la niña, "y como en tres semanas tendré dieciséis"

"Tan joven!" exclamo Jeniya.

Allen solo se rio de la pequeña niña, "Bueno, gracias por eso. De todas formas, yo de verdad debería tomar la piedra e irme, y ustedes dos deberían empezar a empacar sus cosas."

"Eh? Porque?" Jeniya y Ryan preguntaron

"Por qué con ustedes siendo potenciales acomodadores de inocencia tengo que llevarlos a la Orden Oscura conmigo para que sean… examinados, supongo que esa sería una buena palabra para describirlo," explico Allen agarrando la piedra y mirando adonde estaba Link, "Link trae la maleta para acá!"

"Maleta?" pregunto Link confundido.

"Si, maleta. La que te di esta mañana cuando nos fuimos del hotel," dijo Allen caminando hasta su compañero.

"La volví a poner en el cuarto después de que fuistes a desayunar," dijo Link

"Hicistes QUE?" grito Allen, sorprendiendo a los niños.

"Que?" espeto Link, un poco sorprendido también.

"Esa maleta contenía las otras tres piezas de Inocencia que recuperamos! Es por eso que te la di a ti. Fue justo después de que te dije que si unos akumas atacaban tenías que tomar la Inocencia y correr hacia el Arca!" Allen le grito a su compañero, "O acaso no te acuerdas haberme visto meter la Inocencia allí adentro anoche!"

"Ah… no," confeso Link.

Allen trato de respirar profundo. Esto no estaba pasando. Esto no podía estar pasando! Allen fijo sus ojos con los de Link antes de poner la pesada piedra en las manos de Link.

"Lleva la piedra devuelta al hotel y ponla en la maleta. Nos vemos en el Arca cuando termines," ordeno Allen, tomando gentilmente las manos de los niños y volteándose para ver al rubio apunto de quejarse, "Y ni siquiera empieces con cómo no es tu trabajo. Si perdemos esa Inocencia al Conde le voy a decir a todos, incluyendo Leverrier, de quien fue la culpa. Ahora vete!"

Con eso Link salió corriendo fuera del templo y hacia el hotel.

"Honestamente, para alguien tan alto en la pirámide tu creerías que tendría una mejor cabeza en sus hombros," Allen suspiro, guiando a los niños en la dirección opuesta.

Los dos niños se quedaron callados todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron caminando. Había muchas cosas en sus cabezas para hacer algo más que caminar. Primero estaba el hecho de que habían fallado en proteger la piedra y ahora iban a ser llevados a "la Orden Oscura para ser… examinados". Los dos se estremecieron al pensamiento. A que se refería Allen con examinados? Luego estaba el segundo hecho de todo lo que había dicho Allen mientras estaban en el templo. El pueblo iba a ser destruido si no se llevaban la piedra. Como era eso posible y cuál sería la cosa que la destruyese? Y que era "akuma"? Era demasiado para los niños de una.

Ni una vez mientras caminaban Allen soltó sus manos. Era como si no los quisiera dejar solos mientras entraban al nuevo mundo al cual los estaba arrastrando. O tuviera miedo de algo. Pero que podría ser? Por lo que habían visto, ellos podían asumir que Allen era muy fuerte. Así que no había forma de que existiera algo que podría asustarlo, cierto?

No.

"Maldición," Allen maldijo, de repente rompiendo el silencio que los había rodeado las cuatro horas que habían caminado.

Allen dejo de caminar de repente soltando las manos de los niños, levantando su mano derecha para cubrirse el ojo izquierdo. Los dos niños lo miraron preocupados. Que pasaba? Cuanto más faltaba para que llegaran a esa "Arca"?

"Mierda…porque tienes que activarte ahora, maldito ojo?" ellos escucharon a Allen murmurar.

Buscando en su bolsillo con su mano izquierda, los niños vieron a Allen sacar una pelota amarilla como del tamaño de su mano. De repente la pelota salió volando y empezó a dar vueltas arriba de ellos. Cuando finalmente bajo a su nivel, los niños notaron sus alas, cola, y patrón de cruz

"Tim, necesito que vallas por el Arca y busques refuerzos," Allen dijo sosteniendo la pelota amarilla cerca de su cara.

Los niños observaron con atención al extraño hombre a su lado. Qué demonios estaba pasando?

"Jefe Komui, soy Allen Walker. Estoy en el campo ahora y necesito refuerzos. Mi ojo izquierdo se ha activado indicando un akuma en el área pero no a la vista. Estoy como a cinco millas, sur-este de la puerta que está en una iglesia en un pueblo abandonado. Tengo seis piezas de inocencia conmigo. Si no puedes mandar refuerzos, denme permiso para abrir la puerta donde estoy. Envíen Timcampy de vuelta si no pueden mandar refuerzos… y si deben, manden a Kanda," los niños escucharon a Allen susurrar a la pelota amarilla, "Ok Timcampy? Lleva ese mensaje DIRECTO a Komui, ok? Si envía refuerzos quédate halla, ok?"

La pelota amarilla asintió y salió disparada hacia donde estaba la puerta. Allen suspiro y miro a su alrededor. Había un pequeño rio que pasaba por un pequeño acantilado cerca. Eso tendría que servir para esconderse y esperar. Allen no podía arriesgarse a pelear con Link en otra parte. Link era el único que lo podía detener en caso de que lo impensable sucediese mientras peleaba los akuma. Así que por ahora tendría que esconderse.

Agarrando las manos de los niños otra vez, Allen los llevo a una cueva. Era lo suficientemente grande para los tres pero lo suficientemente pequeña como para que al menos de que los akuma explotaran el acantilado, Allen podría pelear en básicamente las misma condiciones con cualquier akuma. Suspirando, Allen se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta el piso, su mano derecha cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. No había razón alguna por la cual asustar a los niños con su horroroso ojo aun. Tendría que esperar hasta que los akumas se acercaran.

No era como si tendrian que esperar mucho para que eso sucediera. Solo habían pasado cinco minutos antes de que los akumas llegaran al alcance de su maldición. Allen sonrió y dejo caer su mano derecha. Iba a ser un día largo.

Jeniya grito cuando vio a Allen. Allí ella vio lo que describiría como una vista aterradora. Ella vio el ojo izquierdo de Allen activado. Allen solo le sonrió y le acaricio el pelo lentamente mientras Ryan temblaba en horror.

"No se preocupen por este ojo," Allen dijo, sonriéndole a los niños, "Este ojo es lo que me permite ver los akuma."

"Qu-Que son akuma, señor Walker," pregunto Ryan, calmándose un poco.

Allen los miro severamente, "Akumas son las creaciones de nuestro enemigo. Cuando un akuma "nace", un humano debe morir primero. Verán, el creador, o como lo conocemos el Conde del Milenio, se acerca a alguien de luto por la pérdida repentina de un ser querido. Es está perdida la que le da al Conde la oportunidad de crear un akuma. Usa la oscuridad y tristeza en el corazón afligido de un humano para manipularlos en llamar a su ser querido devuelta a la vida. Lo que él no les dice es que cuando lo hacen, ellos mismo sentencian a su ser querido el peor destino posible. Ellos lo transforman en akumas. Donde el alma de su ser querido está atrapada para siempre, sus sentimientos de angustia convirtiéndose en la energía para el akuma. Luego el Conde le ordena al recién creado akuma a matar a la persona que los llamo de vuelta. Ellos no pueden resistir la orden. Después de que matan a su ser querido, el akuma usa su cuerpo como su piel, por lo tanto escondiéndose del resto del mundo."

Jeniya se estremeció por lo que le acababan de contar. Era eso posible? Sonaba más como algo de un libro de ciencia ficción que realidad para ella.

"Pero con el poder de la inocencia los podemos ver?" pregunto Ryan interesado.

"No…"dijo Allen con su mirada baja.

"Entonces como puedes-" empezó Ryan.

"Solo yo puedo verlos por que transforme a mi propio padre adoptivo en un akuma," dijo Allen, su voz llena de dolor.

"Qué? Entonces, si todo lo que nos has dicho es verdad, como es que estas vivo?

"Por mi brazo," Allen dijo, mirando directamente al joven niño.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que los niños meditaban en todo lo que les había dicho Allen.

"Dinos todo lo que paso cuando trasformaste a tu padre adoptivo en un…akuma dijo Jeniya, mirando a Allen con ojos llenos de tristeza y compasión.

"Recuerdo que estaba sentado al lado de la tumba de mi padre adoptivo, Mana, por varios días. No tenía ni idea que más podría hacer. Aun no podía creer que Mana…que mi padre se había ido. Que había muerto.

_~ "Buenas Tardes, ni__ñito," una voz siniestra dijo, "Pareces triste"_

"_Que?" un pequeño Allen Walker dijo, buscando la fuente de la voz._

_Ahí, recostándose en la tumba de Mana estaba un hombre de grandes proporciones en un traje extraño y sombrero de copa, con una sonrisa permanente._

"_Te gustaría que trajera a tu papi de vuelta a la vida por ti?" el extraño, gordo hombre le pregunto al joven ni__ño._

"_Que?" pregunto Allen, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar._

"_Solo necesito que lo llames, viendo como tú tienes un lazo tan "especial" con el" el hombre gordo dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra especial, "No sería genial si lo pudieras ver de nuevo?"_

"_Volverá a la vida?" Allen pregunto, asombrado que su padre volvería._

"_Por supuesto!" el hombre exclamo, "Vamos, llamémoslo de vuelta de tu __**detestable **__ Dios._

"_El de verdad…me escuchara llamarlo?" pregunto Allen, de repente nervioso sobre si el podrá hacer su voz lo suficientemente alta para que Mana lo escuche._

_El hombre solo se empezó a reír y apunto a la tierra. De repente, el hombre gordo disparo algo a la tierra y de ella salió __un cuadro como de metal con un esqueleto de apariencia __extraña __flotando en el. Allen se paró y se acercó lentamente hacia el esqueleto. Él lo iba a hacer. Él iba a traer a su Mana de vuelta para no tener que enfrentar al mundo solo._

"_Ahora, solo eleva tu voz y llama el ser que quieres de vuelta," el hombre gordo dijo, parándose al lado del esqueleto._

_Allen tembló mientras dudaba por un segundo pero en su mente, el ya estaba decidido en lo estaba a punto de hacer._

"_MANAAA!" Allen grito, su voz llegando millas de distancia._

_De repente, hubo un flash de relámpago morado que golpeo al esqueleto. El cuerpo se prendió en fuego morado mientras una luz morada rápidamente escribió el nombre "MANA" en el casco de frente del esqueleto._

"_Mana…" Allen suspiro aliviado. El de verdad había vuelto._

"_A-Allen?" el esqueleto hablo con la voz de Mana._

"_Mana!" Allen casi exclamo, alcanzándolo para darle un abrazo a Mana como solía hacerlo._

"_Como…pudiste?" el esqueleto de Mana espeto, alzando su voz más allá de lo que Mana jamás había hecho, "COMO TE ATREVES A CONVERTIRME EN UN AKUMA? Te maldigo…Allen!" El esqueleto con el alma de Mana uso su afilado antebrazo para cortar a Allen de su frente, por su ojo izquierdo, y finalmente por su mejilla. Tan pronto como Allen cayó al piso en shock y dolor__, el esqueleto con el alma de Mana lo envolvió con algo, tratando de apretar la vida fuera de su cuerpo. Lo golpeaba contra el piso mientras la vos de Mana, la voz de su padre, lo rega__ñ__aba triste__ y__ furioso__.__ Allen tenia tanto miedo por la idea de que su Mana estaba enojado con él por traerlo de vuelta que apenas escucho al hombre gordo decir, "…eres todo mío ahora…". Allen no escucho el resto de sus palabras. A él no le importaba lo que sea que el hombre gordo dijera. Él estaba muy concentrado en lo que su padre le estaba diciendo._

"_Te maldigo…ALLEN!" la voz de Mana chillo por la mente aterrorizada de Allen…_

Después de eso, todo lo que recuerdo es mi brazo izquierdo activándose por primera vez, atacando el akuma que yo había creado. Todavía puedo recordar llamar a Mana… a mi padre, diciéndole que corriera mientras mi mano se aproximaba a él, arrastrando mi cuerpo detrás de ella. Luego…Mana me dijo que lo matara. Ahí fue cuando se activó."

"_Allen…por favor…destrúyeme," la voz de Mana Walker dijo desde el esqueleto._

_El ojo de Allen de repente se empezó a enfocar en algo. Se enfocó en el alma de Mana que estaba conectada al esqueleto. Su mente se concentró en las lágrimas de Mana…_

"_DESTRUYEME, ALLEN!" Mana casi grito._

_La mano izquierda de Allen hizo justo eso, permitiéndole al ni__ño__ ver mientras Mana Walker moría por segunda vez._

"_MANA!"_

Casi inmediatamente después de eso conocí a mi maestro. Él fue quien me entreno para ser un exorcista," dijo Allen, trayendo sus piernas hasta su pecho.

Ambos niños tragaron saliva. Qué horror de historia les acababa de contar Allen. Como era capaz de seguir viviendo después de eso?

"Mi ojo izquierdo es mi maldición de Mana. Me permite ver el alma de un akuma incluso si está en su forma humana. Y créanme," Allen se voltio lentamente hacia los niños, mostrándoles su ojo completamente y sonrió su sonrisa más cálida, "ustedes NO quieren ver el alma de un akuma. Esa es la cosa más nauseabunda y aterradora que jamás podrías ver. Es como ver el mismo infierno."

Allen lentamente se puso de pie y sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones. Se estiro y luego extendió su brazo izquierdo como preparándose para algo.

"Están llegando. Hay por lo menos 50 de nivel 2…75 de nivel 3 y…mierda…hay un akuma gigante entre ellos," Allen maldijo, activando su inocencia por segunda vez ese día, "Sabia que hoy iba a ser un día largo…"

"T-tu puedes ver a todos esos akumas al mismo tiempo?" ambos niños exclamaron.

"Sip. Ahora prepárense. Esto se va a poner feo por aquí. Lo que necesito que hagan es que se queden al lado de esta capa TODO el tiempo. Entendido?" ordeno Allen.

"No quieres que peleemos también?" pregunto Ryan.

"No. Sus inocencias aún no han sido transformadas en armas. Solo pelearían lo suficiente para perder el conocimiento y morir. Oh! Por cierto, que NO los golpeen sus ataques pase lo que pase! Los akuma tienen un virus que destruye tejido vivo en segundos. Te golpean, morirás en minutos," les advirtió Allen, envolviendo a los niños con su capa, "Solo quédense ahí y no se muevan sin importar que pase!"

Con eso Allen corrió a la entrada de la cueva en donde los akumas empezaban a reunirse. Los niños estaban a punto de seguirlo cuando se dieron cuenta que la capa no los dejaba. Ahí se dieron cuenta, así fue como salió del hueco. Él podía estirar su capa blanca hasta un cierto punto. Los dos niños escucharon como comenzaba la pelea. Lentamente ellos solo se sentaron en el piso y comenzaron a rezar para que el final de la pelea llegase rápido.

La pelea fue cualquier cosa menos corta. Aunque ninguno podía estar seguro, ambos estaban casi convencidos de que tenía que haber sido por lo menos un día si no más desde que habían entrado la cueva. Jeniya sentía como si fuera incluso más que eso. Cuando demonios se suponía que esos refuerzos iban a llegar? No había razón para que se tardasen tanto. La única razón seria si-

Los pensamientos de Jeniya fueron interrumpidos cuando una mano de repente agarro su tobillo y empezó a jalarla a la salida.

"JENIYA!" grito Ryan, agarrando su ballesta rápidamente.

Lo siguiente que supo Ryan era que estaba acostado en el piso luchando por quedarse consiente. Los ojos de Jeniya se agrandaron mientras un akuma atacaba a Ryan desde atrás noqueándolo.

"RYAN!" grito Jeniya.

El grito activo la inocencia de Jeniya la cual causo un terremoto. La tierra se levantó por debajo de los akumas intrusos, perforándolos completamente, causando que lloviese sangre de un negro rojizo. Jeniya corrió hacia su hermano y puso su cabeza en su regazo. Esto no estaba pasando. Jeniya podía sentir una ola de cansancio correr por su cuerpo repentinamente. Allen tenía razón. Ellos no podían pelear. Por lo menos no aun. Jeniya se sentía como para ponerse a llorar. Acaso habría una oportunidad para ellos?

"**Los encontré**** enanos!**" una voz espeluznante dijo por encima de ellos.

Jeniya grito y cerró sus ojos, esperando por algún tipo de dolor que de seguro vendría. Pero nunca vino. Lentamente Jeniya se atrevió a abrir sus ojos para ver a Allen parado encima de ella, estrellas apareciendo en su piel con sus brazos alrededor de ella y de su hermano.

"A-Allen?" dijo Jeniya, su voz temblando de miedo.

Allen solo sonrió y puso su mano izquierda en su corazón. De repente hubo una ola de poder que lleno el área mientras Allen purificaba el virus de su cuerpo. Allen se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo mas difícil de conseguir.

"M-Maldito Noah…" murmuro Allen, sabiendo perfectamente por qué le era mas difícil purificar su cuerpo ahora.

Jeniya se quedó mirándolo. Que no lo acababa de golpear un ataque? No debería estar muerto? Que era este hombre? Cuando se empezó a parar Jeniya se dio cuenta de todas sus heridas. Como diablos estaba con vida, mucho menos moviéndose?

Se estaba haciendo más lento y lo sabía. Allen podía sentir su cuerpo debilitándose con cada movimiento que hacía. Esto no se veía bien.

"Clown Belt(3)…" murmuro Allen, agarrando su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha

Allen rápidamente cambio Edge en su espada exorcista y dejo Clown Belt envolverse lentamente alrededor de su cuerpo. Allen suspiro internamente. Se iba a arrepentir de hacer esto pero necesitaba comprar más tiempo mientras llegaban refuerzos. Si es que venían.

Jeniya estaba a punto de pararse para ayudar a Allen cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Lentamente, Jeniya se dio la vuelta para venir frente a frente con un akuma nivel 3. Todo lo que vio fue un flash de morado y luego nada…

*Fin de escena retrospectiva*

* * *

><p>(1) aquí Allen dice "my darling" que es "mi querida" pero me pareció que sonaba muy raro en español así que lo cambie, no es un gran cambio al original pero nada más estoy diciendo.<p>

(2) aquí Allen llama a Jeniya "miss Jeniya" pero otra vez "señorita Jeniya" sonaba muy raro asi que también lo cambie

(3) Cuando yo me vi D. Gray Man me lo vi en ingles por lo tanto no tengo ni idea de cómo sería el nombre de los ataques y/o armas que usa Allen en español. Ya que la traducción al español sonaba demasiado estúpido y por qué tenía mucha pereza como para poner me a buscar lo deje en inglés.

Por cierto mis exámenes comienzan como en dos semanas y necesito estudiar y todo eso, especialmente matemáticas (maldito sea quien las invento ), y si me saco un bello y hermoso cero mi padres me van a matar, o más específicamente mi vida social y privilegios, computadora, ipod, etc. Ustedes entienden, asi que no esperen mucho por un tiempo.

Pero volveré, hasta entonces díganme como les parece la historia, o lo que sea.


	3. Chapter 3

D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, y que bueno que no porque si lo fuera ya lo hubiera arruinado. Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Innocent Heart2. No me pertenece y yo solo la estoy traduciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Corazón Inocente<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Noticias que rompen el corazón**

"Lo siguiente que supimos cuando despertamos fue que el señor Walker estaba practicamente muerto y estos tres estaban parados al lado de nosotros," dijo Ryan, frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Todos se quedaron callados. Así que por eso era que Allen estaba tan lastimado. Ellos sabían que Allen pudo haber abierto una puerta fácilmente en donde estaba, pero hubiera arriesgado dejar pasar a los akumas al nuevo cuartel general. Komui golpeo la pared más cercana. Si tan solo él hubiera sido más rápido en mandar los refuerzos. Si tan solo el hubiera podido haber mandado a más exorcistas…

"Jefe…" murmuro Lavi, mirando al frustrado chino.

Lavi podía entender su frustración perfectamente. Él estaba tan frustrado por todo esto como Komui. El segundo en el que él y su pequeño grupo se dirigío hacia donde Allen había dicho que estaba, ellos fueron rodeados por la segunda ola de akumas que se dirigía directo hacia Allen. Lavi se mordió el labio. Si tan solo ellos hubieran sido más rápidos en destruir los akumas entonces tal vez Allen aun estaría bien. Lavi dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. Pero no fueron más rápidos. Ellos habían llegado al último segundo y fueron apenas capaces de salvar a Allen, sin mencionar a los niños. La única razón por la cual esos tres seguían vivos era por la terca mentalidad de Allen.

"Komui," dijo una voz desde la puerta de la oficina, "Donde esta Walker?"

Todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia la fuente de la voz y vieron a Link parado ahí, lleno de sudor y tierra. Mientras su llegada significaba que la inocencia estaba probablemente segura, nadie se sintió aliviado de verlo. La mayoría de los que estaban en la habitación odiaban al rubio mucho antes de esto y eso aún no había cambiado. Pero ellos sabían que se deberían sentir aliviados de que Link estaba vivo por Allen. Komui se acercó al rubio lentamente.

"Donde están los fragmentos de inocencia que tú y Allen consiguieron?" pregunto Komui seriamente.

Link solo alzo una maleta maltratada y se la presento al jefe. Komui la tomo rápidamente y camino de vuelta a su escritorio. De una el empujo cada papel que tenía en el escritorio al piso y puso la maleta gentilmente en su lugar. Lentamente, Komui abrió la maleta para revelar tres piezas de inocencia y una piedra que brillaba, la cual el asumió era la Piedra de Canciones. Suspirando en alivio de que la inocencia estaba segura, Komui se voltio a los otros.

"Todas las piezas están aquí. Ahora," dijo Komui mirando alrededor del cuarto, "Quien quiere llevar las piezas abajo a la cámara de Hevlaska?"

"Yo lo hare," otra voz dijo desde la puerta.

"Timothy?" pregunto Lenalee mientras él niño de nueve años caminaba hacia el escritorio.

"Acabo de regresar con Marie de nuestra misión y tengo que ir allá de todas formas," dijo Timothy, cerrando la maleta y tratando de levantarla.

"Seguro de que quieres?" pregunto Lavi, inseguro si el niño había escuchado lo que había pasado

"Porque no querría? Eso significa de que puedo tomar crédito por encontrar estas piezas!" se rio el niño.

"Tú no las encontraste! Fue él señor Walker!" grito Jeniya, enojada con el niño grosero.

"Fue Walker? Hey, en donde esta Allen de todas formas?" el niño pregunto, mirando alrededor por el faltante adolecente de pelo blanco, "Normalmente el está aquí cuando vuelve de una misión con dos puntos ese."

Todos se quedaron callados. Quien le iba a decir al niño? Todos ellos sabían que Timothy era ya algo cercano con Allen a pesar de no haber pertenecido a la Orden hasta hace poco. La mayoría del tiempo, cuando ninguno de los dos tenía una misión, se podía encontrar a Timothy siguiendo a Allen cuando no lo estaban tutorando. Era muy tierno para la mayoría. Era como si el niñito estuviera siguiendo a su hermano mayor esperando que le enseñase sus trucos. Kanda chasqueo.

"Tsk. Si estás buscando por el baka Moyashi, entonces está en la enfermería. El baka casi consiguió que lo mataran otra vez," dijo Kanda brutalmente.

Todos miraron a Timothy congelarse cuando las palabras penetraron su cráneo. Ellos vieron mientras emociones de tristeza, miedo, y enojo pasaron por sus ojos. Lenalee estaba a punto de parase a abrazar al niño cuando Timothy se enderecho.

"No estoy preocupado por él," Timothy dijo valientemente, "No hay forma de que el muera. Él tiene muchas promesas que cumplir."

Con esas palabras, Timothy arrastro la maleta hacia la cámara de Hevlaska. Todos estaban sorprendidos con la confianza del niño. Lenalee se puso de pie y miro a la puerta. Ella sabía que ella misma debería creer en esas palabras. Era imposible que no fueran verdad. Suspirando, Lenalee se obligó a sonreír. Ella tendrá que acordarse de agradecerle al niño después. Mucho después.

"Podrían decirnos algo?" pregunto Jeniya, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

"Que pasa?" pregunto Lenalee, imitando la famosa sonrisa de Allen.

"Cuál es la maldad que él señor Walker menciono? La que reside en su interior?" dijo Ryan.

Todos se estremecieron. Tarde o temprano ellos tendrían que enterarse que Allen era un posible enemigo, y de que si llegase a cambiar tendrían que matarlo. Aun así ninguno de los exorcistas se atrevía a decirles eso a los dos jóvenes acomodadores. Después de todo Allen los había salvado, tirando su propia vida practicamente fuera de la ventana. Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en todos los ojos excepto cuatro. Kanda solo se paró ahí frunciendo el ceño como siempre a la estupidez del Moyashi mientras Link solo suspiro y camino hasta los dos niños. Ya que ninguno de los exorcistas lo podía decir, el inspector tendría que hacerlo. No que le importara. Su único trabajo era vigilar a Walker en caso de que el Noah tomara control, no llorar sobre unos cuantos sacrificios nuevos a la guerra.

"La maldad a la que se están refiriendo es-" comenzó a decir Link cuando un fuerte llamado a la puerta lo distrajo.

Todos los ojos se voltearon para ver a la jefa de enfermeras parada en la puerta, su expresión lúgubre. Lenalee estaba en sus pies y en la puerta en segundos, seguida por Lavi y Komui.

"Como esta Allen, enfermera?" dijo Lenalee, su voz llena de preocupación.

La jefa de enfermeras solo entro a la habitación y se sentó en el mueble, ojos pegados al piso. Después de unos minutos en el que el tenso silencio volvió al cuarto, incluso el gran Kanda Yuu estaba preocupado. Komui se agacho al frente de la normalmente fuerte enfermera y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

"Logramos salvarlo," finalmente dijo la enfermera sin alzar la mirada.

Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por unos momentos todos ellos habían pensado que ninguno volvería a ver la cara sonriente y despreocupada de Allen otra vez. Kanda sonrió. Ese Moyashi sí que le hacía justicia a su nombre.

"Pero…" la jefa de enfermeras dijo, "No estoy segura de cómo decirles esto…"

El sentimiento de alivio desapareció de repente y sus preocupaciones volvieron multiplicadas por diez. Que estaba mal con Allen? Allen seguía vivo, cierto? Que tiene de malo eso? Aprensión corrió por los exorcistas cuando un pensamiento se les planto en la cabeza. Acaso todas sus heridas y cuerpo débil estaban dejando al Noah adentro de Allen tomar control? Acaso tendrían que matar a su compañero después de haber tratado tan duro de salvarlo? Kanda camino hacia la enfermera y le apunto Mugen a la cara. Se estaba empezando a cansar con todo el mundo dándole vueltas al asunto del Moyashi.

"Sera mejor que nos digas cual es el problema ahora a menos de quieras terminar en una de esas camas de hospital también," espeto Kanda.

Los ojos de todos se agrandaron. Kanda, el mismo gran Kanda Yuu, que peleaba con Allen tanto verbal como físicamente cada vez que entraban en contacto, estaba preocupado por el adolecente en el hospital. Si la situación fuera diferente, era muy probable que todos en el cuarto se hubieran echado a reír.

"Baja tu espada, Kanda," la jefa de enfermeras suspiro. Ella espero a que Kanda hiciera lo que dijo, aunque lo hizo a regañadientes, antes de continuar con lo que tenía que decir, "Como dije, logramos salvarlo. Él se encuentra estable ahora y si lo desean pueden ir a visitarlo después de que les diga todo."

Lenalee se sentó al lado de la enfermera y Lavi se situó al frente de la enfermera con Komui. Cuál era el problema? Si tenía algo que ver con su lado Noah, ella tenía que informarles de inmediato. Si no era eso, que podría ser? La jefa de enfermeras respiro profundo y dejo escapar lo que les tenía que decir.

"Allen Walker no vivirá por mucho"

* * *

><p>Aquí está el siguiente capítulo y les traigo buena noticias *solo de tambores* mis exámenes terminan el martes y después tengo vacaciones; lo cual significa que los capítulos vendrán más rápido. Me gusta saber lo que las personas piensan sobre mi trabajo, así que dejen un mensaje si quieren. Tratare de contestarle a todos.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yei! Un capi nuevo pa' celebrar que no solo termine mis exámenes pero que también me saque una buena nota en ellos. D. Gray Man no me pertenece, ni idea a quien si le pertenece pero no soy yo. Esta historia fue escrita originalmente en ingles por **Innocent heart2** y yo la estoy traduciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Corazón Inocente<strong>

**Capítulo 4: Tristes explicaciones**

Nadie se movía. Nadie ni siquiera respiraba. Por el segundo más largo que jamás hubieran conocido, no hubo ruido. Ni un respiro. Nada. Finalmente Kanda despertó del shock y puso su mano devuelta en Mugen.

"A qué demonios te refieres con que el no vivirá por mucho? Si acabas de decir que fueron capaces de salvarlo!" Kanda le espetó a la mujer.

"K-Kanda tiene razón!" exclamo Krory, "Nos acabas de decir que él está vivo y lo podemos ver!"

"Tienen razón, yo si dije eso. Pero eso no significa que lo que les acabo de decir no es verdad tampoco," la jefa de enfermeras dijo, finalmente mirando a los exorcistas.

"C-Como puede estar muriendo entonces?" pregunto Lenalee con lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas.

"Komui…tu y yo sabemos por qué la existencia de fuertes exorcistas tipo parasito es tan raro," dijo la enfermera, mirando al científico chino.

Los ojos de Komui se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que a ella le estaba costando tanto decir. Parándose en temblorosas piernas, Komui se sentó devuelta en su escritorio. Hundiéndose en su silla, Komui sintió una nueva ola de culpa correr por él. Porque le había permitido a Allen ir a esas misiones acompañado por solo Link? Porque?

"Jefe…Que sucede?" pregunto Lavi, casi temeroso de la respuesta.

"Allen Walker. Punto Crítico superado. Potencial de ser un General si se le considera digno. Acomodador de la Inocencia tipo paracito por el nombre de Crown Clown," Komui murmuro, mirando fijamente a su escritorio.

"De que estas hablando ahora, Señor Complejo-de-hermana?" Kanda casi espeto.

"Las razones por que Allen no va a vivir por mucho," Komui dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al techo y dejar sus lágrimas correr por su cara.

"Como su inocencia y rango tiene que ver con todo esto?" preguntaron Lavi y Krory.

"Todo…" murmuro Lenalee.

"Huh?" exclamaron los otros exorcistas.

"Siendo el tipo paracito que es, Allen tiene una enorme cantidad de poder y sincronización alta con su Inocencia. Eso sin embargo, es una espada de doble filo," la jefa de enfermeras explico, "Para que Allen sea capaz de usar su Inocencia constantemente, el necesita enormes cantidades de energía. Si él se corriera de energía para alimentar su Inocencia, su Inocencia puede alimentarse en su fuerza vital de la misma forma que Mugen con Kanda. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Kanda, Allen no tiene control sobre cuando su Inocencia comienza a alimentarse de él. Probablemente, cada vez que Allen usa Edge, su inocencia casi no se alimenta de él y se desactivaria sola a menos de que la necesite urgentemente. Esto no es así con el segundo estado de su Inocencia. Su espada y sus habilidades de exorcismo necesitan grandes cantidades de energía. Para ser capaz de usar su espada, Allen debió de haberle permitido a su inocencia inconscientemente, o probablemente conscientemente, de tomar su fuerza vital siempre de que devuelva lo que quede. Agréguenle a eso el hecho de que su capa está constantemente protegiéndolo de daños. Y al final, cada vez que Allen va al campo de batalla, si no sabe cuándo retirarse, puede ser su última."

El cuarto se volvió a llenar con un silencio tenso. Los exorcistas apenas podían quedarse parados. Esto no estaba pasando. Inocencia matando a su acomodador no era tan desconocido desde el incidente con los Caídos pero esto era…increíble. Krory se mordió el labio con sus colmillos. Siendo el también un tipo parasito, esta conversación era casi personal. Krory sabía que su inocencia hacia la misma cosa, pero ya que él no estaba completamente sincronizado con su inocencia, la única vez que lo había hecho fue cuando mato a su único amor y a ese bastardo Noah, Jasdebi.

"Seguro se dieron cuenta que Allen ha comenzado a verse más viejo, correcto?" Komui pregunto de repente, "Desde que supero el Punto Crítico, Allen se ha visto forzado a usar su espada en casi todas sus batallas. Normalmente, para alguien tan joven como Allen, con mucho descanso, Allen podría lentamente obtener algo de su fuerza vital. No toda pero bastante. Este descanso, sin embargo, no ha pasado. Con el siendo el huésped del decimocuarto Noah, Allen ha tenido que llevar su cuerpo más allá de sus extremos. Incluso el mismo se ha dado cuenta de los cambios en su cuerpo y apariencia. Antes de que lo mandara a esta ultimas misione él me había hablado de sus preocupaciones…"

Komui se detuvo ahí. Él no tenía por qué decirles que le había dicho a Allen lo que sucedía. Ni tenía por qué decirles que él había pedido ayuda para las misiones debido a eso, pero después cambio de opinión casi inmediatamente despues de haber preguntado. Komui se mordió el labio. El nunca entendió el porqué. Tal vez era que Allen tenía miedo de lastimar a las personas en su equipo. Komui sacudió su cabeza. Eso no tenía sentido tampoco.

"Así que Allen sabía que su inocencia lo estaba matando?" exclamo Lenalee, "Entonces porque siguió usando esa estúpida espada suya!"

"Por los niños," susurro Lavi, "Justo antes de que Jeniya se desmayara, ella dijo que ella vio a Clown Belt envolverse alrededor del cuerpo de Allen para que pudiera seguir peleando. El debió haberse empezado a quedarse sin energía entonces. Después de que ella perdió el conocimiento, Allen se debió haber visto forzado a continuar peleando por horas incluso un día entero antes de que lo encontráramos.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con Lavi en esa idea. Para proteger a los niños y la inocencia que poseían, Allen probablemente tuvo que pelear más allá de lo que debía. Komui se mordió el labio. Todo esto era su culpa. El debió haber hecho que Allen fuera con Kanda o Lavi en sus misiones. Si el…Si él los hubiera forzado en Allen, entonces tal vez el adolecente no estaría en la condición que estaba.

"C-Cuanto tiempo crees que le queda?" Komui pregunto sabiendo que nadie más lo haría.

Justo como esperaba, todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Ellos sabían que su condición era mala pero…un límite de tiempo en alguien tan joven? No era justo. Lenalee rompió en llanto a la palabra tiempo. Porque tenía que ser Allen? Porque era él el único que tenía que sufrir el peor dolor? La mente de Lenalee la llevo a la primera vez que pelearon con Road Camelot. La expresión que tenía Allen cuando Lenalee lo detuvo de destruir el akuma a tiempo se le quedo pegada en la mente. La desesperación y rabia que lleno sus ojos la asusto más que nada. En ese entonces, Lenalee no podía creer que Allen estuviera tan dispuesto a tirar su vida. Morir para completar una cosa no tenía sentido para ella. Lenalee se rio. En ese entonces era cierto. Después del Caído, Lenalee finalmente entendió un poco. Antes de eso Lenalee solo pensaba que Allen quería ser el salvador de todos. Que él era egoísta y con gusto soportaría lo que fuera para tener la satisfacción de salvar algo. Pero ya no. Ella no creía eso ahora. Nadie lo hacía.

"No lo sé," la jefa de enfermeras susurro, "Pero…no puedo imaginar que la poca fuerza vital que le queda le dure para ver su cumpleaños diecisiete."

Lavi maldijo en voz baja. Entonces un poco más de un año. Lavi intento detener las lágrimas de acumularse en su ojo. Solo un año para vivir una vida entera. Que destino podría ser peor que eso? El miro las caras de los otros. Todos lo estaban tomando duro excepto Link. Incluso Yuu y el viejo panda, quien milagrosamente había permanecido callado todo el tiempo, habían sucumbido. Los ojos de Yuu encontraron el de Lavi e instintivamente se limpió las pocas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Todo estaba confundiendo los sentidos de Lavi sobre que era normal. Primero Yuu estaba preocupado por su pequeño amigo Moyashi y ahora estaba llorando. Que estaba mal en ese cuadro? Lavi se secó su ojo sin darse cuenta. Ahora qué? Será Allen capaz de poder disfrutar la poca vida que le queda? La vista de Lavi se posó de vuelta en Link. Acaso los bastardos de Central forzarían a Allen a pelear en su último año? Claro que lo harían. Ellos probablemente lo mandaran alrededor del mundo poniendo puertas por todas partes, para cuando incluso cuando se fuera ellos aun puedan utilizarlo. Y después ellos probablemente lo encerraran en un cuarto aislado o algo parecido, así cuando estuviera llegando su final, el no podrá transferirle las memorias del decimocuarto a alguien más. No como si Allen fuera a hacer algo así. El odiaba al decimocuarto por arruinarle la vida tanto, que Lavi no se sorprendería si Allen se deshacía de él antes de morir. Lavi se estremeció a su último pensamiento. Allen muriendo… Ellos tendrán que ser cuidadosos con su muerte… Si alguien que le importara demasiado se enterara, le podrían dar un destino peor de lo que es ahora. Incluso si es alguien de la Orden, alguien podría llamar al Conde para traer a Allen devuelta y después…Lavi casi se golpea a sí mismo. No había forma en este planeta llamado Tierra que alguien de la Orden lo haría. No…si había. De hecho habian dos. El ojo de Lavi se posó en los dos niños. Ellos ni siquiera lo conocían pero él ya los había tocado con ese poder extraño que tiene. Ellos ya estaban unidos a él. Lavi rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a los niños. Prácticamente cayendo de rodillas otra vez, Lavi envolvió a los niños en sus brazos. Lo que ellos necesitaban era a Allen, caminando y sonriente. Que dijera que él estaba bien y había convencido a la jefa de enfermeras en jugarles una broma. Pero eso no iba a pasar. No. Allen no iba a entrar a esta habitación por un tiempo. Ni estaría por ahí por mucho.

"Yo-yo quiero verlo!" Jeniya exclamo de repente, abrazando a Lavi fuertemente.

La jefa de enfermeras rápidamente se secó cualquier lágrima que hubiera caído y lentamente se puso de pie. Esto nunca era divertido. Aun cuando no debían, todos se volvían cercanos en la Orden. Todos sabían que muerte era inevitable con lo que estaban haciendo pero no importaba. Aparte de esos en Central, todos buscaban conforte en el otro, y haciendo eso se creaban lazos que jamás podrían romperse. La jefa de enfermeras escaneo las caras de todos. Los exorcista no era diferentes a los otros en la Orden.

"De acuerdo. Los llevare a verlo. Pero les advierto que no será una bonita vista. Esta estable, pero sus heridas son aun terribles. También," la jefa de enfermeras fulmino con la mirada a Link, "Howard Link. No se le está permito entrar en su cuarto bajo ninguna circunstancia."

"Qué? No me puede prohibir de cumplir mi deber de mantener una vigilancia constante en Walker!" demando Link.

"Me importa un comino su deber!" espeto la enfermera, "Walker está en condición crítica donde su vida cuelga de un hilo todo porque tú y los bastardos de Central no le permiten de crear puertas cuando las necesita! No quiero que estés ahí adentro hasta que despierte y este consiente de lo que pasa. Te puedes sentar afuera de su puerta y vigilarlo desde ahí. Pero no permitiré que la primera cosa que vea cuando despierte sea la cara de alguien que considera su vida una molestia!"

Con eso, la jefa de enfermeras guio a todos hacia la ala de hospital. Ella sabía que su discurso probablemente le costó su trabajo y vida y no le importaba. Ella estaba tan cansada de Central controlando a todos y tratándolos como sacrificios. Suspirando mientras se acercaban a la ala de hospital, la jefa de enfermeras llamo para que alguien trajera una silla para Howard Link y la pusiera afuera del cuarto de Allen. Ella hablaba enserio. La enfermera hizo una nota mental de asegurarse de que siempre haya una enfermera cerca del cuarto para forzar al terco Crow fuera del cuarto de Allen.

Una vez que Link se sentó en su silla y no hizo ningún intento de moverse, la jefa de enfermeras abrió la puerta del cuarto. La enfermera no pudo mirar. No importaba lo que ya había visto, ella no se pudo hacer mirar al muchacho en la cama cerca de la ventana. Ella pudo sentir el viento pasar por ella cuando todos los exorcistas practicamente volaron adentro para estar al lado de su amigo. Una vez que todos entraron, la enfermera cerró la puerta. Fulminando a Link de nuevo con su mirada, la enfermera se dirigió a su oficina. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Lenalee se apresuró en entrar como todos los demás excepto Kanda y Bookman. Ella necesitaba verlo, se dijo a sí misma, que no le importara como él se viera. Ese pensamiento fue casi desmentido poco después. Lenalee cayo de rodillas tan pronto como su vista se posó en él. Ella no fue la única. Solo los del Bookman clan y Kanda lograron quedarse de pie. Todo era verdad. No había nada que ellos pudieran hacer. Allen estaba muriendo. Él estaba muriendo una lenta, larga, dolorosa muerte. Lagrimas cayeron al suelo una vez más. Nadie sabía cuál lágrima le pertenecía a quien, pero a nadie le importaba. A nadie le importaban sus lágrimas o de quienes venían. A nadie le importo entonces y a nadie jamás le importara.

* * *

><p>3:30 am y no tengo nada de sueño...por lo menos mis vacaciones comenzaron final y oficialmente el viernes! Tres semanas sin cole… Veré si puedo poner dos capi por semana ya que tendré más tiempo libre pero no prometo nada. Creo que estoy haciendo bien con la frecuencia de capítulos, una vez por semana está bien, porque yo también se lo que se siente esperar un mes por un capitulo y lo odio. También les quiero agradecer a <strong>Diana Liseth Tique Cuevas<strong>, y **AkiranoSabaku** por sus comentarios y apreciación. De verdad significa mucho para mi saber que les gusta.


	5. Chapter 5

Otro capi! D. Gray Man no me pertenece (TT-TT) y esta historia fue escrita por **Innocent heart2 ** yo estoy haciendo la traducción.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Corazón Inocente<strong>

**Capítulo 5: Alivio**

Lavi tuvo que apartar la mirada de la vista. La enfermera de verdad no les había mentido. Las heridas de Allen eran verdaderamente terribles. No, eran horrendas. Si Allen hubiese sido un humano normal, no habría habido forma que pudiera haber sobrevivido. Lentamente Lavi se forzó a mirar a Allen. Él no quería pero era su trabajo como es heredero de Bookman. Registrar los eventos de la guerra. Desafortunadamente para él, eso también incluía registrar las muertes en la Orden.

Allen se hallaba en la cama de hospital, su pecho subiendo y bajando muy lentamente cada vez que respiraba. No había sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo. Su pelo, que antes había sido de un hermoso blanco puro seguía manchado con su sangre y la de los akumas. Al parecer ninguno de los doctores o enfermeras se tomaron el tiempo de lavarle el pelo, deseosos de salir del cuarto antes de que se desmayasen. La cara de Allen también estaba manchada con sangre. Había líneas de sangre cubriendo sus ojos y labios. Junto con la sangre, su cara estaba cubierta de moretones. Había un moretón enorme cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Incluso sus labios tenía algunos moretones en donde se los mordió. En su cuello había marcas de manos de akuma o algo parecido que fue utilizado para intentar ahorcar al muchacho. En su pecho era difícil encontrar un lugar donde no hubiera sangre. La cicatriz que obtuvo cuando se apuñalo a si mismo con su espada de exorcismo tenia nuevas cortadas profundas cubriéndola. Su abdomen estaba cubierto con sangre de las múltiples cortadas que recibió. Su brazo derecho estaba roto y la piel fue casi arrancada en un lado; el izquierdo temblaba cada tanto de las heridas y ataques que llevo.

Nadie podía ver las marcas que cubrían su hombro izquierdo debido a una cortada enorme que cubría casi todo el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Allen aún tenía puestos sus pantalones aunque no parecía hacer una gran diferencia. El fino e inservible pedazo de tela apenas y lo cubría; el pedazo de tela parecía desintegrarse más y más lo más que se acercaba al final de sus piernas. Más o menos en la mitad de sus pantorrillas, los pantalones terminaban y las heridas comenzaban. Ni siquiera sus piernas salieron intactas. El resto de sus piernas estaban cubiertas de moretones y sangre donde los akumas lo habían agarrado. Las plantas de sus pies estaban cubiertas de cortadas y rasguños por haber seguido peleando después que sus botas fueron destruidas. No había ninguna parte de su cuerpo que no fue lastimada en su pelea por la vida. Incluso la piel que había permanecido libre de heridas y sangre estaba afectada. La poca piel que le era visible a los ojos de sus compañeros estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal. Al final, decir que Allen era un desastre hubiera sido el acuerdo del milenio.

Komui se cubrió la boca con una mano. La vista del muchacho pálido cubierto en su sangre y la de los akumas era casi demasiado. El sintió la culpa correr por sus venas mientras miraba al adolecente. Como era posible que siguiera vivo? Incluso para un exorcista tipo paracito, todas esas heridas debieron resultar en su muerte. No había explicación razonable en porque seguía con vida. Komui miro el pecho de Allen subir y bajar lentamente y descubrió porque seguía vivo. Su inocencia. La misma inocencia que le estaba quitando la vida se la salvo. Era tan agridulce. La inocencia en el corazón de Allen lo seguía manteniendo con vida. Y conociendo a Allen también como el, Komui sabía que Allen se iba a mantener con vida todo el tiempo que puediera.

Cada ojo estaba pegado en Allen. Ellos nunca habían visto al muchacho verse tan frágil antes. Ni tampoco lo habían visto verse tan relajado como entonces. Él estaba felizmente inconsciente de todo el dolor que debía estar llenando su cuerpo. Eso era una cosa de la que podían estar agradecidos. Allen no estaba sintiendo dolor en ese momento y con suerte nunca lo haría. De repente el cuerpo de Allen empezó a temblar de frio. Todos saltaron al movimiento del silencioso muchacho. Les tomo un momento descubrir que lo había causado. Rápidamente, Kanda y Lavi fueron enviados a buscar varias cobijas para el pobre muchacho. Lo último que querían era que el muchacho estuviese incómodo. Kanda casi se rio. Después de todo lo que él había dicho del Moyashi, aquí estaba el, preocupado por el pequeño idiota. Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

En momentos, los dos habían vuelto y cubrieron al tembloroso muchacho con varias cobijas. Tomo unos momentos, pero pronto el cuerpo de Allen se calmó. Durante todo esto nadie dijo nada excepto para mandar a Lavi y Kanda a buscar las cobijas. Todos tenían miedo. Miedo que si decían algo Allen se despertaría al dolor que corría por su cuerpo. Así que se quedaron callados, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de no llorar. Esa voluntad de no llorar fue puesta en prueba cuando de repente Allen frunció el ceño, obviamente algo malo estaba pasando en su mente. De repente, hubo un tipo de gorgoteo fuerte viniendo del estómago de Allen. Todo menos los dos niños se empezaron a reír. Después de todo esto. Después de todo los problemas y preocupación que pasaron, Allen, aunque inconsciente, logro alegrar el estado de animo de esos a su alrededor.

"Dios, Allen sí que tiene un sentido de tiempo enfermo," Lavi se rio, limpiándose una lagrima que escapó de su ojo, "Uno creería que él no ha comido nunca en su vida con la forma en la que su estómago acaba de gruñir."

Todos asintieron su acuerdo con la cabeza. No importa que tan preocupados estuvieran sobre lo que iba a pasar, ellos no podían seguir preocupados después de escuchar eso. Allen iba a estar bien. Cierto, el probablemente no tenía más de un año, pero él iba a estar bien. Eso era, si lograban alimentarlo. Casi tan rápido come se empezaron a reír todos se callaron. Como iba a comer? Allen tenía que comer. No había ningún "si 'es", "y 'es", o "pero 'es" en el asunto. Si Allen no comía TODOS los días, el no viviría mucho. Pero como estaba inconsciente, como iban a alimentarlo? Ellos habían aprendido con su experiencia con Krory y el gruñido sin fin de su estómago que los doctores no lo podían alimentar hasta que se despertara. Para Krory eso estaba bien. Aunque él era un tipo parasito, el no comiendo no era gran problema. Ahora Allen no comiendo? Eso era totalmente diferente.

"Como demonios lo vamos a alimentar?" Krory y Lavi gritaron, entrando en pánico.

Lenalee se les unió seguida de cerca por Komui. Incluso Bookman y Kanda estaban un poco preocupados. Mientras los otros cuatro se estaban prácticamente arrancando el pelo, el estómago de Allen empezó a gruñir más fuerte. Con el fuerte gruñido vino un suave, y lastimoso quejido. Todos se callaron. La cara de Allen había comenzado a verse adolorida. Él debe de haber estado muriéndose de hambre. Por supuesto! El probablemente no había comido nada desde el desayuno antes de ir en busca de esa maldita piedra! Así que no solo se quedó sin energías durante la batalla, el probablemente no tenía mucha desde el comienzo. Y ahora, si no lo alimentaban pronto, Allen iba a morir mucho más pronto de lo esperado.

Jeniya y Ryan estaban mirando de un lado al otro entre Allen y sus amigos. Que les estaba pasando? Porque de repente entraron en tanto pánico? Ellos no pudieron dejar de observar la cara de Allen mientras su estómago gruñía. Porque era tan importante que comiera en ese instante? Suspirando, Ryan trato de agarrar la bata de laboratorio de Komui.

"Porque no solo le alimentan con algún tipo de sopa? Algo que tenga mucho nutrientes pero es más que todo liquido?" pregunto Ryan, algo irritado, "Yo lo hago todo el tiempo cuando Jeniya está muy enferma para salir de la cama y sigue perdiendo el conocimiento."

Todos se le quedaron mirando al niño. Eso podría funcionar pero…

"Tendríamos que estar alimentándolo casi constantemente con ese método…" todos murmuraron.

"Huh?" Ryan y Jeniya se quedaron boquiabiertos. Cuanto podía un hombre comer?

"Okay! No tenemos otra opción entonces! Tendremos que tomar turnos alimentándolo!" anuncio Komui, "Ahora, alguien vaya a buscar a Jerry y decirle que traiga suficiente sopa para Allen!"

Los exorcistas se miraron entre sí. Quien iba hacer eso? Asustar al pobre chef con la idea de Allen muriendo en la necesitad de sopa? Todos los ojos se fijaron en la puerta y feroces sonrisas aparecieron en todas menos tres caras. Link.

"~Link~!" Lavi y Lenalee medio cantaron mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

Después de unos segundos se escuchó un fuerte "QUE?" y unos sonidos los cuales calcularon era Lenalee pateando al Crow con sus Dark Boots. Lenalee y Lavi entraron devuelta al cuarto con grandes sonrisas. Venganza era dulce. Muy, MUY dulce de verdad.

No tomo mucho para que un fuerte ruido llenara el ala del hospital. Casi todos los otros pacientes y enfermeras asomaron sus cabezas fueras de los cuartos para descubrir que estaba pasando. Lo único que vieron fue un flash de morado y rosa mientras Jerry, el mejor cocinero de la Orden, se apresuraba por los pasillos, olla gigante de sopa recién echa en sus manos.

* * *

><p>Como hubo tantas respuestas positivas al capítulo anterior, y todos querían más de la historia, y por qué estoy de vacaciones, y no tengo nada que hacer…aparte de tarea (pero eso no cuenta), y hace mucho frio como para salir de mi cama, les traje otro capi. Que les parece acaso no soy buena, si tan solo la escritora del verdadero D. Gray Man fuese así… Oh bueno por algo existen fan fics, ya que los verdaderos escritores les gustan tomarse su tiempo.<p>

(^-^)/"


	6. Chapter 6

D. Gray Man (obviamente) no me pertenece. Yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción de la historia escrita por **Innocent heart2**.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Hambre Sin Fin<strong>

"ALLEN!" grito el cocinero mientras prácticamente derrumbaba la puerta del cuarto, "No te preocupes mi pequeño Allen que aquí esta Jerry!"

Todos se apartaron del camino del chef que se apresuraba al lado del muchacho hambriento. Sacando una cuchara de la nada, Jerry sostuvo una cucharada de sopa cerca de la boca de Allen. Cuando Allen no se movió Jerry le acerco la cuchara más como para convencer al muchacho de comer. Ryan y Jeniya se quedaron boquiabiertos. Qué diablos les pasaba? Porque no solo le abrían la boca y-

El pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando Allen lentamente abrió su boca aunque seguía inconsciente. Jerry sonrió mientras el débil muchacho comenzaba a comer. Bueno, lentamente para Allen. Era una velocidad increíble para Ryan y Jeniya quienes se quedaron estupefactos mientras Jerry rápidamente vertía más y más en la boca del muchacho. Que intentaba hacer? Ahogarlo?

"Crees que esto será suficiente para mantener a Allen satisfecho hasta que despierte?" pregunto Komui, parándose a un lado de Jerry.

"Quién sabe? Allen normalmente come tanto y tan rápido que esto podría ser muy lento para él. Cierto, él está recibiendo la comida que necesita pero solo estoy algo preocupado que este comiendo tan lento," Jerry dijo mientras cambiaba la cuchara por un cucharon, "Incluso quiere comerse la cuchara. Es imposible que lo pueda alimentar tan rápido como necesita."

"Además está el hecho de que el probablemente necesitara ser alimentado cada hora sin falta," dijo Komui, "Jerry no puede estar aquí todo el día tampoco. No habría nadie que cocinara para el resto de la Orden."

"Entonces solo tendremos que hacer lo que Komui dijo antes," Lavi dijo con una sonrisa, tomando el cucharon de Jerry, "Solo tendremos que tomar turnos alimentándolo."

"Yo tendría cuidado, Lavi" dijo Krory, apareciendo al lado de él, "Allen probablemente se está muriendo de hambre, y ahora que le está llegando comida a su estómago él puede despertarse o incluso tratar de comer algo más que el cucharon."

"Okay, entiend-AH!" Lavi empezó a decir, sin darse cuenta que su mano estaba muy cerca de la boca de Allen hasta que le mordió un dedo, "Maldito Moyashi! Entiendo que tienes hambre pero no te la tienes que echar conmigo!"

Lavi fue a sumergir el cucharon otra vez en la olla solo para darse cuenta que ya estaba vacía. Todos se quedaron mirando la olla y luego a Allen; su estómago seguía gruñendo, aunque algo más bajo, mientras miraban a la olla vacía. Como demonios iban a seguirle el ritmo a su apetito? Ryan y Jeniya se quedaron boquiabiertos. Como demonios hizo para comer tanto en tan poco tiempo? Jerry rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a correr por los pasillos para ir a prepararle más sopa a su exorcista favorito. Lavi y Komui suspiraron. Esto iba a ser un par de días largos.

* Tres semanas después *

Lavi y Komui no se habían equivocado. Alimentar a Allen había probado ser un trabajo cansado, especialmente cuando Allen empezó a rechazar la sopa después de una semana y media. Era cierto que Allen no era quisquilloso con la comida en ningún sentido pero si se cansaba de lo mismo si lo tenía muy a menudo, excluyendo su comida favorita en el mundo. Eso aún no facilito las cosas cuando a Lenalee le dio un ataque de pánico cuando Allen se puso verde después de probar la sopa. Al escuchar sus gritos enfermeras y doctores volaron al cuarto temiendo lo peor. Para encontrar a Lenalee sacudiendo a Allen quien se estaba negando a comer más sopa. Desde ese día, Jerry se aseguró de rotar los tipos de sopa que hacía para Allen.

Sin embargo Allen aún no había despertado, incluso después de tres semanas de descanso. Sus heridas se habían cerrado completamente, dejando atrás solo cicatrices. Su fuerza, aunque lentamente, estaba volviendo. El nunca parecía estar en ningún dolor durante las semanas que estuvo descansando pero eso no aliviaba los miedos de los demás. No importaba lo que intentaran, nadie podía callar su estómago desde que empezó a gruñir el primer día. Ellos eran simplemente incapaces de llenar su estómago lo suficientemente rápido. Komui incluso les dijo todo a los amigos de Allen en el departamento de ciencias para que ellos fueran a su cuarto y ayudaran a mantenerlo alimentado. Siempre había alguien en el cuarto alimentándolo. Incluso cuando las enfermeras hacían sus revisiones diarias en él, normalmente estaba alguien dándole sopa con el cucharon.

Lentamente, navidad llego a la Orden. Era el único día del año en el que se podía garantizar que todos estarían en la Orden. No había misiones a menos de que hubiera una amenaza inmediata a potencial inocencia. Cada buscador y exorcista regresaba al cuartel general más cercano para pasar las festividades. Lenalee y Lavi no eran excepciones. Ellos se apresuraron con su grupo de buscadores a la puerta del Arca más cercana. Ellos querían volver al cuartel general antes del veinticinco del mes. Había una sola razón para eso. Los dos exorcistas estaban esperando que Allen se despertase en su cumpleaños asumido. Eso era algo que muchos de sus amigos deseaban también.

Desafortunadamente, ese deseo no parecía que se fuese a cumplir. Lenalee fue la primera de varios en apresurarse a la puerta del cuarto de Allen. Ahí, justo como había estado durante las últimas tres semanas, estaba Allen acostado en su cama durmiendo pacíficamente. A Lenalee se le corto la respiración. Cada vez que ella venia corriendo por la puerta, Lenalee no podía pero esperar que Allen se sentara de golpe en su cama con sus sorprendidos ojos plateados mirándola. Sin embargo eso nunca pasaba. Lenalee suspiro dirigiéndose al joven con pelo salvaje de color marrón, lentes como espiral, y audífonos en su cabeza. El hombre que estaba actualmente alimentando a Allen se dio la vuelta para mirar a la exorcista.

"Hey Lenalee!" el hombre sonrió con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Hola Johnny. Porque no vas a la cafetería y disfrutas de la fiesta? Después de todo es Víspera de Navidad," Lenalee sonrió, "No te preocupes por Allen. Yo estaré aquí para asegurarme de que disfrute de su sopa Navideña especial que le preparo Jerry."

"Okay~!" el hombre dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.

Johnny rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a Lenalee. Lenalee se sentó en la silla y agarro el cucharon que Johnny había puesto cerca de la olla. Sintiendo los ojos de Johnny en ella, Lenalee voltio su cabeza para mirar al joven científico.

"Que pasa, Johnny?" pregunto Lenalee.

"Acaso…" Johnny comenzó a preguntar, pausando para morderse el labio, "Acaso Allen no despertara nunca, Lenalee?"

Lenalee se paralizo por un momento, poniendo su versión de la famosa sonrisa de Allen antes de decir, "Claro que lo hará, Johnny. Yo solo sé que el estará despierto para su cumpleaños mañana."

Encontrando su respuesta satisfactoria, Johnny sonrió y se apresuró por los pasillos hacia la cafetería. Haciendo eso, Johnny dejo a Lenalee sola en el cuarto de Allen. Lenalee se sonrojo al pensamiento de estar en el cuarto de Allen. Sola. Riéndose un poco a lo que pensaría Komui sobre eso, Lenalee sumergió el cucharon en la sopa de Allen y lentamente la elevo hasta sus labios. Ella miro sorprendida mientras Allen lentamente apartaba sus labios y su cuerpo rápidamente tragaba la sopa caliente, tratando de llenar su hueco sin fondo por estomago.

"Desearía que fueras capas de hacer esto por ti mismo, Allen. Así tu estomago dejaría de gruñir y tu te mejorarías mucho mas rápido." Lenalee dijo en voz alta.

Lenalee suspiro. Claro que ella sabia que era muy improbable. Si Allen aun no se había despertado, cual eran las probabilidades de que lo haría en algún futuro cercano? Sintiendo lágrimas comenzar a formarse en sus ojos, Lenalee se mordió el labio. Ella tenía que ser fuerte. Lo suficientemente fuerte por los dos.

"Así que hasta que te puedas alimentar a ti mismo, yo estaré aquí para hacerlo por ti," Lenalee dijo, mayormente para si misma.

De repente, como si para responderle, el cuerpo de Allen se comenzó a mover. Lenalee salto hacia atrás sorprendida. Estaba despertando? No. Lenalee vio mientras el cuerpo de Allen se movía con pequeños espasmos principalmente en sus brazos y piernas. Ella vio mientras su cara tomaba una expresión de miedo o de dolor. Allen no estaba despertando. Él estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Otro capi! Les mando una enorme galleta virtual de agradecimiento a todos los que han comentado en la historia. De verdad se la merecen. :D<p>

P.S: Feliz Navidad a Todos! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sinceramente que es algo fastidioso tener que decir que D. Gray Man no me pertenece en cada capitulo. Si no me pertenecía en los otros seis capítulos, no me va a pertenecer ahora. Igual que esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Innocent heart2. Yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.

**EDICION: **Estaba leyendo el capi de nuevo y me di cuenta que no traduci una palabra :P. Solo cambie una palabra asi que no es gran cambio, sorry, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Corazón Inocente<strong>

**Capitulo 7: Pesadilla**

*En el sueño de Allen*

Había tanto frio. Allen se froto los brazos con furia intentando calentar su entumecido cuerpo. Honestamente, no era inusual que el tuviera frio, pero por alguna razón, el aun sentía la necesidad de frotarse los brazos por calor. Suspirando, Allen miro a sus nuevos alrededores. Donde estaba? Allen cerro sus ojos e intento recordar. La última cosa que recordaba era a Lenalee llorando mientras Krory lo cargaba a la enfermería.

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron de golpe. Lenalee! Donde estaba ella? Allen examino a sus alrededores frenéticamente por la exorcista. El necesitaba decirle que él estaba bien. Él estaba seguro que ella se debió de haber preocupado por el. Después de haber concluido que Lenalee no estaba por ningún lado, el joven sintió un ligero pánico correr por su cuerpo. Porque ella no estaba? Ella siempre se quedaba a su lado cada vez que él estaba enfermo o herido. Mordiéndose el labio, Allen comenzó a correr hacia delante en el extraño reino. Sin embargo no era solo Lenalee. No había nadie en ninguna parte.

Mientras corría, Allen se comenzó a dar cuenta de algunas cosas. Uno, él estaba rodeado por de nada mas que blanco excepto por el piso negro en el cual estaba parado. Dos, el no parecía estar llegando a algún lugar a pesar de estar corriendo a toda velocidad. Tres, su estomago no paraba de gruñir. Cuando fue la ultima vez que comió? Tratando de calmar su infeliz estomago Allen siguió corriendo, esperando alcanzar algo. Lo que sea.

"_**Porque continuas corriendo? Es inútil. No vas a llegar a ningun lado**_**,**" una voz casi siseo.

Allen se paro. De donde había venido ese voz? Los ojos de Allen se movían de un lado al otro tratando de escanear sus inexistentes alrededores. Apretando sus dientes, Allen comenzó a darse cuenta donde estaba. Era solo un sueño.

"Y no uno muy bueno tampoco," espeto Allen.

El _**ODIABA **_estos sueños que tenia. Cada vez que el tenia un sueño como este, él nunca los recordaba hasta que volvía al mundo de sueños. Entonces él se daría cuenta muy tarde y seguiría haciendo el mismo error de seguir…quien era al que el siempre seguía? Allen se mordió el labio y corrió una mano por su pelo blanco nieve. Eso era todo. El sabia que era un mal sueño otra vez y que el recordaría algo muy tarde después de seguir a… alguien.

"Oi! Allen! Porque estas ahí parado como un idiota?" dijo una voz familiar.

Los ojos de Allen se agrandaron el segundo que escucho esa voz familiar, "M-Mana?2

"Date prisa, torpe, *llen!" dijo Mana sonriendo.

Él estaba sonriendo. Mana estaba sonriendo una sonrisa tan maravillosa y esa sonrisa estaba dirigida hacia él. A el. Allen podía sentir lagrimas comenzar a correr por su cara. El extendió una mano e intento alcanzar a su querido padre. Esta vez…esta vez se aferraría a el hasta el final.

"Retiro lo que dije. Este sueño es bueno. Este es un sueño muy bueno!" Allen casi grito, sonriendo una sonrisa verdaderamente feliz.

"Vámonos ***en!" dijo Mana, extendiendo su mano.

Allen estaba a punto de agarrar la mano enguantada de su padre cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Como lo había estado llamando Mana? Algo no estaba bien…

"***** que sucede? No quieres estar conmigo?" pregunto Mana, un ceño fruncido falso en su cara.

"Mana…di mi nombre otra vez," Allen gimió en respuesta.

"*****"

Allen se mordió el labio fuerte y lentamente se echo hacia atrás. Era el. Allen lo sabía. Mana era al que el siempre seguiría y luego algo horrible siempre pasaría. Allen miro al piso. No esta vez.

"*****?" dijo Mana, o al menos, Allen pensó que dijo.

"Maldita sea," Allen maldijo mientras le daba la espalda a Mana, "Lo siento, Mana… es solo que…"

Allen respiro profundo y empezó a correr lejos de Mana que seguía parado atrás de él.

"Es solo que tu camino ya no es el mio…" Allen susurro mientras Mana desaparecía atrás de él.

Tratando de evitar dejar caer sus lágrimas, Allen siguió corriendo. Él quería ir. Como quería darse la vuelta y reírse mientras decía, "Solo bromeaba~!" Porque no podía haber sido de esa forma? Porque no? Allen encontró su respuesta cuando vio algo entrar a su vista. Un espejo. Allen se detuvo y se mordió el labio de nuevo.

"Así que tu eres el que esta jugando con mi cabeza," espeto Allen.

Lentamente, una sombra apareció en el espejo. Tenía grandes y vacíos ojos blancos y una boca blanca que nunca se movía. Allen trato de darse la vuelta. El odiaba espejos ahora por esa sombra. El siempre estaría en ese espejo parado a su lado.

"_**A donde crees que vas?**_" la voz dijo.

Allen podía sentir algo voltear su cabeza de vuelta al espejo. El intento luchar pero perdió miserablemente. Suspirando, Allen miro directamente al espejo.

"_**Tu sabes que no puedes luchar. Porque no solo te rindes de una vez, niño? Si solo te **__**rindes, entonces todo este dolor que sientes se iría. Serias libre finalmente,**_" la voz que parecía estar viniendo de la sombra susurro en el oído de Allen.

"Maldito," espeto Allen, escupiendo al espejo.

"_**Si solo dejaras de pelear, yo podría hacer todos tus**__** deseos realidad,**_" la voz tentó.

"Deseos? El único deseo que tengo es que tu me dejes solo!" Allen le grito al espejo.

"_**Yo podría conseguirte esa exorcista que tanto deseas,**_" dijo la sombra ignorando a Allen.

Los ojos de Allen se agrandaron, "Deja a Lenalee fuera de esto!"

"_**E**__**lla seria toda tuya. Yo podría hacer que ella nunca fuera capas de estar con nadie mas que tu,**_" se rio la sombra.

"Cállate!" grito Allen de nuevo.

"_**Yo podría destruir a tus mas odiados enemigos por ti. Entonces no tendrías que **__**preocuparte por arriesgar tu vida para salvar a esos que apodas como "amigos" tuyos.**_"

"A-Apodos? A que te refieres, maldita sombra!"

"_**Ellos dicen ser tus "amigos" cuando en realidad ellos solo quieren verte morir para que no los puedas amenazar mas. A ellos**__** no les importas mucho o lo que eres capas de hacer. A ellos solo les importa que aun eres un portador de Inocencia y que podrías transformarte un enemigo que pueden matar.**_"

"Cállate!"

"_**Si me dejas salir, yo los podría matar antes de que te maten. Por supu**__**esto, te dejaría probar a esa exorcista. Podrías hacer lo que quisieras con ella y en el segundo en el que termines con ella, yo con gusto me desharé de ella. Te prometo que ninguno de ellos sentirán dolor mientras mueren.**_"

"Dije cállate!"

"_**No tendrías que**__** ser seguido por ese molesto Crow de nuevo.**_"

"Cállate!"

"_**Nunca sentirías dolor de nuevo. Nunca tendrías que lidiar con ese idiota samurái tratando de cortarte en pedazos. Serias libre de ese molesto Bookman y su aprendiz que lo único que quieren es registr**__**ar lo que harás por esta despreciable guerra. No más idiotas que se hacen llamar científicos. No más robots. No más **__**akumas. No más del Conde. No es eso lo quieres? Que el Conde desaparezca? Yo podría hacerlo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es parar esta luch**__**a sin sentido.**_"

"_CALLATE!"_

Allen le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte como pudo al espejo, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos. Respirando fuertemente, Allen trajo esa misma mano hacia su cabeza. El tenia que despertarse a si mismo. El tenia que salir de este horrible sueño. Antes que la sombra volviera.

"Allen?" dijo una dulce voz.

Allen rápidamente se dio la vuelta, sus ojos agrandándose. Ahí estaba Lenalee. Su pelo negro verdoso, de vuelta a su largo original, alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella llevaba un hermoso kimono azul que se pegaba a su cuerpo de una forma muy atractiva. A Allen se le seco la boca. Ella estaba simplemente hermosa. Dando un vacilante pasó más cerca, Allen fijo sus ojos en los de la chica que amaba. Estaban tan llenos de vida. Tan felices. Tan…tan hermosos.

"Allen, ahí estas! Todos estamos esperando por ti para que podamos empezar tu fiesta de cumpleaños!" Lenalee sonrió.

Allen apresuro su paso. Olvidándose de todo sobre el falso Mana y la horrible sombra, Allen se apresuró a su compañera exorcista. Ella estaba ahí para guiarlo fuera de ese horrible sueño. Él lo sabía.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Allen se paralizo. Ahí estaba ella. Allen la había alcanzado. Allen miro con temor a su brazo izquierdo. Su Inocencia se había activado. Su capa lentamente fluyendo de tras de él y tratando de envolverse en sus extremidades como lo había echo tantas veces en batalla. Siguiendo su brazo izquierdo con sus ojos, Allen vio en donde sus dedos se convertían en espadas como garras. Sin embargo, había algo completamente diferente sobre ellas esta vez había sangre en ellas. Sangre humana. La sangre de Lenalee.

Allen se hizo continuar viendo por las espadas como garras hasta que vio a su querida Lenalee. Sus garras fueron directamente atreves de su cuerpo en cinco lugares. Allen miro la cara de Lenalee. Ella aun le estaba sonriendo. Los ojos de Allen se agrandaron en miedo. Ella le estaba sonriendo. Porque?

"Porque? Porque sigues sonriendo, Lenalee?" grito Allen, tratando de sacar su brazo izquierdo de su querida Lenalee.

Los ojos de Allen de repente se centraron en un flash de luz cerca de ellos. Allen vio como la capa blanca, su Clown Belt, se alejaba de él y se dirigía hacia algo detrás de Lenalee. Los ojos de Allen se agrandaron aun más cuando vio lo que quería. Detrás de Lenalee estaban todos sus amigos de la Orden. Todos estaban vestidos de fiesta. Arriba de ellos había una pancarta. Allen sintió lagrimas correr por su mejillas otra vez cuando su Clown Belt masacro a todos sus otros amigos. Allen sintió una mano cálida voltear su cabeza hacia Lenalee. Ella le acaricio su mejilla con cicatrices lentamente.

"P-Porque Lenalee?" Allen gimió, mirándola en los ojos que estaban perdiendo su luz.

Ella solo le sonrió, "Feliz Cumpleaños, Allen!"

En ese momento exacto, el brazo izquierdo de Allen desgarro el cuerpo de su amada.

"LENALEE!" Allen grito, su corazón se sentía como si también hubiera sido arrancado de su pecho.

*En el mundo real*

Allen se alzó de golpe en su cama, gritando el nombre de la que acaba de perder. Lo siguiente que supo era que había un par de suave brazos cálidos que envolvían su cuerpo.

"Aquí estoy," dijo una voz. La voz de ella, "Estoy justo aquí, Allen."

* * *

><p>Voy a entrar en depresión por que me di cuenta que solo me queda esta semana y la próxima de vacaciones :'(<p>

El tiempo si pasa rápido…De todas formas, espero que todos hayan pasado una feliz navidad y tengan un feliz año nuevo :)


	8. Chapter 8

D. Gray Man sigue sin pertenecerme. Igual que esta esta historia, le pertenece a **Innocent heart2**. Yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción

* * *

><p><strong>Un Corazón Inocente<strong>

**Capitulo 8: Despertando para avergonzarse. **

El segundo en el que empezó a tener la pesadilla, Lenalee intento calmar al muchacho inconsciente lo mejor que pudo. Sentándose al borde de su cama, Lenalee lentamente le froto el brazo izquierdo con una mano, teniendo cuidado de todas las heridas que Komui se había negado a arreglar hasta que Allen despertara. Con su otra mano, Lenalee le acariciaba el pelo lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos en su cara.

"M-Mana…" Allen murmuro.

Lenalee se quedo sin aliento. Hablo! Allen finalmente dijo algo. Claro estaba dormido, pero aun así era algo. Sonriendo, Lenalee se inclino y beso la frente de Allen suavemente. Él iba a despertar pronto; ella lo sabia. Levantando su vista de Allen, Lenalee miro la hora, 11:59 p.m. Víspera de Navidad. Manteniendo su vista en el reloj, ella conto los segundos hasta el cumpleaños asumido de Allen. Sintiendo algunas lagrimas escapar de sus ojos, Lenalee volvió a mirar a Allen en la cara. Medianoche.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Allen," le dijo Lenalee al muchacho peli blanco, besando su mejilla suavemente.

Los siguientes segundos fueron borrosos para ella. Tan pronto como se había enderechado, Allen dijo algo más. Bueno, fue más como que grito algo más.

"LENALEE!" Allen grito a todo pulmón.

El muchacho se sentó de golpe mientras gritaba su nombre. Lenalee se quedo mirando al ahora despierto muchacho antes de darse cuenta que el acababa de gritar su nombre. La exorcista rápidamente envolvió al muchacho asustado con sus brazos.

"Aquí estoy," ella lo conforto, atrayéndolo mas cerca a su cuerpo y dejando sus lagrimas caer libremente, "Estoy justo aquí, Allen."

"L-Lenalee?" el muchacho exclamo antes de dejar caer sus lagrimas también.

Sosteniendo al muchacho cerca, Lenalee dejo que Allen llorara hasta que su miedo se fuera. Ella sintió sus manos agarrar la tela en su espalda mientras se aferraba a ella. Sonriendo, Lenalee froto pequeños círculos en su espalda, tratando de confortar al joven.

Después de unos diez minutos, Allen finalmente se calmo. No había mas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Solo había alivio y algo de confusión en ellos. Enderezándose lentamente, Allen miro alrededor del cuarto. En donde estaba ahora?

"Lenalee, en donde estoy?" pregunto Allen.

"La ala de hospital. Los doctores te dieron tu propio cuarto," explico Lenalee.

"Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera entonces?" cuestiono Allen, mirándola.

"Tres semanas." Dijo Lenalee.

"T-Tres semanas?" exclamo Allen, sus ojos agrandándose de nuevo.

Tres semanas de sueño. Tres semanas de curación. Tres semanas de preocupar a todas las personas que lo querían. Tres semanas desde su última comida.

"Como demonios no soy ahora solo piel y huesos?" exclamo Allen, revisando su cuerpo.

Lenalee se rio, "Bueno, te hemos estado alimentando mientras estabas inconsciente."

Allen se le quedo mirando. Sus amigos habían estado haciendo eso? Que había echo para merecerse su bondad? Sonriendo, Allen se froto el brazo izquierdo hasta que sus dedos pasaron sobre algo. Una herida. Olvida eso. Un montón de heridas.

"Lenalee? Como es que Komui aun no a arreglado mi brazo?" pregunto Allen, mirando a su casi negro brazo.

"Bueno, um… él dijo que no lo podía hacer hasta que despertaras," le explico Lenalee.

Silencio.

"Bueno, buenas noches entonces, Lenalee," dijo Allen, acostándose de nuevo.

"Allen!" se quejo Lenalee.

"Solo bromeaba," se rio Allen.

De pronto, se escucho un fuerte gruñido que venia del estomago de Allen. Allen miro a Lenalee.

"Pensé que estaba siendo alimentado," dijo Allen confundido.

"Bueno, yo nunca dije que fuimos capaces de llenar tu estomago. Nunca dejaba de gruñir," Lenalee se rio nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie, "Pero no te preocupes. Iré a decirle a Jerry que despertaste y él te traerá todos tus favoritos!"

Lenalee rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin embargo, el segundo en el que su mano toco la manija de la puerta, ella sintió una mano ligeramente fría agarrar la de ella. Mirando hacia atrás, Lenalee vio a Allen parado detrás de ella sosteniendo su mano.

"No me dejes solo," él dijo, "Deja que vaya contigo."

"Allen, no deberías estar fuera de cama aun!" lo regaño Lenalee.

"Por fa…deja que vaya contigo," dijo Allen de nuevo.

"Huh? Allen, necesitas quedarte en cama. Yo volveré pronto," dijo Lenalee, tratando de librar su mano de la de él.

"No me dejes solo, Lenalee. No quiero que mi pesadilla vuelva…" susurro Allen.

"Tu pesadilla?" pregunto Lenalee, comenzando a entender.

El muchacho peli blanco solo asintió con la cabeza. Él le apretó la mano suavemente y tomo un vacilante paso hacia ella. Tratando de no llorar, Allen envolvió a Lenalee con sus brazos heridos. El la sintió tensarse en sorpresa por el abrazo pero se relajo rápidamente.

"Que paso en tu pesadilla?" pregunto ella.

"Tu moriste," ella escucho a Allen susurrar, "Todos murieron."

Los ojos de Lenalee se agrandaron. Ella rápidamente envolvió al otro muchacho con sus brazos y los sostuvo con fuerza. En breve, Allen estaba llorando silenciosamente en sus brazos. Lenalee podía entender lo que sentía. Ella había tenido muchas pesadillas similares en el pasado. Ella incluso podía recordar la vez en la que le suplico a Allen que no se fuera a la oscuridad después de su pesadilla. Ella recordaba habérsele tirado en cima cuando el intento esconder su ojo izquierdo hiendo a la oscuridad.

Tan pronto como había comenzado, Allen detuvo sus lágrimas y se paro derecho. Él sabía que no debía ser tan egoísta como estaba siendo. Él debía estar agradecido que el siguiese vivo y que le importaba a sus amigos lo suficiente como para que no lo dejaran morir de hambre totalmente.

"Esta bien, puedes venir conmigo pero me tienes que prometer que me dirás el SEGUNDO en que te sientas cansado," dijo Lenalee suspirando, "No quiero que te estés esforzando demasiado."

"Lo prometo," sonrió Allen.

El pensamiento de la comida de Jerry lo emocionaba increíblemente. Prácticamente saltando de alegría por unos segundos, Allen abrió la puerta solo para encontrar su cara golpeando el piso.

"Qu-Que demonios?" espeto Allen, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos mientras se sentaba.

"Allen! estas bien?" exclamo Lenalee.

"Si, estoy bien," dijo Allen a través de sus manos, "Con que demonios me tropecé?"

"Um…tus pantalones," se rio Lenalee.

"Huh?" Allen se quedo casi boquiabierta.

Parándose, Allen se dio cuenta que de hecho si se tropezó con sus pantalones. Los pantalones, sin embargo, eran todo menos suyos. Había al menos sietes pulgadas de mas al final de sus piernas. Aparentemente, nadie le trajo un par de sus propios pantalones.

"Creo que esos son de Krory," dijo Lenalee, riéndose de la cara de sorpresa de Allen, "Veras, revisamos tu cuarto por unos pantalones pero no tenias mas. Entonces le preguntamos a Kanda para ver si tu podías usar unos de sus pantalones ya que él era el mas cercano a tu tamaño. Desafortunadamente, todas sus misiones pasadas le han causado perder todo menos dos pantalones.

Allen casi se rio, "Entonces porque estoy usando los de Krory? Seguramente, Kanda pudo haber salido a comprarse mas pantalones y dejarme usar uno."

"El agarro ambos pantalones y se los llevo en una misión. Cuando volvió, ambos pantalones estaban casi totalmente destruidos," Lenalee dijo.

"Y que tal Lavi" pregunto Allen, enrollando lentamente el ruedo de los muy largos pantalones.

"Bueno, el si ofreció sus pantalones pero…" Lenalee se callo, sonrojándose rojo oscuro.

"Pero que?" le pregunto Allen, sin darse cuenta de su sonrojo.

"P-Pero eran sus pequeños pantalones blanco y negro de sus misiones previas o…" empezó a decir Lenalee, tratando de no desmayarse de pena.

"O?" pregunto Allen, "Lavi tiene mas que esos pantalones blanco y negro?"

Lenalee asintió con la cabeza y respiro profundo, "Lavi trajo pantalones ajustados como de cuero negro para que los usaras."

Allen se quedo boquiabierta mientras su cara se volvía un rojo brillante. Que demonios estaba pensando Lavi?

"De todas formas, te probamos los blanco y negro y te quedaban bien. Si quieres, te puedes cambiar a esos. Creo que queda un par limpio," dijo Lenalee, dándose la vuelta rápidamente, "Krory solo trajo esos para que pudiéramos lavar los de Lavi."

"Gr-Gracias," Allen se sonrojo antes de volver al cuarto.

'_Porque tuve que decirle sobre los estúpidos pantalones de Lavi!_' pensó Lenalee para sus adentros, '_El no tenia porque saber sobre los pantalones ajustados! El probablemente piensa que estoy loca ahora!_'

"Lenalee? Alguien me trajo algún tipo de camisa?" Allen pregunto por la puerta, "Realmente no quiero ir por ahí mostrando todas mis cicatrices. Probablemente le daría un ataque cardiaco a algún buscador nuevo."

"Huh? Oh! Um…creo que Nii-san te trajo una de sus camisas esta mañana," respondió Lenalee.

"Y en donde estaría?" pregunto Allen mirando alrededor del cuarto.

"Debería estar por la ventana," dijo Lenalee.

"Hm…" Allen camino lentamente a la ventana, "Nope. No hay nada aquí, Lenalee. Estas segura que Komui me trajo una camisa?"

"Si, estoy segura que él lo hi-"Lenalee comenzó a decir mientras abría la puerta.

Lenalee paro en medio paso. Allen parpadeo dos veces. Ambas caras rápidamente cambiaron a una rojo tan oscuro que superaba el cabello de Cross. Pues ahí estaba Allen. Su cuerpo, aunque marcado con muchas cicatrices, estaba completamente en forma por horas de entrenamiento físico. Las puntas de su pelo blanco, que se había quedado sin cortar durante las últimas semanas, posaban sobre sus hombros y se aferraba a su cara de la mejor manera. Lenalee no pudo detener sus ojos de ir mas abajo, a donde se _**suponía **_que los pantalones de Lavi iban. En su lugar estaban sus boxers, o al menos Allen esperaba que fueran suyos. Allen trago saliva. Si Komui fuese a entrar, él estaba tan jodido y lo sabía. Despertando de repente de su estupor, Lenalee se apresuró fuera del cuarto mientras Allen intento cubrirse fútilmente con las sabanas de la cama.

"L-Lo siento!" Lenalee se disculpo atreves de la puerta, "Yo n-no debí haber entrado sin preguntar."

"E-Esta bien, Lenalee," dijo Allen.

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos minutos. Lenalee trago saliva nerviosamente. Ella no podía creer que había llegado a ver a Allen, el mismo Allen que amaba, en _**casi**_ toda su gloria. Poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cara y deslizándose hacia abajo por la pared, Lenalee trato de mantener su mente de vagar. Después de unos segundos, se volvió a sonrojar cuando fallo miserablemente. Casi gritando, Lenalee se golpeo la cabeza suavemente tratando de sacarse la imagen de Allen en toda su gloria de rodillas en frente de ella. De Allen caminando hacia ella lentamente y luego…

"Lenalee?" dijo Allen, sacando a Lenalee de sus pensamientos.

Sonrojándose fuertemente, Lenalee miro a la cara de sus pensamientos. Allen estaba parado al frente de ella usando una fresca camisa manga larga de azul verdoso claro con el cuello levantado. Su camisa estaba por dentro de los pantalones de Lavi y las mangas y los pantalones estaban enrollados un poco. Aparentemente, ninguno le quedaba muy bien y Lenalee no se estaba quejando. Siempre y cuando el no este usando los pantalones ajustados de Lavi sin camisa, ella debería estar bien. La palabra clave vendría siendo 'debería'.

"Estas bien?" pregunto Allen, extendiéndole una mano a la joven.

"S-Si," Lenalee sonrió, aceptando la mano con gusto.

"Que bueno," le sonrió de vuelta Allen, tirando de su mano suavemente y ayudándola a pararse.

"Hey Allen?" pregunto Lenalee, notando el pelo blanco puro de Allen, "Porque pusiste tu pelo en una cola de caballo?"

"Huh? Oh, bueno, no me gusta que se me meta constantemente a la cara. Así que hasta que pueda cortarlo preferí ponerlo en una cola de caballo," explico Allen, riéndose una poco, "Porque? No te gusta?

"No, no es eso," se rio Lenalee, "Solo estoy algo celosa de ti. Tu tienes suficiente como para hacerte una cola."

"No es como si me gustara," suspiro Allen, "Pero es mejor que tenerlo del mismo largo que BaKanda, cierto?"

Con ese comentario, los dos se rieron todo el camino hasta la cafetería donde todos estaban por la fiesta de Navidad.

* * *

><p>No tengo mucho que hacer en vacaciones así que me puse a trabajar en otro capi y aquí esta. Este capi fue muy divertido de hacer, me gusta mucho. También me gusta que las personas comenten me hacen sentir bien con mi esfuerzo de traducir esto. A veces es algo difícil para mi hacer la traducción, por que como dije a pesar de que español es mi primer idioma hace años que no escribo tanto con el. Por eso los comentarios me ayudan. Son libres de criticarme si quieren, yo intentare mejorar. También muchas gracias a los que ya han comentado o agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos o alertas! :D<p>

Le deseo un Feliz Año a todos, y un prospero año nuevo. (^-^)/"


	9. Chapter 9

D. Gray Man no me pertenece. Esta historia fue escrita por **Innocent heart2**, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Corazón Inocente<strong>

**Capitulo 9: Problemas de Cumpleaño**

"Vaya…estaba seguro que este año seria la mejor Navidad hasta ahora," se quejo Lavi, recostando su cabeza en la mesa.

"La fiesta solo comenzó hace un par de horas, Lavi," dijo Reever, sentándose al lado del peli rojo, "Tenemos hasta la medianoche para que cambie la noche."

"Si, pero no pasara y lo sabes," suspiro Lavi, "No podemos ni siquiera poner la pancarta que me costó tanto hacer."

"Bueno, no podemos celebrar el cumpleaños de Allen sin el, Lavi," dijo Komui, caminando hacia ellos con un plato lleno de comida.

"Porque estas comiendo tan temprano, jefe?" pregunto Reever, mirando al plato.

"Jerry preparo toda esta maravillosa comida y seria una pena dejar que se enfriara," dijo Komui, tomando un bocado de una de sus varias galletas.

"Genial. No será mucho tiempo antes de que estés alto en azúcar y tendremos que esconder todos los materiales de construcción," suspiro Reever, levantándose, "Anímate, Lavi. Estoy seguro que la noche va a cambi-"

Reever se detuvo en mitad de su oración cuando su vista callo en algo blanco que caminaba hacia la llena cafetería.

"No puede ser," suspiro Reever, rápidamente frotándose los ojos antes de volver a mirar hacia donde había visto la cosa blanca.

Reever no podía creer sus ojos. Allen estaba despierto. No solo despierto, pero de pie y caminando. Y sonriendo. Reever sintió lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Allen, por la primera vez en mucho tiempo, se veía tan feliz. Mirando a su lado, Reever supo de inmediato el porqué. Él estaba con Lenalee. Riéndose un poco, Reever rezo silenciosamente por que el jefe no tuviera la idea equivocada sobre esos dos.

"Señor Walker!" la voz de una niñita resonó por la sala.

Todos se quedaron callados y vieron a la pequeña Jeniya apresurarse hacia donde estaba Allen. Agarrándolo desprevenido, la pequeña niña se tiro en los brazos del adolecente, forzándolo a dar un pazo hacia para mantener su balance. En un minuto de sorpresa, Allen miro hacia donde había ganado peso extra. Sonriendo, Allen rápidamente levanto a la niña y la trajo en un fuerte abrazo.

"Yo-yo estaba tan preocupada!" lloro la niñita, aferrándose a la camisa prestada de Allen con toda su fuerza.

"Shhh. Todo esta bien. Aquí estoy," Allen la conforto, frotando pequeños círculos en la espalda de la niña, "Aquí estoy."

Lavi se puso de pie lentamente en shock. Realmente era Allen? De verdad estaba despierto? O era esto una broma de mal gusto que el departamento de ciencias les estaba jugando? Lavi rápidamente camino hacia donde estaba Allen. Sintiendo lagrimas comenzar a formarse, Lavi espero hasta que Allen bajara a la niña. Sus piernas se movieron el segundo exacto en que lo hizo y envolvió con sus brazos al joven muchacho.

"ALLEN!" exclamo Lavi, trayendo al otro exorcista a un abrazo sofocante.

"L-Lavi!" Allen casi exclamo en sorpresa.

"Nos tenias muy preocupados!" le espeto Lavi, abrazando al muchacho mas fuerte, haciéndolo un poco mas difícil para el peli blanco respirar.

"Su-suelta…me!" jadeo Allen.

"Huh? Porque?" pregunto Lavi, confundido de verdad.

"No puedo…respirar!" espeto Allen.

"Oh! Disculpa!" exclamo Lavi, soltando de inmediato al muchacho.

Allen llevo su mano a su pecho mientras recobraba el aliento. Tan pronto se recupero, Allen le dirigió su clásica sonrisa a Lavi.

"Yo también te extrañe, Lavi," sonrió Allen.

Mirando a su alrededor, Allen de repente se encontró como el centro de atención. Sonrojándose, Allen se intento esconder entre el gran número de personas. Todo lo que quería al momento era llenar su estomago y después conversar con las personas en el comedor. Comida primero. Hablar después. Repitiéndose eso a si mismo, Allen le paso por un lado a todas las personas que intentaron llamar su atención. No era que quería ser grosero. Es solo que se estaba _**muriendo**_ de hambre.

"Jerry!" exclamo Allen cuando finalmente se acercó lo suficiente a la ventana.

"Allen! finalmente estas despierto!" exclamo Jerry, extendiendo sus manos para intentar jalar al joven exorcista mas cerca a la ventana.

"Tengo tanta hambre, Jerry!" Allen se quejo cuando finalmente se acercó al chef.

"Solo dime lo que quieres y será tuyo!" sonrió Jerry.

"Dame uno de todo!" Allen sonrió, ojos brillantes con felicidad.

"Una porción grande de todo? Y cuantos Mitarashi Dango quieres?" sonrió Jerry.

"Hm…pregunta difícil," bromeo Allen, "Solo dame tantos como quieras!"

"De inmediato! Ahora ese es el Allen al que he extrañado!" exclamo Jerry, preparando rápidamente toda la comida de Allen.

Mientras Jerry estaba preparando la comida, Allen se dirigió hacia una mesa. Él tenía tanta hambre. Frotando su estomago, Allen gimió al sentimiento de vacío en su estomago. Nunca antes se había sentido tan hambriento. Suspirando al sentimiento de vacío, Allen miro alrededor del cuarto. Cual día era hoy de todas formas? Él no le había preguntado a Lenalee cuando se despertó principalmente por que no pensó que importara en ese momento. Ahora que estaba solo, Allen solo pudo sentirse curioso. Había tantas personas en la cafetería. Mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. El miro a las varias golems aleteando rápidamente por el cuarto. Alguien iba a perder una llamada, musito Allen.

Estirándose, Allen decidió que a menos de que en verdad importara, el solo esperaría hasta que encontrara un calendario o algo para descubrir la fecha. Sonriendo, Allen vio a Jeniya y Ryan correr hacia Lavi. Él se sentía aliviado por no decir más. Después de todo lo que había pasado, valió la pena para ver a los niños corriendo alrededor saludables.

"Allen!" una vos joven lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Huh?" dijo Allen, mirando hacia la fuente de la voz, "Timothy? Tu también estas aquí?"

"Claro que estoy aquí!" dijo el niño con aire de suficiencia, sentándose rápidamente al lado del adolecente, "Lo que es sorprendente es verte por aquí."

"Hahaha supongo que si, huh?" se rio Allen, "De echo estoy sorprendido de que no este adolorido ni nada. No hay ninguna parte de mi cuerpo que se sienta pesado ni tan poco me siento fatigado."

"Bueno, si has estado durmiendo las ultimas tres semanas!" sonrió Timothy.

"La orden esta lista!" sonrió Jerry, apresurándose hacia donde estaba Allen con TODA su comida.

"Yei! Comida!" exclamo Allen, empezando a comer.

Timothy solo miro sorprendido mientras Allen hartaba de comida, "Siempre es tan increíble verte comer. Tan siquiera disfrutas la comida?"

"Claro que si!" dijo Allen entre bocados, "Pero soy un tipo parasito. Si no como mucho, me moriría de hambre."

"Entiendo eso pero porque tienes que comer tan rápido?" pregunto Timothy, mirando a la mitad que quedaba.

Allen pauso un momento para pensar, "Sabes algo, Tim? Ni yo se porque como tan rápido. Tal vez es mi cuerpo queriendo llenar el foso sin fondo de estomago que tengo tan rápido como pueda."

Con eso, Allen termino el resto de su comida. Una vez que se termino el ultimo plato Allen suspiro contento. Luego se sintió algo extraño.

"Que raro," dijo Allen.

"Que es? Tienes dolor de estomago o algo?" se rio Timothy.

"No. Pero," Allen pauso y se voltio hacia el niño, "Aun tengo hambre."

"Huh? Como puedes seguir con hambre!" espeto el niño.

"No puedo evitarlo! Mi cuerpo posiblemente sigue con hambre por no haber sido capaz de comer tanto como necesitaba mientras estaba inconsciente," se rio Allen, "Jerry? Puedes prepararme mas comida, por favor?"

"Huh? Oh, por supuesto Allen!" sonrió Jerry, sin encontrar el hambre del muchacho raro.

"Si que te envidio, Allen," suspiro Timothy, "Tu puedes comer tanto sin ganar una sola libra. Desearía que yo pudiera comer todos los dulces sin tener que lidiar con Klaud haciéndome correr vueltas."

"Suena como que ella es algo dura," se rio Allen.

"No sabes ni la mitad!" se quejo Timothy.

"Bueno, por lo menos ella no es como el Maestro Cross. Créeme, tu NO quieres a Cross como maestro," dijo Allen, temblando por la memoria.

"Ha! No hay forma en la que sea peor que Klaud!" se burlo Timothy

"Quieres apostar?" se rio Allen.

Timothy solo asintió y Allen sonrió burlonamente. Susurrando para que solo Timothy pudiera oír, Allen le dijo algunas de las razones que hicieron su aprendizaje un millón de veces peor que la del niño. Timothy palideció a las historias que Allen le dijo y se le quedo mirando al adolecente con ojos grandes.

"Como demonios sobreviviste?" espeto Timothy.

"Aprendes trucos que te hacen la vida mucho mas fácil," sonrió Allen, dejando un poco de su lado oscuro aparecer.

Timothy solo tembló mientras Jerry trajo mas comida para que Allen se hartara.

"Gracias Jerry!" dijo Allen felizmente empezando a comer.

"Oi, Allen!" se escucho la voz de Lavi, "Mira hacia arriba!"

Deteniendo el tenedor que estaba a punto de entrar en su boca, Allen miro hacia donde estaba el peli rojo. Arriba de él estaba un rollo gigante de papel que parecía que estaba a punto de caerse.

"Yuu-chan! Ven hacia haca y has los honores!" exclamo Lavi al ceñudo samurái.

"No me llames así, baka usagi!" Kanda espeto, "Como infierno seré yo el que lo haga. Probablemente lo arreglaste para hacer una broma."

"Aunque eso seria divertido de hacer, de verdad no lo hice!" gimió Lavi, agarrando el brazo de Kanda, "Ahora vamos! Allen esta esperando!"

"Hazlo tu mismo, baka usagi!" Kanda casi grito, librando su brazo de Lavi.

"Esta bien," Lavi hizo un mohín.

El peli rojo se dirigió hacia donde estaba colgando una cuerda roja del techo.

"De todos nosotros en la Orden para ti," Lavi sonrió, jalando la cuerda haciendo que el rollo de papel se desenrollara.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Allen!" todos en el cuarto gritaron felizmente.

Los ojos de Allen se agrandaron. El tenedor que sostenía se deslizo de sus dedos y cayo al piso. Él podía sentir sus lagrimas comenzar a fluir de sus ojos pero no le importaba. "N-No…" gimió Allen.

Todos estaban callados. Ellos habían esperado que Allen se echara a reír y sonriera o algo parecido. Lo que obtuvieron fue nada como lo que habían esperado. Allen no sonrió o se rio. Solo se sentó ahí, sorprendido. Había lágrimas corriendo por su cara pero no hacia ningún intento de limpiarlas. Sus ojos estaban temblando de miedo a algo. Aunque nadie podía entender porque. Porque de repente tenia miedo?

Lenalee se apresuró a su lado. Acaso era por su pesadilla de antes? Atrayéndolo a un reconfortante abrazo, ella trato de hacerlo reaccionar. Él no se movió. Empezando a preocuparse, Lenalee trato sacudiendo al pobre muchacho. Aun así, Allen no se movía. Sus ojos fijos en algo. Lenalee trato de seguir su vista pero no vio nada. No había nada fuera de lo normal en el cuarto.

De repente, Allen se apartó de Lenalee y se agarró la cabeza con fuerza. El empezó a gritar un grito espeluznante. Todos se quedaron en shock. Que demonios estaba pasando? Kanda y Lavi rápidamente revisaron el cuarto. Kanda fijo sus ojos en Allen y siguió la vista del muchacho. Lo único a lo que conducían era la pancarta de Lavi. Los ojos de Kanda se agrandaron.

Lavi estaba tan orgulloso de su pancarta. El paso un día entero solo escribiendo las palabras en el. Teniendo cuidado de hacerlo para que Allen viera lo importante que era para ellos a Lavi se le ocurrió una gran idea. Él había puesto espejos en la pancarta. Había uno en cada esquina y uno en el medio para poder enrollarlo fácilmente.

Kanda maldijo en voz baja. Ahora sabía por que estaba gritando el Moyashi. Por supuesto, nadie más sabía. Moyashi solo le había dicho una pequeña parte de si mismo durante su última misión juntos cuando el seguía cubriendo el espejo del cuarto que compartían.

"_**Kanda. Yo de verdad no soporto los espejos. **__**Los detesto más que a nada en el mundo. Todo lo que hacen es recordarme de todas las cosas que odio," **_Moyashi le explico después de ser amenazado con Mugen.

Corriendo hacia los nudos que sostenían la pancarta, Kanda desenvaino a Mugen. En un movimiento rápido, Kanda cortó las cuerdas haciendo que la pancarta se derrumbara al piso. Suerte para Kanda, ninguno de los espejos se rompieron al caer. Rápidamente, Kanda enrollo la pancarta y la tiro en un pasillo desolado. El segundo en que la pancarta estaba fuera de su vista, Allen se calmo de inmediato. El parpadeo una cuantas veces antes de finalmente salir de cualquier mundo en el que estaba.

"Allen! que demonios pasa?" Lavi y Reever casi gritaron, preocupación evidente en sus voces.

Allen solo miro al piso. Que se suponía que les dijera? Que él podía ver la sombra del decimocuarto en cualquier espejo? Por supuesto que no. Mordiéndose el labio, Allen intento pensar una escusa razonable. Que le había dado de repente dolor de cabeza? Tal vez.

"Que demonios te pasa, Moyashi!" espeto Kanda, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, "Yo sabia que odiabas espejos pero no sabia que era para tanto!"

"Odias los espejos, Allen?" pregunto Lenalee, sorprendida.

Allen maldijo en voz baja, aun intentando de encontrar una buena explicación.

"M-Me traen malos recuerdos," Allen dejo escapar, su mente corriendo un millón de millas por segundo.

"Malos recuerdos?" Reever y Johnny dijeron juntos.

"De Mana, cierto?" dijo Lenalee.

Allen se mordió el labio y asintió. No estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Allen siempre había odiado ver su cicatriz en el espejo pero nunca dejo que le molestara demasiado. Pero si se lo iban a creer, entonces lo usaría.

"Allen," Lavi dijo, tomando unos pasos mas cerca, "No lo sabia. Lo siento de verdad."

"E-Esta bien, Lavi," dijo Allen, tratando de forzar lo que paso fuera de su mente, "Ya paso y ahora sabes. Así que porque no terminamos de disfrutar el resto de la fiesta?"

"Yeah!" todos exclamaron antes de dispersarse a hacer otras cosas.

Allen suspiro mientras todos dejaban su lado para ir a buscar otras cosas. Esa estuvo cerca.

"Nunca te tome como un buen mentiroso, Moyashi," Kanda casi gruño.

"Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda. Y no estaba mintiendo," se defendió Allen.

"Claro. Estabas doblando la verdad," se burlo Kanda.

"A que quieres llegar?" Allen casi siseo.

"Estas escondiendo algo," Kanda dijo, mirando directamente al muchacho maldito.

"Y que si lo estoy, Kanda? Porque te importaría?" Allen se rio burlonamente, "Acaso por fin estoy afectando al estoico samurái."

"Che. Si crees que esta bien no decirle a ninguno de ellos, esta bien por mi," Kanda resoplo, comenzando a darse la vuelta dirigiéndose a su cuarto, "Pero, mantenerlo para ti mismo no es la forma. Créeme en esto, Moyashi. Si mantienes reprimidas muchas cosas, solo conseguirás gastando el resto de tu corta vida."

Con eso, Kanda dejo a Allen atrás, su cabeza llena de preguntas que solo Kanda podría contestar. Allen maldijo en voz baja.

"Feliz cumpleaños a mi…" suspiro Allen.

* * *

><p>Esta es tristemente mi última semana de vacaciones. Cuando vuelva pa' clases tendré menos tiempo para trabajar en esto. Pero no se preocupen prometo trasnocharme los viernes y sábados si es necesario para tener los capis listos. Así que a partir de la próxima semana pueden esperar un capi nuevo los domingos (o sábados). Tratare de seguir montando un capi por semana pero en caso de que no pueda una semana tratare al menos de no hacerlos esperar más de dos semana. Eso es todo, no se olviden de comentar ya que eso me da energía para preparar el siguiente capi mas rápido :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

D. Gray Man sigue sin pertenecerme :'( al igual que esta historia. Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por **Innocent heart2**.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Corazón Inocente<strong>

**Capitulo 10: Mi Hermano.**

"Mierda… ya yo pase por aquí," maldijo Allen, mirando a un pasillo cualquiera, "De todas formas, porque demonios todos los pasillos se tienen que ver igual."

Allen suspiro y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que esperaba que su cuarto estuviera. Todo lo que quería hacer era llegar para poder cambiarse. De esa forma él podría volver a la fiesta y matar a Lavi y Komui. Era culpa de ellos que el tuviera que ir a cambiarse y dejar a Lenalee. Después de todo, eran ellos los que habían jalado de sus mangas hasta que se rompieron. Entonces Komui decidió agregarle sal a la herida por decidir que seria un buen momento para arreglar su brazo izquierdo.

"Voy a matar a ese hombre cuando vuelva," murmuro Allen mientras pasaba otra puerta.

"Moyashi?" la voz de Kanda pregunto desde la puerta que acababa de pasar.

Allen se dio la vuelta para ver una vista poco común. Kanda _**sin**_ el ceño fruncido o fulminando con la mirada a nadie.

"Kanda…" murmuro Allen, pensando por un segundo, "Mierda! Si estoy por tu cuarto entonces el mio esta del otro lado de la Orden. Maldición! He estado en la área equivocada todo este tiempo!"

Kanda solo suspiro y camino hacia el muchacho, "No tienes remedio, lo sabias Moyashi?"

Con eso dicho, Kanda arrastro al peli blanco a su cuarto y cerro la puerta de un portazo. Allen, sorprendido que Kanda le dijera algo que no fuera un insulto, se dejo ser empujado a una silla en frente de la cama de Kanda.

"Bebe," ordeno Kanda, sosteniendo un vaso de liquido marrón amarillento en frente de su cara.

Allen tomo el vaso lentamente y lo trajo hacia su boca. Sin embargo, su nariz le advirtió de lo que contenía el vaso.

"Kanda!" exclamo Allen, alejando el vaso como si lo fuera a matar.

"Que, Moyashi?" pregunto Kanda, sentándose en la cama con su propio vaso.

"Tu sabes que no puedo beber esto, BaKanda!" espeto Allen, "Sabes que no puedo beber alcohol aun! Soy un menor!"

"A nadie le va a importar, baka Moyashi," Kanda suspiro, frotándose los ojos.

"Porque?" pregunto Allen, curioso porque Kanda no le había espetado.

Kanda se sentó en el borde de su cama y miro al piso. Allen estaba sentado inquieto en su silla mientras Kanda trataba de organizar sus pensamientos. Que podría el estoico samurái estar pensando?

"Okay," suspiro Kanda de nuevo, mirando a Allen, "No te voy a consentir como todos los demás."

"A que te refieres?" dijo Allen frunciendo el ceño, "Y que tiene eso que ver con mi legalidad de beber alcohol?"

"Por qué no vivirás para tener la edad legal, Moyashi," dijo Kanda, mirando a Allen directamente a los ojos.

Los ojos de Allen se agrandaron lentamente mientras las palabras de Kanda penetraban su cabeza. Él no podía sentir nada, no podía escuchar nada. Su agarre en el vaso se aflojo cuando sus dedos se entumecieron, causando al vaso estrellarse contra el suelo.

"Moyashi?" cuestiono Kanda.

"No…" susurro Allen, su voz temblorosa, "No puede ser verdad. Dime que bromeas, Kanda!"

"Yo no bromeo," dijo Kanda, dándole su vaso a Allen, "Ahora disfruta tu maldita bebida."

Allen lentamente tomo la bebida mientras suspiraba profundamente, "Sabia que había usado en exceso mi Inocencia un poco, pero no pensé que seria así de malo…"

"Así de malo? Pudistes haber muerto, Moyashi!" espeto Kanda, "La única razón por la que sigues vivo es gracias a esa terca mentalidad que tu y tu Inocencia comparten! Y esa es la causante de la mitad de todo esto!"

Allen solo se sentó ahí, mirando al vaso por unos momentos. Finalmente, el adolecente peli blanco cedió y tomo un sorbo reacio del vaso. Kanda se relajo un poco pero no quito sus ojos del muchacho peli blanco.

"Que demonios paso allá, Moyashi?" pregunto Kanda, su voz sonando extrañamente gentil.

"Donde? En el campo de batalla o la fiesta?" pregunto Allen, tomando otro sorbo del vaso.

"Ambos, supongo."

Allen puso el vaso en el suelo al lado de su silla y suspiro, "No eran solo akumas de niveles 1-3… Habían varios nivel cuatro y…"

"Y que?"

"Noah…"

Kanda estuvo callado por un momento, "Cual?"

"Esos malditos gemelos que Krory peleo. De verdad pensé que estaban muertos," maldijo Allen, frotándose los ojos, "Pero no lo están. Ellos usaron a esos malditos nivel cuatro para distraerme para que pudieran acercarse mas y atacarme."

"Nosotros no vimos ningún nivel cuatro cuando te encontramos," dijo Kanda, "No hay forma de que hubieras sobrevivido si lo que dices es cierto."

Allen se rio un poco, "Te sorprendería lo que la Inocencia puede hacer cuando de verdad se necesita…"

"A que te refieres?"

"De alguna manera, después de que los gemelos casi me habían destruido, mi Clown Belt se las arreglo para romper a todos los akumas a mi alrededor, incluyendo los nivel cuatro. Cierto, eso no debió haber sido suficiente para detenerlos pero…"

Allen pauso y cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar lo que paso.

"Ni yo estoy exactamente seguro de lo que sucedió, Kanda. Todo lo que recuerdo es mi Clown Belt atravesando a los akumas y luego sentí una ráfaga repentina de dolor correr por mi cuerpo y salir por Clown Belt. Después de que el dolor disminuyo, dejo un cierto…calor de algún tipo, supongo que seria una forma de describirlo. Era suave pero se, y sé que esto va a sonar ridículo, pero se sentía como si estuviera lamentándose por algo…

"Después de eso, mire a mi alrededor y vi a todos los akumas destruidos. Viendo a los gemelos Noah en un estado de shock, los ataque con mi espada. Deje que mi Inocencia moviera mi cuerpo después de eso. Estaba demasiado débil como para hacer algo así que deje que controlara mis movimientos. Lo único que mi importaba en ese momento era mantenerme vivo lo suficiente para que ustedes llegaran ahí para proteger a los niños…No recuerdo nada mas hasta que desperté en el hospital hace rato."

Kanda estaba callado. Él no podía creer que el muchacho siguiera vivo mucho menos sentado ahí hablando con el.

"Que crees que era ese dolor, Kanda?" pregunto Allen, mirando al samurái.

"Tu Inocencia, Moyashi" dijo Kanda, "Es solo una suposición y tendrás que pedirle a Komui que lo confirme pero yo creo que era tu Inocencia que uso mucha de tu fuerza vital en ese momento para amplificar su poder lo suficiente como para destruir a los múltiples nivel cuatro a la vez."

Los dos exorcistas se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. No había mucho que decir al respecto y lo sabían. Ambos sabían que Allen iba a morir pronto. No importaba sobre que hablasen esa verdad no cambiaria.

"Yo realmente he jodido mi vida, huh, Kanda," Allen se rio mientras corría una mano por su pelo blanco.

Kanda solo asintió.

"Nadie me iba a decir, cierto?" pregunto Allen, mirando al techo, "Ellos no querían que supiera para que no me deprimiera, verdad?"

Kanda solo asintió de nuevo.

"Me alegro que me dijeras," sonrió Allen, "Ahora que se, por lo menos puedo disfrutar el tiempo que me queda. Por cierto…"

"Un poco mas de un año," dijo Kanda, sabiendo que pregunta el Moyashi iba a hacer.

"Un año, huh?" pensó Allen en voz alta, "Bueno, soy un exorcista. Me refiero, todos vamos a morir antes de nuestro tiempo de todas formas. Bueno saber cuando mi turno será para que pueda hacer lo mejor que pueda para evitarlo."

Los ojos de Kanda se agrandaron, "Que?"

"Oh, por favor, Kanda," sonrió Allen burlonamente, "No habrás creído de verdad que yo solo me quedaría sentado a esperar que sucediera. De ninguna manera.

Allen agarro su vaso y tomo un gran trago, "Tu y yo somos iguales ahora. A ambos solo nos queda un tiempo limitado de vida y estamos dando nuestro todo para seguir. Acaso tu limite te ha detenido de hacer algo? No. Tu estas peleando el tuyo así que yo voy a pelear el mio."

Kanda se quedo mirando al otro muchacho. Cuando había el inmaduro mocoso de Moyashi crecido para ser un Moyashi de hombre?(*)

"Ahora para la segunda parte de tu pregunta. Que paso en la fiesta," Allen susurro, mirando a su vaso, "Bueno…Donde comienzo?"

"Que quieres decir, Moyashi?" cuestiono Kanda.

"Tu sabes como yo soy el pianista del Arca y el huésped de las memorias del decimocuarto, cierto?" pregunto Allen, sin levantar la vista de su vaso.

"Si…"

"Bueno, yo lo puedo ver," dijo Allen, "Yo puedo ver al decimo cuarto cada vez que miro en un espejo. El siempre esta ahí. Parado a tras de mi. Una horrible sombra que esta por siempre ahí."

"Así que por eso tu seguías cubriendo el espejo en esa misión," pensó Kanda en voz alta, "Y no le has dicho a Komui aun?"

"Nope. No quise darle a central más razones para dudar de mí. Si el decimocuarto comienza a ser un problema, me entregare a mi mismo," suspiro Allen, "Aun que no antes de ese momento."

"…Sin embargo, eso no explica que sucedió en la fiesta," dijo Kanda, "Tu pudistes solo haber mirado hacia otro lado y pretender que estabas llorando. Lavi lo hubiera quitado entonces."

"Cierto," Allen se rio antes de mirar directamente a Kanda, "Pero esa no es toda la verdad."

"Entonces cual es?" espeto Kanda, sin querer, pero espeto de todas formas.

"Tuve una pesadilla con el decimocuarto y todos en la Orden justo antes de que despertara," Allen dijo, seriamente, "El decimocuarto me estaba hablando, luego estaba con Lenalee y el resto de la Orden para celebrar mi cumpleaños. La pancarta estaba ahí también…"

"Entonces?"

"Yo…yo los mate a todos. Mi Inocencia mato a todos," dijo Allen, bajando su vista al piso, "Fue tan horrible."

Los ojos de Kanda se agrandaron, "Tu…tu matastes a todos con tu Inocencia…"

Allen asintió, "Luego…cuando vi la pancarta que Lavi hizo, vi al decimocuarto. El empezó a hablarme. Diciéndome que hiciera algo."

"Que te dijo, Moyashi?" pregunto Kanda, sabiendo cual iba a ser la respuesta.

"_**Mátalos. Mata a los bastardos **__**que pretendieron ser tus amigos. Tu familia! Mátalos antes de que ellos te maten a ti! MATALOS!**_" Allen repitió las horribles palabras, ninguna emoción en su voz, "Al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras él estaba repitiendo mi sueño. Eso no es todo…"

Allen pauso y respiro profundo, "Mi Inocencia estaba tratando de activarse para purificar mi cuerpo del Noah que estaba tratando de tomar control. Quería salvarme pero no le deje activarse. Dolía. La activación parecía estar sufriendo. Así que evite que mi Inocencia se activara completamente. Le permití que mandara ráfagas de poder por mi cuerpo pero eso fue todo.

"Ahora que lo pienso, estoy seguro que también la estaba manteniendo desactivada para que mi sueño no se hiciera realidad. Tenía miedo, Kanda. Tenia tanto miedo de mi mismo en ese momento."

Allen se puso de pie en ese momento y se trago el resto de su bebida, "Voy a mi cuarto. Si alguien viene a buscarme diles que estoy ahí…o por lo menos tratando de llegar."

"C-Claro," tartamudeo Kanda, sorprendido por lo que le había dicho Allen.

"Kanda…" sonrió Allen, caminando hacia la puerta solo para detenerse antes de abrirla, "Gracias. Sé que a veces puedes ser un completo idiota, pero aun así me alegro haberte conocido. No se cuando podremos hablar de esta forma de nuevo así que solo lo diré ahora."

Kanda se puso de pie y miro a Allen mientras el lentamente abría la puerta al pasillo. El muchacho solo se dio la vuelta lo suficiente para mostrarle su cara al samurái. Lágrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos, con la maldita sonrisa que estaba siempre presente en su rostro infantil.

"Me alegro mucho de que pudimos ser amigos, Kanda. Significo tanto para mí. Aunque peleamos todo el tiempo, yo llegue a pensar de ti como un amigo cercano," Allen dijo, comenzando a caminar al pasillo, "Incluso como un hermano mayor. Adiós Kanda."

El normalmente estoico samurái miro como la puerta se cerraba. El segundo en el que lo hizo, Kanda se dejo caer en su cama de forma indigna. Lentamente el levanto una mano hacia su cara e intento esconderla de la vista de esos que ni siquiera estaban en el cuarto.

"…Baka Moyashi," maldijo Kanda mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, "Ni siquiera me dejo decir que yo pienso de el como un maldito fastidioso y molesto hermano menor…"

* * *

><p>Yei, es sábado! Solo ha pasado una semana desde que volví a clases pero se siente como si más tiempo ha pasado. Después de todo, mis profesores no perdieron tiempo en sepultarme en tarea y trabajos... yo solo estoy en bachillerato y se supone que la universidad es mucho, mucho más difícil, me da miedo Dx<p>

De todas formas, gracias a todos los que comentan, sus comentarios es lo que me da energía para poner me a traducir el próximo capi ;)

(*) Esta frase fue algo dificil de traducir y no estoy muy segura si lo hice bien... Si no tiene sentido me avisan y la intento cambiar para que si lo tenga :)


	11. Chapter 11

D. Gray Man sigue sin pertenecerme y esta historia fue originamente escrita por **Innocent heart2.**

**LEANSE ESTO!:** Innocent heart2 (la persona a la que le pertenece esta historia) me ha enviado un mensaje diciendome que va a, en algun momento, empezar a dibujar algunas escenas o la historia completa de "Un Corazon Inocente" (en ingles), ya ahorita tiene lo que seria la portada en su pagina de deviantart: **kage-kyoodai (punto) deviantart (punto) com**. Esta bajo el nombre "An Innocent Heart", asi que el que quiera puede ir a verlo :D

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Un Corazón Inocente**

**Capitulo 11: Deseo en las velas.**

"Donde esta?" espeto Link cuando entro en la cafetería.

"Donde esta que?" Lavi y Komui preguntaron, mirando al nervioso Crow.

"No me vengan con eso! Solo deje mi puesto afuera de la puerta de Walker por menos de una hora para comer e ir al baño y cuando vuelvo, el maldito mocoso no esta!" Link grito, viendo a Lenalee, "Tu! Tu fuiste la ultima en su cuarto!"

"Y-Y?" exclamo Lenalee, "El despertó y quería venir para comer algo. No es mi culpa que no estuvieras ahí!"

"Tenias que informarme de eso!" dijo Link.

"Bueno, discúlpenme por olvidarme de ese pequeño detalle en mi alegría de que hubiera despertado!" replico Lenalee.

"Pequeña-" empezó a maldecir Link.

"Que estas haciendo, Link?" espeto Allen desde la otra entrada, "Como te atreves gritarle a Lenalee!"

"Allen!" sonrió Lenalee, "Finalmente volvistes."

"Si, me perdí un par de veces hiendo a mi cuarto," se disculpo Allen, caminando hacia la china, "Aunque tuve mucha suerte! Encontré una camisa limpia!"

"Enserio? Que bueno," dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa.

"Walker, tienes que reportarte con Leverrier de inmediato," suspiro Link, tratando de calmar su enojo.

"Porque? No he hecho nada malo, cierto?" mofo Allen.

"Él ha ordenado que instales puertas para cuando tu-" comenzó a clarificar Link.

"Nanananana!" grito Komui, "No mas charla de trabajo! Es un maravilloso dia!"

"Ah! Eso es cierto!" dijo Reever, "Es el cumpleaños de Allen después de todo!"

"Apuesto que Jerry ya termino tu torta y todo!" exclamo Lavi, agarrando el brazo derecho de Allen, "Vamos a verla, Okay, Moyashi-chan?"

"Lavi! Deja de llamarme así!" se quejo Allen.

Lenalee se les adelanto a los dos muchachos y se apresuró a la cocina, "Ya esta casi lista la torta de Allen?"

"Solo una capa mas y estará perfecta para nuestro cumpleañero," sonrió Jerry.

Lenalee miro al rincón del cuarto y casi se callo hacia atrás. La torta era _**enorme**_! Ella empezó a contar las capas pero eran demasiadas como para mantener la cuenta.

"J-Jerry, cuantas capas tiene?" pregunto Lenalee.

"Hm…con esta que estoy trabajando, setenta y cinco," dijo Jerry alegremente.

"S-Setenta y cinco?" dijo Lenalee boquiabierta.

Ella sabia que Allen comía mucho pero incluso el no seria capas de comer tanta torta sin enfermarse. Además del echo que el acababa de comer, hace unas dos horas, tal vez? No había forma en la que se pudiera terminar toda la torta.

"Como se la va a comer toda?" pregunto Lenalee.

"Lo vamos a ayudar, por supuesto," sonrió Jerry, "Después de todo, tortas de cumpleaños deben ser compartidas."

"C-Claro," tartamudeo Lenalee, empezando a tener dolor de estomago solo pensando en toda esa torta.

"Hey, esta la torta lista?" grito Lavi alegremente.

"Ah! Finalmente, esta lista!" exclamo Jerry mientras ponía la ultima capa en lo mas alto, "Ahora, alguien vaya a buscar a Komurin lo que sea para que la arrastre a fuera."

"Po-Porque no solo dejamos que Allen venga aquí?" pregunto Reever, tratando de evitar tantos desastres posibles con los robot locos.

Lentamente, Reever abrió las puertas de la cocina. Asegurándose que solo Allen y sus amigos mas cercanos fueran los únicos en entrar, Reever tranco la puerta después de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Link . Ignorando los chillidos del Crow, todos caminaron hacia la torta gigante.

"W-Wow…" murmuro Allen, "No creo que ni yo pueda ser capaz de comer todo eso."

"Vez?" susurro Lenalee a Jerry.

"Te gusta, tesoro?" pregunto Jerry, caminando hacia su persona favorita, "Te gustaría algo mas?"

"Um…bueno…" murmuro Allen.

"Hm?" Lavi y Jerry preguntaron, inclinándose hacia el peli blanco.

"Velas," dijo Allen, apartando su vista de todos.

"Velas?" repitió el grupo.

"Quieres velas?" pregunto Ryan sin poder creer a sus oídos.

"S-Si. M-Mana siempre decía que no era un cumpleaños hasta que tu torta tuviera unas velas," se sonrojo Allen.

"Bueno, si Allen quiere velas," anuncio Krory dramáticamente, "Entonces velas tendrá!"

"Ahora, quien tendrá velas que podríamos usar?" pensó Marie en voz alta.

"Quédate afuera, tu estúpido Crow!" espeto Kanda mientras caminaba al cuarto, trancándole la puerta a Link.

"Kanda? Pensé que ya te habías ido a la cama," dijo Komui.

"Vine para asegurarme que el baka Moyashi aquí consiguió encontrar como volver a su fiesta," suspiro Kanda, sosteniendo una bolsa de velas, "Y para dar mi contribución a la fiesta."

"Enserio?" exclamo Allen, corriendo hacia Kanda y arrebatándole la bolsa, "Esto es increíble!"

"Awwww!" arrullo Lenalee, "Le realizastes el día, Kanda."

"Si, quien jamás hubiera pensado que tu serias tan bueno con Moyashi-chan," dijo Lavi, apoyándose en la cabeza de Kanda.

"Claro que estoy siendo amable!" grito Kanda, "Incluso yo no soy lo suficientemente cruel como para arruinarle el cumpleaños!"

"Awww! A Yuu le importa Allen! A Yuu le importa Allen!" canto Lavi.

Allen se reía mientras Kanda amenazaba cortarle la cabeza a Lavi. Finalmente, un sentido de normalidad habia vuelto para los exorcistas de la Orden Oscura. Jerry sonreía mientras colocaba dieciséis velas en la penúltima capa y las encendía.

"Okay, tesoro! Ven para acá y sopla tus velas!" anuncio Jerry.

"V-Ve, Allen!" alentó Miranda.

Allen solo les sonrió a sus amigos cuando caminaba hacia su torta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de soplar sus velas, algo surgió de la capa más alta. La cosa empezó a volar alrededor tan rápido que hizo a Allen sentirse mareado. Luego el objeto se detuvo encima de la cabeza de Allen. Después de renfocando su vista, el adolescente agarro lo que sea que estaba en su cabeza. Sus ojos se agrandaron y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara.

"Timcampy!" grito Allen alegremente.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo," se rio Lavi.

"Hm?" cuestiono Ryan, mirando arriba hacia el peli rojo mientras su hermana hacia lo mismo.

"Cada vez que Allen y Tim son separados, al chico le da un ataque de llanto, proclamando cuanto había extrañado a la golem amarilla," explico Lavi, "Ahí va. Mira."

Los dos niños miraron a Allen, y efectivamente, el peli blanco estaba abrazando la golem a su cara, llorando sin control**.** Ellos se quedaron sin palabras. De verdad era esta la misma persona que acababa de estar literalmente en su lecho de muerte por que había arriesgado su vida para salvarlos a los dos?

"Hm? Que tienes, Tim?" pregunto Allen, alejando la golem de su cara.

Le golem amarilla abrió su boca para revelar sus dientes afilados y un regalo cuidadosamente envuelto. Allen lentamente lo tomo de su golem y lo miro fijamente. Después de unos momento se voltio hacia sus amigos.

"Bueno, adelante!" se rio Lenalee, "Ábrelo!"

El adolecente lentamente desenvolvió el regalo para encontrar un libro con cubierta de cuero negro. Confundido, él lo miro desde varios ángulos. No tenía ningún titulo así que probablemente no era una historia. No tenía como cerrarlo tampoco así que no era un diario.

"Que es?" finalmente pregunto Allen, "Y no me digan que es un libro."

"No lo es," dijo Komui, "Es un registro de deseos."

"Registro de deseos?" repitió Allen.

"Todos los exorcistas tienen uno," dijo Marie, "Recibimos uno en nuestro primer cumpleaños en la Orden."

"Para que es?" cuestiono Allen, abriendo el libro.

"Cada vez que tienes un deseo que quieres que se haga realidad, escríbelo ahí y dale el libro a Komui. Luego todos colaboran para conceder esos deseos," explico Lavi, caminando hacia el adolecente peli blanco.

"Casi como un balde de deseos," susurro Allen.

"No," suspiro Lavi, tomando el libro y golpeando a Allen con el en la cabeza suavemente, "Siempre estamos corriendo alrededor del mundo peleando. Este libro es una forma de agradecernos y hacer nuestras vidas un poco mas placenteras."

"Los buscadores reciben vacaciones para irse a casa y visitar sus familias, siempre y cuando ellos prometan no decirles nada que tenga que ver con la Orden. Los científicos reciben aumentos y son libres de irse cuando quieran," dijo Komui, "Así que para hacerlo justo, Central repartió estos libros."

"Yo sé que la mayoría de los exorcistas lo han usado por lo menos una o dos veces," Lenalee pensó en voz alta.

Allen miro el libro en las manos de Lavi, "Así que cualquier deseo que escriba se hará realidad?"

"Sip," todos asintieron.

"Tengo que escribirlos todos en mi cumpleaños?" pregunto Allen, tomando el libro de vuelta.

"Nope," sonrió el grupo.

"Así que digamos que dentro de unos nueve meses, yo puedo escribir lo que sea, y alguien se va a asegurar que el deseo se haga realidad?" dijo Allen, escondiendo una sonrisa feroz.

"Correcto de nuevo, nuestro joven amigo!" anuncio Tiedoll.

"Hm…interesante," susurro Allen, "Okay! Ahora por la torta!"

"Yay!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ya has escrito algo interesante en el libro?" pregunto Lavi mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá al lado de Allen.

"Tal vez," dijo Allen, disfrutando su ultimo pedazo de torta.

Lenalee tenía razón. Incluso Allen fue incapaz de terminarse la torta entera. Pero había suficiente para que todos en el cuartel general tuvieran un pedazo así que no fue un desperdicio. Después que todos se hartaron de dulces, se dirigieron hacia sus áreas respectivas. Para Allen y Lavi, eso significaba el salón al lado de la librería. Bueno, lo era para Allen. Lavi solo estaba evitando su trabajo.

"Los puedo leer?" pregunto Allen.

"No," dijo Allen, estirándose un poco, "Vaya, hoy si fue divertido."

Lavi sonrió y agarro la cabeza de Allen en una llave, "Me alegro. De verdad nos tenias muy preocupados. Todos pensamos que no lo lograrías."

"L-Lo siento," se disculpo Allen, "No quise causarles ningún problema."

"Yo nunca dije eso, o si?" suspiro Lavi, "Solo me refería a que teníamos mucho miedo que no lo lograrías para tu cumpleaños, Allen."

"L-Lavi?" tartamudeo Allen, "Q-Que tan mal me veía cuando me encontraron?"

"Honestamente?" pregunto Lavi, suspirando cuando Allen asintió, "Para ser honesto, pensé que ya habías muerto. No podía creer que hubiera alguna forma en la que pudieras sobrevivir todas esas heridas."

Lavi de repente empezó a alborotar y desordenar el cabello blanco de Allen, riéndose mientras el muchacho luchaba en contra, "Pero estas vivo y eso es todo lo que importa. Eres nuestro pequeño milagro, lo sabes?"

"Allen se rio y lentamente se puso de pie. Se estiro por segunda vez sosteniendo su registro de deseos, "Me voy a la cama. Puedes asegurarte que Komui reciba esto?"

"Claro que si, compañero," aseguro Lavi, "Tu vete a descansar. Debes estar exhausto después de hoy."

"Si," bostezo Allen, despidiéndose mientras caminaba fuera del salón, "Buenas noches."

Lavi sonrió tan pronto como el joven exorcista salió del cuarto. El rápidamente abrió el registro de deseos de Allen para ver lo que su joven amigo quería mas que nada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Deseos:

1. O bien que las deudas de mi Maestro sean pagadas o me perdonen de tener que pagarlas.

2. Vacaciones en la playa con todos mis amigos.

3. Que BaKanda me llame por mi nombre.

4. Noches de Póker al azar con todos los exorcistas y Komui, Reever, Johnny, y Bak.

5. Que Link deje de seguirme por un día entero.

6. Concurso de comida entre exorcistas tipos parasito.

7. Ninguna misión al azar de instalar puertas sin Lavi o Lenalee.

8. Ropa nueva

9. Ir al Circo!

10. Revancha con Fou

11. Encontrar donde están mis verdaderos padres.

12. Visitar a mis padres y preguntar porque me abandonaron.

13. Encontrar una forma de volver a tener mi pelo castaño (así sea por un día o dos)

14. Organizar un show de Circo para todos mis amigos en la Orden.

15. Visitar la tumba de Mana por un día…

16. …?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Visitar la tumba de Mana?" dijo Lavi, "Me pregunto porque querría hacer eso? Tal vez un tributo o algo?

Lavi miro a la decimosexta línea. Porque pondría eso? Parecía como que él había originalmente escrito algo pero luego lo borro?

"Oh Bueno," suspiro Lavi, poniéndose de pie, "Es mejor no pensar en eso. Será mejor que le de el libro a Komui para que podamos empezar."

…_visitar la tumba de Mana…_ Porque esas palabras parecían tan…frías?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Listo," dijo Allen, terminando de colgar su nueva pieza de luz de su techo, "Creo que el cuarto se ve un poco mas brillante ahora."

La pieza de luz era varios soportes de velas sostenidos juntos por ganchos de ropa que Allen doblo. En total, había dieciséis soportes de velas y dieciséis velas. Las mismas velas que estaban en su torta. El lentamente encendió las dieciséis velas antes de meterse en la cama. Mirando arriba antes de perder el conocimiento, Allen no pudo resistir una sonrisa.

"Creo que las voy a dejar encendidas hasta que se apaguen solas," bostezo Allen, sonriendo, "Igual que yo."

.

* * *

><p>Que semana mas matadora...Que bueno que por lo menos llego el fin de semana lo que significa que podre dormir hasta tarde. Yai! Otro capi listo. Nos vamos acercando al final de esta historia cada vez mas...<p>

Sigan con su maravilloso soporte a esta historia, y un monton de gracias a los que lo demuestran dejando un comentario, me hacen tan feliz :D


	12. Chapter 12

D. Gray Man sigue sin pertenecerme, Hoshino sigue sin publicar el mas reciente capitulo, y esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Innocent heart2**, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Un Corazón Inocente**

**Capitulo 12: A la playa parte 1**

"Así que esto es todo lo que Allen quiere?" le pregunto Komui al peli rojo que estaba sentado en el sofá al frente de su escritorio.

"Eso es todo lo que esta escrito," confirmo Lavi, "Estoy sorprendido de que no quiso tener un festín en algún momento o algo. Aunque la cosa del póker estaba destinada a aparecer…"

"No estoy seguro si la Orden tiene suficiente dinero como para pagar las deudas de Cross pero supongo que podemos intentar conseguir que Allen no las tenga que pagar de ahora en adelante," dijo Komui mientras leía la lista.

"A mi me gusta su segundo deseo," pensó Lavi en voz alta, "Sip. Eso de seguro será divertido."

"Bueno, es definitivamente bastante simple. Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar un día para que ustedes vayan al Mediterráneo o algo," acepto Komui antes de que su cara se oscureciera de repente, "Siempre y cuando todos usen vestimenta adecuada."

"P-Por supuesto! Nunca pensaríamos en salir en algo llamativo," tartamudeo Lavi, "Nunca en un millón de años!"

"Luego viene Kanda…Como vamos a conseguir que el pare de llamar Allen, Moyashi!" grito Komui, jalándose el pelo, "Porque esta haciendo Allen una petición tan imposible?"

"Por qué el de verdad quiere que Yuu lo deje de llamar así," suspiro Lavi, "No te preocupes por Yuu. Solo deja eso a mi, okay?"

"…okay. Entonces que sigue en la lista?" cuestiono Komui, mirando al libro de nuevo, "Noches de póker al azar? Allen juega póker?"

"Si y es bueno. No podría decirte el número de veces que lo he mirado y nunca lo he podido pillar!" se quejo Lavi.

"Pillarlo? Haciendo que!" pregunto Komui.

"Haciendo trampa por supuesto!" exclamo Lavi, "Él es un maldito pro cuando se trata de hacer trampa!"

"E-El hace trampa?" tartamudeo Komui.

"Si. El mismo me lo dijo," mascullo Lavi, "Y ahora él quiere que todo juguemos en su contra. Solo Krory, tú, y yo sabemos su pequeño secreto. E incluso si le advirtiéramos a todos nunca lo atraparíamos en el acto."

"Eso es…simplemente…genial," murmuro Komui, "Solo espero que no quiera apostar."

"Oh, lo hará," gimió Lavi, "Que es lo que sigue en la lista?"

"Que Link deje de seguirlo por un día," dijo Komui, "Esa no es muy difícil. Solo hay que mantenerlo encerrado en un lugar donde no pueda usar sus manos."

"Oh, Central nos va amar…" murmuro Lavi.

"Okay. Creo que esos cinco serian un buen comienzo. Iré a buscar a Reever y Johnny y empezaremos con las preparaciones," dijo Komui, estirándose mientras se paraba, "Porque no te vas a dormir, Lavi?"

"Hey, Komui?" susurro Lavi, mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, "Crees que deberíamos decirle a Allen la verdad?"

"…No," suspiro Komui, "Tenemos que asegurarnos que el disfrute el tiempo que le queda y diciéndole solo lo presionaría mas."

"Pero no pasara mucho hasta que su cuerpo empiece a fallarle de verdad," dijo Lavi, tratando de no llorar al pensamiento, "Como se lo vamos a ocultar entonces?"

"Le diremos que tiene algún tipo de enfermedad para que lo podamos transferir a la ala del Hospital en donde podrá recibir medicina para el dolor constantemente," dijo Komui, mirando al piso, "El solo pensara que lo estamos ayudando a mejorarse. Es… mejor de esta forma."

"Mejor?" una voz severa espeto desde la puerta.

"Y-Yuu?" exclamo Lavi.

"Tu crees que es mejor? Como en este maldito planeta es mejor decirle a alguien que esta muriendo que no esta muriendo cuando su cuerpo esta fallando?" espeto el samurái.

"S-Sera mejor para el psique de Allen!" el chino trato de defenderse.

"…Central te esta ordenando que le digas eso cuando llegue a esa fase, verdad!" rugió Kanda al jefe científico, "Así que tu solo les vas a seguir la corriente?"

"S…si," admitió Komui.

"Qu-Que?" espeto Lavi, "Porque?"

"Por qué estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Seria mejor de esa manera. Allen seguirá siendo feliz hasta el final," dijo Komui, lagrimas corriendo rápidamente por sus mejillas, "Acaso no es eso mejor que dejarlo irse con la razón de su existencia destruida! Acaso no es mejor que dejarlo llorar por todos sus errores? De esa forma él puede volver a los brazos de Mana en paz!"

"De verdad piensas eso, Komui?" pregunto Kanda, incrédulo, "O es que sabes que no tienes el corazón para decirle la verdad? O incluso que será mas fácil para ti verlo irse con esa gran, maldita sonrisa estúpida que el pega en su cara?"

Komui levanto su cabeza de una, fijando sus ojos con los del samurái. No había ninguna señal de enojo ahí. No furia. No odio. Solo un poco de tristeza y compasión, "K-Kanda…"

"No le diré al Moyashi," suspiro Kanda, "Pero te juro que será mejor que te asegures que nada mas vaya a lastimar a ese idiota mas de lo que ya esta."

"D-De verdad eres Yuu?" tartamudeo Lavi.

"Claro que lo soy, baka usagi!" espeto Kanda, volviendo momentáneamente a su ser normal, "Es solo que tu no eres el único que piensa del Moyashi como un fastidioso hermano menor."

"Yuu…" murmuro Lavi, sonriendo en entendimiento, "No le diré al Moyashi que estabas hablando bien de él."

"Mas te vale," gruño Kanda, fulminando al peli rojo con la mirada, "Miren…el día en el que logren que ese Crow deje de perseguir al Moyashi por todos lados, yo llamare al idiota por su verdadero nombre. Aunque solo ese día."

"Entendido," sonrió burlonamente Lavi, volteándose al aun estupefacto Komui, "Bueno, me voy a dormir. Buena suerte con los deseos, Jefe!"

* * *

><p>"Allen? Link?" pregunto Lenalee mientras tocaba suavemente en la puerta del exorcista tipo parasito, "Es hora de levantarse!"<p>

"Señor Walker!" Ryan y Jeniya cantaron a un lado de Lenalee, "El sol ya salió! Los pájaros vuelan! Ahora es tiempo de que abras esos ojos dormilones!"

"Se podrían callar?" espeto Link mientras abría la puerta de golpe, "Desde cuando el idiota tenia que pararse a las 7:30 de la mañana?"

"Komui quiere ver a todos en su oficina," dijo Lenalee, caminando al cuarto, "Allen~!"

Allen gruño en su cama, transformándose en una pelota y jalando su sabana por encima de su cabeza. Lenalee se rio a las acciones de su camarada mientras dirigía los niños a la cama. Contando desde cinco silenciosamente, ella señalo para que los tres de ellos le saltaran al pobre adolescente.

"DESPIERTA DESPIERTA!" exclamo Jeniya mientras saltaban.

"Ah!" exclamo Allen, despertándose de su sueño para encontrarse debajo de tres cuerpos, "ugh…muy temprano…"

"Vamos, dormilón!" sonrió Lenalee, "Komui quiere ver a todos en su oficina."

"Acabo de despertar de un coma de tres semanas! De verdad espera que me ponga a correr por ahí ya?" se quejo Allen mientras se sentaba.

"Eso es lo que estarás haciendo si no te paras pronto," la voz de Reever dijo desde la puerta.

"Huh?" el grupo le pregunto al jefe del sector.

"Komui esta desesperado por activar su mas nuevo Komurin," suspiro Reever, "Así que a menos de que quieras correr por la Orden en tus pijamas, será mejor que vayas a su oficina."

"O-Okay," tartamudeo Allen mientras se ponía de pie haciendo una mueca.

"Se encuentra bien, señor Walker?" pregunto Jeniya, preocupándose de nuevo.

"Te ves un poco pálido," añadió Ryan.

"E-Estoy bien," Allen hizo otra mueca, forzando su famosa sonrisa de vuelta en su cara, "Solo estoy algo adolorido por usar músculos que no había usado en tres semanas. No se preocupen. Estaré de vuelta a la normalidad en un día o dos."

"Estas seguro?" Jeniya y Ryan cuestionaron.

"Estoy seguro," dijo Allen, mirando alrededor del cuarto por algo que ponerse, "Um…Alguien sabe si Johnny ha sido capaz de hacerme ropas nuevas?"

"No porque-" comenzó a decir Reever antes de darse cuenta porque, rápidamente se quito su chaqueta blanca, "Toma. Puedes usar esto hasta después de la reunión con Komui."

"Gracias Reever!" sonrió Allen, rápidamente poniéndose la chaqueta, "No creo que mostrar mis cicatrices sea una buena forma de empezar la mañana."

Allen se volteo hacia su cama para ver a una sonrojada Lenalee y le extendió su mano, "Nos vamos?"

Asintiendo, la China tomo la mano del adolescente Ingles y se dejo ser guiada fuera del cuarto. Aunque justo antes de que Allen cerrara la puerta, ella noto su nuevo candelabro.

'_No son esas las velas que pusimos en tu torta? Como es que siguen encendidas?__'_pensó Lenalee mientras el grupo caminaba por el pasillo.

* * *

><p>"Que nosotros, que?" todos en la oficina de Komui exclamaron.<p>

"Sip! Todos aquí van a ir a Grecia a pasar un mas o menos un día en el océano! Acaso no es maravilloso?" anuncio Komui, aplaudiendo.

"Que es esto tan de repente, Komui?" cuestiono Timothy.

"Que tiene de malo con darle un día libre a todos? Unas vacaciones a todo-pago en uno de los mas bellos países del mundo?" sonrió burlonamente Komui mientras caminaba alrededor, "Es simplemente maravilloso. Todos van a ir! Exorcistas, Buscadores, y científicos, aunque solo si tienen todos sus trabajos listos."

"Así que tu no vas a ir?" preguntaron todos en el cuarto al mismo tiempo.

"Ahora eso es ser cruel," dijo Komui, haciendo un mohín, "Para su información eh terminado todo mis trabajo así que estoy completamente libre para ir con ustedes."

"E-Eso es…genial," todos gimieron.

"Ahora, nos vamos?" dijo Komui, sonriente.

"Espera, no tenemos que empacar?" pregunto Allen.

"Nope. No es como si no fuéramos a volver hoy," sonrió Komui, "Después de todo, no has ido ya a Grecia, Allen?"

"O-Oh," tartamudeo Allen, sonrojándose un poco, "C-Claro. Supongo que si todos están listos, podemos irnos inmediatamente."

"Yeah!" dijeron todos en el cuarto.

* * *

><p>"Están todos listos?" pregunto Allen por la n-ceaba vez mientras caminaba al cuarto secreto del decimocuarto en el Arca.<p>

"Por ultima vez Allen, estamos listos. No estas haciendo nada malo," suspiro Komui, "Central lo autorizo y todo."

"Empieza de una vez Moy-" empezó a espetar Kanda, mordiéndose la lengua para no dejar escapar la ultima palabra.

"…Esta bien entonces. Todos prepárense," anuncio Allen mientras comenzaba a tocar la muy-familiar melodía.

Instantáneamente hubo una luz brillante previniendo de una de las muchas puertas cerca de la del cuarto del piano. Sabiendo que significaba de inmediato, todos se dirigieron hacia esa puerta. Allen sonrió mientras veía a su "familia" competir para ser el primero en llegar a la playa. Caminando lentamente Allen no pudo evitar sentirse un poco alegre.

'_Un deseo abajo,'_ pensó el mientras llegaba a la puerta, comenzando a caminar por ella.

* * *

><p>Un repentino viento soplo por el cuarto, finalmente encontrando su objetivo en la primera vela en el candelabro que hizo Allen. En menos de un segundo, el fuego que había logrado permanecer encendido toda la noche fue apagado en esa única vela. Tan pronto como la obra fue echa, el misterioso viento desapareció del cuarto; por lo menos hasta el turno de la próxima vela.<p>

* * *

><p>Allen se congelo cuando sintió una repentina oleada de adrenalina correr por sus venas. De repente él se volvió consciente de cada herida que jamás había recibido. Cada dolor infringido en su cuerpo. Respirar de repente se volvió difícil. Jadeando por aire, Allen se dio cuenta que su visión estaba empezando a ponerse borrosa. Y después, tan pronto como vino el ataque, todas las sensaciones raras desaparecieron.<p>

'_Okay…eso fue raro,' _ pensó Allen.

"Señor Walker!" se escucho la voz de Jeniya, "Vamos a nadar!"

"Ah! Ya voy!" respondió Allen, apresurándose hacia el agua, ignorando al peli rojo a su derecha que se le quedo mirando.

'_Que fue eso?' _pensó Lavi, _'Allen de repente se tenso y parecía como si se iba a desmayar.'_

Lavi se rio un poco mientras veía a Allen caerse de cara en la parte llana del agua cerca de la orilla, _'Aunque el parece estar bien ahora. Tal vez estoy imaginando cosas.'_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Como pasen los días, más débil te harás_

_Entre más débil seas, mas disfrutare tu dolor_

_Puedes intentar resistirme pero realmente no importa_

_Por qué al final, todas tus debilidades te volverán loco…_

_._

* * *

><p>Okay…um…lo siento? Sé que este capi se tardo mil años en aparecer pero es que el colegio ha estado imposible estas últimas semana. Me disculpo por la espera, pero no se preocupen yo seguiré montando capis aunque me tome un tiempo. <em>Intentare <em>no hacerlos espera demasiado pero…

Por el otro lado, si quieren que los capis salgan más rápido dejen sus comentarios y/o opiniones. Háganme sentir culpable por no intentar mas duro en traducir y publicar otro capi.

xDDDDD

(^-^)/"


	13. Chapter 13

Desafortunadamente D. Gray Man y esta historia (la cual le pertenece a **Innocent heart2**) siguen sin pertenecerme… *suspiro*

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo doce: A la playa parte 2<strong>

"Hey, alguien ha visto Link?" pregunto Allen, mientras Jeniya y Ryan se unían en su contra en una guerra de agua.

"Él tuvo que volver a Central a dar unos reportes," dijo Komui mientras trabajaba en su escultura de arena del Señor Komurin.

"Ah! E-Enserio?" pregunto Allen, riéndose cuando recibió un poco de agua en la cara.

"Sip," asintió Johnny, apurándose para ayudar a los dos hermanos en contra de Allen.

Allen se reia mientras trataba de irse mas profundo en el agua, decidiendo que la ausencia de Link era algo bueno. Significaba que su registro de deseos realmente había funcionado. Sonriendo para sus adentros, el hizo una nota mental de preparar sus cartas. Esto iba a ser divertido.

"Allen!" Timothy y Lavi gritaron, tacleando al pobre adolescente.

Después de una pequeña lucha para escapar de la jaula de brazos, Allen se inmerso bajo el agua y empezó a nadar hacia donde había visto Kanda haciendo lo que el presumía era el equivalente de vueltas en una piscina. Le entraron ganas de suspirar. Por supuesto, confía en BaKanda para que intente entrenar cuando estaban de vacaciones en la playa. Subiendo por aire, Allen miro hacia donde estaban Jeniya y Ryan en lo llano gritándole por ser injusto. Riéndose, el peli blanco espero hasta que vio a Kanda tomarse un pequeño descanso para nadar hacia él.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Allen le salto al samurái, consiguiendo hundir a ambos y enojar al otro exitosamente. Usando la espalda del ahora furioso samurái como trampolín, Allen se fue en otra dirección. Eso si que valió la pena. De repente, el sintió algo agarrarle el tobillo y jalarlo hacia atrás. Después de unos momentos de lucha, Allen vino frente a frente con un muy enojado Kanda. Sabiendo lo que le iba a pasar, Allen se pregunto si de verdad había valido la pena.

'_Yeah,' _pensó Allen, sonriendo burlonamente al pelo alborotado y empapado del samurái, _'totalmente valió la pena.'_

El sintió cuando Kanda lo hundió, tratando patearlo fútilmente para intentar escapar. Aun así manteniendo la misma sonrisa burlona a la extraña situación. Cuando Kanda finalmente lo dejo salir por aire, Allen tomo esa oportunidad para agarrar un poco del pelo largo de Kanda y jalar. No fue tan fuerte como solía hacerlo pero lo suficiente para hacerlo quejarse. Kanda se vengo jalándole las mejillas. Allen realmente sentía ganas de reírse en ese momento. Que vista de seguro eran? Peleando en el Océano Mediterráneo, jalándose el cabello y las mejillas. Parecían hermanos peleándose.

'_Por supuesto' _pensó Allen, _'le dije a Kanda que él era como un hermano mayor para mi.'_

Era cierto. A pesar de que encontraba al japonés completamente exasperante y un maldito arrogante la mayoría del tiempo, el aun así sabia que le importaba. No como él quería a Mana y definitivamente no lo que tenia su Maestro por cualquiera de las muchas mujeres con las que había estado, pero el aun lo quería. Era lo mismo cuando él estaba con Lavi. Okay, claro él era fastidioso y demasiado ruidoso para su propio bien, pero se había encariñado. Sonriendo gentilmente, Allen finalmente soltó el pelo de Kanda. Kanda se le quedo mirando al muchacho maldito confundido, apenas escuchándolo cuando el susurro algo que lo hizo incluso a el sonreír ligeramente (_muy _ligeramente).

"Nosotros de verdad somos como una enorme familia," susurro Allen, mas que todo para si mismo, mientras miraba devuelta a la playa antes de darse cuenta de algo, "Eh? Donde están Jeniya y Lavi?"

Como si en señal, Allen escucha la voz de la niñita en una canción que no había escuchado antes. No es que importara. Pánico se esparció por su cara mientras se apresuraba hacia la playa. Kanda solo se le quedo mirando completamente confundido antes de que su fruncido de ceño volviera a su cara cuando vio a Lavi y Jeniya en el martillo del conejo por encima de ellos. La niña estaba cantando una canción y el Moyashi estaba tratando de huir a la playa. Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar que estaba pasando, una mano gigante de agua se creo a su lado y fue tras Allen.

'_Claro,' _pensó Kanda, dirigiéndose a la playa, _'Ella es la niña que encontramos con el Moyashi. Su Inocencia debe de estar en su voz y controla los elementos o algo. Y esta pasando tiempo con el usagi. Genial…'_

"Ah!" grita Allen cuando Jeniya finalmente lo atrapo, "No es justo! No Inocencia para atrapar personas!"

"No hay reglas aquí!" se rio Lavi del otro exorcista, "Todo lo que importa es que te atrapamos!"

"Tramposos! Estoy herido!" se quejo Allen, activando su propia Inocencia, "Vamos a ver como les gusta esto!"

Unos minutos después de intentar salir del agua usando Edge…

"Que demonios?" grito Allen al dúo riéndose en el martillo, "Porque no puedo salir de esta maldita trampa!"

"Por qué siempre y cuando ella siga cantando, ella esta llevando agua hacia la mano," explico Lavi, "Eso significa que incluso si logras cortarlo, ella será capas de arreglarlo antes de que puedas escapar."

Allen solo gruño y desactivo su Inocencia. Lavi dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Él no podía evitar empezar a preocuparse cuando Allen activaba su Inocencia. Esa fue la causa de todo esto. Por supuesto, Allen no sabía eso. Lo único que sabia era que peleo en contra de un montón de akumas y había estado en un coma por tres semanas. Eso era todo.

"Lavi?" dijo Lenalee atrás de en el martillo, "Puedo unirme?"

"Claro, Lenalee!" dijo Lavi sonriente, dándose la vuelta para verla saltar del martillo hacia Allen, "Mierda…"

En menos de un segundo, Allen estaba libre y ahora parado en el martillo también mientras Lenalee se sumergía en el agua. Lavi, quien sabia lo que venia, empezó a entrar en pánico y estaba a punto de regresar a la playa cuando vio a Allen sacudir su dedo en frente de él. Calmado, el adolescente peli blanco agarro a Jeniya, quien se estaba tomando un descanso de cantar y tiro hacia el agua, aunque más cerca a lo llano esta vez. Cuando Lavi logro procesar porque Allen lo había echo, el agua ya lo había rodeado.

Allen bajo a Jeniya en la zona llana del agua mientras se daba vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Lavi a duras penas agarrándose de su martillo, empapado hasta los huesos. Sonriendo burlonamente a las desgracias del peli rojo, Allen sintió a Jeniya y Ryan comenzar a echarle agua de nuevo. Sonriéndole suavemente a los dos niños que el había salvado, Allen comenzó su pelea de agua otra vez.

'_Tal vez esto es lo que él…' _comenzó a pensar Allen, sacudiendo su cabeza, _'Nah. __No pensare en el ahora…'_

* * *

><p>"Hora del almuerzo!" grito Jerry a todos en la playa.<p>

Todos se apresuraron hacia donde el chef había echo su cocina temporal para agarra su comida antes de que Allen lo hiciera. Allen solo se rio cuando vio las caras de shock de todos cuando el ayudo a Jeniya y Ryan a atravesar la gente con su enorme carro de comida.

'_Ya deberían saber a estas alturas,' _pensó Allen mientras acomodaba a los dos niños en la mesa con los otros exorcistas, _'Nadie me ganara jamás cuando se trata de comida.'_

"Allen!" exclamo Krory, dirigiéndose al peli blanco, "Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer?"

"Que?" pregunto Allen mientras empezaba a comerse una gran sandia.

"Deberíamos tener un concurso de comida!" proclamo Krory, causando que casi todos escupirán su comida.

"Estas loco, Kro-chan?" exclamo Lavi, "Todos sabemos que Allen ganaría!"

"Claro! No hay forma en la que nosotros podríamos aspirar ganarle-" empezó a decir Timothy.

"Bueno, entonces que tal si como bastante primero y luego lo hacemos?" pregunto Allen, metiendo mas comida en su boca, "De esa forma estaré casi lleno y ustedes tendrán una buena oportunidad de ganar."

"Supongo que eso podría funcionar," pensó Lavi en voz alta, "Okay! Estoy dentro!"

"Yo también!" dijo Lenalee, sonriendo.

"Por su pesto estoy dentro!" exclamo Timothy, alzando su mano.

"También yo!" añadió Krory.

"Que tal tu, BaKanda?" se rio burlonamente Allen, comiéndose su propio plato de soba, aunque lentamente.

"Claro, me uniré," sonrió burlonamente Kanda, casi mordiéndose su labio por la próxima palabra, "Allen."

Los ojos de Allen se agrandaron y se empezó ahogar.

"Wah! Allen!" Lavi y Ryan gritaron juntos, apresurándose a ayudar al adolescente.

* * *

><p>"Ah~! Eso fue divertido!" sonrió Allen, dándose palmaditas en el estomago, "Me sorprende que no ganara."<p>

"A mi también…" gimió Lavi mientras Komui le ponía un listón azul en su pelo rojo brillante, "mi estomago…"

"Pobre Lavi," dijo Lenalee.

"Tengo que admitir que fue divertido verlos a ustedes dos competir," dijo Timothy.

"Lo que me sorprendió mas fue que Allen se rindiera primero," dijo Miranda, "Nunca pensé que vería el día en el que estaría completamente lleno…lo siento, Allen! no lo quise decir de esa forma!"

"Haha, esta bien, Miranda," se rio Allen.

"Aunque el baka usagi se lo busco," resoplo Kanda, lo cual era probablemente lo mas cercano que Allen jamás había oído a una risa viniendo del estoico samurái, "Él estaba tratando de tragarse oda esa comida como un hipopótamo. O un Moy-"

Allen miro a Kanda cuando escucho su odiado sobrenombre ser medio pronunciado. El intento suprimir su risa cuando vio a Kanda cubrirse la boca con ambas manos.

'_Como se podría mejorar este día?' _pensó Allen mientras Jeniya lo arrastraba para que la ayudara a hacer un castillo de arena.

"Oh, Allen! tu recibes un premio de según lugar!" sonrió Komui, dándole a Allen un sobre.

"Hm?" Allen inclino su cabeza a un lado mientras miraba al sobre.

"Que recibistes, Allen?" pregunto Lenalee, pretendiendo mirar por encima de su hombro.

Todo el mundo se estremeció cuando Allen fue envuelto en llamas. Todos miraron a Komui perplejos. Lavi intento encontrar algún lugar para esconderse cuando Allen empezó a reírse maléficamente.

"S-Se volvió negro!" grito Lavi, escondiéndose debajo de la mesa.

"Gracias, Komui," se rio Allen, los cuerno en su cabeza comenzando a retraerse lentamente, "Esto acaba de hacer mi día un millón de veces mejor."

"Nii-san," gimió Lenalee mientras Allen y Jeniya se dirigían a un desocupada zona de la playa, "Que le distes?"

"No-Nosotros logramos conseguir que lo perdonaran de pagar las deudas de Cross en Europa," susurro Komui, "N-No pensé que significara tanto para el…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, puedo ver mi casa desde aquí!" se rio Lavi, parándose a la orilla del alto catillo de arena de Allen, "Siempre quise decir eso."<p>

"AH!" exclamo Jeniya cuando vio a Lavi.

"Hey! Lavi! Apártate!" grito Allen, pisando su pie, "Harás que se caiga la cosa entera!"

"Oh, por favor, Allen!" bromeo Lavi, "Hicistes esta cosa también que no debería-"

Justo en ese momento, el peli rojo usagi se cayo de cara en la arena cuando colapso el castillo.

"Lavi," gruño Allen cuando vio las lagrimas en los ojos de Jeniya.

"F-Fue un accidente, Allen!" lloro Lavi, echándose hacia atrás, "Komui!"

"Okay! Ahora es tiempo de anunciar el evento principal de la noche! Un torneo de póker!" anuncio Komui, parado encima de su escultura de Komurin.

"Póker?" Allen se voltio al científico, "Desde cuando tienen todo esto planeado?"

"Eh! U-Un par de semanas por supuesto!" intervino Reever, "Ahora quien quiere jugar? Tenemos varia mesas organizadas! Aunque, no es realmente un torneo. Básicamente es tú juegas con las personas en tu mesa hasta que quede solo uno. Después termina. De acuerdo?"

"Okay," dijo Allen, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando la mano de Jeniya, "Quieres verme ganarle a Lavi en venganza por arruinar nuestro castillo?"

"Definitivamente!" asintió Jeniya rápidamente.

"Ah, si?" sonrió burlonamente Lavi, "Ya veremos quien vence a quien después de algunas rondas!"

'_No hay forma en la que pueda hacer trampa hoy,' _pensó Lavi, _'No esta usando una camisa manga larga, a Timcampy no se le permitirá cerca de la mesa, y no tiene sus guantes puestos. Además estaba en el agua así que __no hay forma en la que tenga sus cartas en su traje de baño. Esta noche va hacer muy divertida!'_

* * *

><p>"Juego!" canto Allen por la n-seaba vez.<p>

"E-Escalera real!" Lavi, Komui, Kanda, y Reever dijeron, "No otra vez!"

"Como demonios esta haciendo trampa?" susurro fráncicamente Komui a Lavi.

"No lo se!" lloro Lavi.

"Es solo Lavi y Komui ahora," dijo Allen con una sonrisa.

"Yo aun sigo dentro, Moy-A-Allen," casi grito Kanda.

"No tienes mas nada que apostar, Kanda," suspiro Allen, "A menos de que empieces a apostar-"

Kanda rápidamente se quito la cinta que recogía su pelo y veinte dólares de verdad en vez de las fichas con las que estaban jugando. Allen sintió su mandíbula caer.

"…ropas," termino Allen, "De acuerdo."

"Yay~! Señor Walker!" canto Jeniya, sentándose en sus fichas para cuidarlas.

"Esto es irreal," gimió Ryan mientras se sentaba al otro lado de su hermana.

"Es imposible que este Moyashi me gane," mascullo Kanda entre dientes, fulminando con la mirada al adolescente peli blanco quien de repente tenia cuernos en la cabeza.

"Están ustedes dentro o fuera?" pregunto Allen, sonriéndole educadamente a los otros dos.

"D-Dentro," tartamudearon.

Cinco minutos después…

"Añadiré siete fichas," sonrió burlonamente Allen.

"Y-Yo apostare todo," suspira Lavi, agregando su pañoleta para estar seguro.

"Y-Yo también," gimió Komui, haciendo lo mismo con su boina.

"Kanda?" se rio Allen un poco.

El samurái tenia un aura oscura alrededor de el mientras tiraba sus cartas y se marchaba pisoteando en rabiado.

"Supongo que eso significa que se rinde," se rio Allen, "Okay. Juego!"

"Yo tengo…nada," admitió Komui.

"Yo tengo dos pares," suspiro Lavi.

"Y yo tengo cuatro pares," sonrió Allen, poniéndose el sombrero de Komui y la pañoleta de Lavi a Jeniya, "Eso fue divertido. Deberíamos jugar póker mas seguido."

"Y-Yo no creo que debamos," gimió Lavi.

"Aww, solo estas algo adolorido por que perdistes cada vez," se rio Allen maléficamente mientras subía a Jeniya a sus hombros, "Hey, Jeniya. Quieres nadar una vez mas antes de que tengamos que volver?"

"Si~!" exclamo Jeniya mientras Allen la cargaba al mar

"E-Él siempre es así?" tartamudea Ryan, "Él es…"

"Bipolar?" termino Lavi, "Si. Ese es Allen. Intenta no estar en su lado Negro. Tu no quieres tenerlo de enemigo."

* * *

><p>"Okay, todos~!" Komui aplaudió, encima de Komurin-Arenoso, "Es hora de volver a la Orden~! Allen? si nos harías el honor de abrirnos la puerta por nosotros."<p>

"Enseguida, Komui~!" sonrió Allen.

"Señor Walker," dijo Jeniya, tirando de la mano derecha de Allen.

"Si, Jeniya?" sonrió Allen gentilmente.

"Nosotros nunca llegamos a darte nuestro regalo de Navidad para ti," sonrió Jeniya, sosteniendo un mal envuelto regalo.

"Para mi? Gracias," dijo Allen, frotándole el pelo suavemente a la pequeña niñita.

"Ábrelo!" chillo Jeniya felizmente, causando que Ryan se pusiera una mano en la cara en pena.

"Okay, Okay," se rio Allen, abriendo el regalo lentamente.

Una vez que logro abrir el regalo quitándole toda la cinta adhesiva que lo cubría, Allen casi lo dejo caer. Era un portarretrato. Solo un simple portarretrato negro. Pero la imagen que tenia adentro era lo que causo que el corazón de Allen se llenara de emoción. En el portarretrato había un dibujo hecho a mano de él, Jeniya, Lavi, Ryan, Lenalee, Kanda, e incluso Komui. No estaba muy bien hecho pero a Allen no le importaba. Sonriéndole a la niñita que había salvado, ya hacia varias semanas, Allen sintió algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"P-Porque te tomas todas estas molestias por mi, Jeniya?" pregunto Allen, tratando de mantener su voz de quebrarse.

"Por qué quería!" respondió Jeniya, haciendo que incluso Ryan sonriera, "Aunque solo nos conocemos desde hace unas semanas, menos de eso ya que estuviste inconsciente por tanto tiempo, tu significas mucho para mi! Por eso quise darte eso! Es un dibujo de ti y un montón de personas que te son cercanas!"

"Gr-Gracias," dijo Allen en voz baja, arrodillándose al frente de la niñita y abrazándola fuerte, y besándole la cabeza con suavidad, "Este es el mejor regalo que jamás he recibido."

"Enserio?" chillo la niñita de nuevo.

"Enserio," asintió Allen, "Vámonos a casa, ustedes dos."

Mientras ellos pasaban por la puerta, Allen volvió a mirar la playa y luego al dibujo. Este día de verdad había sido perfecto. Tal vez el necesitaba reconsiderar algunos de sus deseos.

'_Esos son cinco menos,' _Allen pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Link miro de su libro cuando sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento pegarle de repente. Era extraño. La puerta del cuarto de Walker estaba cerrar al igual que su ventana. De donde había venido? De repente, la iluminación fue disminuida por algo. El Crow miro al improvisado candelabro. Una por una, cinco de las quince velas encendidas que quedaban fueron apagadas por el extraño viento. Levantando una ceja al extraño suceso, Link se puso de pie lentamente y salió por la puerta, el viento siguiéndolo afuera. Era hora de recomenzar sus deberes como Crow.<p>

* * *

><p>Allen se callo de rodillas mientras dolor recorría sus venas. Sus pulmones se sentían como si estuvieran en fuego. Jadeando por aire, el alzo su mano izquierda para agarrar su pecho. Era justo como antes solo que mucho mas intenso. Parecía como si cada cicatriz que jamás recibió se iba a reabrir. Su ojo izquierdo también estaba reaccionando. Actuaba como cuando intentaba buscar por akumas pero esta vez eso también era diferente. Solo seguía hiendo de un lado al otro, como si buscase algo para detener su dolor. Su cuerpo entero empezó a sacudirse antes de antes de empezar a toser violentamente. Llevando una mano a su boca, Allen lucho por entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Esto no debería estar pasando. Que es lo que sucedía!<p>

Y justo como la última vez, tan pronto como los extraños síntomas llegaron, se habían desaparecido. Tomándose unos minutos para revisar su respiración, Allen miro a su mano izquierda. Había sangre en ella. Usando su brazo izquierdo, el rápidamente se limpio su barbilla y se paro en temblorosas piernas. Tropezándose el resto del camino fuera del Arca, él se encontró con un muy agitado Crow. Tratando de darle la mejor sonrisa que podía, Allen siguió detrás del rubio mientras lo regañaba por haberse tardado tanto. Ninguno se dio cuenta del peli rojo que estaba en el rincón, sorprendido por lo que había visto.

'_Mi mente no me había engañado antes!' _Lavi se grito mentalmente, _'algo malo le esta pasando a Allen! Tengo que decirle a Komui.'_

Con eso el peli rojo Bookman corrió por los varios pasillos de la Orden hacia la Oficina del Supervisor.

* * *

><p><em>Niño tonto, de verdad crees que podrás combatirlo?<em>

_Sabes que esto esta sucediendo, así que porque negarlo?_

_Solo porque tú finjas, no lo hace menos cierto_

_A quien estas tratando de proteger? Ellos o solo tu?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yei! Otro capi xD

Trabaje para poner uno esta semana por que no se si podre la próxima. Así que para que no se sientan olvidados, aquí esta!

Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de comentar la historia, o les gusta o suficiente para añadirla a sus favoritos o alertas!

Sigan dejando comentarios, recuerden háganme sentir culpable por no intentar mas duro en sacar capis mas rápido dejando un comentario. ;p

(^o^)/"


	14. Chapter 14

D. Gray Man no me pertenece. Esta historia le pertenece originalmente a **Innocent heart2, **yo solo estoy haciendo la traduccion.

Gracias un monton a todos los que comentan y les gusta esta historia, galletas virtuales para ustedes :D

* * *

><p><strong>Un Corazón Inocente<strong>

**Capitulo 14: Protegiendo Lágrimas…**

"Estas seguro!" grito Komui, sorprendiendo a dos científicos que entraban,

"Positivo," asintió Lavi, "No hay duda en mi cabeza sobre esto."

Komui solo colapso en su silla y se quedo mirando a la pared inexpresivamente, "Po-Porque…"

"Creo que es porque hicimos mucho hoy," suspiro Lavi, corriendo su mano por su cabello, "Después de todo, Allen si se acababa de despertar ayer y haciendo tanto en tan poco tiempo probablemente fue demasiado esfuerzo para su cuerpo."

"Eso tendría sentido…" suspiro Komui, pellizcándose el caballete de la nariz, "L-Lo mantendré fuera de misiones por un tiempo."

"Usted no hará tal cosa," la voz de Leverrier dijo desde la puerta.

"Leverrier," mascullo Komui mientras Lavi fulminaba con la mirada al hombre que entraba en la oficina.

"Usted y yo teníamos un trato," dijo Leverrier soltando una risita, "Yo te dejo cumplir todos los deseos de Walker y tu lo haces hacer cualquier cosa que yo quiera. Y ahora mismo, yo lo quiero afuera en el campo poniendo puertas."

"Pero el no aun no esta en condiciones para hacerlo!" protesto Komui, "Yo no acorde a mandarlo afuera solo para traerlo de vuelta en una ataúd!"

"Él va a morir de todas maneras," sonrió burlonamente Leverrier, "Y por lo que Bookman Junior aquí te dijo, suena como que ese destino no esta muy lejos."

"Bastardo," gruño Lavi.

"Sugiero que escojas cual exorcista lo va a acompañar y enviarlos fuera al primer set de coordenadas por la mañana, Komui," dijo Leverrier burlándose, caminando fuera de la oficina con aire arrogante.

"Maldito sea," rugió Lavi, volteándose a Komui, "Iré con Allen. Él dijo que él no quería ir en este tipo de misiones sin me o Lenalee. Yo iré con el primero luego tu puedes mandar a Lenalee para que se reúna con el después.

"O-Okay," gimió Komui mientras Johnny y Reever caminaban hacia el escritorio.

"E-El esta loco," tartamudeo Reever.

"V-Va a matar a Allen…" dijo Johnny, lagrimas en sus ojos, "Y lo acabábamos de recuperar también…"

"Lavi," dijo Komui, poniéndose de pie, "Lleva a Jeniya y Ryan contigo. Ellos necesitan la experiencia y…"

"Lo se, Komui," dijo Lavi, una sonrisa triste apareciendo en su cara lentamente, "Lo se…"

Cinco meses después…

"A que te refieres con que tengo que ir a Siberia!" grito Allen en el teléfono, "SI acabo de terminar en Kenia! Como en este maldito planeta se supone que llegue a Siberia antes del final de la semana? Si nunca he estado en ningún lugar cerca de ahí!"

"Lo siento, Allen," suspiro la voz de Reever por el teléfono, "Leverrier quiere que pongas una puerta mas antes de volver por un descanso."

"Eso es pura mierda!" maldijo Allen, trancando el teléfono con fuerza, "Ese maldito hombre esta loco!"

Allen pisoteo hacia donde su grupo se encontraba sentado, inquietos en el vestíbulo del hotel. Su aura asesina era claramente evidente mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá entre Lavi y Lenalee. Lavi le dio unas lentas palmaditas en la cabeza al frustrado adolescente, con la esperanza de apaciguar la situación.

"H-Hey no te preocupes, Allen!" tartamudeo Lavi, "Siempre podríamos pasar por la Rama Asiática y tu podrías tener otro rencuentro con Fou!"

"Si, eso suena divertido~!" sonrió Lenalee.

"Acaso no se acuerdan de lo que paso la ultima vez?" sonrió burlonamente Allen, fulminando con la mirada al Crow que se sentaba al frente de él.

'_Claro que nos acordamos' _pensó Lavi, _'Después de pelear por un rato con tu brazo izquierdo atado atrás de tu espalda, lo desatastes y la hicis__tes puré. Decir que Bak estaba sorprendido era un entendimiento.'_

"Okay!" dijo Jeniya sonriente, corriendo al salón con su hermano, "Estamos listos para irnos!"

"Genial!" se rio Allen, la aura matadora finalmente dispersándose, "Tenemos que dejar a Lenalee en la estación de tren y luego nos vamos a Siberia."

"Siberia!" espeto Ryan, "Porque demonios tenemos que ir ahí?"

"Por qué a Central le gusta hacer nuestras vidas un infierno," suspiro Allen, señalando a todos que lo siguieran fuera de la puerta.

Lenalee se quedo mirando a Allen tristemente mientras caminaban por la calle. Él estaba empezando a caminar con cojera y cada tanto tenia severos ataques de tos. Cada vez que eso pasaba, Lenalee y Lavi tenían que luchar por no llorar. Incluso cuando el trataba de ocultarlo, era obvio de ver. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que él se vaya. Lenalee miro a Lavi quien estaba inconscientemente limpiándose su único ojo por lágrimas. Ellos juraron que no iban a llorar en frente de él. Sin importar que tanto querían hacerlo.

"Aquí estamos, Lenalee," anuncio Allen, deteniéndose fuera de la estación de tren, "Que mal que tengas otra misión que atender. Te veré cuando vuelvas al cuartel general."

"Okay…Allen?" dijo Lenalee, suavemente agarrando la manga de su nuevo uniforme.

"Si?" dijo Allen, sonriendo la sonrisa falsa que aun usaba con todos.

"Cuídate. Aun no estas totalmente sanado," dijo Lenalee, una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

La mascara de Allen se derrumbo para dejar salir una sonrisa genuina, "Gracias, Lenalee. Lo hare."

* * *

><p>"Tu ahí! Levanta esa pancarta un poco mas arriba!" ordeno Komui mientras la toda la sección científica, algunos buscadores de elección, y todos los exorcistas de vuelta en el momento se preparaban para la llegada del prolongadamente ausente adolescente.<p>

"Esta Jerry listo para el banquete?" le pregunto Reever a un científico cualquiera.

"Si!" la respuesta vino de varios otros.

"Están llegando!" grito Johnny felizmente, apurándose a su lugar al lado de Komui.

"Deja de molestarme, Lavi!" vino la voz irritada de Allen justo del otro lado del Arca, "Lo único que quiero es comer e ir a dormir cuando lleguemos-!"

"Bienvenido a casa!" estallo la Orden, todos sonrientes con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos cuando el grupo camino por el Arca.

"-a casa," termino de decir Allen, sonriendo cálidamente a la vista al frente de ellos, "Es bueno volver a casa."

"Allen~!" dijo Johnny sonriente, saltando d arriba a bajo, "Como te quedo tu nuevo uniforme?"

"Estupendo, Johnny!" sonrió Allen, caminando hacia Komui con una carpeta gruesa, "Aquí esta el reporte de nuestra misión."

"Bien echo, Allen," le dijo Komui suavemente, alborotándole el pelo al adolescente peli blanco gentilmente.

"Entonces…" empezó a decir Allen, mordiéndose el labio y mirando al Chino con grandes, suplicantes, ojos plateados.

"E-Entonces?" tartamudeo Komui.

"Termine de poner puertas? Central ya no me necesita que siga?" dijo Allen, un tono suplicante escapándosele.

"Si," asintió Komui, sonriendo cuando vio los ojos de Allen iluminarse mientras se quitaba esa carga finalmente.

"Gracias al cielo," gimoteo Ryan, "Me estaba cansando de seguir a estos idiotas todo el tiempo."

"Dice el chico que fue engañado en entrar a un burdel por que una mujer le prometió una dulce recompensa si la ayudaba con algo," prácticamente gruño Allen.

"Tengo que admitir que jamás había visto a Allen tan frenético como cuando estaba intentando encontrarte," se rio Lavi, alborotándole el pelo al niño, "Creo que se fue todo PSP!"

"PSP?" cuestionaron todos.

"Papi sobre protector por supuesto!" exclamo Lavi, cubriéndose la boca de inmediato y dándole una mirada nerviosa a Allen.

El muchacho peli blanco solo mantuvo su cabeza abajo mientras sus hombros lentamente se desplomaban. Lavi se maldijo a si mismo y se apresuró a su lado.

"Te encuentras bien, Allen?" pregunto Lavi, poniendo una mano en su hombro suavemente, "Lo siento, amigo. Solo se me escapo, entiendes?"

"Lo se, Lavi," gimió Allen, haciéndose paso por la gente.

Tan pronto como nadie pudo ver la flagrante cabellera blanca, todas las miradas se posaron en Lavi.

"Bueno," suspiro Lavi, corriendo una mano por su cabello, "Descubrí porque su deseo de visitar la tumba de Mana era tan frio cuando estábamos por ahí."

"Y?" cuestiono Komui.

"Allen esta comenzando a realmente preguntarse si Mana lo quería como un hijo," dijo Lavi tristemente, "Él se preocupa que de verdad él nunca tuvo un padre. Así que ahora, por lo menos por un tiempo, la palabra "padre" es un tabú…"

"Lavi?" dijo Ryan a su lado, "Allen si sabe que lo siento por haberlo preocupado, cierto?"

"Huh?" Lavi se quedo boquiabierto mirando al niño.

"Aun me siento mal por haberlo preocupado," admitió Ryan, mirando al piso, "No me puedo sacar esa noche de la cabeza. Recuerdo que la jefa del lugar estaba intentando hacerme su esclavo o algo, luego escuche a Allen gritando mi nombre. Lo siguiente que supe, la puerta fue derrumbada por una patada y Allen estaba ahí en el umbral, completamente enojado. Una de las mujeres que estaba a punto de empezar a gritarle cuando lo reconocieron como el aprendiz de Cross todas salieron corriendo de ahí de una. Luego Allen estaba de rodillas al frente mio, regañándome por ser tan estúpido. Vi a Jeniya aferrándose a su chaqueta, y estaba aliviado que me hubieran encontrado…"

Lavi solo sonrió cuando Ryan lo miro con una cara como confundida, "Luego me abrazo. Me abrazo fuertemente y empezó a decir "Gracias al cielo" y "Estaba tan preocupado" una y otra vez en mi hombro. Y no lo pude evitar entonces. Estaba tan feliz que ustedes me hubieran encontrado que me deje llevar y deje que salieran mis lágrimas. Pero después de eso, parecía como si Allen estuviese un poco más irritable conmigo. Fue lo que hice malo?"

"Claro que no, niño," se rio Lavi, alborotándole el pelo de nuevo, "Como dije, Allen ha estado en modo PSP por un tiempo. El tenia mucho miedo esa niche de lo que te podría haber pasado. Creo que eso despertó un instinto en el o algo. Y el esta irritable por que aun tiene miedo. Sin embargo, esta vez es mas de lo que esta sintiendo que de lo que tu hicistes."

"Entonces me pregunto si debería decirle las buenas noticias," susurro Johnny.

"Buenas noticias?" pregunto Komui.

"Si. Encontré algo útil," sonrió Johnny, susurrándole el secreto a Lavi.

Dos minutos después en la cafetería…

"Allen!" Lavi y Johnny gritaron, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre el adolescente en medio de su banquete.

"Que!" exclamo Allen, inmutando cuando se aferraron a sus hombros.

"Nunca adivinaras lo que Johnny encontró por ti!" exclamo Lavi, lagrimas en su ojo.

"Que es lo que sucede, Johnny?" suspiro Allen, tomándose su sopa lentamente y tratando de entender porque ahora apenas soportaba la sopa.

"Descubrí quienes son tus padres biológicos!" soltó Johnny.

La cara de Allen no tenia precio cuando escupió su sopa por la mesa y dándole a Link, quien se sentaba al frente de él, en la cara. Sus ojos eran grandes cuando se volteo lentamente al sonriente científico.

"E-Enserio?" dijo Allen boquiabierta, tratando de mantener su voz de quebrarse.

"Sip!" sonrió Johnny.

"Eso es…eso es," gimió Allen, lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos mientras saltaba de su silla y tacleaba al científico en un abrazo, "eso es asombroso Johnny!"

"Ves! Te dije que te amaría por esto!" se rio Lavi mientras veía los hombros de su amigo temblar un poco.

"P-Puedo ir a verlos pronto?" pregunto Allen, lentamente soltando al sorprendido científico.

"Por supuesto," sonrió Johnny, "Komui dijo que tu y algunos otros exorcistas o buscadores podrían ir a visitarlos la próxima semana."

"Esto es tan genial," dijo Allen, limpiándose los ojos con la parte de atrás de mano.

"Hablando de Komui, tengo que ir hablar con el sobre en donde esta el viejo panda," se rio Lavi, dándole palmaditas a Allen en su cabeza, "Váyase a descansar, jovencito"

"O-Okay!" asintió Allen felizmente, terminando su comida rápidamente y corriendo hacia su cuarto, arrastrando a Link de tras de él.

* * *

><p>"Hey Komui," suspiro Lavi, dejándose caer en el sofá.<p>

"Sabes, creo que solo debería haberte contratado como mi mensajero," se rio Komui, "Lo haces de todas formas."

"Haha, que gracioso," dijo Lavi, riéndose débilmente.

"Entonces…" suspiro Komui, "Tuvo Allen mas ataques mientras ustedes estaban en la misión?"

"Solo dos. Uno justo después de que puso la primera puerta y luego otro después de que le gano a Fou," dijo Lavi, rascándose la cabeza, "Por lo que he visto, estos ataques solo ocurren después que uno de sus deseos se cumplen por que le ponen mas estrés a su cuerpo. Pero aparte de eso, no puedo entenderlos."

"Esto es muy extraño," se estremeció Komui, "Entonces cual dirías que seria el estatus de su vida?"

"El no parece estar tan adelantado como la Jefa de Enfermeras predijo que estaría a los cinco meses pero el esta empezando a mostrar señales que su vida se esta acabando," gimió Lavi, frotando su ojo por lagrimas.

"T-Tal vez e-el si llegara a vivir para su próximo cumpleaños después de todo," Komui trato de sonreír.

"T-Tal vez si," asintió Lavi, antes de gemir, "o tal vez no…"

Ambos permanecieron callados por un largo rato. Ninguno quería admitir que la segunda de las dos opciones era la más posible. De verdad no había forma en la que Allen vería su próximo cumpleaños…

"E-Entonces has encontrado alguna forma de retrasar esto?" pregunto Lavi, lleno de esperanza aunque dudoso.

"Bueno, si tengo una teoría pero tengo miedo de intentarlo," admitió Komui, "O bien lo retrasa o no hace nada mas que enojarlo."

Lavi dejo escapar una pequeña risa, "Bueno, si esos son nuestros dos únicos resultados, intentémoslo."

* * *

><p>Allen miro de su libro a su ventana mientras otro trueno estrellaba de nuevo. Suspirando, Allen de verdad deseaba que saliera el sol. Había estado lloviendo por lo menos por cuatro días y a él no se le permitía salir de su cuarto a menos de que fuera para ir al baño. Aparentemente eso era por que Link estaba constantemente en una conferencia con alguien, lo más probable con Leverrier, sobre la misión. Lavi o Toma le traerían sus comidas y Link saco su silla de su cuarto así que ni siquiera podía hacer su forma de entrenamiento favorito. Estirándose en su cama un poco, Allen gruño cuando la luz cegadora de un relámpago entro por su ventana.<p>

"De verdad necesito considerar conseguirme una cortinas," suspiro Allen.

Él estaba empezando a odiar tiempo libre. Porque había alguna vez deseado por eso? Ahora que lo tenia, no había nada mas que hacer mas que mirar las velas que le quedaban encendidas. Allen les sonrió tristemente. Él se había dado cuenta que después que un deseo era cumplido, una de las velas se apagaban. Era un poco como la flor de loto que tenia Kanda de esa forma el suponía. El solo esperaba que eso no significara que cuando la última vela se apagara su vida se iría con ella.

"Me gustaría que Komui me devolviera ese registro de deseos para que pudiera agregar unos cuantos mas deseos," pensó Allen en voz alta, "Tengo algunos nuevos."

Rodándose sobre su estomago, Allen miro como la lluvia batía contra su ventana. Aunque ahora deseaba que no lo hubiera echo. Cada vez que veía lluvia ahora, le recordaba de todas las lágrimas que iban a caer cuando su hora finalmente llegara. El sabia que todos los científicos llorarían junto con una histérica Miranda y Krory. También lo haría Timothy y Jeniya y Ryan. Jeniya lloraría más que los otros. Lavi se les uniría de vez en cuando, cada vez que estuviera lejos de Bookman y se pudiera ahogar a si mismo en la tristeza que no debería tener. Komui probablemente se culparía a si mismo por todo y lloraría a solas en algún lado.

"Probablemente ira a llorar con Jerry," Allen se forzó a si mismo a reírse con la imagen de ellos dos llorando histéricamente juntos.

Diablos, el apostaba que incluso Bookman y Kanda derramarían por lo menos una lagrima. Y Link? Posiblemente. El adolescente maldito tenía que admitir que le importaba el Crow. El realmente no era tan malo cuando llegabas a conocerlo. Además, el de verdad trataba de minimizar la cantidad de problemas en los que se metía Allen. Pero tenia ordenes de seguirlo y Allen no lo podía culpar por eso.

Luego estaba Lenalee. Allen podía sentir sus propias lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Ella probablemente era la única de todos los demás al que él quería hacer llorar menos. Ella significaba tanto para el y el odiaba el pensamiento de lastimarla. Sin embargo, era inevitable. Él iba a morir y ella lloraría. Ella probablemente se aferraría de todos por lo menos una vez mientras cremaban su cuerpo. Allen se estremeció. A el de verdad no le agrava que le Orden no enterrara sus muertos. Parecía tan…definitivo. Por lo menos con una tumba, tú tenías el lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo de la persona así que podías tener esa paz por lo menos.

"Mana…" gimió Allen, aferrándose a su almohada.

Es cierto. Casi se le había olvidado que uno de sus deseos era ir a visitar la tumba de Mana. Suspirando, Allen se dio cuenta ahora de lo que quería de ese deseo. Poner su corazón en paz. Él ya había aceptado lo del Noah, quien estaba siendo sorprendentemente callado últimamente, y estaba lentamente haciendo lo mismo sobre Mana y su Maestro. No que algo tuviera sentido aun.

"Gah!" grito Allen, enterrando su cara en su almohada, "Te maldigo, estúpido tiempo libre!"

Hubo un suave golpeteo en su puerta y Allen salto arriba, rezando que fuera Link para liberarlo del tortuoso cuarto maldito de nada. En vez de eso, el encontró a Jeniya con lagrimas cubriendo sus mejillas.

"Jeniya," susurro Allen, arrodillándose al frente de ella, "Que sucede?"

"…" ella solo se quedo ahí inquieta hasta que hubo un fuerte trueno que la mando gritando al pecho de Allen.

"T-Tienes miedo de tormentas, Jeniya?" pregunto Allen, cargando a la niña asustada gentilmente.

Ella solo asintió, aferrándose a el como si su vida dependiera de eso.

"Shh, todo esta bien," Allen sonrió suavemente, sentándose en su cama con ella, "Todo va a estar bien."

Allen meció suavemente a la llorosa niña en sus brazos por un largo rato. Todo el tiempo, el no pudo evitar preguntarse donde estaba su hermano. No era común de ellos estar separados.

"L-La lluvia da miedo…" gimió Jeniya.

"Huh? La lluvia? Como da miedo?" se rio un poco Allen.

"Es ruidosa y a veces cuando llueve se pone muy oscuro y luego truena," dijo Jeniya.

"Eso es cierto pero no hay nada que temer, tontita," sonrió Allen suavemente, "No es peligrosa. Solo ruidosa."

Jeniya dio un respingo y escondió su cara en el pecho de Allen mientras la luz de otro relámpago paso por la ventana.

"Shh, esta bien," la conforto Allen de nuevo, "Estoy justo aquí. No te preocupes por que yo te protegeré."

Mientras la lluvia continuaba batir contra la ventana, Allen en volvió una manta sobre la pequeña niña mientras ella se acurrucaba a su lado. Aun meciéndola de un lado a otro, el adolescente maldito trato de pensar en algo que la ayudaría a calmarse.

"Hey, quieres saber porque llueve?" pregunto Allen.

Jeniya solo asintió.

"Bueno, dependiendo de lo creas, la lluvia ayuda a purificar la tierra, alimentando a todas las plantas hiendo a los arroyos y donde peces y otras cosas viven. Todos necesitamos la lluvia por esa razón," explico Allen, mirando a la niñita con una sonrisa cálida, "Pero hay otra razón por la cual llueve."

"Cu-Cual es?" pregunto Jeniya.

Allen respiro profundo. Lo que estaba a punto de decir iba a ser difícil, él no podía decir que el realmente creía en eso. Después de todo, como iba un huérfano a saber?

"Yo creo que cuando llueve, son las lagrimas de nuestros seres queridos en el cielo," dijo Allen mirando la ventana.

"Es-Están llorando?" parpadeo Jeniya, "Porque?"

"Por qué nos están viendo, tontita," sonrió Allen, "Nos están viendo y lloran lagrimas de felicidad por que ven como hemos crecido."

"P-Pero que tal si-"

"Y si no crecimos de la forma que ellos habían planeado para nosotros, ellos aun así lloran de alegría que seguimos vivos y con todos los otros que queremos. Pueden haber alguna lagrimas de tristeza mescladas cuando ven que hacemos algo mal o nos ven tristes, o asustados, pero aun así están felices," dijo Allen, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Mami…Papi…" susurro ella, "Lo siento que tuve miedo de la lluvia. No sabia que eran ustedes viéndome. Probablemente los hice tristes por que tuve miedo de sus lagrimas."

Allen sintió a la niñita salirse de sus brazos y caminar a la ventana, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, "Pero ya no tengo miedo. No, ahora solo estoy feliz. Por el señor Walker. El me hizo feliz justo como ustedes hacían. Él es como papi…No, eso no es cierto."

Los ojos de Allen se agrandaron cuando escucho las palabras que salieron de su boca, "Él es mi papi. Es por eso que estoy feliz. Ahora tengo dos papis. Uno que me vigila desde el cielo y otro que camina a mi lado aquí. Me esforzare de no tener miedo otra vez. Solo seré feliz por ustedes.

Con eso, la niñita volvió a la cama y a los brazos caídos de Allen. Ella no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Ella no se dio cuenta de la mano que le cubría la boca, ahogando sus gemidos. La niñita solo se acurruco en su fuerte pecho, derritiendo su corazón herido aun más.

'_Soy su papi?' _pensó Allen, _'Cuando…no puedo ser…me refiero, ser un padre implica ser protector. Siempre tratando de hacerla reír. Asegurarse que siempre este feliz. Preocupado por ella constantemente. Estricto incluso cuand__o quiero que tenga todo lo que quiera. Eso es todo lo que yo…yo…yo soy…'_

Allen envolvió a la niña con sus brazos y la ayudo a que se acercara mas mientras unas cuantas mas lagrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos.

"Señor Walker?" dijo Jeniya.

"S-Si?" tartamudeo Allen.

"Bueno…podría llamarte papa?" pregunto Jeniya, un poco nerviosa, "Me refiero, yo de verdad quería desde hace tiempo pero…"

Le tomo un segundo pero lentamente Allen sonrió felizmente y asintió, "Si. Si puedes."

"Yay," se rio Jeniya antes de volver a mirar la ventana, "Alguna vez tuvistes miedo de la lluvia, Papa?"

"Si, lo tuve," asintió Allen, mirando a la ventana, "Estaba aterrorizado de ella antes de conocer a Mana. Cada vez que llovía, el me dejaría meterme en su cama y quedarme a su lado hasta que pasara. Después de un tiempo, aprendí que no hay nada que temerle y cada ves que llovía, yo sonreiría y me reiría y bailaría debajo de ella como un gran idiota. Y Mana solo se quedaría ahí parado y se reiría hasta que lo arrastraba a la lluvia conmigo."

"Mana suena como un buen hombre," sonrió Jeniya, bostezando un poco.

Allen dio un respingo y suspiro, "Si. Él era un buen hombre…"

"Papa?" cuestiono Jeniya.

"Si?" respondió Allen.

"Antes, dijistes que me protegerias," dijo Jeniya, "Eso significa que siempre me protejeras?

"Por supuesto," se rio suavemente Allen, "Siempre te protegeré."

"…T-Te refieres por siempre?" tartamudeo Jeniya, acordándose de la horrible verdad sobre la vida restante de su papa.

Allen suspiro e hizo que la niñita lo mirara, "Si pero puede que no siempre este justo a tu lado. Puedes incluso no verme, pero te protegeré. Cuando muera, aun estaré aquí protegiéndote. Necesito que entiendas eso. Que si me necesitas, yo siempre vendré corriendo a ayudarte. Entiendes eso?"

Jeniya solo asintió y se limpio algunas lágrimas. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Allen los movió a los dos para que él pudiera recostar contra la cabecera con algunas almohadas detrás de él y Jeniya descansando pacíficamente en su pecho. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Allen cerrara sus ojos, cayendo gentilmente en el olvido conocido como dormir. Jeniya, sin embargo, se quedo despierta. Ella lenta y cuidadosamente se sentó derecha y miro por la ventana al cielo.

'_Mama, papa. Yo sé que Papa no tiene a nadie __que el conozca allá arriba además de Mana pero no creo que Papa piense de el como un padres mas. Yo __sé__ que no hay nadie allá arriba que este feliz por el, así que me podrían hacer este favor?'_ rezo Jeniya, sus pequeñas manos juntas, _'Podrían ustedes ser los que lloran de felicidad por el? El de verdad es un hombre estupendo, incluso si tiene oscuridad dentro de __él__. No quiero que __él__ sea el único de nosotros que no tenga alguien allá arriba que este feliz por el. Y además, en vez de solo protegerme a mi y a Ryan, podrían proteger a Papa también? __Él__ es siempre el que salva a todos, pero quien es el que lo salva?_

Jeniya miro al rostro dormido de su padre y sonrió. Ella lentamente le beso el pentáculo arriba de su ojo izquierdo antes de acomodarse a dormir.

"Buenas noches Papa…" bostezo Jeniya antes de que ella también cayera en los gentiles brazos del sueño.

* * *

><p>No se ustedes pero este es unos de mis capis favoritos del original, estan triste, y lindo, y todo!<p>

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, y a los que les gusto lo suficiente la historia como para agregarla a sus favoritos/alertas. Recuerden de seguir haciendome sentir culpable por no tomar mas tiempo para hacer esto dejando un mensaje. :)


	15. Chapter 15

D. Gray Man no me pertenece. Tampoco esta historia, fue escrita por **Innocent heart2, **yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.

**AVISO: **para los que quieran saber la autora de este fic ya puso mas dibujos sobre un "Un Corazón Inocente" en su pagina de deviantart: kage-kyoodai (punto) deviantart (punto) com

Vayan a verlos si quieren

**Un Corazón Inocente**

**Capítulo 15: Mi Familia…**

"Okay Lavi. Este es el plan," Komui echo una risilla burlona afuera del cuarto de Allen, "Ahora mismo Allen está durmiendo con Jeniya en sus brazos-"

"Enserio?" casi chillo Lavi, "Eso es justo como Allen. Ayudando a su pequeña niña a pasar la noche. Awww, apuesto a que se ve muy tierno!"

"Concéntrate!" espeto Komui, sus lentes brillando, "Tienes que entrar y despertarlo."

"Porque?" espeto Lavi, "No deberíamos dejarlo dormir?"

"Quieres retardar su condición o que!" le espeto Komui de vuelta.

"Lavi!" la voz desesperada de Ryan se escuchó por el pasillo, "Has visto a Jeniya? Fui a la cafetería por algo de comer hace un rato y cuando volví a nuestro cuarto, ella no estaba!"

"No te preocupes. Ella está ahí dentro dormida con tu papa," dijo Komui con una risilla.

"Gracias al cie-" empezó a decir Ryan, "Porque lo acabas de llamar mi papa!"

"Oh eso? Estaba vigilando su cuarto cuando escuche a Jeniya preguntarle si le podía llamar Papa," dijo Komui con una sonrisa.

"De verdad?" exclamo Lavi, súper emocionado, "Que respondió Allen?"

"Si," dijo Komui con un guiño y un gran pulgares arriba.

"Wooh! Allen es un papa!" exclamo Lavi, haciendo un baile raro en medio del pasillo con una lagrima en su ojo, "Él llego a conocer la alegría de tener hijos!"

Ryan se quedó sin palabras mientras veía al peli rojo continuar su baile hasta que un buscador paso caminando. El aprendiz de bookman empezó a sacudirle la mano al pobre hombre violentamente, un enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"Porque pareces ser el único que esta tan feliz por eso?" pregunto Ryan.

"Por qué eso significa que soy un tío!" vitoreo Lavi, espantando al buscador.

"En que mundo enfermo vives en el cual eres tío mío y de Jeniya si nuestro padre es Allen!" vocifero Ryan.

"Qué? No sabias? Yo adopte a Moyashi-chan como mi hermano menor!" sonrió Lavi burlonamente, "Así que si el los adopta a ustedes dos, entonces ustedes son mi sobrina y sobrino."

"Estoy condenado," gimió Ryan, acurrucado en una bola de depresión.

"Ahem, Lavi. Tenemos que seguir con el plan," finalmente dijo Komui.

"Cierto!" Lavi estaba su lado en un instante, "Así que después que lo despierto, que hago?

"Dale esta bebida," empezó a decir Komui, pasándole la taza de café de Allen.

"Eso es todo!" espeto Lavi, "Porque no se lo damos después?"

"Lenalee aún no ha vuelto, tonto," explico Komui, "De todas formas, porque recibiría "café" de ti? Así que tenemos que hacer que se lo tome mientras aún se esté despertando."

"Oh, eso tiene más sentido," dice Lavi, tomando la taza y abriendo la puerta, "Déjamelo a mí!"

Silenciosamente, Lavi lentamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Allen durmiendo en su cama; Jeniya tendida encima de el con sábanas y almohadas tumbadas fuera de la cama. Poniendo la taza en la mesa de noche, Lavi levanto a Jeniya gentilmente y la cargo a fuera a su aun deprimido hermano. Después de librarlo de la depresión con una suave patada, el coloco a la bella durmiente en sus brazos antes de volver al lado de la cama de Allen. Tragando, Lavi suavemente sacudió al adolescente hasta que se empezó a despertar.

"Allen?" pregunto Lavi, tratando de imitar a Lenalee lo mejor que podía, "Es hora de levantarse, te traje algo de café. Quieres?"

"C-Claro," gimió Allen, sus palabras arrastrándose mientras se sentaba lentamente con su difusa mente y pelo alborotado.

"Aquí tienes!" dijo Lavi, aun haciendo lo mejor que podía por imitar a la exorcista, poniendo la taza al frente de su cara.

"Gracias Lena," dijo Allen, un sonrojo muy suave en su cara mientras agarraba la taza.

Lavi salió disparado de ese cuarto más rápido de lo que nadie creyó posible. Y por varias razones. A.) Él no quería estar en el cuarto cuando Allen se diera cuenta de que acababa de beberse algo echo por Komui. B.) Él no quería que Allen se diera cuenta que él no era Lenalee (tampoco podía creer que se la hubiera creído). C.) Allen acababa de llamar a quien pensaba que era Lenalee "Lena" mientras se sonrojaba. Lavi rio malvadamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba. D.) Allen acababa de llamar a quien pensaba que era Lenalee "Lena" mientras se sonrojaba. Komui estaba enloqueciendo en el pasillo, proclamando que si el no estuviera ya muriendo, el mataría al adolescente favorito de la Orden, cargando su arma de pulpos todo el tiempo.

Ellos escucharon la taza destrozarse seguido de un ataque de tos violento. Lavi se le abalanzo a Komui y comenzó a ahorcar al hombre, temiendo que lo que le acababa de dar a su hermano menor estaba de hecho haciéndolo peor. Mientras los dos locos peleaban fuera de su puerta, Allen estaba finalmente completamente despierto y acababa de darse cuenta de lo que le había sucedido.

"AAHHHH!" una voz infantil grito del dicho cuarto.

"Allen!" exclamo Lavi, apresurándose al cuarto solo para tropezarse hacia atrás y chocar con Komui, "Que demonios! E-Él es-"

"Soy un maldito niño!" grito Allen, algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras saltaba de su cama para atacar a Komui.

Allen tenía razón hasta un cierto punto. Él era pequeño pero no se veía como un niño. Él se veía como un tierno niño de nueve años. Su camisa ahora le llegaba a medio muslo y estaba luchando de salir de la trampa que eran sus pantalones. Su cabello blanco ya no estaba. En su lugar había una alborotada cabellera de gruesos cabellos castaños rojizos. El aún tenía la cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo y su brazo no cambio a su primera forma tampoco. Además todas sus otras cicatrices parecían estar ahí también. Así que básicamente él estaba exactamente igual excepto que mas pequeño y con pelo marrón. Decir que Allen no estaba para nada entretenido sería un gran entendimiento.

"Te voy a matar, Komui!" grito Allen, su voz también afectada por el cambio.

Komui y Lavi lucharon por no dejar escapar un coro de awww's a la cara y voz del niño enojado.

"Que paso, All-" empezó a preguntar Ryan, aun cargando a una ahora despertando Jeniya, "-en…"

"Fuera!" grito Allen rezando que la tierna voz no traicionase las emociones que tenía.

No lo hizo. Ryan salió volando del cuarto con Jeniya, dejando a Lavi y Komui a su suerte.

"Ahora," suspiro Allen, tratando de calmarse, "Por favor explíquenme porque es que soy un mini yo?"

"Idea de Komui, no mía!" Lavi rápidamente señalo.

"Y porque, querido Komui, querrías arriesgar tu vida con esta idea?" gruño Allen, preparándose para activar su Inocencia.

"V-Venganza por destruir mis K-Komurins!" rápidamente mintió Komui, corriendo del cuarto.

"Maldito sea ese loco idiota," suspiro Allen, "Ahora que voy a hacer? Se supone que se me iba a permitir caminar por los pasillos hoy y yo de verdad lo esperaba. Pero no puedo salir luciendo así…"

"Johnny te hará unas ropas bonitas!" proclamo Lavi, levantando al sorprendido niño y corriendo hacia el departamento científico.

"Lavi!" grito Allen mientras pasaban el Arca, sin darse cuenta de la chica china parada ahí, "Bájame!"

"E-Era aquel…Allen?" parpadeo Lenalee, "Nah. No puede ser. Komui no sería así de suicida…aun…"

* * *

><p>"Allen eres tan adorable!" chillo Johnny por n-ceaba vez, rápidamente cosiéndole algo nuevo de vestir para Allen.<p>

"Por la última vez, Johnny, deja de decir eso!" se quejó Allen mientras se sentaba encima de un contenedor de archivos usando la bata de laboratorio de Reever.

"Pero es cierto!" dijo Johnny sonriente.

"Odio admitirlo, Allen pero…" dijo Reever, viendo a Allen mover sus piernecitas de un lado al otro, "Él tiene razón. Tu si te vez algo adorable."

"No tú también, Reever!" gimoteo Allen, "Que ya no hay nadie sano?

"Haha, si las hay, no los en contratarías aquí en la Orden," se rio un poco Reever, trabajando en algunas matemáticas en su escritorio.

"Hey, Reever," dijo Allen, bajándose del contenedor de archivos, "Tienes algo de papel y un lápiz?"

"Eh?" se quedó boquiabierto Reever.

"Si, me imagine que puedo trabajar en algo mientras espero que Johnny termine," sonrió Allen.

"C-Claro," asintió Reever, dándole los materiales.

"Gracias!" dijo Allen sonriendo, mandando a Reever a un mundo de ternura

* * *

><p>Dos horas después…<p>

"Okay Allen!" anuncio Johnny, "Aquí está tu ropa nueva!"

"Finalmente," suspiro Allen, parándose del piso en donde había tomado refugio de los embobados científicos, "donde me puedo ir a cambiar?"

"Um…a menos de quieras lidiar con el festival de llanto ocurriendo afuera, entonces el baño esta por ese pasillo," señalo Reever, recogiendo uno de los papeles que Allen había tenido.

"Festival de llanto?" cuestiono Allen, "Lenalee volvió?"

"Bingo," sonrió Reever, viendo uno de los horribles dibujos de Allen.

"Porque no te cambias en la oficina de Komui? Sugirió Johnny, guiando a Allen por las puertas.

Reever le sonrió al joven antes de devolver su atención a las páginas en el piso. Aunque era verdad que Allen no era ningún artista, Reever no pudo evitar pensar que sus dibujos eran los mejores en el mundo. El dibujo en si requería varias paginas para que estuviera realmente completo pero una vez de que él las puso en el orden correcto, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Porque en esas páginas estaban todos los que eran cercanos a Allen en la Orden. Toma estaba al final, luego venían los miembros de la Rama Asiática y Hevlaska, luego sorprendentemente Link, y luego todos los científicos. Reever se rio un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Allen lo había tratado de dibujar gritándole a Komui quien estaba dormido y soñando sobre Lenalee.

Después venia Jerry y su Maestro. El hecho que Cross tan siquiera apareciera era sorprendente pero no tan sorprendente como Link. Luego finalmente venían los exorcistas. Era extremadamente difícil no reírse de la situación. Miranda estaba llorando, sentada en el hombro de Marie. Chaoji solo estaba parado incomodo entre ellos y Krory, quien también estaba llorando. Del otro lado estaban Kanda y Lavi, y ambos estaban persiguiendo a Timcampy. Timcampy sostenía la pañoleta de Lavi y el lazo para el cabello de Kanda mientras volaba sobre el resto de los generales. Reever se estremeció con el General Socalo…no era su mejor dibujo. Bookman solo estaba sentado en piso, fumando.

Reever finalmente llego a la mitad del dibujo donde estaba parada Lenalee sonriéndole dulcemente a todos a su lado y riéndose. Timothy estaba a su otro lado, sentado encima de un akuma que estaba controlando. Luego finalmente, en el centro estaba Allen con Jeniya en su hombro derecho y su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Ryan que estaba sonriendo burlonamente. Y en la cara de Allen había una sonrisa. Una verdaderamente feliz sonrisa.

No era el dibujo en si que le llego a Reever. Era lo que estaba escrito debajo de todos. Cada persona tenía su nombre y su relación con Allen. Pero no "buscador en esta misión". Toma era un primo. Luego todos científicos y guardianes eran primos menos Komui quien era tío loco. Cross era tío loco y borracho con muchas deudas. Jerry era amigo cercano. Los generales eran tíos y una tía. El resto de los exorcistas eran hermanos y una hermana, (excepto Chaoji quien solo era un amigo) y Link era un hermano también. Kanda y Lavi incluso tenían escrito hermano mayor debajo de ellos. Timothy era hermano PEQUEÑO. Los siguientes tres casi hicieron que Reever lo perdiera. Jeniya era hija y Ryan era hijo.

Luego Lenalee…Reever tuvo que asegurarse que Komui no estuviera mirando sobre su hombro para ese. Debajo de Lenalee estaba mi amor. Reever casi salto de su piel cuando leyó eso. El chico era sumamente valiente para escribir eso en donde Komui lo podía leer! Reever miro al dibujo una última ves antes de darse cuenta lo que tenia escrito encima.

"Mi familia…" leyó Reever silenciosamente mientras Allen finalmente salía de la oficina.

"Tengo que decirlo, buen trabajo Johnny," felicito Allen, usando su atuendo normal solo que minimizado, dándose cuenta de Reever viendo el dibujo, "Creo que lo que sea que esa bebida que me encogió tuviera esta afectando mi mente. Solo quería dibujar y se convirtió en eso.

"Bueno, tienes un raro sentido de la familia si así es como la ves," Reever se rio un poco antes de mirar tristemente a Allen, "Porque hicistes esto, Allen? y no digas que todo es culpa de la bebida de Komui."

Allen solo miro con tristeza a Reever, "Porque quería."

"Huh?" se quedo boquiabierto Reever.

"Tómalo como un regalo para la Orden entera," dijo Allen, una sonrisa aun presente en sus labios, "Después de todo, tu nunca sabes cuando te puedes quedar sin tiempo para decirle a los que amas cuanto los quieres."

"A-Allen," Johnny y Reever tartamudearon.

"Solo bromeo!" se rio Allen, corriendo al pasillo, "Yo de verdad solo quera dibujar algo!"

"R-Reever," susurro Johnny, mirando el dibujo, "Crees que-"

"N-No," sacudió su cabeza Reever, "No creo que haya descubierto que esta lentamente muriendo. Pero Allen es un chico observador. El probablemente se esté dando cuenta que su cuerpo se esta debilitando. Con suerte, el solo lo atribuirá a ser un tipo parasito."

"Que vamos a hacer con esto?" pregunto Johnny, señalando a el dibujo, "No lo podemos colgar por la parte con Lenalee."

"Lo pondremos en mi archivador. Luego lo colgaremos después…" pauso Reever, mordiéndose el labio, "Después que Allen se haya ido. Entonces será algo para que todos lo recuerden."

"Reever, yo creo que Allen esta mas avanzado de lo que todos piensan," murmuro Johnny.

"Porque dices eso? Él ha estado actuando per-" Reever empezó a decir.

"Él se desplomo el segundo que vio su reflejo. Se encogió en una pelota, y se comenzó a quejar sobre el dolor el dolor estando en todas partes a la vez," explico Johnny, "Después de todo eso, él se puso de pie lentamente y examino su pelo marrón y murmuro algo sobre una vela."

Reever se quedo paralizado mientras Johnny le contaba todo eso. Estaban ya perdiendo a Allen?

"Luego la misma cosa casi vuelve a pasar de nuevo cuando termine su ropa nueva," dijo Johnny, "pero esa vez consiguió quedarse de pie. Aun así, el dolor estaba claro como el día en su cara…"

"Maldita sea…la brillante idea de Komui no funciono," maldijo Reever, palmeándose la cara para tratar de luchar sus lagrimas.

* * *

><p>"M-Maldita sea," maldijo Allen, recostándose de una pared y respirando con dificulta, "E-Ese fue el tercer ataque en la ultima semana."<p>

Tratando de recuperar el aliento, Allen se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras entraba en un violento ataque de tos. Mirando a su mano una vez que la tos había disminuido, el chico maldito suspiro. Había sangre de nuevo.

"S-Si esto continua, alguien se va a dar cuenta," dijo Allen, deslizándose por la pared y acurrucándose en una pelota, "Lu-Luego estaré atrapado en la enfermería hasta…Gah! Deja de estar pensando así! Vamos a luchar en contra! Luchar este destino!"

Después de golpearse la cabeza en la pared por un buen minuto, Allen se paro lentamente en sus temblorosas piernas. Usando la pared para sostenerse, el trato de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

"Aun así…esto no se siente muy alentador," admitió Allen, poniendo una mano en su pecho, "Puedo realmente sentir cuanto tiempo tengo ahora. Tengo que ser extremadamente cuidadoso de ahora en adelante."

Corriendo una mano por su grueso cabello castaño, Allen se dirigió a la cafetería, riéndose un poco a su un tanto perturbador pensamiento, "Solo quedan cinco velas por apagarse y como seis meses para vivir. Eso es casi poético."

* * *

><p>"Que tu que!" espeto Lenalee a su hermano, "En que estabas pensando, Nii-san!"<p>

"Estaba pensando que si él era pequeño, entonces no usaría tanta fuerza vital y podría recuperar algo de ella," gimió Komui.

"Pero el suero solo cambia el cuerpo de la persona, Komui," suspiro Marie desde su puesto en la mesa, "No su edad."

"Ósea duh!" espeto Komui, "Pero no es como si tuviéramos muchas opciones. Tenemos que encontrar una forma de retardar esto o dentro de seis meses, Allen ya no estará aquí para perderse en los pasillos de la Orden."

"Cierto," las otras personas en la mesa suspiraron.

"Aun así, encogiéndolo no parece ser practico," dijo Lenalee, caminando hacia la ventana de Jerry, "Has visto a Allen, Jerry?"

"Niño pequeño con cabello castaño y ojos plateados, cierto? sonrió Jerry burlonamente.

"Sip," asintió Lenalee.

"Esta justo allí en la puerta en la espalda de Kanda…espera…en la espalda de Kanda!" exclamo Jerry, ajustándose sus lentes de sol.

Lenalee se dio la vuelta y efectivamente, allí estaba Kanda cargando a un pequeño Allen dormido en su espalda.

"Whoa, Yuu esta cargando a Allen!" silbo Lavi.

"Acallar, usagi," suspiro Kanda, asegurando a Allen mas arriba en su espalda, "Lo encontré desmayado en mi puerta. Presumo que la razón por la cual él es incluso mas de un Moyashi es por el Sr. Complejo De Hermana aquí."

"Lo adivinastes, Yuu," sonrió burlonamente Lavi, tomando a Allen con cuidado del ceñudo samurái, "Pero porque lo cargastes todo el camino hasta aquí? Porque no su cuarto? Esta mas cerca del tuyo de todas formas."

Como si en señal, el monstruoso estomago de Allen comenzó a gruñir fuertemente. Lavi casi se dio una palmada a la cara.

"Aun tiene un sentido enfermo del tiempo," se rio Lavi.

"Por eso fue que lo traje hasta aquí," dijo Kanda, "Su estomago me estaba volviendo loco."

"Apuesto que si," se rio Lavi, cargando la versión mas pequeña de su hermano menor a la ventana de Jerry, "Adivina quien, Jerry!"

"Awww, acaso no es el adorable~!" arrullo Jerry, "Se ve tan pacifico e inocente!"

Allen solo gimió y se acercó mas a los brazos de Lavi, consiguiendo una risada del peli rojo.

"Aquí, yo lo tomo Lavi," ofreció Lenalee, "Tu consigue su comida."

"Okay," dijo Lavi, pasándole el niño.

Cargándolo hacia la mesa, Lenalee se sentó lentamente mientras lo sostenía cerca. Escuchando su suave respiración, a la exorcista le resultaba difícil creer que él se iría dentro de seis meses, que probablemente dentro de dos meses, el seria confinado a la enfermería o a la cama. Dentro de cuatro meses, el estaría completamente postrado en la cama mientras mas Crows lo vigilaban en caso de que el Noah adentro de el tratara de controlar su cuerpo. Y después de cinco meses, el estaría básicamente en un coma hasta que finalmente falleciera. Con lágrimas llenándole los ojos, Lenalee sostuvo al chico que amaba cerca a ella mientras lloraba. Simplemente no era justo.

Miranda lentamente se puso en el asiento a su lado, envolviendo a la otra exorcista con sus brazos. Ella también quería llorar. Eso era lo que ella era después de todo. Una llorona, asustada de todo Miranda. Pero Lenalee necesitaba a alguien fuerte a su lado.

La alemana sabia como Allen se sentía sobre Lenalee. Ella siempre lo había sabido. De hecho, le sorprendía sin límite que nadie mas se haya dado cuenta sobre los sentimientos de chico ingles por la china. Que no se suponía que era ella la que era distraída de todo? Si ese era el caso, entonces porque era que nadie mas se daba cuenta de las miradas de anhelo que Allen le daba a Lenalee cuando ella no estaba mirando? La forma en la que él siempre se esforzaba mucho más de lo necesitaba para hacerla feliz? Como cuando él le sonreía a ella, no parecía tan fingido?

Sacudiendo su cabeza un poco, Miranda sabia que Allen no quería que Lenalee estuviera en ningún dolor. Eso era probablemente la única cosa que le molestaría más. Saber que había lastimado a la persona que amaba más. Con una sonrisa triste e irónicamente de entendimiento, Mirando abrazo a Lenalee mas fuerte. Incluso si él no lo escribió en el maldito registro de deseos, ese era probablemente el deseo más grande de Allen. Que nadie llorase por el y asegurarse de que todos estuvieran tan felices como podían. Con solo ese conocimiento, ella encontró la fuerza para distanciarse de si misma y ayudar a los otros con su dolor.

Todos se quedaron callados por un rato. No había nada que decir. Que podían decir de todas formas? Incluso después de que hubieran pasado tantos días desde ese fatal día, nadie podía creerlo. En lo profundo, tal vez nadie nunca había creído que Allen iba a morir incluso si el tenia un complejo de Héroe que le causaba ser un poco suicida de vez en cuando. Como podían? Después de todo, él se suponía que era el favorito de Dios. El escogido para derrotar al Conde, cierto? Pero eso no importaba en realidad. Después de todo, no importaba lo que nadie pensara, Allen era solo otro exorcista. Y todos sabían que todos los exorcistas eran completamente humanos.

"Entonces…" dijo Lavi, buscando un tema al azar para alegrar el aura de depresión en el cuarto, "Yuu piensa de Allen como un hermano menor también!"

"EH!" todos exclamaron.

"Baka Usagi!" espeto Kanda, Mugen presionando en contra la garganta de Lavi en un segundo.

"Que?" dijo Lavi, encogiéndose de hombros y sacándole la lengua al samurái, "Yo dije que nunca le diría a Moyashi-chan. Yo nunca dije nada sobre todos los demás."

* * *

><p>Este capi también me gusta mucho, ya nos estamos acercando cada vez más al final…<p>

Este capi se tardo un poco más de lo normal, pero bueno ya llego. En tiendo si algunos piensan que tiene mas angustia que humor, pero yo solo lo puse como el original así que culpen a Innocent heart2 si se sienten engañados. En mi caso yo nunca miro la categoría solo leo el resumen y si me gusta lo leo.

Sigan dejándome sus comentarios, cada uno de ellos son muy apreciados! Y me hacen sentir culpable cuando tengo tiempo libre y me pongo a hacer otras cosas en vez de ponerme a traducir el próximo capi.


	16. Chapter 16

Ni D. Gray Man ni esta historia me pertenecen. Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por **Innocent heart2**, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción-

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15: No me llames Bebe!<strong>

"Porque es Walker pequeño?" pregunto Link mientras entraba con Jeniya y Ryan.

Todo el mundo solo apunto a Komui como respuesta. El Crow suspiro y se sentó al frente de Lenalee, quien aun sostenía a un durmiente Allen. Jeniya y Ryan se dejaron caer en cada lado de la china. Ryan suspiro mientras recostaba su cabeza en la mesa.

"Este lugar es tan raro…" gimió Ryan, "pero es casa…"

Jeniya trato de cubrirse la boca con sus manos cuando Allen lentamente empezó a despertarse de su sueño. Era todo lo que ella podía hacer para mantenerse de entrar en un ataque de risa.

"P-Papa se ve tan gracioso así," dijo Jeniya dejando escapar una risilla.

"Papa?" todo menos Lavi, Komui, y Ryan exclamaron.

"Yep! El Sr. Walker es nuestro Papa ahora!" dejo Jeniya sonriente, "Incluso si es pequeño."

Es fue todo para Miranda y Krory. Los dos de ellos rompieron en histerias mientras Marie y Lavi trataban de calmarlos. Lenalee se rio un poco de la escena, de volviendo su atención a Allen mientras el finalmente se enderechaba y apartaba de ella.

"Que pasa?" pregunto Allen, frotándose su ojo mientras bostezaba.

"Miranda y Krory están proclamando su alegría de que te hayas convertido en un Papa," sonrió burlonamente Lenalee.

"Ah," asintió Allen, alisando su despelucado cabello, "Se me había olvidado la gran molestia que esta gruesa masa de pelo era."

"Se te ve bien," se rio Lenalee.

"Gr-Gracias," respondió Allen sonrojándose un poco.

"Papa~!" sonrió Jeniya, agarrando a su pequeño papa en un rompe-espaldas abrazo, "Adivina que!"

"No puedo…respirar," jadeo Allen, tratando de librarse.

"Link nos dijo que mañana vamos a ir al circo contigo!" exclamo Jeniya, aflojando su agarre un poco.

"L-Link lo hizo?" tartamudeo Allen mientras se volteaba al Crow.

"Que? Acaso no se me permite ayudar con esos malditos deseos tuyos?" Link casi sonrió, "También vamos a encontrar a tus verdaderos padres después de que vayamos al circo."

"Enserio!" sonrió Allen, parándose en su silla, finalmente liberándose de los brazos de Jeniya.

'_Porque estará tan feliz de conocer a sus verdaderos padres de todas formas?' _pensó Lavi mientras miraba a la versión mini de Allen saltando alrededor, _'Algo no esta bien aquí…'_

"Entonces, a quien vas a llevar contigo?" se rio Lenalee.

"Hm…definitivamente Jeniya y Ryan," pensó Allen en voz alta, "Quieres ir, Lenalee?"

"Claro que iré contigo!" sonrió Lenalee, increíblemente emocionada por dentro.

"Hm…Lavi? Te gustaría ir también? Estoy seguro-" se empezó a reír Allen.

"No hay forma de que me pierda esto!" exclamo Lavi, levantando a Allen y girándolo alrededor tiernamente, "No puedo esperar a ver sus caras cuando te vean "así"."

"Lo se! Va a ser genial!" se rio Allen, sorprendiendo a Lavi.

'_Que? Que acaso no sabe que eso los asustaría? A menos de que,' _pensó Lavi mientras ponía gentilmente a un sonriente Allen devuelta al suelo, _'Eso es lo que quiere? Venganza por abandonarlo?'_

"Me pregunto si Kanda quiere ir? Seria divertido tratar de fastidiarlo en el camino pero conociéndolo, el solo tratara de cortarme la cabeza," se rio Allen caminando hacia el samurái, "Pero que dices, Kanda? Quieres venir?"

"Ni loco, Moyashi. No voy a ir allá solo para verte "reunir" con gente idiota o mejor aun morirte," dijo Kanda, fingiendo un suspiro.

"Lo que digas, BaKanda," dijo Allen, fingiendo fruncir el seño, "Puedo patearte el trasero incluso siendo mini!"

"Es eso un reto, Moyashi?" sonrió burlonamente Kanda al niño.

"Porque no? Pero yo decido que es lo que hacemos y lo que esta a juego," sonrió de vuelta Allen de la misma forma

Allen oscuro había vuelto…

* * *

><p>"Juro que si te pongo las manos encimas, tu pequeño mocoso!" rugió Kanda mientras perseguía la versión mini de Allen por un vieja y sucia calle en el norte de Inglaterra.<p>

"Deja de ser un mal perdedor, BaKanda!" se rio Allen fuertemente, jadeando por aire

"Hicistes maldita trampa!" grito Kanda, desenvainando a Mugen.

"Como puedo hacer trampa en una presentación? Tu fuistes el que acepto a quien pusiera el mejor espectáculo para nuestros amigos ganaría!" se rio Allen malvadamente.

"Si, y tu eras el que había sido un payaso antes de que ese bastardo borracho te encontrara!" grito Kanda, ignorando las miradas raras del resto del grupo.

"Tu sabias eso y aun así accedistes!" grito devuelta Allen.

"Por favor ustedes dos," suspiro Lenalee mientras veía como Kanda procedía a intentar castrar a un saltante Allen, "Se supone que estamos buscando la casa de los padres de Allen."

"Tu sabes como se ponen, Lenalee," sonrió burlonamente Lavi mientras Allen le daba una patada en la cabeza a Kanda, "Así es como ellos muestran su amor fraternal."

"Cállate, baka usagi!" ambos gritaron, tirándole piedras grandes al peli rojo.

"Sin embargo, esto el divertido," se rio Jeniya mientras Lavi era enterrado.

"Cierto," asintió Lenalee, "Entonces donde esta el pueblo, Link?"

"Como otra milla mas por este camino. Luego tenemos que encontrar la iglesia en el centro del pueblo," dijo Link, "los padres de Walker viven en una casa al frente de ella."

"Al frente de la iglesia," repitió Allen, corriendo por el camino.

"Hey, espera Allen!" se rio Lenalee.

"Vamos, Jeniya. Tenemos que mantener un ojo en nuestro Papa," sonrió Ryan mientras agarraba la mano de su hermana.

"Okay!" respondió Jeniya sonriente.

"Vuelve aquí, Moyashi!" grito Kanda detrás de Allen mientras ambos el y Link seguían al grupo.

"No se están olvidando de alguien?" gimió Lavi mientras intentaba liberarse de su prisión de piedras.

* * *

><p>"Esta debería ser," dijo Link.<p>

"…seguro?" pregunto Lenalee, con escepticismo.

"Me estas dudando, Srta. Lenalee?" cuestiono Link.

"No es eso. Pero," dijo Lenalee estupefacta, "Cuando dijistes que la casa de sus padres estaba al frente de la iglesia, no pensé que tomara toda la calle al frente de la iglesia."

Allen solo asintió con la cabeza mirando con asombro a la increíblemente enorme casa al frente de él. Mientras el joven exorcista tipo parasito estaba parado en asombro, Lavi finalmente logro troto hasta ellos.

"Geez chicos!" resoplo Lavi, "Pudieron al menos haber esperado por mi en las afueras."

"Cállate, usagi," dijo Kanda, mirando el mansión.

"Que?" parpadeo Lavi, mirando al mansión, "Que no les dijo Johnny?"

"Decirnos que?" pregunto Allen.

"Tu padre es el alcalde y el hombre mas rico en esta ciudad," explico Lavi.

"…oh," dijo Allen sin emoción.

"Hey, ustedes ahí!" una voz exclamo desde arriba de ellos.

"Si?" pregunto Lenalee, mirando arriba para ver una anciana inclinándose fuera de la ventana.

"Que están haciendo ustedes chicos aquí? Que no saben que el Señor y las Señoritas no están aquí ahorita?" pregunto la anciana.

"Que?" exclamo Allen, mirando arriba hacia la mujer con ojos suplicantes, "No están aquí?"

"Hm?" la mujer entrecerró los ojos para mirar a Allen, "No puede ser…un segundo!"

Con eso, la anciana desapareció adentro de la mansión. El grupo se miro entre si y se encogieron de hombros. Allen suspiro y miro al piso con una expresión llena de tristeza. Lenalee sintió un poco de su corazón quebrarse cuando Allen lentamente empezó a darle la espalda al mansión.

"Oh bueno," suspiro Allen, limpiándose los ojos, "Fue un buen intento."

"Detente ahí!" una voz profunda resonó desde la puerta atrás de ellos, "Joven! Por favor venga aquí!"

Allen lentamente se volvió a dar la vuelta y camino hacia el hombre. Él era por lo menos seis pies de alto, tenía pelo castaño oscuro que le llegaba a la baso del cuello, y muy oscuros y profundos ojos azules. Su edad era probablemente en algún lugar cerca de los treinta. El falleciente exorcista miro arriba hacia el hombre con ojos curioso. Él casi podía sentir como si se hubieran conocido antes pero donde? Eso no lo podía recordar.

"A-Allen?" susurro el hombre, ojos fijos con los plateados de Allen.

"Si?" dijo Allen, inclinando su cabeza a un lado en confusión, "Pero como sabes mi nombre?"

"E-Es Allen!" exclamo el hombre cayéndose de rodillas de repente.

"Señor!" exclamo también Allen, temiendo que el pobre hombre se hubiera lastimado a si mismo.

El hombre de repente en volvió con sus brazos al pequeño exorcista y lo abrazo fuertemente. Muy sorprendido como para hacer algo, Allen se congelo en los brazos del hombre. Mientras tanto, el grupo entero lo había imitado y estaban congelados en su sitio también. El hombre lentamente empezó a frotarla espalda de Allen mientras lagrimas le mojaban su espalda. Confusión impacto al joven exorcista con toda su fuerza.

"Querido hermanito, as vuelto a nosotros," murmuro el hombre.

"Espera…que?" parpadeo Allen.

"Si," sonrió el hombre, apartándose gentilmente lo suficiente para mirar a Allen directo en los ojos, "Soy tu hermano mayor, Skylar."

"N-No puede ser…" Allen y Lenalee se quedaron boquiabiertas.

"Johnny nunca nos dijo nada sobre hermanos," señalo Lavi mientras Link caminaba hasta Allen y su nuevo hermano.

"Disculpe pero podría soltarlo por favor," pregunto Link, tirando del brazo del hombre un poco, "Deseamos hablar con su familia adentro."

"Huh? Oh cierto! Por aquí~!" dijo Skylar sonriente, levantando a Allen y cargándolo dentro de la casa.

"Suéltame! Bájame en este instante!" ordeno Allen, "Me niego a ser cargado como un niñito!"

"Hey, Yuu?" pregunto Lavi mientras tocaba a Kanda en el brazo.

"Que pasa?" suspiro Kanda.

"No se tomaba tanto tiempo para que los efectos de esa bebida desaparecieran, cierto?" cuestiono Lavi.

"Ahora que lo mencionas," asintió Kanda, "solo se tomaba como doce horas para que los efectos desaparecieran."

"Y Allen ha estado así…" empezó a decir Lavi, "Mierda…"

* * *

><p>"Estas bien, Allen?" pregunto Skylar mientras tocaba la puerta del baño.<p>

"E-Estoy bien!" espeto Allen desde el otro lado.

"Recuérdame de matar a Komui cuando volvamos," suspiro Lavi, "El y sus bebidas tienen una sincronización tan _**perfecta**_…"

"Te dejare ir por el pero tendras que llegar a el antes de que él llegue a Moyashi," suspiro Kanda, caminando fuera del baño.

"Me siento mal por Lenalee," se rio Ryan.

"Pobre Papa," se rio Jeniya.

"Aun estoy algo confundido sobre que esta pasando?" admitió Skylar, mirando al resto del grupo por respuestas, "Que no era el solo un niñito?"

"Um…señor, no lo encontrastes extraño como tu hermano era un niño cuando desapareció cuando desapareció hace todos esos años y ahora vuelve y él es aun un niño?"

"Bueno si pero no quise cuestionarlo. Después de todo, de que importa?" se rio Skylar.

"Creo que estas deberían quedarte, Allen," dijo Lenalee mientras aparecía con una mucama y algunas ropas.

"Gracias!" exclamo Allen desde el otro lado de la puerta, "Lo siento tanto por tener que hacerte pasar por todo esto."

"No te culpes, Allen," se rio Lenalee, pasándole la ropa cuando el abrió la puerta un poco, "No es tu culpa que esto paso."

"Si, es de Komui," se rio Ryan fuertemente.

"Lo va a matar, lo sabes, cierto?" Lavi le dijo a Lenalee.

"Lo se. Y se lo merece también," sonrió Lenalee.

"Um…puedo preguntar quien es Komui?" pregunto Skylar.

"Uno de nuestros jefes," respondió rápidamente Lavi, "Y el muy sobreprotector hermano mayor de Lenalee."

"Él es un científico loco," suspiro Kanda, "Él es la razón por la cual Moyashi se veía como un niño."

"Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda!" grito Allen por detrás de la puerta.

"Moy-ashi?" cuestiono Skylar.

"Ese es el nombre de Yuu para Allen. El esta básicamente llamándolo brote de soja," sonrió burlonamente Lavi.

"Oh…huh?" sonó Skylar, aun confundido.

"Komui Lee es un científico que es bueno en su trabajo de crear drogas y machinas para ayudar a las personas," explico Link, recostándose en una pared mientras tomaba notas, "Pero también es bueno en jugando con las personas y tiende a crear mas problemas de los que resuelve."

"Entonces…"

"Entonces él es la razón por la cual me encogí a mi forma de niño," gruño Allen, abriendo la puerta

"Que bueno, te quedaron bien," aplaudió la mucama.

A Allen le dio un tic en el ojo, "Me siento estúpido en este atuendo."

Se veía también. Él estaba usando unos pantalones negros que eran apenas los suficientemente lagos para que los usara con comodidad. Los zapatos que ahora tenía eran demasiado elegantes para su gusto. Su camisa aun era en el estilo que prefería. Era una manga larga y de cuello. Era solo el color que le resultaba asqueroso para el. Era de un rojo vivo brillante. Incluye un chaleco rosado oscuro y un lazo negro, y Allen no se estaba sintiendo muy bien por su vestir.

"…se ve…bien, amigo," Lavi lucho por decir sin estallar en risa.

"Lavi," suspiro Allen, antes de fulminar con la mirada al peli rojo, "Cállate."

"A-Allen…tu cabello," se quedo boquiabierto Skylar.

"Es blanco puro, lo se," suspiro Allen, corriendo su mano izquierda, que ahora estaba cubierta por su desgastado guante, por su pelo. "Se volvió de esta forma cuando tenia doce. Solo digamos que algo extremadamente traumático me paso entonces y dejémoslo hasta ahí."

Skylar miro con tristeza a su hermano antes de sonreír suavemente, "De acuerdo. Porque no vamos al estudio y esperamos a que madre y padre regresen de su viaje."

"Cuando volverán?" pregunto Lenalee.

"Tienen suerte. Hand estado ausentes por el ultimo mes por un viaje importante pero se supone que vuelven hoy," sonrió Skylar, "Junto con nuestras hermanas."

"Hermanas?" cuestiono Allen, siguiendo a su nuevo hermano al den.

"Sip. Hermanas gemelas menores," dijo Skylar sonriente.

"Gemelas!" todos exclamaron.

"Sip. Ellas nacieron un año después…" se derivo Skylar, "…después de que te perdimos…"

El grupo permaneció callado por un rato. No tomo mucho hasta que llegaron al estudio. El cuarto tenía una chimenea grande con un sofá y varias sillas alrededor. En la mesa había fotos gastadas de la familia que residía en la casa. Allen camino hasta una y sintió su corazón desplomarse. Por qué ahí mirándolo de vuelta estaba un niñito como de tres con lo que él pensaba que era cabello castaño (no puede estar muy seguro por que las fotos son todas en blanco y negro), sentándose en los hombros de otro niño, este como de ocho, también con pelo castaño. Ambos estaban riéndose y sonriendo. Detrás de ellos estaba un hombre y una mujer. Ambos estaban sonriéndole cálidamente a los dos niños y la mujer tenia una mano en la cabeza del más pequeño.

Levantando la gentilmente, Allen paso el pulgar de su mano izquierda por la foto. Él podía sentir algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Trayendo su otra mano arriba para limpiar sus ojos, el vio a Skylar sonriéndole cálidamente por el rabillo del ojo. Rápidamente, el peli blanco puso la foto en su sitio y se sentó en el sofá en donde Jeniya y Ryan se encontraban. Su mirada se bajo al piso. Él quería decirle algo a su hermano pero no sabia que.

'_Esa es una palabra tan rara,' _pensó Allen, _'Solo he conocido a este tipo como por un par de horas y ya lo estoy llamando hermano…Que pasaría si no __lo somos? Que tal si él es tan solo un tipo loco que piensa que soy su hermano? Aun mejor, que tal si el es un akuma o incluso un Noah-"_

Allen sacudió su cabeza violentamente, _'No puede ser. Incluso si el fuera un akuma y el Conde estuviera usando esos mal__ditos insectos, el no seria tan estúpido como para enfrentarse en contra de todos nosotros. Pero__ que tal si no somos hermanos__…Eso honestamente apestaría.'_

"Probablemente te estes preocupando si somos hermanos o no, cierto?" pregunto Skylar mientras se sentaba en unas de las sillas.

Allen se puso rígido instantáneamente.

"Te entiendo. Honestamente puedo entender lo que estas sintiendo. Después de todo, tu has pasado la mayoría de tu vida sin saber quien era tu familia," suspiro Skylar, "Pero puedo decirte con certeza que tu eres mi hermano bebe."

'_Bebe!' _grito Allen en su cabeza, su lado oscuro ansioso por salir.

"Como puedes estar tan seguro?" pregunto Allen, en voz baja.

"Bueno, por un lado tus ojos," señalo Skylar, "Yo solo conozco tres personas que tienen ojos plateados. Mi madre. Una de mis hermanas menores. Y mi hermano bebe."

'_Ya basta con lo de bebe!' _grito Allen Oscuro desde su mente.

"Pero eso no es suficiente como para decir con certeza que somos hermanos," suspiro Allen.

"Tienes la marca de nacimiento," dijo Skylar.

"Que?" todos parpadearon.

"Cuando tu cambiastes a esa forma de repente, vi la marca de nacimiento de la familia," sonrió burlonamente Skylar.

La cara de Allen se puso roja mientras los demás se quedaron intentando averiguar que y donde esa marca de nacimiento estaba.

"Skylar? Estas en casa?" una voz profunda dijo desde la entrada principal.

"En el estudio, padre!" sonrió Skylar burlonamente, "Les tengo una sorpresa."

Mientras Skylar estaba anunciando su sorpresa, Allen, Lavi, y Lenalee estaban haciendo señas para que se callara.

"Hermano mayor!" dos chicas como de doce años gritaron mientras corrían al estudio.

Allen se agacho detrás de Lenalee y Kanda, esperando poder esconderse. Desde atrás del ahora nervioso samurái y de la china que no paraba de reírse, Allen pudo ver que ambas niñas tenían pelo castaño largo. Una tenía ojos azul claro mientras la otra tenia ojos plateados profundos. Ambas tenían grandes sonrisas de felicidad en sus caras cuando taclearon Skylar fuera de su silla. El exorcista escondido no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Oh, hola, que tal," un hombre con pelo marrón oscuro y ojos pardos dijo mientras entraba al estudio.

"Padre!" se rio Skylar mientras las gemelas se aferraban a el mientras se ponía de pie, "Te tengo algo sorprendente."

"Puedo ver," el hombre casi gruño, mirando la chaqueta de exorcista de Lavi, "Tenemos personas de la Orden Oscura en nuestro hogar!"

"Que!" los exorcistas, incluyendo a Allen desde atrás de dos de ellos, gritaron, "Tu sabes sobre la Orden Oscura!"

"Por supuesto que se. Esos idiotas han estado en esta área buscando su preciosa Inocencia por lo mejor de veinte años," se burlo el hombre, sentándose al frente de Lenalee y Kanda (y Allen), "Entonces que es lo que ustedes bastardos quieren esta vez?"

"Eh…" el grupo se quedo boquiabierta.

"Padre, no deberías ser tan frio con ellos," susurro Skylar, "Ellos han traído a alguien con-"

"Me importa un comino a quien trajeron a menos de que sea mi hijo!" grito el hombre, causando a todos los exorcistas se echasen atrás.

"Um…"dijo Skylar, frotándose el cuello, "Hey, Allen porque no sales ahora?"

"De ninguna manera!" dijo Allen sacudiendo su cabeza furiosamente.

'_Esto no es bueno! Así no es como se suponía que…' se _grito Allen, _'Ellos se suponía que eran personas crueles y sin corazón que me abandonaron! Ellos no se suponía que fueran una familia que aun me estaba buscando! No puedo hacer esto.'_

Allen de repente se arrastró desde atrás de Lenalee y Kanda y se paro. Sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo temblando.

"Lo sentimos mucho por haberlo molestado hoy, señor," se disculpo Allen, inclinándose al frente de él, "Ya nos vamos."

"Ya era hora," espeto el hombre.

"Espera, Al-" empezó a decir Skylar.

"Esta bien," dijo Allen mientras dirigía el grupo hasta la puerta en contra de sus voluntades, "Ya se todo lo que necesitaba saber…Gracias."

"Cariño, que esta pasando aquí?" un mujer con un poco de acento francés pregunto desde justo detrás de la puerta.

"Sol algunos mas de esos bastardos que pensaron que podían molestarnos," respondió el hombre.

"Preguntastes?" una mujer con pelo rubio largo y ojos plateados dijo, caminando en el cuarto y casi chocando con Allen.

"Ah, disculpe!" se disculpo Allen rápidamente, cerrando sus ojos.

"…Monsieur, por favor abra sus ojos," dijo la mujer, poniendo sus manos en la mejillas de Allen.

"L-Lo haría-"Allen lucho por encontrar una escusa.

"Podrías hacer lo que te dice, Moyashi!" espeto Kanda al adolescente peli blanco.

Eso lo consiguió. Sus ojos se abrieron d una mientras se daba la vuelta para gritarle a Kanda.

"Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda, o es que eres tan estúpido que no puedes recordar nada excepto en donde conseguir tu Soba!" le grito Allen al samurái.

"…Lo sabia," sonrió la mujer, "Estos ojos."

"Mierda…" maldijo Allen, con la cabeza gacha después de fulminar con la mirada a Kanda quien sonreía burlonamente.

"Que pasa, mi amor?" pregunto el hombre.

"Es el," dijo la mujer sonriente, lagrimas apareciendo en sus ojos, "Es mi bebe."

'_Paren con lo de bebe!' _lloro Allen Oscuro desde adentro de la cabeza de Allen.

* * *

><p>Hoy no tuve cole, así que me puse y termine este capi (finalmente -.-'')<p>

Sigan dejando sus maravillosos mensajes que son inmensamente apreciados!

(^-^)/"


	17. Chapter 17

D. Gray Man no me pertenece. Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por **Innocent heart2**, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17: Un Corazón Inocente… <strong>

"Por favor suelte mi brazo, Sra.," gimió Allen mientras lo arrastraba devuelta a las sillas, "De verdad beberíamos irnos."

"Tonterías!" dijo la mujer sonriente, algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, "Tenemos tanto de que hablar!"

"T-Tenemos?" tartamudeo Allen, mirando a sus amigos por ayuda.

"Yo no veo ningún problema con quedarnos un poco mas," se rio Lenalee, sonriendo feliz por Allen.

"Además, no era venir aquí tu deseo, Moyashi-chan?" se rio Lavi.

"Moy-ashi?" el hombre y la mujer le preguntaron al peli rojo.

"Chan?" cuestiono Skylar mientras las gemelas sentadas al frente de él inclinaban sus cabeza curiosas de Allen.

"Chan es como decir pequeño o algo parecido," explico Lenalee mientras Lavi se escondía detrás de ella.

Y porque se escondía? Bueno, Allen lo estaba mirando echando fuego por los ojos y deseándole la más dolorosa muerte con sus ojos. Por supuesto, Lavi estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas. Después de todos, él era el que provocaba a Yuu más. No, lo que lo asustaba era el hecho que Allen había realmente cambiado a su lado oscuro. Inocente, serio y gracioso Allen, Lavi podía lidiar. Oscuro, meticuloso, y preciso Allen, no tanto…

"Y Moyashi significa brote de soja," dijo Kanda con una sonrisa burlona, para en contra de una pared a la distancia.

"Así que es como un doble insulto," dijo Skylar, Allen asintió con su cabeza.

"Todo por que soy unas malditas pulgadas mas bajo que los demás," gruño Allen.

"No te preocupes," la mujer se rio desde su asiente al lado de Allen mientras le apretaba el brazo derecho suavemente, "Arthur no termino de crecer hasta que tenia por lo menos veinte. Al igual que Skylar. Los hombres aquí solo no crecen rápido."

"Liliane!" el hombre se puso rojo, "No hay necesidad de decirle a un extraño-"

"Él no es un extraño, Arthur!" espeto la mujer al hombre, casi reflejando el lado oscuro de Allen, "Él es mi bebe que perdimos hace tantos años."

"Po-Porque sigues diciendo eso?" gimió Allen.

"Por qué lo eres," sonrió Liliane suavemente, frotándole el brazo lentamente, "Solo sé que eres mi hijo."

"Tiene la marca de nacimiento, madre," remarco Skylar.

"Estoy bastante curioso sobre donde esta marca de nacimiento esta ubicada," se rio Lavi, saliendo de su escondite detrás de Lenalee.

"Cierra tu boca, Lavi!" espeto Allen.

"Ves! Ese esa toda la prueba que necesito!" exclamo Liliane, atrayendo a Allen mas cerca a ella para un abrazo rompe hueso, "Mi bebe ha vuelto a casa!"

"No me llames así!" se quejo Allen.

"Hey, Poppy?" una de las gemelas le dijo a la otra, "Ves lo que yo veo?"

"Si, Primmie," sonrió la otra, "Yo también lo veo."

"Poppy? Primrose?" cuestiono Skylar, "Que es lo que ven?"

"Su brazo. Brilla verde," dijo Poppy.

"Y también un lugar en su pecho, aunque ligeramente," añadió Primrose.

"Huh?" parpadeo Allen.

"Puedes subirte la manga, señor?" las gemelas preguntaron.

"P-Preferiría no hacerlo," se rio Allen nerviosamente.

"Liliane, tu sabes también como yo que esos buscadores nos dijeron que uno de los suyos mato a nuestro hijo," suspiro Arthur.

"Eh!" los exorcistas exclamaron.

"Wh-Whoa! Retrocede un segundo!" grito Lavi, "Un buscador mato su hijo!"

"Si. Después de que nació, esos malditos hombres empezaron a venir para llevárselo de nosotros pero no se los permitíamos," gruño Arthur, "Eso fue hasta que un día una mujer buscadora vino y nos lo robo."

Allen se voltio a su "hermano" que solo le sonrió con tristeza y continuo, "Padre y yo confrontamos a varios otros buscadores y nos dijeron que ellos la iban a buscar. Un par de días después, ellos vinieron con las ropas ensangrentadas de mi hermano."

Allen sintió su cara drenarse de sangre. Entonces esta no era su familia! Que estaba sucediendo?

"Pero madre y yo nunca creímos que habías muerto, Allen," dijo Skylar, "Yo solo sabia que tu estabas vivo en alguna parte."

"El buscador que te tomo era diferente dl resto," explico Liliane antes de mirar ferozmente a su esposo, "Pero no importa cuantas veces le diga eso, Arthur se niega a creerme."

"Por qué no importa! Si usan la maldita chaqueta, son todos iguales," espeto Arthur, dándose cuenta de algo, "Pero tu no estas usando uno. Tampoco lo esta Dos-Puntos por allá."

'_Ha! Toma eso Link!' _pensó Allen, _'Lavi y yo no somos los únicos que pensamos de nombres buenos para ti!'_

"Bueno, es una larga historia…" refunfuño Allen, "Solo digamos que soy igual que los otros y que estoy odiando el hermano de alguien ahora mismo. Estoy mas interesado en lo que dices con que un buscador tomo a tu hijo," dijo Allen, entrando en su modo de trabajo.

"Ella dijo que tenias un raro y poderoso tipo de Inocencia y necesitaban que te llevase a la Orden de inmediato," dijo Liliane, apretando su mano izquierda fuertemente, "Ella dijo eso la noche antes de que te tomara lejos de nosotros."

"Hm…que creen ustedes?" Allen miro hacia sus camaradas.

"Nunca ha habido muchas mujeres buscadoras," dijo Lenalee, "La mayoría de las mujeres prefieren trabajar en el hospital o la división científica, pero rara vez como buscadoras."

"Y hasta hace diez años solo habían algunas mujeres en la Orden entera que eran buscadoras," añadió Lavi, "Estoy seguro de que podríamos rastrear quien fue. Kanda, puedo usar tu golem?"

"Para que, baka usagi?" dijo Kanda, burlón.

"Porque Timcampy no puede conectar con la Orden y tu fuiste el único que tuvo la sensatez suficiente para traerte la tuya," se rio Lavi, agarrando a la creatura en pleno vuelo, "Donde esta el teléfono, señora?"

"Por el pasillo al frente de la entrada," sonrió Liliane suavemente.

"Liliane, incluso si nuestro Allen estuviera aun con vida, el tenia cabellos castaño," suspiro Arthur, frotándose la nariz, "Este hombre tiene un color de pelo que jamás había visto en alguien tan joven."

"Bueno…yo solía tener el cabello castaño," dijo Allen, un rubor claro cubriendo su cara, "De hecho mi pelo era castaño hasta que tuve doce."

"Vez!" chillo Liliane, abrazando a Allen fuertemente, "Eso prueba que él es mi bebe."

"Por favor pare de llamarme así…" gimió Allen mientras sentía algunas de sus costillas intentando romperse.

"Señor, podemos por favor ver su brazo?" las gemelas preguntaron de nuevo, esta vez tratando de subirle la manga.

"Hey! Por favor no-" empezó a decir Allen cuando Jeniya se paro al frente de él.

"Dejen de molestar a mi papa!" espeto Jeniya a las dos niñas, "Él ya les dijo que no quería. No le hagan hacer lo que él no quiere hacer!"

"Jeniya, esta bien," suspiro Allen mientras una suave sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

"Papa?" Skylar and Liliane cuestionaron.

"Si," asintió Allen, subiendo a Jeniya a su regazo, "Yo básicamente adopte a ella y a su hermano mayor después de que los traje a la Orden."

"Los tomastes de sus familias?" espeto Arthur, "Esto es a lo que me refiero con que ustedes son todos iguales-"

"Cállate!" espeto Ryan, "Ni se te ocurra decir que nuestro papa es una mala persona! Nos quedamos huérfanos después de que nuestro padres fueron asesinados! El vino y nos encontró un día en su misión. Aun cuando él estaba ahí para encontrar la Inocencia, el aun así nos trato con amabilidad y nunca nos hizo sentir amenazados o nada. Nosotros escogimos creer en el! Nosotros escogimos seguirlo a la Orden!

"Luego el arriesgo su vida para salvarnos!" continuo Ryan, luchando contra las lagrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos, "El arriesgo su vida para mantenernos a salvo! El no tenia que hacer eso! Había otras cosas que él pudo haber hecho pero el de seguro no tenia que protegernos ese día!"

Ryan fulmino con la mirada al hombre que se suponía que era el padre de Allen, "Papa casi murió en ese entonces! El no debería ni siquiera estar vivo ahora para estar aquí sentado! El siguió luchando mas allá de sus limites solo para que Jeniya y yo pudiéramos vivir para ver un día mas! El siguió luchando por nosotros! Nunca ni por un momento dejo de pelear por nosotros!

"Cuando estuvimos en una misión con el, el vino a nuestro rescate cada vez! Cuando me separe de él, él se preocupo y busco por todas partes por mi! Cada vez que Jeniya lloraba por algo, él estaba ahí para confortarla! Por primera vez desde que nuestros padres murieron, le importábamos a alguien! Sin embargo, él nunca tuvo que! Su único trabajo era darnos a la Orden, pero él nunca lo hizo! Se suponía que íbamos a ir con un general para nuestro entrenamiento pero no lo hicimos! Nos quedamos a su lado todo este tiempo!"

Para este punto, todos estaban callados mientras lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Ryan sin que el supiera, "Así que ni se te ocurra nunca, _**jamás **_decir que nuestro papa…que mi padre es una mala persona! Porque simplemente no es verdad!"

Todos se quedaron callados por un segundo mientras Ryan se mantenía firme, fulminando con su mirada al sorprendido hombre. De repente, una mano cálida le alboroto el cabello mientras era levantado al regazo de su padre. Su hermana se había movido a un lado. Ella misma tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras le sonreía a su hermano. El niño inclino su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos de su padre y sintió su corazón expandirse por un segundo. Allen estaba sonriendo una de sus verdaderas sonrisas mientras una lagrimas errante se quedo en la esquina de su ojos. El tomo al niño en un abrazo fuerte, posando su barbilla en los cabellos marrón oscuro del niño.

"Gracias, Ryan," susurro Allen.

La incomoda atmosfera que había llenado el cuarto desde el estallido de Ryan se disipo de repente. El grupo de la Orden Oscura sonrió (incluso Kanda) a la escena que tenían al frente. Ellos sabían lo que esto significaba para los dos niños. Ambos sabían que su papa no iba a vivir por mucho más y no podían tolerar el pensamiento de alguien hablando mal de él. Ellos no iban a tolerarlo. Lenalee se limpio una lágrima de sus ojos. Ella iba a tomar una lección de los dos niños. Ella no lo iba a tolerar mas tampoco.

"Tu eres Allen," se quedo boquiabierta Arthur después de un rato.

"Huh?" parpadeo Allen mientras de volvían su atención al hombre.

"Allen era el único de mis hijos que se parecía mucho a Liliane cuando ella estaba feliz," dijo Arthur, algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, "Las emociones de Allen brillaban por sus ojos a todas horas del día."

"Arthur," dijo Liliane sonriente.

"Tienes razón, Liliane," sonrió Arthur suavemente, "Él es nuestro hijo."

'_Por lo menos no hubo bebe en esa,' _ suspiro Allen mentalmente mientras le sonreía cálidamente a su "familia."

"Entonces…" empezaron a decir las gemelas, mirándose entre si, "Podemos ver tu brazo!"

"Eh?" se quedo boquiabierta Allen, mirando a sus ojos suplicantes, "Oh…esta bien."

"Yay!" chillaron las niñas mientras Allen se subía la manga.

"Feliz?" suspiro Allen, extendiendo su mano.

"Vez? Esta brillando en verde," dijo Poppy, tocando su mano en donde una gema verde en forma de cruz solía estar antes del incidente con Tyki Mikk.

"Pero recuerdas las fotos?" dijo Primrose, "El verde solía estar sol en su mano izquierda, no todo el brazo o su pecho."

"De que están hablando ustedes dos?" pregunto Lenalee.

"L-La pueden ver…" gimió Allen, sus ojos grandes mientras miraba a sus hermanas, "Ellas pueden ver mi Inocencia, Lenalee."

"Qu-Que!" todos los de la Orden Oscura se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"N-No…esto no puede estar bien," tartamudeo Allen.

"Porque brilla tu corazón verde, hermano mayor?" pregunto Primrose.

"M-Mi corazón?" trago saliva Allen, mirando a Jeniya y Ryan.

El miro a los dos inseguro. Él nunca les había contado esta parte de su pasado. Él nunca había pensado en decirles que tenía un fragmento de inocencia en su corazón.

"Ah…Poppy, vez lo que yo veo?" pregunto Primrose mientras sus ojos plateados se agrandaban.

"L-Lo veo…" asintió Poppy, sus ojos azules agrandándose también.

"Po-Porque tienes un hueco en tu corazón, hermano mayor?" preguntaron las gemelas, sus voces temblorosas.

"Que!" exclamaron Jeniya y Ryan, mirando a su papa instantáneamente con grandes y aterrorizados ojos.

Allen suspiro y puso su mano izquierda sobre su corazón, "Hace un tiempo, tuve un encuentro con alguien del clan de Noah. El clan de Noah son algunos de los enemigos más poderosos que nosotros exorcistas enfrentamos. El que me encontré ese día era el Noah del Placer, Tyki Mikk."

Allen cerró sus ojos, no para concentrarse en su historia pero para bloquear las miradas d horror que estaba recibiendo, "Tyki tiene el poder de escoger lo que toca. El y yo vinimos cara a cara después de haber luchado larga y agotadoramente para salvar a otro exorcista que había "Caído." No podía activar mi inocencia más. Estaba muy débil y mi brazo estaba muy dañado como para hacer algo."

Allen pauso, tratando de articular algo sin que su voz se quebrara, "Y-Yo logre salvar el exorcista pero Tyki…Tyki lo mato al frente de mis ojos. Luego…luego el me ataco y trato de destruir mi Inocencia…"

"Destruir tu Inocencia?" repitió Skylar.

"Los del clan de Noah tienen el poder de destruir Inocencia con los mas simples de toques," dijo Allen, frotándose la cara con su mano derecha.

'_Y yo tengo a uno de esos bastardos __por dentro,' _agrego Allen en su mente.

"Entonces como-" empezó a preguntar Arthur.

"Después de que "destruyo" mi inocencia, Tyki hizo un hueco en mi corazón y me dejo a morir una larga y lenta muerte…" dijo Allen, mirando al techo, "Puedo recordar mirar la luna y solo pensar que se veía tan grande…Se veía tan cerca esa noche…

"Fue ahí que Fou me encontró justo afuera de la Rama Asiática," sonrió Allen suavemente al techo, "Ella me cargo hasta la Rama Asiática por tratamiento medico. Pero antes de que ella tan siquiera llegara ahí, mi Inocencia había empezado a reformarse en mi cuerpo."

Allen le dio unos golpecitos a su pecho con su mano izquierda, justo sobre su corazón, "Probablemente justo después de que Tyki Mikk me dejara por muerto, mi inocencia se reformo en dos partes. La primera parte la gema, que reside en mi corazón ahora, sellando el hueco que ese bastardo dejo. La segunda parte forma mi brazo entero pero eso no sucedió hasta como una semana después cuando mi Inocencia y yo llegamos a un tipo de acuerdo. Desde entonces, mi inocencia y yo hemos superado muchos obstáculos. Hemos superado el punto crítico, pasando el cien porciento de sincronización. Desde ese día, el poder de inocencia ha crecido por lo menos diez veces.

"Hez lo que me mantiene vivo para continuar peleando esta guerra," suspiro Allen mirando de vuelta a sus padres, "Hez lo que me permitió luchar tan duro para proteger a estos dos y todos los demás que quiero. Hez la razón por la cual estoy tan dispuesto a hacer lo que tome para acortar esta guerra, incluso si es solo por un minuto o un segundo."

'_Hez también lo que me esta matando ahora,' _pensó Allen con tristeza, seguro que todos podían ver dicha emoción por sus ojos, _'Ya no me queda mucho mas. Ya no puedo realmente vivir por mi __mismo. Tengo que vivir por todos los demás. Tengo que.'_

"Pero espera," parpadeo Allen cuando se dio cuenta de algo, "Porque pudieron ver mi Inocencia? Solo brilla verde cuando la activo."

"Siempre hemos podido," dijo Primrose, apuntando a Kanda, "Podemos ver el brillos que la inocencia da todo el tiempo. Vemos que la tuya esta atada a tu cintura como una espada."

"La de ella esta alrededor de sus piernas como esos brazaletes y esas marcas de cruz," añadió Poppy, apuntando a Lenalee y luego a Jeniya, "La de ella esta en el collar que usa alrededor de su cuello."

"El de este niño, su guante contiene su inocencia," dijo Primrose, apuntando a Ryan, "Es como una ballesta cuando esta activada, cierto?"

"Y luego el señor peli rojo aquí es el martillo que tiene en su muslo," termino de decir Poppy mientras Lavi entraba de nuevo.

"N-No puede ser," tembló Allen, "E-Eso es simplemente imposible…"

"Hemos temido por mucho tiempo que ellas sean acomodadoras pero no pueden ver ninguna inocencia dentro de ellas," dijo Liliane.

"Y nunca le hemos dicho a los buscadores por miedo de que también nos las robaran," añadió Arthur.

"Ya veo…" asintió Link, escribiendo algunas notas.

"N-No lo puedo creer…" se quedo boquiabierta Allen.

"Tengo unas noticias raras," anuncio Lavi, "Aparentemente la única mujer buscadora que estaba en esta área por los últimos veinte años era una mujer llamada Catherine Lance. Pero ella murió hace como trece años en Octubre veinte nueve-"

"Eso no es posible!" rugió Arthur, "Hace trece años, ella se tomo Allen de nosotros el primero de Noviembre!"

"E-Entonces no fue Catherine," tartamudeo Lenalee.

"Fue o el trabajo de un akuma copiador o-" pensó Lavi en voz alta.

"O Lulubell," gruño Allen, apretando su mano derecha en un puño.

"Pero yo pensé que los Noah no habían empezado a aparecer hasta nuestro incidente con Road," dijo Lenalee, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Allen.

"Ahí fue cuando se volvieron increíblemente activos pero no podemos estar seguros si ellos hacían pequeños trabajos para el Conde antes de eso," dijo Lavi, "Pero porque no solo te mato entonces?"

"Tal vez ese no era su trabajo," reflexiono Allen, "Tal vez se suponía que ella debía llevarme al Conde para que el mismo pudiera hacerlo."

"SI, pero si ese fuera el caso, Lulubell no te hubiera dejado ir por miedo de ser castigada por su querido amo," contradijo Lavi, "Yo creo que nuestra mejor opción seria que un akuma fue ordenado a secuestrarte y luego llevarte al Conde. Todos hemos visto que tan torpe los akumas pueden ser. El probablemente te perdió y luego fue destruido por el Conde por haber fallado."

"Pero por que el Conde perdería tiempo para ir tras un mocoso?" cuestiono Kanda.

"Cuidado," gruño Allen.

"Piénsalo, Walker," dijo Link, mirando directamente al falleciente exorcista, "Cuando eras un niño, el decimocuarto aun estaba en la fuga del Conde. El aun tenia que ser encontrado por el Conde. Así que porque el Conde perdería tiempo matando a un niño cuando podría haber estado buscando al decimocuarto?"

"Espera…Walker?" repitió Arthur, "Porque te acaba de llamar Walker?"

"Hm? Oh, ese era el apellido de mi padre adoptivo y yo lo tome cuando murió," explico Allen.

"E-El no seria Mana o Neah Walker, cierto?" pregunto Liliane.

Todos se paralizaron.

"C-Como supistes el nombre de Mana!" espeto Allen, parándose de su puesto.

"Walker era el nombre de mi madre hasta que se caso," explico Arthur, "Pero antes de que l hiciera, ella tuvo dos hijos bajo ese nombre porque su prometido era muy terco como para establecer el matrimonio."

"E-entonces," dijo Lenalee.

"Mana y Neah Walker son mis dos hermanos mayores," asintió Arthur.

Allen sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Esto no podía estar pasando. Si lo que este hombre…Si lo que su padre estaba diciendo era verdad, entonces él era un pariente de sangre de un Noah! Eso explicaría porque lo escogió para ser su huésped. Pero…Pero Mana nunca le había dicho que tenia hermanos! Mana nunca le había dicho que se veía como ningún niño que jamás había conocido.

Allen tomo unos pasos atrás antes de chocar con Link. El trajo su mano arriba para agarrar su pecho. Su respiración se apresuró hasta el punto que él pensó que se iba a hiperventilar. El sabía que sus camaradas lo estaban viendo con preocupación así que el intento mandarles una de sus sonrisas falsas para calmarlos pero descubrió que no podía. Sus piernas empezaron a debilitarse causándole casi venir cara a cara con el suelo. Por suerte, Lavi y Kanda habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos como para atraparlo. Mientras lo ponían devuelta en sus pies, ahora soportado por ambos, Allen lucho por quedarse consciente.

"Que esta pasando!" pregunto Liliane, miedo evidente en su voz.

"Esa maldita bebida de Komui probablemente puso mucha presión en su cuerpo," maldijo Lavi, acomodando el peso de Allen en su hombro, "El probablemente lo estaba suprimiendo hasta ahorita. La sorpresa de lo que le acababan de decir probablemente lo llevo sobre el limite."

"Que-" empezó a preguntar la familia.

"E-Estoy bien," Allen finalmente logro decir, haciendo lo mejor que podía para darle una sonrisa cálida a todos en el cuarto mientras luchaba por respirar, "S-Solo necesito r-recostarme un minuto."

"Okay," asintió Lavi mientras Kanda y él lo llevaban hasta el sofá y recostaron al su compañero exorcista en el sofá.

"E-Estará bien?" pregunto Arthur, sosteniendo a Liliane cerca.

"Su corazón esta latiendo con fuerza," dijo Poppy, sus ojos nunca dejando el pecho de su hermano.

"Hay algo mas ahí," añadió Primrose.

"Algo oscuro," ambas dijeron.

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron de golpe mientras dolor llenaba su pecho. El instantáneamente supo que sucedía, "M-Maldito N-Noah…"

"Noah?" repitió Ryan.

Lavi suspiro y miro a los dos jóvenes confundidos exorcistas, "Si. Esa es la maldad que Allen les dijo cuando se conocieron. Allen es el huésped de las memorias del decimocuarto Noah."

"Los de alto mando que saben mas sobre esto, nos dijeron a todos nosotros que un día el Noah va a apoderarse del cuerpo de Allen, borrando todos sus recuerdos convirtiéndolo en el contenedor perfecto para que renazca el Noah," añadió Lenalee, algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Fue con ese conocimiento que se nos dio nuestra peor misión," espeto Lavi, mirando seriamente a ls dos niños, "Y es una misión que todos los exorcistas asumen cuando se unen a la Orden."

"C-Cual es?" pregunto Ryan, sosteniendo a Jeniya cerca mientras lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

"Tenemos que matarlo el instante que creamos que el Noah esta a punto de tomar el control," dijo Kanda, mirando la cara de dolor de Allen.

"No!" grito Jeniya, activando su inocencia de una.

"Mierda!" maldijo Ryan, aferrándose a su hermana mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar violentamente, "Jeniya! Cálmate!"

"No! no le pueden hacer eso a papa! Él no ha hecho nada malo!" lloro Jeniya, ignorando a su hermano.

"Jeniya!" todos los exorcistas gritaron mientras Lavi sostenía a Allen en el sofá.

Jeniya siguió gritando mientras el suelo seguía temblando. El fuego que se había casi apagado en la chimenea estaba de repente estallando con vida, amenazando salir y devorarlos a todos.

"J-Jeniya," gimió Allen, forzándose a pararse y caminar en sus ya temblorosas piernas hasta ella.

El extendió sus brazos y se callo de rodillas cuando llego a ella, sosteniéndola cerca. Él le acaricio el pelo mientras ella lentamente salía d su trance. Una vez que ella se dio cuenta quien la sostenía, Jeniya se aferro a su camisa y lloro abiertamente, Ryan miro sorprendido a la cara de Allen. Él podía el oscuro color gris carbón en su piel desparecer por su cuello pero aun había cruces en su frente que tenían que desaparecer. El vio a Allen morderse el labio y continuar acariciándole el pelo a la niña sollozante con su mano izquierda. Empezó a brillar tenuemente mientras sostenía a Jeniya mas cerca. Ryan pudo ver la cara de dolor que su papa tenia mientras las cruces desaparecían lentamente de su frente. Cuando todo evidencia del Noah que residía dentro de él se fueron, Allen finalmente se apartó de Jeniya, sonriéndole suavemente.

"Recuerdas nuestra promesa," le susurro Allen, "Te prometí que yo siempre estaría ahí para protegerte, cierto?"

"S-Si," asintió Jeniya, frotándose sus ojos libres de lagrimas.

"Entonces lo hare," dijo Allen sonriente, alborotándole el pelo, "No voy a romper esa promesa, tontita."

Jeniya se rio, mientras Allen luchaba por pararse. El vio mientras Link caminaba hasta el y suspiraba antes de sonreírle con tristeza.

"Vas a tener que decirle eso a Leverrier, cierto?" sonrió Allen con tristeza.

"Si," dijo Link tristemente.

"Okay," suspiro Allen, antes de mirar devuelta a su familia, "Primero dos de esos ataques y ahora ese maldito Neah esta tratando de decirme que deje que meterme en su vida."

"Dos malditos ataques?" repitió Lavi.

"Si," asintió lentamente Allen, sin mirar al Bookman, "Se que los has estado registrando también, Lavi. Tuve dos de ellos cuando me estaba cambiando antes."

Allen lentamente se dio la vuelta para sonreírle al peli rojo, una expresión confundida en su cara, "Estoy un poco preocupados por ellos. Nunca había experimentado este tipo de cosa antes. Tal vez me estoy enfermando o algo."

'_Desearía que no tuviera que seguirles el juego con este complot de ellos,' _pensó Allen con tristeza, _'Yo solo no quiero que se preocupen por mi. La forma mas fácil de hacer eso es siguiéndoles el juego.'_

"Neah?" cuestiono Arthur.

"Si," suspiro Allen, corriendo una mano por su cabello, "Neah era el decimocuarto Noah y el Noah que traiciono al Conde. En algún momento mientras huía con Mana, el de alguna forma me paso sus recuerdos, haciéndome su huésped para su regreso. Aparentemente él no quería que yo supiera que somos parientes de sangre."

"A-Allen," gimió Skylar.

"Oh bueno," se encogió de hombros Allen, caminando hacia su madre.

El de repente la envolvió con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, "Es agradable, no?"

"Huh?" se quedo Liliane boquiabierta mientras ella lentamente le devolvía el abrazo.

"Es cálido," sonrió suavemente Allen, "Yo siempre intente imaginarme como se sentiría un abrazo de mi propia madre pero no creo que jamás estuve cerca."

Ambos madre e hijo sintieron lágrimas en sus ojos, "Esto es muy agradable."

Lentamente, Allen se apartó y miro a su madre a los ojos, riéndose un poco, "Odio admitirlo, pero por un largo tiempo yo resentía a mis padres por que pensaba que ellos me habían abandonado por mi brazo. Nunca ni por un momento pensé que ellos querían quedarse conmigo. Cuando escuche eso por primera vez, me sentí horrible por haber sentido algo más que amor hacia ti. Odiaba pensar que una madre podía abandonar a su hijo voluntariamente.

"Pero ahora, todo lo que puedo pensar es como no los quiero dejar ir," sonrió Allen con tristeza, gentilmente empujando un poco del cabello de su mama por detrás de su oreja, "Por qué sé que nunca los volveré a ver."

"Que-" empezó a cuestionar Liliane.

"Soy un exorcista de la Orden Oscura, mama," sonrió suavemente Allen, con algunas lagrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, "No se me permite tener ninguna conexión real con el mundo exterior. Ellos no quieren que sean creados mas akumas de los necesarios. Y yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos."

"Porque?" pregunto Liliane, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, "Porque estarías de acuerdo con ellos?"

"…Porque yo transforme a Mana en una," dijo Allen con tristeza, poniendo la mano de ella en su cicatriz, "El murió y yo estaba tan triste que escuche al Conde. Yo lo atrape en el cuerpo de un akuma y el me maldijo por eso. Luego…luego lo mate de nuevo con mi inocencia. Después de ese día, yo ya no era un niño de cabello castaño y una mirada dulce de la vida. Era un exorcista con cabello blanco puro y un ojo maldito que le permitía ver las almas de los akumas.

"No me puedo desviar de ese camino," dijo Allen, sonriendo de nuevo, "Mana me dijo que siguiera caminando, y aunque ya no creo que me quería como un hijo, no me puedo hacer romper esa promesa con el. He escogido este camino y ahora debo caminar por el por el resto de mi vida. Es mi destino hacerlo.

"Pero," pauso Allen y miro a toda su familia, "Puedo decir honestamente que estoy extremadamente feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos. En un sentido, casi hizo mi vida una poco más feliz. Gracias."

Con eso, Allen se apartó de su madre y camino con el resto de su grupo a la puerta. Aunque se detuvo, mientras el resto pasaba por ella. Se dio la vuelta una última vez y sonrió una de sus raras sonrisas reales.

"Puedo decirles esto a ustedes, finalmente," sonrió Allen, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos libremente, "Los quiero."

Con eso, el chico que la familia había perdido hace trece años se había ido de nuevo. Liliane se callo al piso y lloro mientras Arthur se paraba a su lado para confortarla. Los tres hermanos acurrucados juntos mientras sus lágrimas caían al piso. Después de varios minutos, las gemelas se dirigieron hacia donde su mama se sentaba.

"Mami?" cuestionaron las gemelas.

"S-Si," pregunto Liliane, frotándose los ojos suavemente.

"Hermano mayor Allen tiene un gran corazón, cierto?" pregunto Primrose.

"Si, si lo tiene," sonrió Liliane.

"Y él es aun tan inocente como lo era cuando era niño como nosotras?" pregunto Poppy.

"Eso creo," dijo Liliane, parándose y sosteniéndose del brazo de Arthur fuertemente.

"Él tiene un corazón tan grande, cierto Primmie?" le pregunto Poppy a su hermana.

"Si. Uno grande que tiene mucho amor que ha sido contenido adentro por mucho tiempo," asintió Primrose, sonriendo suavemente hacia la puerta.

Las dos estuvieron calladas por un momento antes de mirar a su madre.

"Hermano mayor Allen va a morir, verdad?" pregunto Poppy, mirando la puerta.

"Si pero él vive una vida muy importante y peligrosa, cariño," dijo Liliane, "Lo que el hace va a convertir el mundo mas seguro para que vivamos."

"No…él se esta muriendo ahora," sacudió su cabeza Primrose.

"Él se va a morir pronto, mami," susurraron las gemelas, mirando la puerta, "Ese corazón de él se va a romper pronto…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Allen~!" exclamo Lavi, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.<p>

"Que?" se rio un poco Allen.

"Porque nunca preguntastes porque tu mama tenia un acento francés?" dijo en broma Lavi para levantarle el animo al muchacho.

"Fácil," sonrió burlonamente Allen, "Soy un orgulloso ingles. Porque querría ser francés?"

"Hm?" se encogió de hombros Lavi antes de trotar hacia Yuu para atormentarlo.

"Lo siento, Lenalee," le sonrió débilmente Allen, "Te hice pasar por todo esto por un deseo mio."

Lenalee sacudió su cabeza suavemente, "No es eso. Te quería decir que estoy orgullosa de ti. Si fuera tu, no se si habría sido capaz de apartarme de ellos."

"Fue difícil pero mientras ellos son mi familia, yo tengo otra que me esta esperando en la Orden," dijo Allen, mirando hacia Lenalee, "Una familia que te incluye."

"Y-Yo?" se sonrojo Lenalee.

"Si," sonrió suavemente Allen, mirando al horizonte donde el sol se estaba ocultando, "Eres un parte muy importante de mi familia, Lenalee. No podría ni pensar en vivir sin ti."

"A-Allen," susurro Lenalee, su cara poniéndose rojo brillante.

"Papa!" llamo Jeniya desde delante de ellos, "Aun vamos a ir al circo hoy?"

"Claro que si!" se rio fuertemente Allen, "Nada como una buena noche en circo para levantarse el animo."

'_Allen…te envidio tanto,' _pensó Lenalee, mirando a Allen reírse junto con sus hijos adoptados, _'Tú no sabes lo que te pasara pronto y por eso te puedes reír así. Me hace desear que yo no supiera más. Lo único que quiera saber es cuanto te amo y que __siempre estarás con nosotros. Eso es todo…'_

'_Después de hoy, solo quedara una vela mas. Necesito deci__d__ir __cual será mi __decimosexto deseo,' _pensó Allen, sintiendo que se aproximaba otro ataque, _'No pasara mucho tiempo ahora…'_

* * *

><p><em>Muchacho estúpido, de verdad pensastes que podrías luchar?<em>

_Realmente creistes que todo estaría bien?_

_La luz del día esta ahora lentamente comenzando a desaparecer_

_Justo como la tuya lo estará haciendo, día por día _

* * *

><p>Dos capis en la misma semana! Quería cerrar esta parte de la historia con la familia de Allen. A continuación hay una descripción un poco más detallada de Ryan y Jeniya. Esta descripción aparecía en este capi en la versión original así que decidí traducir esa parte también, para que ustedes también sepan como son. Disfruten!<p>

_**Ryan: **_un niño serio de diez años. Él es muy protector de su hermana y, hasta que Allen lo encontró, había mantenido su sentido dl humor al mínimo. Él tiene cabello marrón oscuro que le llega como hasta su barbilla por lo cual Allen solía bromear de que necesitaba un corte de pelo. Por su puesto, después de casi haberle cortado la cabeza a su "Papa" cuando trato de darle un corte de pelo para que se callara mientras estaban poniendo puertas le cambio el tono a Allen. También, él tiene ojos pardos con el color principal siendo verde oscuro. Le llega a la mitad de la parte superior del brazo a Allen en altura.

_**Jeniya: **_una niña de siete años de espíritu libre. Ella tiene pelo rubio muy claro que casi parece haber sido decolorado que le llega a la mitad de su espalda. Cada vez que Lenalee estaba con el grupo cuando Allen fue forzado a poner puertas, ella ayudaría a Jeniya a aprender como arreglar su cabello. Cada vez que Lenalee no estaba ahí, Allen intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía pero normalmente fallaba y terminaban manteniéndolo en un cola alta. Ella tiene brillantes y vivos ojos verdes que casi parecen brillar cuando ella activa su Inocencia. Su cara también esta cubierta por pecas claras. Jeniya le llega al hombro a su hermano en altura.

(^-^)/"


	18. Chapter 18

D. Gray Man no me pertenece, al igual que esta historia; fue escrita originalmente por **Innocent heart2**, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: Las Lágrimas que Nunca Pararon Hasta…<strong>

Allen dejo escapar un quejido mientras la luz del día lo despertó groseramente de su sueño. Atrayendo su mano a su cara para frotarse los ojos, Allen miro alrededor. Donde estaba? El cuarto entero desde la puerta hasta las cortinas era blanco. Su cama tenía algo que se veía como una barandilla o algo. Había una maquina al lado de su cama que estaba haciendo un sonido constante. Allen dejo escapar otro quejido. Sabía dónde estaba ahora. Él estaba de vuelta en el ala de hospital.

Pero eso era extraño por sí mismo. El no recordaba volver la noche anterior. Todo lo que podía recordar era ir al circo y después…nada. Que sucedió después de eso? Que estaba haciendo en el ala de hospital de todas formas? Él se sentía perfectamente bien, excepto por la sensación constante de cansancio y músculos rígidos. Pero él estaba acostumbrado a eso ahora. Él había estado de esa forma por ya un tiempo.

"Tenemos que estar en silencio," se escuchó la voz de Lenalee mientras ella, Lavi, y Jeniya entraban al cuarto, "Oh, estas despierto Allen~!"

"B-Buenos días," sonrió suavemente Allen, sorprendido cuando se le quebró la voz.

"Hah! A Moyashi-chan le llego la pubertad!" se rio fuertemente Lavi, dejándose caer en un lado de la cama, "Eso es impresionante!"

"Cállate, Lavi!" gruño Allen, aun mas por el hecho que se quebró la voz de nuevo.

Lenalee intento reprimir su risa mientras los otros dos se reían abiertamente de la cara rojo cereza de Allen, "E-Estoy feliz que te sientas mejor, Allen."

"Que paso?" cuestiono Allen.

El cuarto se calló de repente. Allen suspiro. Él sabía que había pasado ahora. El debió haber tenido un ataque extremadamente malo o algo.

"Entonces…cuanto tiempo estuve fuera esta vez?" bromeo Allen, riéndose fuertemente para romper la tensión del cuarto.

"Cuatro días," dijo Jeniya, parándose a su lado derecho.

"Eh?" se dejó de reír Allen y se quedó mirando con ojos muy abiertos a todos en el cuarto, "M-Me están tomando el pelo, cierto?"

Lavi y Lenalee solo sacudieron sus cabezas en negativa. Allen trago fuerte mientras miedo y preocupación llenaban su alma. Que tanto había progresado su condición con ese último deseo? Aun tendría suficiente tiempo para todos sus deseos?

"Lavi," susurro Allen.

"Hm?" parpadeo Lavi.

"Podrías traerme mi registro de deseos?" pregunto Allen, mirando por la ventana, "Tengo algo que quisiera agregarle."

"Seguro, amigo," dijo Lavi, sonriendo cálidamente a su hermano menor antes de irse a buscar el libro.

"…Supongo que esto significa que estaré atascado en la enfermería por un tiempo, cierto?" bromeo Allen un poco.

Lenalee estuvo callada antes de sacudir su cabeza en negativa, "No. La jefa de enfermeras dijo que te podrías ir tan pronto como despertaras, siempre y cuando no te esfuerces demasiado."

"Okay," asintió Allen, aun mirando por la ventana, "Hey, Lenalee?"

"Si?" cuestiono Lenalee mientras veía Allen sostener la mano más pequeña de Jeniya en la suya.

"Has deseado alguna vez que…que fueses más como Miranda?" pregunto Allen, sin mirar a nadie, "Que pudieras controlar el tiempo? Que lo pudieras retroceder o incluso detenerlo?"

"A-Allen," gimió Lenalee antes de caminar a su lado, "Lo hago. Lo deseo todos los días."

Lenalee se inclinó sobre la cama y suavemente le beso la frente al falleciente adolescente. Allen sonrió con tristeza antes de mirar a la mujer que amaba.

"Sabes qué? Yo no," sonrió burlonamente Allen, riéndose un poco, "Estoy feliz por el tiempo que tengo ahora."

Lenalee se puso roja y se fue pisoteando del cuarto en un arrebato, arrastrando a una confundida Jeniya con ella. Allen solo se rio suavemente mientras regresaba a mirar por la ventana.

* * *

><p>"Sé que estás ahí, Kanda," dijo Allen, sonrisa aun intacta en su cara.<p>

"De verdad sientes lo que le dijistes a la chica?" cuestiono Kanda mientras caminaba lentamente hasta su extraño hermano menor.

"Si," asintió Allen, sin mirar a su figura de hermano, "Lo hice."

"Eso fue estúpido," suspiro Kanda, "Pero al menos fuistes honesto."

"Aunque desearía que pudiera decirle el resto," dijo Allen, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Kanda, "Pueda que este feliz por el tiempo que tengo pero aun así…desearía que tuviera más."

Allen sintió las lágrimas comenzar a caer de sus ojos, las mismas lagrimas que él había estado intentando contener tan duro desde que todo esto comenzó, "Quiero tener suficiente tiempo para ver a Jeniya y Ryan crecer. Quiero ver el día en que Lavi vaya demasiado lejos con molestando Komui. Quiero ver el día en que le pueda decir a Lenalee como me siento. Quiero ver e día en que en realidad encuentres a una mujer que amar y que pueda soportarte! Quiero ver el fin de esta maldita guerra!

"Yo solo no quiero que mi tiempo se acabe, Kanda!" lloro Allen fuertemente, cubriéndose su cara con sus manos, "Hay tantas cosas aun que quiero hacer…Tanto aún por ver! Odio esto! Odio este destino que me dieron! Lo odio tanto!"

Kanda solo se quedó ahí parado por un segundo, mirando al una vez fuerte Allen Walker finalmente quebrarse. Después de una segundo más, Kanda lentamente se sentó en borde de la cama y trajo al mocoso fastidioso en un abrazo de conforte. Aunque no era una para que parara de llorar. Kanda sabía muy bien que eso solo lo haría pero. No, esto era para mostrarle al falleciente exorcista que no estaba solo. Que incluso si él era la más fastidiosa creatura en la tierra, Kanda estaba ahí para él.

El sintió Allen agarrarle la ropa en la espalda mientras lloraba en su pecho. Él podía sentir como sus ropas comenzaban a sentirse un poco húmedas. Y por primera vez en su vida, Kanda sintió un dolor en su pecho. Él sintió el ligero escozor en sus ojos. Para su sorpresa, Kanda sintió algunas lágrimas errantes en sus ojos. Otra primera vez. El gran Kanda Yuu, rival jurado y hermano mayor secreto de Allen Walker, estaba llorando con dicho muchacho. Sosteniéndolo aún más fuerte, Kanda llego a darse cuenta de algo que él nunca había pensado antes. Él no quería que el Moyashi muriera.

* * *

><p>"Cuanto tiempo tiene?" pregunto Lavi por el grupo mientras la jefa de enfermeras entraba en la oficina de Komui.<p>

"…" la jefa de enfermeras estuvo callada por un momento mientras se sentaba en sofá, "Esta es una forma tan triste de sentir nostalgia…No fue hace mucho que yo vine aquí a decirles de su condición después de que volvió con esos dos de allá."

La jefa de enfermeras respiro profundo antes de continuar, "Él no tiene mucho más tiempo. Su cuerpo está empezando a detenerse a una velocidad mucho más rápida de lo que habíamos pensado que lo haría primero. Pronto, van a comenzar a detenerse sus sistemas antes…antes de que todo se detenga completamente."

"Qu-Que tal del pedazo de Inocencia en su corazón?" pregunto Komui, aun intentando aferrarse a algún tipo de esperanza.

"Ustedes probablemente no se han dado cuenta pero," pauso la jefa de enfermeras de nuevo, "Él está lentamente comenzando a comer menos."

"EH!" todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

La enfermera solo asintió con su cabeza, "Su Inocencia, en vez de intentar ayudar drenándolo de su fuerza vital para ser más fuerte para destruir akumas, está ahora haciendo todo lo que está en su poder para salvarle la vida. Para hacerlo, está empezando a tomar menos de su energía, permitiéndole que use lo que su cuerpo en realidad necesita. Pero yo creo…yo creo que sabe que eso solo no va a funcionar. Entonces supongo que está intentando de hacer sus últimos días tan cómodos como sea posible."

"Entonces…" gimió Komui, cayéndose hacia atrás en su silla, "No hay ninguna de detener esto…"

Jeniya, quien se había estado aferrando a Lavi desde que todos los exorcistas fueron llamados a la oficina de Komui, finalmente cedió y comenzó a llorar fuertemente. El peli rojo solo sostuvo gentilmente a la niñita cerca mientras todos sintieron lágrimas en sus ojos. Todos pensaron lo mismo. Esto no era correcto…Esto no era justo. Después de un largo tiempo, el grupo logro componerse a sí mismos lo suficiente como para continuar con sus días. Pero el pensamiento de su amigo cercano muriendo lentamente estaba constantemente en el fondo de sus mentes.

"Komui…" suspiro Lavi, parándose al frente del sombrío supervisor, "Allen quiere su registro de deseos."

Komui solo le dio al aprendiz de bookman el libro negro sin una palabra. Ellos no querían oírlas de todas maneras. No había caso en negarlo más. Todos ellos le habían fallado al exorcista más valiente, fuerte, y bondadoso de la Orden. Y no había nada que pudieran hacer para remediarlo.

* * *

><p>"A que te refieres con que no está aquí!" el grupo escucho a Kanda gritar desde el cuarto de hospital de Allen.<p>

"Que está sucediendo, Yuu!" espeto Lavi mientras corrían hasta el enojado samurái.

"Y porque tienes tanta comida?" pregunto Ryan.

"Ese maldito Moyashi dijo que tenía hambre así que me hizo ir todo el camino hasta la cafetería para conseguirle algo de comer!" grito Kanda, ignorando el hecho que Lavi uso su nombre prohibido, "Pero aparentemente el uso eso como una distracción para poder escaparse de su cuarto!"

"Que!" exclamo la jefa d enfermeras, "Él no puede estar fuera d cama! Él aceleraría el proceso si mueve alrededor demasiado!"

"Adonde creen que fue!" grito Komui, corriendo alrededor frenéticamente.

"Si lo supiera, estaría parado aquí!" la mayoría del grupo espeto.

"Mana," gimió Jeniya.

"Huh?" parpadeo Ryan a su hermana.

"El decimoquinto deseo de papa…" susurro Jeniya, apenas lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara el grupo, "E-Él quería visitarlo…"

"En-Entonces, Allen se ha ido a-" trago saliva Lavi.

"La tumba de Mana," termino Lenalee, "Dios mío…"

"El debió de haber tomado el Arca!" exclamo Link antes de echarse a correr hacia el ala científica y la puerta.

"C-Cierto!" estuvo de acuerdo el resto, apurándose detrás del Crow.

* * *

><p>"Te ni…kisu o," jadeo Allen, ayudándose de las paredes de los edificios para moverse hacia adelante, "Por favor…arca…solo déjame…llegar a él…solo esta…ultima cosa…"<p>

Allen lentamente empujo la puerta abierta y se cayó hacia adelante, "Eso es todo…todo lo que quiero."

* * *

><p>"Allen!" grito Lenalee tan pronto como puso un pie en el arca, "Adonde te fuistes!"<p>

"Encuentren la puerta más reciente!" ordeno Komui mientras el grupo seguía a los hermanos al arca.

"Papa!" grito Jeniya, apurándose por la ciudad blanca, "Por favor! Sale!"

"Cual puerta es!" espeto Kanda, abriendo y trancando puertas tan rápido como era posible.

"Como se supone que sepa?" gruño Lavi, "No es como si yo fuera quien enumera…las puertas…maldición!"

"Que?" parpadeo el grupo.

"Todas las puertas están enumeradas recuerdan?" dijo Lavi, corriendo por una calle, "Así que eso significa que el número más grande es la puerta por la que paso."

"Tienes razón!" exclamo Krory, corriendo detrás de Lavi.

"Veamos," dijo Komui, haciendo lo mejor que podía para mantenerles el paso, "Si mi memoria no me falla, la puerta más reciente que debería estar en el arca es el número 99. Así que si el uso el arca-"

"Debería ser el numero 100!" termino Ryan, derrapando al detenerse, "Ahí esta! Justo por esta calle!"

"Tenemos que apresurarnos!" grito Lenalee, "Él podría estar seriamente herido o algo!"

'_Lo dudo pero aun así,' _varios de los muchachos pensaron, _'este es Allen del que estamos hablando.'_

Lavi y Krory fueron los primeros en pasaron por la puerta. Ahí fue cuando lo vieron. Su querido amigo estaba tendido en el piso, cuerpo temblando por el crujiente frio en el viento que soplaba a su alrededor. Su respiración venia en cortos jadeos mientras sus blancas cejas fruncidas con una expresión clara de dolor en su cara. Las manos enguantadas del adolescente estaban agarrando la tierra debajo de ellas en un fútil intento de expulsar el dolor. Cada pocos segundos el muchacho tosería violentamente y sangre seria expulsada fuera de su boca.

"A-Allen," los dos hombres gimieron mientras solo lo miraban.

"M…Mana," respiro Allen, moviendo su cabeza para estar inclinada a un ángulo más arriba en la tierra, hacia una tumba que se encontraba arriba de una colina.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre si mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Ellos solo asintieron con sus cabezas antes de caminar hacia su compañero caído. Los dos exorcistas gentilmente levantaron a Allen y lo cargaron el resto del camino a la cima de la colina antes de acostarlo al lado de la tumba. Justo cuando lo estaban haciendo, el resto del grupo vino por la puerta, inmediatamente viendo los tres en la colina. Ellos no hicieron ningún sonido mientras iban hasta ellos. Cuando todos estaban ahí, se quedaron callados. El silencio continuo mientras Allen se acurrucaba tan cerca de la tumba como podía. Hizo todos sus corazones llorar cuando vieron las lágrimas caer de sus cerrados ojos plateados, el silencio consumiéndolos a todos.

"M-Mana," susurro Allen tan bajo que ellos apenas podían oírlo, "Ya…ya no se… No se…si tú en realidad me quisistes…como tu hijo o…solo para que pudieras tener a tu her-hermano de vuelta…pero…pero tu pudistes al menos haberme di-dicho que tú eras…que tú eras mi tío…o pudistes haberme lle-llevado de vuelta a mis padres…de verdad los lastimastes…

"Todo esto es…tan inútil," continuo Allen, sorprendiendo a esos que estaban ahí ya que el jamás había dicho algo tan pesimista antes, "No sé porque…sigo siguiendo tus palabras…Mana…no las necesito…mas…puedo hacer mi propio c-camino y decidir si necesito…necesito seguir caminando en ese o hacer uno…uno nuevo.

"Esta es la última vez," gimió Allen, mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras se abrían lentamente, "Ya no te estaré…ya no te estaré buscare más…seguiré queriéndote completamente pero…pero ya no seré tan ciego e ingenuo como para…escuchar a alguien que oculto lo que más…lo que más significaba para mí en el mundo… Adiós, M-Mana…"

Con esas palabras, Allen se desmayó a un mundo de nada excepto oscuridad. Sin embargo, las lágrimas que caían de él no se detuvieron nunca. Ellas continuaron cayendo mientras Lavi cargaba el pobre exorcista devuelta al Arca. Ellas continuaron mientras Kanda cerraba la puerta a ese portal después d que todos habían pasado. Luego, ellas aun continuaron mientras todos se sorprendían mientras esa puerta desaparecía completamente del Arca. Nunca se detuvieron ni una vez. No hasta el siguiente día…

* * *

><p>Si alguien hubiera venido a la Orden hace un año, ellos hubieran encontrado un lugar de felicidad en el medio de tristeza. Ellos hubieran descubierto que era un lugar el cual incluso si la muerte estaba constantemente persiguiéndote, la Orden le levantaban el ánimo. Todos, excluyendo el temible Kanda Yuu, estaban siempre sonriendo y dispuesto a hacerte reír. Y esto era especialmente cierto para el adolescente peli blanco conocido como Allen Walker. Tú tendrías que ser realmente sin corazón o solo Kanda Yuu para no quererlo. El y su sonrisa era lo que le parecía dar a la Orden esa chispa de vida que lo hacía un seguro y feliz hogar.<p>

Pero ya no más. Los pasillos de la Orden estaban todos muertos sin felicidad o algo parecido. Esa emoción murió en la mayoría de los residentes cuando vieron a Lavi cargando a un lloroso Allen Walker a la enfermería. Ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que era verdad. Sus sonrisa… Esa chispa de alegría fue finalmente apaga justo como la decimoquinta vela en su cuarto. Allen Walker estaba muriendo.

* * *

><p>Por los próximos meses, Allen lucho por aferrarse a su conciencia. La mayoría de los días, él lograba estar consiente cada vez que sus amigos venían por cortas visitas de treinta minutos. Pero otro que ese corto periodo de tiempo, Allen estaba inconsciente en un sueño profundo. Su cuerpo estaba sudando la mayoría del tiempo, empezando a detenerse al punto donde no había vuelta atrás. El color de su piel como porcelana estaba de alguna manera más pálido cada día. Sus una vez brillantes ojos se pusieron opacos. Incluso el una vez estruendoso gruñido de su estómago se hizo más suave.<p>

Luego en el quinto mes de su descanso en cama, su estómago paro de gruñir completamente. En el primer día de este extraño evento, Allen no se despertó cuando sus amigos vinieron. Esto siguió por otros dos días antes d que Allen lograra despertar, pero solo por diez minutos. Fue durante estos diez minutos que Allen finalmente escribió su decimosexto deseo en su temido registro de deseos. Resultaría ser la cosa más difícil en el mundo de obtener.

"_16._" Leyó Lavi, escondiéndose detrás de Kanda en la oficina de Komui, "_Aunque Komui probablemente me matara después, mi decimosexto deseo es ir en una cita de verdad con Lenalee Lee._"

Hubo un segundo de silencio absoluto antes…

"_**QUE!.?**_" grito el cuarto entero (incluso Kanda).

* * *

><p>Este capi si que fue triste! Me deprimio mucho traducirlo, Allen ya esta dandose que su muerte es inevitable, pobre Allen! Y cada vez nos acercamos mas al final...<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

D. Gray Man no me pertenece. Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por **Innocent heart2**, yo solo estoy haciendo la traduccion

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18: Cita de Fallos Épicos.<strong>

"Voy a matar a esa insolente pequeña rata!" grito Komui mientras la mayoría de los científicos lo sostenían a él y su mas nuevo Komurin.

"Komui! Detén toda esta tontería!" suplico Reever.

"E-Eso es cierto! Asintió Bak Chan, el pobre hombre quien había sido casi acabado por el previamente rampante robot y su dueño cuando entro al cuartel general, "A-Allen no le va a hacer nada a Lenalee."

"Es su ultimo deseo, Komui!" grito Johnny, "Él sabe que se va a morir así que el solo quiere un día para ser un adolescente normal!"

"Ten corazón, Komui," añadió Lavi, protegiendo la puerta con su martillo.

"Ese inmundo chico pulpo! Me voy asegurar que el nunca vuelva a ver a mi preciosa Lenalee otra vez!" grito Komui.

"Ya es suficiente, Nii-san!" espeto Lenalee desde atrás de él.

"L-Lenalee?" la mayoría de los científicos parpadearon.

"Voy a ir en esa cita con Allen lo apruebes o no," dijo Lenalee antes de caminar a la enfermería hecha una furia.

"Genial…" suspiro Lavi, "Que se supone que hagamos ahora? No hay forma en que los deje irse de la Orden."

"Atarlo?" propuso Johnny.

"O…" se rio burlonamente Bak, "Que tal si…"

* * *

><p>"Como propones que saquemos a Allen de la Orden, Enfermera Principal?" pregunto Lenalee mientras Jeniya y Ryan jugaban con su apenas despierto papa.<p>

"Una silla de ruedas tal vez pero…" se desvió la enfermera, "Simplemente no se si el será capaz de aguantarlo…"

"…" Lenalee respiro profundo, un respiro que tembló incontrolablemente, antes de asentir con lagrimas en sus ojos, "E-Entiendo."

Ella lentamente camino hasta el otro lado de Allen. Agarrándole la mano gentilmente, Lenalee lucho por evitar que sus lágrimas aparecieran. Con una temblorosa mano, Lenalee le movió su cabello de color extraño de sus ahora opacos y casi sin vida ojos. Sus ojos vacilaron por un segundo antes de posarse en ella.

"Allen," dijo Lenalee, tratando de sonar lo mas calmada que podía, "Aun quieres ir en una cita conmigo?"

El adolescente solo asintió con la cabeza. Su boca tembló un poco, una señal de que quería sonreírle como solía. El trataría una y otra vez de sonreírle a todos los que vinieran pero sus músculos no parecían querer trabajar. Era obvio ver que el ya ni siquiera tenia la energía para hacer eso.

"P-Pero, en tu condición," gimió Lenalee.

"L-Lena…l-lee…" logro decir Allen, finalmente forzando sus labios en esa famosa sonrisa, "N-No me…i-importa c-como este yo… Este es…m-mi decimosexto deseo…y yo d-de verdad quiero q-que se haga realidad."

"Al-Allen," comenzó a llorar Lenalee.

"N-No te preocupes…" dijo Allen, cerrando sus ojos por el resto del día, "E-Estaré arriba…y-y andando p-para nuestra cita…m-mañana."

* * *

><p>"Lista?" pregunto Lavi mientras caminaba con Lenalee al cuarto de hospital de Allen.<p>

"No creo que se capaz de ni siquiera salir de la cama, mucho menos parase o incluso caminar, Lavi," suspiro Lenalee.

"Es por eso que tenemos plan B!" exclamo Lavi antes de ponerse solemne, "Recuerda lo que nos dijo la enfermera esta mañana."

"Lo se," gimió Lenalee, luchando contra las lagrimas, "Si el sale, este será su ultimo día…odio esto tanto…"

"Yo también," suspiro Lavi, "Es por eso que Central esta ordenando que todos vuelvan hoy."

"Tienen miedo que cuando muera, el Arca deje de funcionar, cierto?" cuestiono Lenalee mientras cruzaban en una esquina.

"Si. Esa es otra razón por la cual ustedes solo van a ir a la ciudad. De esta forma si el Arca deja de funcionar, podemos volver a la Orden sin muchos problemas," continuo Lavi.

"Recuérdame otra vez, porque es que nos vas a acompañar?" sonrió Lenalee.

"Hemos estado recibiendo reportes de akumas en el área, recuerdas?" se rio Lavi, "Komui o quiere que Allen los enfrente-"

"Y él quiere que alguien actué como sus ojos, cierto?" se rio Lenalee cuando llegaban al cuarto de Allen.

"Walker-san! Que estas haciendo fuera de cama!" la jefa de enfermeras grito, haciendo que Lenalee y Lavi se apresuraran al cuarto.

"Solo me estoy preparando para mi cita," dijo Allen sonriente, arreglando su listón rojo de corbata favorito mientras se para al frente de un espejo.

'_Maldito Noah. Burlándose de mi desde el espejo,' _gruño Allen mentalmente mientras los otros dos exorcistas caminaban a su lado.

"E-Estas de pie?" los dos se quedaron boquiabiertas.

"Por su puesto que estoy de pie!" se rio fuertemente Allen, una sonrisa brillante en su cara, "Que tipo de cita seria si estuviera atascado en cama?"

"Lo encontramos!" dijo Jeniya sonriente mientras corría al cuarto con Ryan.

"Encontramos el reloj de bolsillo que querías!" añadió Ryan, dándole el usado aparato al adolescente peli blanco.

"Gracias ustedes dos!" dijo Allen sonriente de nuevo mientras conectaba la cadena a su pantalón y luego ponía el reloj en su bolsillo, "Nos vamos entonces, Señorita Lenalee?"

Lenalee solo asintió con su cabeza mientras Allen le agarraba la mano gentilmente y se dirigía al Arca.

"Vienen ustedes tres?" dijo Allen desde la puerta, sonriendo un poco burlón, "Se que Komui les ordeno que fueran sus perros guardianes."

"Ah! Cierto!" los tres asintieron antes del seguir tras el confuso exorcista.

'_Que demonios esta ocurriendo aquí?' _pensó Lavi, _'Allen no podía ni sonreír ayer. Como es que puede caminar así?'_

El grupo se congelo mientras la orden se sacudía violentamente por un segundo.

"Que fue eso?" parpadeo Allen, mirando a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>"Adonde te gustaría ir primero, Lenalee?" sonrió Allen mientras caminaban por la calle.<p>

"Um…" Lenalee comenzó considerar cuando un increíblemente fuerte rugido disturbo sus pensamientos, "F-Fue ese tu estomago, Allen?"

"Uuups…Creo que eso fue un poco fuerte, huh?" se puso rojo Allen, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su estomago, "Que dices si vamos a comer algo?"

"Claro!" dijo Lenalee sonriente.

"Adonde quieres ir?" pregunto Allen, mirando alrededor por un buen lugar.

"Hm… Que tal ese lugar?" señalo Lenalee.

"Cual?" pregunto Allen, mirando en la dirección que estaba señalando.

"Ese, Jack of All Trades," sonrió Lenalee, arrastrando a Allen hacia ese.

"Bueno este ciertamente es un restaurante extraño," dijo Allen mientras ojeaba el menú.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Nunca supe que un lugar con tal variedad de comidas tan grande existiría en Londres," se rio Lenalee.

"Entonces que vas a ordenar?" se rio Allen un poco, bajando el menú.

"Creo que solo iré con una orden de pescado y papas fritas. Me refiero, la Orden ha estado en Inglaterra por tanto tiempo pero nunca las he comido," admitió Lenalee.

"Eso es algo raro," se rio de nuevo, señalando al mesero para que viniera.

"Que tal tu, Allen?" pregunto Lenalee.

"Bueno, yo voy a pedir-" empezó a decir Allen.

"Puedo tomar su orden?" dijo una voz familiar.

"Ah, si," sonrió Allen, volteándose para mirar al camarero, "Reever!"

"Hush!" dijo Reever dando un respingo.

"Que estas haciendo aquí?" demando Lenalee.

"Tu hermano esta afuera recorriendo las calles tratando de encontrarlos y le ordeno a todos científicos y a muchos buscadores a ayudarlo," suspiro Reever, "Yo fui estacionado en los restaurantes de esta calle…"

"Genial…" se quejo Allen, deslizándose hacia abajo un poco en su silla, "Estoy condenado."

"No en realidad. Todos acordamos de ayudarlo solo para que pudiéramos asegurarnos de que el no arruine su cita," les guiño el ojo Reever, "Después de que se escapo de su cuarto sellado, esto es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer."

"Entonces como les esta funcionando esto?" pregunto Allen secamente, mirando por la ventana.

"De que estas hablando?" parpadeo Reever.

Allen solo apunto fuera de la ventana. Reever y Lenalee miraron fuera de ella e instantáneamente empalidecieron. Komui estaba encima de uno de sus locos robots, corriendo hacia la tienda en la que estaban.

"Mayday! Mayday!" grito Reever en sus auriculares, "Supervisor Loco se dirige hacia Jack of All Trades! Allen y Lenalee están aquí!"

Allen suspiro y comenzó a revisar el menú otra vez mientras Lenalee tomaba su te tranquilamente. Los dos miraron por la ventana justo a tiempo para ver a un muy irritado Kanda saltar al frente del robot y cortarlo en pedazos. Los dos parpadearon en confusión mientras miraban al enojado samurái arrastrar a un histérico Komui mientras los espectadores se quedaban congelados.

"Gracias al cielo," suspiro Reever, agarrando su libreta de nuevo.

"Supongo que eso significa que ustedes hicieron que todos los exorcistas los ayudaran?" dijo Allen.

"Básicamente," dijo Reever sonriendo, "Oh, y Jerry también."

"C-Como va Jerry a-"

"Orden lista!" la voz alegre del cocinero dijo desde la cocina.

"…Ya veo," Lenalee y Allen dijeron.

"Entonces que van a ordenar?" pregunto Reever.

"Pescado y papas fritas por favor!" dijo Lenalee sonriente.

"Y tu, Allen?" pregunto Reever.

Allen sonrió burlonamente y le dio el menú a Reever, "Solo dile a Jerry que quiero todo."

Reever se ahogo en su aliento antes de asentir con la cabeza, "Y ustedes tres por allá?"

Lavi, Jeniya, y Ryan dieron un respingo a la voz de Reever e intentaron esconderse detrás de sus menús, "N-Nosotros solo tendremos lo que pidió Lenalee!"

* * *

><p>"Eso estuvo delicioso!" dijo Allen alegremente, caminando fuera del restaurante.<p>

"No puedo creer que te comiste todos eso," se rio Lenalee, "Pensé que no habías estado comiendo mucho."

"Solo estuve algo enfermo la ultima semana o algo, eso es todo!" dijo Allen sonriente, guiando a Lenalee a la puerta, "Ahora, damisela, a donde nos aventuramos?"

"Hm…Ya se! Ahí un carnaval en la ciudad hoy, cierto? Vamos allá!" dijo Lenalee sonriendo alegremente.

Lavi y sus dos ayudantes salieron del restaurante y solo miraron mientras Lenalee corría por la calle con Allen riendo detrás de ella. Lavi sintió una sonrisa crecer en su cara. El no sabia como y no le importaba el porqué, pero Lavi estaba tan feliz que Allen fuera capaz de disfrutar su último deseo. Estirándose, Lavi empezó a ir tras de ellos tranquilamente.

"Vamos tras de ellos antes de que lo haga Komui, de acuerdo?" bromeo Lavi con los dos niños detrás de él.

"Okay!" ellos asintieron.

* * *

><p>Por la mayoría, el día estaba yendo sin ningún problema. Los dos exorcistas estaban disfrutando un día de solo ser adolescentes normales. Lenalee arrastraría a Allen a cada puesto y señalaría a todas las cosas asombrosas que tenían. Allen solo se reiría y se aseguraría de ganarle algo de cada juego. Ningunos de los tramposos vendedores jamás esperaron que un tramposo profesional viniese a sus puestos. Especialmente en el único lugar que jugaban póker. Lenalee dejo que Allen se pusiera algo oscuro para esa. Ellos habían estado hasta entonces sin ninguna interrupción tampoco. Si Komui en algún momento intento algo, ninguno se dio cuenta.<p>

La cosa era…que Komui estaba constantemente intentando arruinarlo. El de verdad lo hizo.

* * *

><p>*Aproximadamente cinco horas antes*<p>

"Mwuhahahahahahaha!" se rio malvadamente Komui desde adentro de su cuarto sellado mientras sostenía un pedazo de papel arriba, "Este será el mejor plan en el mundo entero!"

Cita de Fallos Épicos

Paso uno: Escapar del cuarto sellado en el cual los ayudantes del pulpo llamado Allen Walker me encerraron en.

Komui sonrió burlonamente mientras escavaba por toda la pila de papeles que llenaban su cuarto. Él se metió debajo de su cama y grito felizmente cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Un brillante botón rojo en un control remoto. Ahora el científico loco se embarco en la búsqueda de sus auriculares, que estaban encima de su ventilador de techo (no pregunten porque). Poniéndoselo, Komui apretó alegremente el botón rojo.

"Sir Komurin Mega Ex! Ven a rescatar a tu amo!" grito Komui en sus auriculares.

Hubo un fuerte ruido desde abajo del cuarto de Komui mientras la empezaba a sacudirse violentamente. El segundo en que se detuvo, Komui se encontró cubriéndose los ojos de la brillante luz que ahora estaba llenando su cuarto por la puerta. Cuando finalmente él pudo abrir sus ojos, Komui dejo escapar un gritillo de niña mientras abrazaba a su robot.

"Libertad!" chillo Komui.

* * *

><p>Pasó dos: Conseguir algunos rehene… ahem, voluntarios.<p>

"Atención todo el mundo! Mi preciosa Lenalee ha sido secuestrada por un ser malvado que jamás había sido visto antes!" anuncio Komui desde encima del Komurin Mega Ex.

"Cuando hicistes otro maldito robot!" espeto Reever.

"Lenalee solo salió con Allen, Supervisor!" grito Johnny al enloquecido hombre, "Allen no va hacer nada-"

"Silencio!" grito Komui, ordenándole a Komurin Mega Ex que agarrara a todos en el cuarto, "Todos ustedes me van a ayudar! Es una orden!"

"M-Maldito seas, jefe…" maldijo Reever mientras Komurin Mega Ex los metía dentro de un contenedor gigante en donde Johnny termino sentado en la cara de Reever.

* * *

><p>Pasó tres: Encontrar el Pulpo.<p>

"Donde estas, Allen Walker~?" llamo Komui por las calles de Londres en una voz demasiado dulce.

El ignoro las miradas raras que él estaba recibiendo de las personas de la ciudad cuando vio a Allen y su preciosa Lenalee en una tienda.

"Ahí estas!" sonrió burlonamente Komui, riéndose malvadamente, "Adelante, Komurin Mega Ex!"

El robot de repente empezó a correr haca la tienda mientras Komui se reía fuertemente. Eso fue… hasta que un muy fastidiado Kanda Yuu salto desde su puesto encima del restaurante y destruyo el robot con facilidad. Komui se sentó en el piso viendo su precioso robot antes de romper en llanto.

"K-Kanda! Tu gran, estúpido, vil, ayudante de pulpos!" lloro Komui histéricamente, ignorando una vez mas las miradas raras que recibía de las otras personas.

"Cállate!" espeto Kanda, golpeándolo en la cabeza antes de arrastrarlo lejos.

Komui siguió llorando hasta que vio a su Lenalee caminar por la calle con el pulpo.

"No puedo creer que te comiste todos eso," se rio Lenalee, "Pensé que no habías estado comiendo mucho."

"Solo estuve algo enfermo la ultima semana o algo, eso es todo!" dijo Allen sonriente, guiando a Lenalee a la puerta, "Ahora, damisela, a donde nos aventuramos?"

"Hm…Ya se! Ahí un carnaval en la ciudad hoy, cierto? Vamos allá!" dijo Lenalee sonriendo alegremente.

"El carnaval, huh" sonrió burlonamente Komui, ganándose un gruñido del normalmente estoico samurái, "Solo tendremos que ver que tanto se divertirán en el carnaval, no es verdad?"

De repente, el exorcista japonés estuvo rodeado de humo. Cuando finalmente se disipo, el jefe de la Rama Europea de la Orden no estaba en ningún lado.

"Mierda…" maldijo Kanda mientras salía corriendo del callejón en el que se encontraba, chocando directamente con Lavi.

"Yuu!" exclamo Lavi, "Que no se suponía que deberías estar vigilando a Komui?"

"Eso hacia hasta que el demonio se escapo!" espeto Kanda, corriendo por la calle.

"Estupendo," suspiro Lavi.

* * *

><p>Pasó cuatro: Destruir al Pulpo.<p>

"Te tengo ahora," sonrió burlonamente Komui, apuntando su pulpo-arma a la cabeza de Allen desde arriba de un edificio, "Vamos que tan cercanos serán una vez que te de con esto."

"Supervisor!" grito Lavi, saltando en frente de Komui y su arma justo cuando el científico disparaba.

Una vez que el humo se disipo, Lavi se encontró a si mismo atascado en la misma pulpo-cabeza que Komui había usado en Allen hace mucho tiempo. Maldiciendo al chino inmensamente, Lavi intento quitarse la cabeza de la suya. Kanda vino detrás de el peli rojo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kanda tuvo que luchar por no reírse. Recomponiéndose, el estoico samurái solo se para en la espalda del científico loco antes de que pudiera recargar el arma. Sonriéndole burlonamente al hombre en el piso, Kanda se tomo un segundo para ver abajo al Moyashi y ver su brillante sonrisa.

"Escuchaste eso Allen?" parpadeo Lenalee, mirando a su alrededor por un segundo, "Sonó como la voz de Nii-san o algo."

"Probablemente lo estas imaginando," se rio Allen, "Yo también me he encontrado haciendo la misma cosa varias veces hoy."

"Tienes razón," se rio Lenalee.

Kanda finalmente de volvió su atención abajo al científico solo para encontrarlo ido de nuevo.

"Mierda!" maldijo Kanda, agarrando el peli rojo e yendo en busca del científico.

* * *

><p>Pasó cuatro: <em>Destruir al Pulpo.<em>

"Vamos a ver como te escapas de esta, Pulpo-chico," sonrió burlonamente Komui preparando su bomba.

"Ahí estas!" espeto Kanda, dejando caer el peli rojo que había estado arrastrando.

"Llegastes muy tarde, Kanda!" se rio Komui fuertemente, encendiendo la bomba, "Nada me puede detener esta ve-"

Jeniya vino de atrás de Kanda y grito. El techo en el que se encontraba empezó a sacudirse mientras las viñas en los lados de la casa empezaron a envolverse alrededor de Komui. Maldiciendo, Komui rápidamente le tiro la bomba a Allen, quien acababa de echar su brazo hacia atrás para tirar una pelota para poder ganarle un premio a Lenalee. Cuando la bomba iba a explotar en frente de Allen, el exorcista soltó la pelota. Esto de algún modo empujo la bomba donde se encontraban las botellas antes de que explotara. El dueño del puesto solo parpadeo incrédulo mientras Allen se reía nerviosamente.

"Uups," se rio Allen nerviosamente, "creo que no conozco mi propia fuerza…hm…aunque no pensé que mi brazo izquierdo podría causar eso.

"Oh bueno," se rio Lenalee, agarrando el panda de peluche gigante como premio.

"Ahora cálmate, Komui," dijo Ryan, caminando al atrapado chino.

"Nunca!" grito Komui cuando otro robot de repente agarro a Komui y salió corriendo.

"É-Él…" el grupo se quedo boquiabierta, "Él tiene mas robots!"

* * *

><p>Paso cuatro: <em><strong>Destruir al Pulpo!<strong>_

"Ahora Komurin Alfa!" se rio Komui desde encima de su robot, "Muéstrale a ese pulpo tu Puño de Amor Devoto!"

El robot echo su brazo atrás antes de disparar su puño hacia Allen y Lenalee, quienes estaban disfrutando de un algodón dulce juntos. Kanda y los otros solo se congelaron mientras veían el puño acercarse más y más a Allen. Ni siquiera Kanda seria capaz de correr lo suficientemente rápido para detener el brazo. Pero Ryan no se iba a dar por vencido. El rápidamente activo su inocencia y se preparo para disparar la flecha más grande que podía.

"Casi… Casi," dijo Ryan mientras se concentraba en la flecha, "_**Ve!**_"

La flecha voló por el aire con la velocidad de un rayo, chocando con el puño justo antes de que pudiera llegar a la pareja. Sin embargo, la flecha no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir el puño. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para devolver el puño de vuelta en la dirección que donde vino. Todos escucharon el grito de niña de Komui mientras salía corriendo por refugio justo mientras el puño chocaba con Komurin Alfa. Exploto en una lluvia de chispas justo cuando Allen y Lenalee se volteaban a ver de donde había venido el grito.

"Ooh! Mira! Fuegos artificiales!" dijo Lenalee sonriente.

"Si, pero por que los encenderían en pleno día?" pregunto Allen, inclinando su cabeza a un lado, "Se habrán encendido antes de tiempo?"

"Tal vez fue por eso que escuchamos el grito," señalo Lenalee.

* * *

><p>Paso cuatro: <em><strong>Destruir al Pulpo!<strong>_

"Vengan! Vengan todos! Vengan a probar su fuerza y ganar un premio," un hombre con acento italiano y bigote dijo justo cuando Allen y Lenalee pasaban, "Tu ahí! El hombre con el pelo raro."

"Yo?" parpadeo Allen mientras ayudaba a Lenalee a cargar todos sus animales de peluche, globos, y otros premios.

"Si tu! Apuesto a que eres demasiado pequeño como para tan siquiera pegar la barra hasta aquí," presumió el hombre, sabiendo que la mayoría de los hombres no soportan ser retados, "Pero te hago un trato. Si puedes pasar aunque sea un poquitín por esta línea, le daré a tu amiga un premio."

'_Pequeño?' _gruño Allen oscuro por dentro.

"No gracias. Sé que es cosa esta amañado," sonrió cortésmente Allen, "Nos vamos, Lenalee?"

Lenalee estaba a punto de asentir cuando el hombre dijo algo que ella deseo que no hubiera dicho.

"Acaso no eres gran cobarde, chiquitín," se rio burlonamente el hombre, haciendo que Lenalee lo fulminara con la mirada para hacer que se callara, "Cual es el problema? Demasiado asustado de mostrarle a esa señorita que tan pequeño de un hombre eres?"

'_Chiquitín? Pequeño?__' _siseo Allen oscuro en la mente de Allen mientras Allen temblaba de furia.

'_No te enojes…No te enojes,' _el mejor lado de Allen pensó, _'Eso es justo lo que él quiere-'_

"Que tipo de hombre no intenta ganarle a su chica un premio?" sonrió el hombre burlonamente, notando la forma en la que Allen se estremeció, "Oh, es verdad! Tu no eres un hombre! Tu eres un enan-"

Lenalee voló hacia el hombre e intento cubrirle la boca pero fue demasiado tarde. Allen oscuro había aparecido.

"Dame ese martillo," gruño Allen antes de arrancárselo del hombre, "Te mostrare como las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. Solo voy a usar mi mano derecha."

Allen golpeo el martillo en el lanco disparando la barra hacia arriba en donde choco con la campana.

"Ahora dame mi maldito premio," se rio burlonamente Allen.

"E-Eso fue un error!" grito el hombre corriendo al puesto, aflojando los resortes, "Los resortes no estaban bien puestos."

"Lo que sea," dijo Allen, cambiando a su mano izquierda, "Tu lo pedistes."

Allen golpeo el martillo con fuerza en el blanco y la barra voló hacia arriba y siguió subiendo después de haber quitado la campana.

"Ahora," sonrió burlonamente Allen mientras Lenalee se aferraba a su brazo derecho felizmente, "Quiero nuestro premio, señor."

"T-Tómalo," gimió el hombre mientras Allen agarraba un elefante de peluche gigante que era del mismo tamaño que él.

"Aquí tienes, Lena," dijo Allen sonriente.

"Gracias!" sonrió Lenalee, amando el sobrenombre que le dio Allen.

"Te voy a dar esta vez," gruño Komui desde varia yardas atrás, "Esquiva esta!"

"Maldición!" maldijo Lavi, ahora luchando por quitarse la segunda cabeza de pulpo de su cabeza, "Alguien atrápenlo!"

"E-Estoy algo ocupado, Lavi!" espeto Ryan, tratando de quitarse su propia cabeza de pulpo mientras Kanda y Jeniya estaban acostados en el piso, inconscientes por los dardos de Komui.

"Jefe!" grito Reever, tirándose a si mismo al hombre loco junto con varios otros científicos, "No puedes hacer esto!"

"Oh si puedo!" espeto Komui, cargando sus bombas de conejitos en su arma.

"Cuando tienes tiempo para hacer todos estas cosas!" exclamo Johnny, aferrándose desesperadamente a Komui quien no paraba de sacudirse.

"Huh?" parpadeo Komui, mirando arriba para ver algo volar hacia ellos, "Ahhhh!" todos los otros científicos miraron arriba y dejaron escapar un grito antes de empujar a Komui a un lado. En su prisa, Komui dejo caer su arma al piso. Todos volvieron a mirar al arma justo a tiempo para ver la barra que había salido volando del juego de fuerza conectar con el arma. El arma entonces exploto en una luz brillante mientras Allen y Lenalee se daban la vuelta.

"Okay, sé que escuche a Nii-san esta vez," dijo Lenalee haciendo un mohín, viendo la luz brillante.

"Cinco dólares a que esa explosión fue gracias a tu hermano," suspiro Allen antes de que los dos se dirigieran por otra calle.

* * *

><p>Él no le diría. No, él no le diría a ninguno de ellos. El sabía que este era su último día. Él sabía que estaba muriendo. Él sabia que después de este día, algo iría tan terriblemente mal entonces… entonces todo terminaría.<p>

* * *

><p><em>El día finalmente ha llegado<em>

_A partir del cual este dolor se deriva_

_Pronto nada quedara_

_Y con su sangre, la tierra será manchada._

* * *

><p>Otro capi! Okay, supongo que debí mencionar esto antes pero aparte de <em>An Innocent Heart <em>(el cual es el original de esta historia) la autora también escribió una serie de historia relacionadas con esta que se llama _A Fragmented Heart,_ NO es una segunda parte a esta historia, es mas como una colección de escenas que no salieron en esta historia. Yo estoy pensando en traducir esa también, dependiendo si quieren leer eso también. Si de verdad empiezo a traducir eso lo hare bajo otro nombre como la autora y les advierto que no será un trabajo continuo como este ya que la autora va a subir capis cuando los haga/quiera y luego yo los traduciré y subiré también.

En otra nota, esta semana fue mi cumple! Tengo 16 ahora, y como regalo me gustaría si todos los que leyeran dejaran su propio mensaje sobre lo que sea, bueno, malo, lo que creen que va a pasar en los capis finales, como piensan que morirá Allen, lo que sea :D

Wow escribí mucho, sorry :P

(^-^)/"


	20. Chapter 20

Si D. Gray Man y esta historia no me pertenecían hace 19 capis no me va a pertenecer ahora. Yo solo hago la traducción.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20: No somos Humanos…<strong>

"Estas bien, Allen?" pregunto Lenalee, uniendo su mano con la mano derecha de Allen.

"Si estoy bien," gimió Allen, mano izquierda sosteniendo su cabeza, "Solo tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza."

"Quieres sentarte o algo?" cuestiono Lenalee, apretando su mano.

"Nah," sonrió Allen, sacudiendo su cabeza, "Es probablemente nada."

"…Si tu lo dices," suspiro Lenalee.

La pareja logro dar unos pasos más antes de que Allen saco su mano de la de Lenalee. Sus piernas cedieron a su peso y el colapso al piso. El muchacho peli blanco se mordió el labio con suficiente fuerza para sacar sangre en un intento de no gritar. El apretó sus ojos en dolor a la explosión de luces que ahora estaba brillando al frente de él. Su cabeza se sentía como si literalmente fuese a explotar. Era como si hubieran un millón de akumas nivel tres explotando dentro de su cráneo.

"Allen!" grito Lenalee, a su lado en una fracción de segundo.

Allen podía sentir su cuerpo gritar en dolor. Cada célula de su ser se había vuelto en su contra, uniéndose a la rebelión del dolor. Él podía sentir su cuerpo inconscientemente hacerse un ovillo mientras se intentaba concentrar en lo que sea que le estaba diciendo Lenalee. En vez de eso él se dio cuenta que su habilidad de escuchar lo estaba dejando rápidamente. Sin su permiso, Allen sintió una ligera vibración en su garganta de la cual empezó un grito de dolor.

"Lavi! Kanda! En donde están!" grito Lenalee, sosteniendo la cabeza de Allen en su regazo, "Por favor! Quien sea! Ayúdenlo!"

"Cual es el problema?" pregunto una mujer mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Lenalee.

"Por favor, ayúdenos. Se esta muriendo," lloro Lenalee, mirando a la mujer mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Enserio?" la voz profunda de un hombre de repente dijo desde atrás de ellos, enviando escalofríos que pararon su corazón por la espalda de Lenalee, "Eso es una pena escuchar, Señorita Exorcista."

"Tyki!" exclamo Lenalee, activando sus Dark Boots.

"Que tal si te lo quito de las manos, entonces?" sonrió burlonamente Tyki mientras la mujer se transformaba en Lulubell.

"El amo estará feliz cuando escuche de esto," añadió Lulubell mientras Lenalee rápidamente agarro a Allen y empezó a correr.

"Lavi! Kanda! En donde están!" grito Lenalee mientras se apresuraba hacia a donde había visto el ultimo intento de su loco hermano de arruinar su cita, "Ahí están!"

"Lenalee?" parpadeo Lavi, quitándose el ultimo pulpo de su cabeza, "Que le paso a Allen?"

"Papa!" exclamo Jeniya, tropezándose un poco hacia su padre.

"Maldición!" maldijo Ryan, tratando de quitarse el ultimo pulpo de la cabeza.

"Creo que entro en un ataque o algo," sollozo Lenalee, "Pero eso no es lo peor!"

"Que es?" pregunto Lavi, tomando a Allen de Lenalee.

"Ellos!" exclamo Lenalee cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a los dos Noah dirigiéndose a ellos.

"Mierda! Yuu!" espeto Lavi, pateando a Kanda en la cabeza, "Hora de actuar como un hermano mayor y proteger a Allen de algunos desquiciados!"

"Que demonios, baka usagi?" se quejo Kanda mientras se ponía de pie temblorosamente, "Que esta pasando?"

"Noah," casi gruño Lavi, empujando a Allen en los brazos del samurái, "Tu toma a Allen y llévalo de vuelta a la Orden. Lenalee y yo mantendremos a estos dos payasos entretenidos."

"Okay," asintió Kanda, empezando a correr en la dirección de la puerta.

"Ryan, tu y Jeniya vayan con Kanda para darle algo de refuerzos. Si estos dos Noah están aquí, debe de haber muchos akumas alrededor," ordeno Lenalee, fulminando a los Noah con su mirada.

"De acuerdo!" grito Ryan, ignorando el ultimo pulpo y dirigiéndose tras de Kanda.

"Cuenta con nosotros!" añadió Jeniya, siguiendo a su hermano.

"Ustedes exorcistas creen que se nos pueden escapar?" se rio un poco Tyki.

"Tyki, tu ve tras Allen Walker," dijo Lulubell calmadamente.

"Eh? Eso no es divertido," parpadeo Tyki.

"Ve y obtén al muchacho," dijo Lulubell, mirando a Lenalee fijamente, "Yo me encargare de estos tontos."

"Lo que digas," suspiro Tyki, hundiéndose en el piso.

"Maldita sea," maldijo Lavi, mirando hacia Lenalee, "Lenalee, tu ve tras Kanda y los otros."

"Huh? Porque?" cuestiono Lenalee, sus ojos nunca dejando el lugar en el que estaba Lulubell.

"Tyki esta hiendo por Allen, estoy seguro," explico Lavi, "Y como están las cosas, Yuu no esta en ninguna condición de pelear a un Noah. Además Ryan y Jeniya nunca han estado en una pelea antes y Allen aun esta prácticamente fuera en este momento."

"Pero Lavi-" empezó a discutir Lenalee.

"No podemos dejar que el Conde tenga a Allen, Lenalee," gruño Lavi, apretando su agarre en su ahora activado martillo, "Si Tyki llega a Allen, en el mejor de los casos matara a Allen y destruirá su Inocencia de nuevo. Pero en el peor…"

"En el peor?" tembló Lenalee.

"Ellos levaran a Allen al Conde y lo harán transformarse en el decimocuarto," espeto Lavi, "No podemos dejar que eso le pase a Allen. No quiero tener que pelear con el, Lenalee."

Lenalee se quedo callada por un minuto antes de correr por la calle en la dirección de la puerta.

'_Ten cuidado, Lavi' _rezo Lenalee mientras volaba por la calles.

"Debes de ser muy arrogante como para deshacerte de tu compañera," dijo Lulubell.

"Nah, solo se como peleas," sonrió burlonamente Lavi, "Esta debería ser una buena batalla."

"Interesante," dijo Lulubell casi sonriendo burlonamente también.

* * *

><p>"Date prisa, Kanda!" grito Ryan, Inocencia activada parado al frente de la entrada al Arca.<p>

"Deja de gritarme! Aun estoy intentando de recuperarme de los estúpidos dardos de Komui!" espeto Kanda al niño mientras se tropezaba un poco, "Recuérdame de mutilarlo mas tarde."

"No hay problema," sonrió burlonamente Ryan.

"Siguen viniendo!" grito Jeniya mientras su Inocencia mataba a tres akumas.

"Solo un poco mas, Jeniya!" grito Ryan, escaneando el área por alguna señal de peligro, "Podrías por favor apurarte, Kanda!"

"Te dije que te calla-" empezó a espetar Kanda, ojos agrandándose cuando vio algo que puso la sangre fría.

"Te encontré," medio canto Tyki mientras se alza del piso al lado de Ryan.

"Qu-" dijo Ryan antes de ser volado de la entrada.

"Mierda!" gruño Kanda, moviendo a Allen un poco para que pudiera desenfundar a Mugen, "Tu maldito Noah…"

"Tomare al muchacho de tus mano ahora," sonrió burlonamente Tyki, mano extendiéndose hacia Kanda.

"Como el infierno que vas," gruño Kanda, retrocediendo unos pasos.

"Ahora, seamos personas razonables, exorcista," se rio un poco Tyki, "Se que no estas en ninguna condición de pelear y mucho menos proteger a alguien. Porque desperdiciar tu vida en proteger la de el?"

Kanda apretó su agarre en Allen. El sintió el agarre del Moyashi en su camisa apretarse en respuesta. La respiración del muchacho se estaba haciendo poco profunda y rápida mientras Kanda fulminaba con la mirada al Noah. Su cuerpo estaba empapado con su propio sudor. Sus extremidades estaban lánguidas y sus ojos plateados estaban apretados. El pelo blanco que había causado que Allen fuese rechazado por la mayoría de su vida adolescente ahora agrupado en su cabeza o colgaba libremente alrededor de su cara. Era obvio que no importaba lo que Kanda hiciera, Allen iba a morir en la próxima hora. Apretando sus dientes, Kanda llego a su decisión.

"De ninguna manera lo dejaría irse con los de tu tipo," siseo Kanda, alzando mas a Mugen.

"Que pena," suspiro Tyki, caminando hacia Kanda.

"Papa!" grito Jeniya, abalanzándose a Tyki, Inocencia a todo poder, "No! No te dejare que lastimes a mi papa!"

"Mocosa!" maldijo Tyki mientras viñas gruesas salían del piso y se envolvían en sus extremidades.

"J-Jeniya," tartamudeo Ryan, corriendo hasta su hermana, "Tu deja a mi familia en paz, tu monstro!"

£Estúpido, inmaduros mocosos!" grito Tyki, enviando a los dos hermanos volando por el Arca.

"J-Jeniya," gimió Allen, ojos abriéndose lentamente, "R-Ryan…"

"Oh, esta despierto," se rio malvadamente Tyki un poco.

"M-Maldito seas T-Tyki," Allen intento gruñir, su voz saliendo nada mas que un suave susurro.

"Me alegro de verte también," se rio Tyki.

Allen lentamente levanto su mano y miro al Arca, "K-Kanda?"

"Que sucede, Moyashi?" gruño Kanda, aun fulminando al Noah con su mirada.

"Voy a destruir esta puerta ahora," susurro Allen, luchando por quedarse consiente.

"Que?" se quedo boquiabierta Kanda.

"No quiero que Jeniya o Ryan vuelvan aquí afuera," dijo Allen, respirando con dificultad, "Así que ustedes tendrán que encontrar otra forma de volver a casa."

Kanda solo miro al adolescente peli blanco por un momento antes de asentir, "Me asegurare de decirles porque hicistes esto."

"Gr-Gracias, Kanda," sonrió Allen débilmente, "…Esto es todo, eh?"

"…Si," susurro Kanda, poniendo a Allen en el piso gentilmente para mejor usar su inocencia.

Allen solo se sentó ahí por un segundo antes de hablar, "Asegúrate de que muera antes de que puedan llegar a mí."

"No hay problema," sonrió burlonamente Kanda, de volviendo su atención a Tyki, "Allen."

Allen solo sonrió burlonamente y dejo escapar una risa amarga, "Llámame Moyashi, BaKanda."

De repente, la puerta del Arca exploto en un millón de pedazos de luz blanca, sorprendiendo a Tyki por un segundo. Kanda tomo este momento de shock para atacar. El movió Mugen hacia abajo, queriendo quitarle uno de los brazos del demonio, Tyki, dándose cuenta de los movimientos repentinos de Kanda, logro moverse fuera del camino de la espada lo suficiente como para salir con solo un ligero rasguño. Kanda che'd.

Mientras Tyki estaba distraído con Kanda, Allen se forzó a si mismo a pararse y tambalearse lejos de la pelea. Se tropezó por la calle, tratando de encontrar un lugar para refugiarse, todo lo que tenia que hacer era esperar por lo menos una hora y todo terminaría. Metiéndose en un callejón, Allen dejo salir las lágrimas que había estado intentando contener. No había marcha atrás ahora.

"Estúpido destino," gruño Allen mientras dejaba salir a Timcampy de su escondite, "Sabes que hacer ahora, cierto Tim?"

La golem lentamente asintió antes de aterrizar en el cabello de su amo. Allen dejo una suave sonrisa posarse en su cara mientras miraba fuera del callejón para ver a Lenalee pasar corriendo. Mas lagrimas lentamente salieron de sus ojos.

"Lo siento tanto, Lenalee," gimió Allen silenciosamente mientras se dejaba caer lentamente en una oscuridad familiar.

* * *

><p>"Kanda!" grito Lenalee, corriendo hasta el y pateando a Tyki.<p>

"Refuerzos, eh?" sonrió burlonamente, dándose cuenta de algo, "A donde se fue el chico?"

"No te preocupes por el Moyashi," se burlo Kanda, trayendo a Mugen abajo en la espalda de Tyki, "Él no tiene nada que ver con esto."

"Mierda!" maldijo Tyki mientras Lenalee trato de patearlo en la cabeza.

Esquivando por unos centímetros, Tyki se hundió al piso de nuevo. Kanda dejo escapar una maldición y se voltio a Lenalee.

"Allen se devolvió al carnaval hace unos tres minutos," dijo Kanda, "Tu ve a encontrarlo. Él no va a durar mucho mas."

"O-Okay," asintió Lenalee, dando la vuelta para correr devuelta por el camino en el que vino.

"Buen día, exorcistas!" una voz siniestramente feliz dijo desde arriba de ellos. Kanda y Lenalee se congelaron de inmediato, ojos disparándose al cielo. Ahí vieron el Arca de los Noah abriéndose en el cielo mientras Road y Lero salieron volando. Gruñendo, Kanda empujo a Lenalee hacia el camina por el que vino.

"Ve! Date prisa!" espeto Kanda mientras Tyki reaparecía debajo de él.

* * *

><p>"Allen!" llamo Lenalee, apurándose por la calle, deteniéndose en un callejón, "Allen?2<p>

Hubo un flash repentino de amarillo que hizo su visión borrosa por un segundo, "Timcampy!"

Mientras la bola amarilla aterriza en su hombro, los ojos de Lenalee se posaron en la el cuerpo de un muchacho. Un muchacho con cabello blanco pálido, brazo izquierdo extraño, una cicatriz roja descendiendo por el lado izquierdo de su cara pálida. Un muchacho que no parecía estar respirando. Un muchacho llamado Allen Walker.

"Allen," suspiro Lenalee aliviada, mientras caminaba hasta el muchacho, "Ahí estas."

"L-Lena…lee," respiro Allen, "L-Lo siento…"

"Shush," lo callo Lenalee, lagrimas corriendo por su cara, "Estoy aquí."

Lenalee se arrodillo a su lado, suavemente moviendo su pelo blanco nieve de su cara. Sonriéndole débilmente, la exorcista china escogió cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras mientras ella lentamente lo levantaba.

"V-Vamos a casa, Allen," tartamudeo Lenalee, besando suavemente el pentágono encima de su ojo izquierdo, "Juntos."

"Espera…" gimió Allen, tirando del brazo de Lenalee débilmente.

"Que sucedo, Al-" empezó a preguntar Lenalee antes de que ella y Allen fueran mandados volando por una explosión justo detrás de ellos.

Antes de que ella supiera que sucedía, Lenalee se encontró a si misma en una cálida capa de blanco mientras estaba acostada en el piso. Ella miro arriba y vio a Allen suspendido sobre ella, sangre lentamente goteando del lado izquierdo de su cara mientras sus codos casi cedieron. Allen dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa antes de que se formara en un tosido, escupiendo algo de sangre también.

"A-Allen," gimió Lenalee, mirándolo con ojos grandes.

Allen solo le sonrió suavemente a la chica mientras su ojos izquierdo se activaba, "E-Estas bien, Lenalee?"

"Desactiva tu Inocencia!" exclamo Lenalee, agarrando los antebrazos de Allen fuertemente, "Desactívala ahora mismo, Allen!"

"Po-Porque?" pregunto Allen, viéndose confundido por un segundo.

"M-Morirás si no lo hace!" lloro Lenalee, poniendo su cabeza arriba en su pecho, "No podría vivir con migo mismas si te dejo morir así!"

"N-No voy a morir, Lenalee," dijo Allen, tratando de reír suavemente.

"Si lo harás!" dijo Lenalee de nuevo, "Desactívala!"

"No lo hare," dijo Allen.

"Hazlo!" grito Lenalee al chico que amaba.

"No," dijo Allen con calma.

"Por favor! Desactiva tu estúpida Inocencia!" grito Lenalee.

"No lo hare!" grito de vuelta Allen, en un tono mas suave.

"Porque no!" lloro Lenalee, inconsciente de lo que sea que estuviera pasando alrededor.

"Por qué soy un exorcista, Lenalee," dijo Allen, sonriendo un poco mientras forzaba a Lenalee a que lo mirase, "Y nunca dejare de ser uno."

"P-Pero Allen-" empezó a discutir de nuevo Lenalee.

"Soy un exorcista de la Orden Oscura, enemigo jurado del Conde del Milenio," dijo Allen, "Es mi deber detener al Conde cada vez que tenga la oportunidad y liberar las almas atrapadas de todos los akumas que pueda."

"Pero morirás!" exclamo Lenalee, suplicando mientras miraba a los ojos, "No te puedo dejar hacer esto!"

"No me mantengas del campo de batalla, Lenalee," susurro Allen, suplicándole a ella también.

"No estas lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra ellos, Allen!" le grito Lenalee al muchacho, "Ahora mismo, no eres mas fuerte que un humano común! Morirás con solo un golpecito de sus meñiques!"

"Te equivocas, Lenalee," susurro Allen de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos por un segundo.

"Que?" parpadeo Lenalee, lagrimas aun cayendo.

"Tu deberías saber mejor que nadie, Lenalee," susurro Allen, labios temblando mientras el luchaba en contra de sus propias lagrimas, "Tu sabes que cuando nos encontramos con un akuma o Noah, nuestra sangre fluye con emoción. Cuando los encontramos, normalmente no pensamos las cosas. Cargamos al ataque. Es lo que nuestros cuerpos anhelan.

"N-No," gimió Lenalee.

"Es cierto. La Inocencia que nos une a esta guerra es lo que nos causa que anhelemos eso," Allen asintió lentamente, "Y cuando no somos permitidos obtener esa satisfacción que nos trae destruir esas criaturas, nos enojamos y nos ponemos frustrados."

"Es-Eso no es verdad," tembló Lenalee.

"una parte de nosotros puede enojarse porque no podemos hacer nada para ayudar, pero es la otra parte que nos impulsa a una batalla a si sea que podamos pelear o no," termino Allen, "Es quienes somos Lenalee.

"D-Detente," se quejo Lenalee.

"Somos exorcistas, Lenalee, no humanos," dijo Allen, lagrimas claras saliendo se su ojos derecho y lagrimas de sangre saliendo de su ojos izquierdo, "Nacimos para pelear estas creaturas hasta el día en el muramos. Es la única cosa en este mundo la cual estamos constantemente anhelando. Nunca hemos sido humanos, y nunca lo seremos."

Lenalee apretó sus ojos en un intento de bloquear sus palabras de verdad, "N-No…"

"Lenalee," gimió Allen, inclinándose y presionando sus labios a los de Lenalee, "Por favor… No me niegues esa única cosa. No intentes decirme que no puedo hacer lo que se supone que haga."

"A-Allen," gimió Lenalee de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Por favor deja que me una al campo de batalla," suplico Allen, mirándola directamente a en los ojos.

Lenalee sintió su labio temblar mientras ella lentamente asentía su consentimiento. Los ojos de Allen parecían iluminarse de vuelta a su brillo original mientras la sonrisa en su cara se volvió suave y cálida. Entonces, una ultima vez, el sello sus labios sobre los de ella. Ellos se quedaron así por unos momentos antes de que él se apartara, sonrisa aun en sus labios.

"Gracias," susurro Allen antes de retirarse adonde estaban flotando los akumas.

Lenalee se sentó lentamente mientras llevaba una mano a sus labios. Nunca antes ella había pensado de la vida en esa forma. Nunca antes le habían dicho una razón tan sádica a porque peleaban. Nunca antes le habían dicho la verdad.

"Ya veo," susurro Lenalee, parándose y activando sus Dark Boots, "Si ese es el caso, entonces supongo que mejor me uno a él en el campo de batalla."

* * *

><p>"Lenalee?" exclamo Lavi mientras las Dark Boots de Lenalee casi golpearon la cabeza de Lulubell, "Que estas haciendo aquí?"<p>

"Cállate, Lavi," Lenalee casi gruño, casi quitándole la cabeza a Lulubell.

"Tonta humano!" maldijo Lulubell, el látigo mandando a Lenalee volando atrás hacia Lavi.

Lavi se alguna logro mantenerse de pie mientras Lenalee usaba sus hombro y su impulso para detenerse a si misma y aterrizar al lado de él. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el piso, Lenalee no pudo evitar la risa oscura que escapo de su garganta.

"Oh enserio?" se siguió riendo Lenalee, "Yo no suelo pensar de esa forma."

"Que esta sucediendo, Lenalee? Porque no estas con Allen!" espeto Lavi en voz baja a la china.

"No te preocupes por Allen. el estará bien," susurro Lenalee, de alguna forma encontrando conforte en sus propias palabras.

"Entonces logro volver a casa?" pregunto Lavi, levantando su martillo alto.

"No, el esta peleando con nosotros," dijo Lenalee antes de atacar a Lulubell.

"…Que!" exclamo Lavi.

* * *

><p>"Kanda!" grito Ryan, aterrizando al lado del jadeante samurái.<p>

"Que estas haciendo aquí de vuelta?" espeto Kanda, ojos mirando a todos lados rápidamente.

"De verdad crees que los dejaríamos aquí para que pelearan solos?" gruño Ryan, apuntando su inocencia a un akuma nivel 2 por encima de ellos.

"Donde esta tu hermana?" pregunto Kanda justo antes de que un agudo grito se escuchara. El piso se empezó a quebrar por un segundo antes de que grandes piedras, brillando ligeramente verde, volaran hacia varios akumas, "Olvídalo."

"Donde esta mi papa?" pregunto Ryan, destruyendo otro akuma.

"Probablemente en algún lugar lejos de aquí," dijo Kanda, bajando Mugen al piso el segundo en el que vio la cabeza de Tyki, "Gah! Es como Golpea-al-Noah!"

"Eh…algún lugar seguro?" pregunto Ryan, bajando su Inocencia por un segundo, "Um…Kanda?"

"Que!" espeto Kanda, esquivando a Tyki por milímetros.

"Mira arriba," se quedo Ryan boquiabierta mientras señalaba arriba.

Kanda gruño mientras lo hacia, su mandíbula cayendo de inmediato, "Moyashi!"

* * *

><p>Allen se estaba dirigiendo arriba hacia el Arca flotando en el cielo, usando al montón de akumas como escalones. Mientras saltaba, Crown Clown lentamente se envolvió por si mismo alrededor de las extremidades de su amo. Allen sintió el sentimiento familiar de sobrecarga de poder correr por su sistema y no pudo evitar sonreír.<p>

"Tu también estas ansioso, cierto Crown Clown?" se rio oscuramente Allen.

Su Inocencia parecía mandar una oleada de nueva adrenalina por el como respuesta. "Bien," sonrió burlonamente Allen, aterrizando en un akuma nivel 3 y solo espero, "Esto es, Crown Clown. Nuestra ultima batalla. Vamos a hacerla una buena, eh?"

* * *

><p>Otro capi terminado! Aunque por alguna razón hay algo que no me gusto de como traduci este capi, no se hay algo raro. No creo que este haya sido mi mejor trabajo de traducción pero a un cuarto pa' 3am esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Aun así, si alguna parte no tiene mucho sentido o lo que sea no duden en decirme, por fava! Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan yo agregan esta historia a sus favoritos o alertas, hacen que valga la pena trasnocharse para terminar un capi!

También decidi que cuando termine esta historia traduciré _A Fragmented Heart _también!

(^-^)/"


	21. Chapter 21

Nada, tristemente, me pertenece. :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21: Despertares Mortales.<strong>

"Lo dejastes unirse a la batalla!" le grito Lavi a Lenalee mientras trabajaban juntos para atacar a Lulubell.

"No tenia mucha elección, Lavi!" grito Lenalee devuelta, apenas esquivando el látigo de Lulubell, "Y es este de verdad el mejor momento para estar discutiendo sobre esto?"

"Este es el momento perfecto!" espeto Lavi, "Cuando mas discutiríamos sobre esto?"

"Que tal cuando no estemos peleando con un Noah!" espeto Lenalee, pateando a Lulubell en el pecho.

"Malditos exorcistas!" maldijo Lulubell, tratando de golpear a Lenalee de nuevo cuando el sello de fuego de Lavi callo sobre ella.

"Toma," sonrió burlonamente Lavi mientras veía a una carbonizada Lulubell tambalearse atrás.

"Malditos sean tontos," maldijo Lulubell, una puerta al Arca de los Noah abriéndose detrás de ella.

"Lavi," suspiro Lenalee mientras Lulubell desaparecía, "Allen dijo algo que me puso a pensar."

"Que es?" pregunto Lavi, poniendo la cabeza de su martillo en el piso.

"No somos humanos," susurro Lenalee, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de si misma, "Cuando me dijo eso…todo pareció caer en lugar."

"Sobre como parecemos estar mas feliz cuando destruimos akumas?" cuestiono Lavi, suspirando, "Si, supongo que seria una realidad difícil de comprender si nunca lo has mirado de esa forma."

"No nos hace mejor que los akumas," gimió Lenalee.

"Por qué no lo somos," suspiro Lavi, mirando a Lenalee seriamente, "Creo que lo que Allen estaba tratando de decirte era lo similares que somos a las cosas que amamos destruir."

"Que?" parpadeo Lenalee.

"Todos los akumas son peones que el Conde usa para su plan maestro," dijo Lavi, "Lo mismo va para los Noah que el mantiene cerca a él."

"P-Pero Lavi-" empezó a decir Lenalee.

"Es lo mismo con nosotros. Todas las personas que trabajan para la Orden son como los akumas. Todos los buscadores, los científicos, todos," continuo Lavi, mirando arriba en donde veía a Allen parado encima de un akuma nivel 3, "Nosotros exorcistas no somos diferentes a los Noah. La Orden es el Conde y nosotros somos su mano derecha."

Lavi sonrió débilmente mientras veía a Lenalee, "Nosotros solo somos peones para esta maldita guerra."

Lenalee dejo escapar un respiro lentamente antes de sonreírle devuelta a Lavi, "Bueno, diciéndolo de esa forma haría cualquier cosa sonar deprimente."

"Era lo que Allen quería que vieras, Lenalee," se rio un poco Lavi, "Si él no hubiera querido decirte algo, no creo que se él hubiera quedado a conversar. Ambos sabemos que no hubiera habido forma de que lo hubieras podido detener."

"Lo se," suspiro Lenalee, mirando arriba a Allen, "Pero porque quería que yo supiera eso?"

"Él quiere que seamos libres," una voz dijo detrás de ellos.

"Nii-san?" salto Lenalee cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano.

Komui, junto con varios científicos, lentamente camino hasta los dos exorcistas con lágrimas en sus ojos. Todos los ojos, aparte de los de Komui, estaban viendo a Allen y lo alto que parecía ser parado en la cabeza del akuma. Ellos nunca imaginaron que el frágil muchacho pudiera jamás verse tan grande.

"Allen quiere que hagamos nuestras propias decisiones, Lenalee," gimió Komui, lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, "Él quiere que todos nosotros tengamos la única cosa que el jamás tendrá. La única cosa que el probablemente nunca tuvo."

"Jefe," gimió Lavi, mirando de vuelta a Allen, "Porque tenia que ser Allen el que tenia que vivir esta vida? Porque no pudo haber sido alguien mas?"

"Por qué," dijo Komui, ahogándose en sus lagrimas por un segundo, "É-Él es el Payaso de Dios…"

Todos estuvieron callados mientras veían a Allen y su inocencia en el cielo. La capa del Crown Clown parecía ondularse salvajemente detrás del muchacho mientras el miraba a la puerta del Arca. Su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente activado mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su cara infantil. En la parte de atrás de su cabeza estaban los mechones de pelo blanco puro que estaban de puntas gracias a la gran oleada de poder que corría por su cuerpo.

"Tremendo payaso a eso," dijo Lavi después de un lago silencio.

* * *

><p>Allen sonrió burlonamente mientras veía la puerta crecer poco a poco lentamente. Él sabía que era lo que sucedería. El ignoro el hecho que Road estaba flotando con Lero al lado de la puerta como si retándolo a intentar algo. No, Allen se aseguro de bloquear el Noah afuera mientras miraba la puerta. Él podía sentir su sangre correr por el llenándolo con adrenalina. Su pecho se sentía como si estuviera lleno de emoción mientras sus ojos seguían concentrados. Esta seria la ultima y mas grande batalla de su vida.<p>

"Buenas tardes," sonrió oscuramente Allen mientras veía el payaso de gran tamaño aparecer del Arca, "Conde."

"Y muy buenas tardes para ti también," hablo el Conde, solo su voz mandando escalofríos de anticipación por la espina de Allen, "Allen Walker."

"Es un poco raro verte afuera y andando en un lugar como este," dijo Allen aun sonriendo burlonamente, amando como su Inocencia estaba reaccionando mandándole oleadas más poderosas por su cuerpo.

"Como lo es para ti también," dijo el Conde mirando abajo a Allen, "Parece como que no estuvieras en la mejor salud, cierto?"

"Eso no le concierne," dijo Allen.

"Me temo que debo estar en desacuerdo contigo ahí," dijo el Conde que parecía sonreír burlonamente.

"Ah, si. Ese Noah, Neah, que reside dentro de mi es tu preocupación, cierto?" Allen sonrió oscuramente, notando como el Conde parecía inmutarse, "El esta bien, pero como yo, esta muriendo."

"Que payaso mentiroso eres," se rio un poco el Conde.

"Hoy es el día final, Conde," sonrió burlonamente Allen, viendo como el Conde se congelo, "Yo muero hoy."

Allen se lamio sus labios en su sonrisa burlona mientras pasaba una de sus garras por su garganta, "Y el decimocuarto será parte de este viaje."

Algo se rompió entre los dos. El Conde se lanzo adelante, espada apareciendo de repente en su mano, hacia Allen. La sonrisa burlona de Allen se agrando mucho mas mientras saltaba hacia atrás a otra cabeza de akuma. El rápidamente cambio su brazo izquierdo en su espada antes de usar otra cabeza de akuma para impulsarse hacia el Conde. Sus espadas chocaron creando chispas brillantes. Mientras empujaban sus espadas entre si, Allen acerco su cara a la del Conde, su sonrisa aun en su lugar.

"Lo quieres, no es cierto, Conde?" se burlo Allen, "Él es tu mejor amigo, cierto? Tu no quieres que el muera, verdad?"

"Silencio, mocoso," gruño el Conde en advertencia, lanzando a Allen hacia atrás.

"Whoa!" se rio Allen, usando a Clown Belt para agarrarse aun akuma, "Cuidado ahí! No querrás dañar la mercancía mas de lo que ya esta."

Allen no pudo evitar reírse de como los ojos del Conde parecían agrandarse, "Así es, Conde. Un golpe en falso y hasta ahí llego. Y si me matas, nunca mas tendrás a tu precioso Neah de vuelta a tu lado!"

Tal vez se estaba pasando con sus burlas del Conde pero a Allen no le importaba. El sabia lo que estaba haciendo. El sabia que la única forma de conseguir una ventaja contra el Conde era haciendo enojar. Tan intimidante como él era cuando estaba enojado, Allen sabia que el Conde no era diferente a él. El Conde perdía el control de pensar las cosas cuando estaba verdaderamente enojado. Justo como lo hizo Allen cuando el Conde se enfrento con los exorcistas dentro del Arca. Allen perdió su capacidad de pensar excepto de ese pensamiento que le seguía diciendo que consiguiera venganza o callara al Conde. Es por eso que tenía que enojar al Conde tanto. Se perdía control de su mente, Allen sabia que seria capaz de vencerlo. Y la cosa que hacia sus palabras aun mas venenosas era que el tenia la carta del triunfo. Él tenía el precioso Noah del Conde.

"Cual es el problema, Conde?" se rio Allen fuertemente, "Asustado de algo?"

El Conde parecía gruñir en respuesta.

"Supongo que es de esperarse," sonrió Allen burlonamente, girando su cuerpo para agarrar impulso y lanzarse hacia el Conde, "Pero me tengo que preguntar."

Sus espadas chocaron de nuevo en una lluvia de chispas. De nuevo, Allen acerco su cara mas cerca a la del Conde y sonrió burlonamente.

"Que se siente conocer la desesperación de saber que vas a perder? Yo nunca lo he sentido," Allen dijo, sonrisa aun en su cara mientras el Conde lo tiraba abajo hacia el piso.

Allen ni siquiera se molesto en darse la vuelta. El solo se dejo caer y desactivo su inocencia. Sonriendo arriba a un furioso Conde, Allen lentamente cerró sus ojos y espero por lo que sea que pasaría.

"Creo que ahora, sin embargo, se como el Maestro debió de haberse sentido," Allen dijo mayormente para si mismo mientras continuaba cayendo, "Esto va a apestar. Cierto, Crown Clown?"

Una última oleada de poder corrió por su cuerpo mientras Allen respiro profundo. Mientras el dejaba salir ese respiro lentamente, Allen abrió sus hermosos ojos plateados para ver la cara del Conde. La sonrisa burlona volvió a su cara cuando sintió un dolor punzante empezar en su espalda. La sonrisa burlona despareció mientras Allen sentía su control dejarlo solo para ser llenado con un dolor terrible que arrasaba por el empezando en el medio de su espalda. El escucho los varios gritos de sus compañeros y de una única Noah. El casi deseo que el no tuviera que hacer sentir a Ryan tan culpable…

Todas cosas comenzaron a desaparecer rápidamente para dejar nada más que los borrosos comienzos del olvido oscuro con el cual él era tan familiar…

"Allen!" grito Road, apresurándose a atraparlo antes de que golpeara con el piso.

Lero jadeo cuando el peso del exorcista caer en el. Road dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio antes de aterrizar en la tierra. Bajando al muchacho de la sombrilla, Road sintió lagrimas comenzar a formarse en sus ojos. Cayendo al piso, la Noah comenzó a llorar, aferrándose al cuerpo de Allen Walker. El muchacho que ya no estaba respirando. El muchacho cuyo sangrado aun tenía que detenerse. El cuerpo cuya cara tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. El cuerpo que estaba casi sin vida. Casi.

"Maldito mocoso," una voz ronca dijo, haciendo que Road saltara.

La Noah miro abajo a la cara del muchacho que amaba y se quedo sin palabras. La piel perfecta de porcelana del muchacho rápidamente cambiando a un color carbón. Los estigmas que todos los Noah tenían aparecieron en la frente del muchacho. Su cicatriz parecía disminuirse inmensamente mientras el color carbón llenaba su cara. Luengo, lentamente, el muchacho abrió sus ojos para revelar un ojo dorado y un ojo endemoniado. Y, casi instantáneamente, una gran sonrisa burlona lleno la cara del muchacho mientras Road lo soltaba y salto lejos de él.

"Maldición, el de verdad le hizo un numero a su cuerpo, no es cierto?" dijo el muchacho, parándose lentamente, "Pero tengo que decir que estoy impresionado. Dejarse ser disparado con una flecha de inocencia pura no es poca cosa."

El muchacho solo miro de donde sus compañeros estaban corriendo, "Aunque, tal vez el debió haberle dejado saber a su niño."

* * *

><p>Los miembros de la Orden se congelaron mientras veían a su querido camarada levantarse del piso. Solo que, a diferencia de todas las otras veces que él se había levantado antes, el ya no era quien ellos creían que era.<p>

"Aun así, el chico si que era uno extraño," se rio un poco el muchacho oscuramente, mirando al grupo de la Orden, "Aunque estoy seguro que todos ustedes lo sabían."

El muchacho solo se encogió de hombros y se estiro un poco, "No solo dio su brazo izquierdo para salvar a las inútiles criaturas del Conde, pero el también dio su brazo derecho al arma de Dios. Que decisión tan estúpida. Él se condeno así mismo a ser utilizado para siempre por todo tipo de imbéciles idiotas."

"A-Allen?" tartamudeo Lenalee.

"Además el hecho que este maldito ojo el cual logro conseguirse lo a confinado a esos morales desde que se unió a ese idiota de Cross y supongo que podría decir que él ha siempre sido un prisionero," el muchacho suspiro, frotándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, "Y a una edad tan joven."

El muchacho puso su mano derecha sobre su cara mientras una amplia y letal sonrisa burlona aparecía en ella, "Casi me hace querer llorar."

"Qu-Quien eres?" tartamudeo Komui.

"Neah Walker," sonrió burlonamente el muchacho, "El tío del muchacho, irónicamente."

Neah se estiro de nuevo antes de sacar su lengua, "Bah. Este chico es tan pequeño. Te lo juro, con todo lo que como este chico come, tu pensarías que el crecería por lo menos un poco."

"Po-Porque has-" tartamudeo Lavi.

"Porque he tomado el control sobre Walker?" termino Neah, "Simple. El chico ya no esta en mi camino."

"Es-Esta muerto?" grito Lenalee, lagrimas instantáneamente en sus ojos.

"Si. Si lo esta," se rio el Noah, "El chico honestamente creyó que podría suprimirme hasta que muriera. Que chico tan estúpidamente ingenuo era."

"Ca-Cállate!" le grito Lavi al recientemente despertado Noah.

"Tranquilo, tigre," se rio el Noah, "Estoy de tu lado."

"Eh?" parpadeo el grupo.

"Bueno… por la mayor parte," sonrió burlonamente Neah, "Estoy de tu lado lo suficiente para unir fuerzas y destruir al Conde."

"Porque harías eso?" gruño Kanda, "Yo siempre pensé que los Noah odiaban a todos los humanos por ser débiles."

"Cierto pero," sonrió oscuramente Neah, "Yo soy el Noah que no debió existir."

Neah lentamente camino hacia el grupo, "Yo soy el Decimocuarto Noah, Neah Walker. También conocido como el Músico, tengo mis propios rasgos especiales que otros Noah no tienen. Una, mientras tengo mi propia habilidad personal, esa habilidad me permite básicamente copiar todas las habilidades de los otros Noah."

Todos los exorcistas estaban paralizados en sus puestos mientras el sonriente Noah continuaba caminando hacia ellos, "Dos. A diferencia de los otros Noah, yo no sigo ninguna orden del Conde del Milenio. Y tres, aunque si odio los humanos por sus nauseabundas, frágiles, debilidades-"

Neah llego a ellos, y antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera parpadear, el brazo del Noah los pasó y agarro a un Tyki Mikk por la garganta. Aun sonriendo burlonamente, el Músico trajo a Tyki al nivel de sus ojos.

"Me encuentro odiando los otros Noah y los akumas que quieren tanto muchísimo mas de como jamás lo he hecho a los humanos," termino Neah, tirando a Tyki a un edificio cercano, "Ellos son unas criaturas tan asquerosas."

* * *

><p>Esto de traducir a veces es algo frustrante, especialmente cuando se me hes dificil encontrar las palabras mas adecuadas para traducir algo de la forma en la que suene mejor. Y muchísimo mas cuando las palabras simplemente no existen en español! Sabían que en ingles hay por lo menos 4 formas distintas de decir "sonrisa" y cada una describe a un tipo ligeramente diferente pero en español solo tenemos "sonrisa" -.-''<p>

De todas formas, muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, siempre me pone de buen humor ver que alguien mas a escrito algo!

(^-^)/"


	22. Chapter 22

D Gray Man no me pertenecerá nunca al igual que esta historia la cual le pertenece a** Innocent heart2 **yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22: Lagrimas de la Muerte.<strong>

"-Me encuentro odiando los otros Noah y los akumas que quieren tanto muchísimo mas de como jamás lo he hecho a los humanos," termino Neah, tirando a Tyki a un edificio cercano, "Ellos son unas criaturas tan asquerosas."

"B-Bastardo," gruño Tyki, tosiendo algo de sangre.

"Ah! Esta vivo," sonrió burlonamente Neah, riéndose del furioso Noah, "Que hombre tan terco eres, Tyki Mikk."

"Cállate," gruño Tyki, hundiéndose en la tierra.

"Oh por favor!" se rio Neah fuertemente, "Si vas a pelear-"

Neah salto justo cuando Tyki salía debajo de el antes de volver abajo y poner su mano izquierda en la cara de Tyki, "Intenta por lo menos hacerlo interesante."

"Gah!" grito Tyki, tratando de quitarse los dedos del otro Noah de encima.

"Teniendo problemas pasando a través de esta mano?" se rio Neah un poco, "No me sorprende viendo que esto es un pequeño recuerdito que agarre de mi sobrino. Su preciado brazo de inocencia."

"Tyki!" grito Road, corriendo hacia los dos solo para encontrarse volando hacia atrás.

"Yo no me acercaría si fuera tu, Road-chan," dijo Neah con una sonrisa burlona, usando la cara de Tyki como apoyo para impulsarse.

"Maldito seas," maldijo Tyki, saltando tras el Músico.

"Ustedes se acuerdan como dije que mi habilidad me permite copiar?" se rio Neah, mirando abajo a los miembros de la Orden, "Bueno, miren con cuidado."

De repente, una mini puerta de la Arca de la Orden se abrió detrás de Neah. El rápidamente paso por ella solo para reaparecer detrás de Tyki. Con algunos golpes rápidos del brazo robado del Noah, Tyki estaba acostado inconsciente en el frio y duro piso.

"Es solo uno de las muchas formas de utilizar mi maravillosa Arca," dijo Neah, sonriendo justo como lo haría Allen.

"Tyki!" grito Road de nuevo, velas rodeando a Neah de inmediato, "Maldito seas, tu monstruo!"

"Yo soy un monstruo?" se rio un poco Neah, mirando a Road con tristeza, "Que pena. Yo de verdad estaba esperando no tener que lastimarte después de todo, Road-chan. Oh bueno."

Neah levanto su dedo índice ligeramente. Road fulmino con la mirada al traidor Noah antes de mandar todas sus velas hacia él. Ella ya no pensaba del cuerpo del Noah como el de Allen. Allen estaba muerto. El o sentiría el dolor que Neah estaba a punto de sen-

Neah sacudió su dedo ligeramente. Instantáneamente, su persona entera esta rodeada por puerta, pasando las velas por ellas sin ningún daño. Luego, tan rápido como aparecieron, las pertas desaparecieron, dejando nada menos a un Neah con una sonrisa burlona y exorcistas boquiabierta.

"Que lastima. Yo le iba a enseñar a Allen ese truco antes de que muriera," suspiro Neah, "Ahora me he deprimido a mi mismo."

"B-Bastardo!" grito Road, tratando de arrastrar a Neah a su mundo en su mente.

"Buen truco," dijo Neah, abriendo su palma hacia Road, "Aquí esta el mio."

Una puerta apareció debajo de Road, esta un poco más oscura que las demás jamás habían sido. Road dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa antes de que cayera por la puerta. Una vez que ellos no podían ver el cabello de la Noah, Neah cerró la puerta.

"A-A donde la enviastes?" espeto Tyki, de alguna forma recobrando el conocimiento.

"Oh, así que aun respira," dijo Neah, pausando, "Deja vu. De todas formas, solo le estoy dando una probada de su propia medicina."

"C-Como estas haciendo eso?" tartamudeo Lavi, no creyendo su ojo.

"Fácil," sonrió burlonamente Neah, "Control del Arca es mi habilidad. Me concede todos mis deseos. Si yo deseo viajar a algún lado, me lleva ahí. Si yo deseo no ser golpeado con algo, una puerta aparece en frente de mí y envía al objeto otro lugar. Y digamos que quiero torturar a alguien…"

Neah reabrió su mano para volver a traer la puerta. Esta vez se abrió apenas por encima del piso. Después de un momento de silencio, Road Camelot cayo fuera de la puerta, inconsciente y temblando.

"Yo solo los envío a uno de las muchas habitaciones dentro del Arca y dejo que mi imaginación corra libre con ellos," se rio Neah fríamente, "Ves? Simple."

"M-Mierda," se estremeció Ryan, escondiendo a Jeniya detrás de él, "Eso es tan cruel."

"Tal vez," Neah se encogió de hombros, "Pero si tiene sus desventajas."

"Desventajas?" parpadeo Komui.

"Por supuesto. Aunque me permite prácticamente copiar todas las otras habilidades de los Noah, esas habilidades son debilitadas bastante," dijo Neah, estirándose de nuevo.

"Entonces como eres capaz de hacer lo que esta haciendo?" pregunto Lenalee.

"Yo no soy el único que la esta controlando ahora," dijo Neah, mirando al cielo.

"Que-" se quedo el grupo boquiabierta.

"Allen esta ayudándome," dijo Neah, voz completamente calmada.

"P-Pero tu digistes que se había ido!" Lenalee y Jeniya espetaron.

"Pensé que se había ido!" se rio Neah fuertemente, antes de ponerse serio de nuevo, "Pero el muchacho es bastante terco."

Neah camino hasta el grupo, ignorando al maldiciente Tyki en el piso, "El aun esta resistiendo."

"En-Enserio?" pregunto Lenalee, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"Si, pero," Neah se detuvo y miro a otro lado, "Él no va a ser capaz de hacerlo por mucho mas."

"Huh?" parpadeo el grupo.

"El esta usando lo ultimo de su fuerza, dando su todo para asegurarse que todos ustedes salgan de esto vivos," dijo Neah con tristeza, "El esta concentrando todo lo que tiene en protegerlos a ustedes."

"A-Allen," Lavi y Lenalee gimieron.

"El," pauso Neah, mirando al grupo con tristeza, "El de verdad los quiso a todos."

Neah paso caminando al grupo, ignorando las miradas que tenían lagrimas, "Yo nunca antes me arrepentí de nada. No cuando primero me desperté como un Noah. No cuando traicione al Conde y mate a casi todos los Noah. No cuando Mana y yo escapamos de todo eso. Nunca había sentido jamás el dolor del arrepentimiento- la emoción no tiene ningún lugar en un Noah.

"Y aun así," dijo Neah, una mano agarrando su pecho, "Siento como si estuviera siendo agobiado por la misma emoción que no debería poseer. Me arrepiento de haberle hecho esto a mi sobrino. Este sentimiento me hace querer creer que de haber podido, hubiera hecho algo diferentemente, solo por su bien. De que si hubiera podido, nunca hubiera lastimado al muchacho. Nunca lo hubiera robado del akuma que fue mandado a matarlo, dándolo a un circo en vez de devuelta a mi hermano."

"Tu fuiste la razón por la cual el no conoció a sus padres?" exclamo el grupo.

"Apenas," se burlo Neah, "Toda la culpa fue aun del Conde-"

"Por qué el sabia que Allen era tu sobrino!" espeto Lenalee, "Él pensó que él podría atraerte si lo amenazabas!"

"Bueno, supongo que él tuvo razón por que yo si fui tras ese akuma y lo destruí," dijo Neah, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza

"Porque no lo devolvistes?" pregunto Jeniya.

"Mana dijo que el Conde solo seguiría hiendo tras el niño si lo dejábamos con nuestro hermano y su esposa. Eso los hubiera puesto en peligro también, "explico Neah, "Mana me dijo que el cuidaría de Allen después de que resolviéramos todo con el Conde. Así que se lo dimos a un circo que sabíamos que seria fácil de encontrar después."

"P-Pero Mana no lo llevo de vuelta después de que lo encontró!" espeto Lenalee.

"Por qué a Mana ya no le importaba eso," dijo Neah, dolor fluyendo libremente por su voz, "Él fue destruido por mi "muerte" que se olvido de la promesa que le habíamos hecho a Allen. Después de que le pase mis recuerdos a Allen, Mana lo mantuvo a su lado y lo crio como a un hijo… no, no como a un hijo. Él lo crio como a un hermano menor. Por qué eso tal vez es la razón por la que mantuvo a Allen tan cerca. Él pensó que yo volvería a el pronto y no se lo quería perder…"

Neah miro arriba a el cielo y suspiro, "Eso… eso es probablemente lo que de mas me arrepiento. Yo le robe a mi propio sobrino su familia, libertad, y vida. Que clase de tío eso me convierte?"

"Por-Porque no estas diciendo todo esto ahora?" pregunto Lavi, temblando cuando sintió una aterrorizante aura acercarse a ellos.

"Porque," dijo Neah, ojos fijados en el hombre gordo en el cielo, "Quiero que ustedes entiendan porque tengo que ser el que pelee con el Conde ahora. Todo esto es para arrepentirme por todos los males que le he causado a mi sobrino. Yo voy a librar el mundo del Conde para que esta alma pueda descansar en paz."

Luego, el Noah ya no estaba para en el piso al frente de ellos. Todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia arriba para ver al Conde levantar su espada justo a tiempo para desviar un círculo morado gigante que salió de una puerta blanca. Tragando saliva, algunos de los miembros del grupo unieron sus manos. La mayoría sentía lagrimas caer de sus ojos. Después de todo lo que habían hecho para intentar ayudar a su querido caído amigo, esto era un horrible llamado a despertar. Ellos no podían hacer nada. Nada más que ver.

* * *

><p>"Esto es un gran placer, Neah!" medio canto el Conde mientras otra esfera morada volaba hacia él, "Has salido de tu escondite!"<p>

Solo silencio le llego al Conde como respuesta mientras Neah trataba de atacar la espalda del Conde.

"Debo decir," dijo el Conde, tratando de volar al decimocuarto fuera del cielo, "Estoy bastante sorprendido por ti."

"Y eso porque?" se rio un poco amargamente Neah, sacando su cabeza fuera de una puerta.

"No has comenzado a usar las habilidades de Jasdeb-" se empezó a reír el Conde hasta que fue golpeado por una flameante creatura que parecía un dragón rojo que salió volando de una puerta, "Si que eres un pariente detestable."

"No hay de que," sonrió burlonamente Neah, saltando a un akuma nivel dos.

Los dos se miraron del uno al otro por un momento antes de que el Conde dijera, "Te has puesto algo oxidado, no es así?"

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti también," dijo Neah, levantando la palma de su mano al cielo, "Sin embargo, tus acciones previas para ganar esto van a ser tu perdición hoy, Conde."

"A que te refieres? No he peleado contigo antes de ho-" se empezó a reír el Conde antes de que viera la sonrisa burlona y oscura en la cara de Neah.

"Para todos tus años pareces haberte olvidado de un detalle sobre mi," dijo Neah, sintiendo una aura oscura, diferente a la de él, llenarlo.

El Conde miro, congelado, mientras la puerta a su propia Arca se abría por encima de Neah. Neah sintió ganas de dejar escapar una risa oscura a la expresión que apareció en la cara del Conde. Él podía sentir la aura oscura que lo llenaba acometer a su en torno rápidamente. Estaba llena de mucha oscuridad pero aun así, tenia una sensación de alegre inocencia.

'_Sabes lo que estoy haciendo, cierto?' _pensó Neah, disfrutando la sensación por un momento, _'Allen? me estas alentando con tu propio lado oscuro? Es esta la cosa la cual has deseado por tanto tiempo?'_

"Porque estas del lado de la Inocencia, Neah?" pregunto el Conde, un pequeño tremor nervioso en su voz.

"…No lo sabia hasta recientemente," dijo Neah con frialdad, "Pero ahora si."

Neah sintió la aura de la parte oscura de Allen salir de él y dejo escapar una corta risa, "Esto es por mi precioso sobrino!"

"Tu sobrino?" bufo el Conde, "El mocoso que jamás ha conseguido descubrir lo que realmente quiere? El mocoso que solo ha conseguido meterse en el camino de sus llamados "compañeros"? Porque habría de hacer un hombre, un Noah como tu, una cosa así?"

"Porque," pauso Neah, sonriendo un poco, "Le hice a él y a varios otros una promesa. Y planeo cumplir esa promesa así me mate."

"Que pena," suspiro el Conde, "Quería evitar matarte pero-"

"Tu eres la pena, Conde," casi gruño Neah, "Es hora de que la Tierra se libre de ti."

Neah cerro su palma abierta, apretándola tan fuerte que sus uñas empezaron a cortar su piel. La puerta encima de el de repente empezó a grietarse. El Conde se congelo de nuevo, sus ojos parpadeando mientras veía desde la distancia.

"Parece que te has olvidado que yo soy el decimocuarto Noah. El control del Arca es mi habilidad primaria," sonrió oscura y burlonamente Neah mientras pedazos de morado oscuro caían de la puerta, "Cuando descargastes esta nueva Arca, te olvidastes de cambiar como es controlada. De haber echo eso, entonces tal vez no habría podido hacer esto."

Mas pedazos de morado oscuro cayeron a la tierra. Mientras caían, dejaban atrás una resplandeciente puerta de morado claro por encima de Neah. Los dos Noah en la tierra despertaron y comenzaron a gritarle a Neah, suplicando que detuviera sus acciones. El decimocuarto podía sentir las miradas asombradas de los de la Orden y sintió orgullo llenar su corazón.

"Pensastes que creando una nueva Arca, serias libre de mi maldición, cierto?" sonrió burlonamente Neah, inclinando su cabeza a un lado mientras los últimos pedazos de morado oscuro caían de la puerta, "Que idiota eres, Conde. Un verdadero idiota."

Antes de que el supiera que estaba pasando, el Conde se estaba apresurando a el a todo poder. Neah rápidamente se paso por la puerta y se aseguro de cerrarla justo antes de que el Conde pasara por ella. Abriendo algunas otras que dirigían a diferentes lugares del que estaba, Neah pauso para recobrar su aliento.

"No es bueno…" maldijo Neah, apretando sus dientes, una mano agarrando su pecho por encima de su corazón, "No te mueras aun, muchacho. El segundo en el que mueras será el segundo en el que tu Inocencia comenzara a atacarme."

'_Lo-Lo se,' _resonó la voz de Allen por su cabeza.

"Aun quiero saber como conseguistes que tu Inocencia accediera a todos esto," se rio un poco Neah.

'_Quiere terminar la guerra, recuerdas?' _dijo Allen su voz un poco mas débil que antes.

"Hey! Que fue lo que dije? No te puedes morir aun!" grito Neah, "Si te mueres, a si lo quiera o no, tu Inocencia empezara a matarme!"

'_No puedo evitar el echo que soy un acomodador de tipo parasito!' _exclamo Allen de vuelta a Neah.

"Lo se, lo se," suspiro Neah, "Solo me estoy empezando a preocupar un poco."

'_No eres el único,' _dijo Allen, _'Su rabia es tan irreal…'_

"Eso tenemos por meternos con su cabeza," sonrió Neah burlonamente, "Pero es divertido."

'_Tal vez para ti,'_ dijo Allen, _'No es divertido para el jugador observando!"_

"Hey, no te vayas a enojar tanto conmigo," gruño Neah, "Yo no soy al que se le ocurrió esta idea. Como sabias que esos idiotas estarían fuera en la feria hoy?"

'_Suerte, supongo,' _se rio burlonamente Allen.

"…Pensastes que Tyki iría por las apuestas, arrastrando por lo menos a uno de los otros con el, cierto?" susurro Neah.

'_Tal vez__!' _ medio canto Allen, callándose, _'Alguien viene.'_

"Lo se," dijo Neah, dándose la vuelta para ver a Leverrier y Link parados detrás de él, "Leverrier, el bastardo con cara de rata, y mi acosador favorito, Link. Que sorpresa verte aquí."

"W-Walker?" tartamudeo Link, no creyendo sus ojos.

"No exactamente," dijo Neah, lentamente abriendo una puerta devuelta a la pelea, "El no esta realmente aquí ya."

"Detente! Por orden de la Iglesia, estoy aquí para ponerte bajo arresto para investigación por crímenes en contra del hombre!" grito Leverrier, apresurándose para agarrar a el Noah.

Neah solo se movió fuera de su camino, dejando que Leverrier pasara a el campo, sonriendo burlonamente, "Oops~!"

El Noah rápidamente camino devuelta por el portal y miro arriba al Conde. El hombre gordo estaba en ese momento mandando una furia de bollas volando por una de sus puertas.

"Adonde era que iba esa otra vez?" pensó Neah en voz alta mientras sus cejas se fruncían, "Oh bueno. No es importante."

Neah dio un ultimo vistazo a Leverrier antes de saltar hacia el Conde, "Yo me sentaría calladito si fuera tu."

"Que?" se quedo boquiabierta Leverrier, empezando a temblar de miedo.

"Hm?" entono Neah, finalmente volteando su cabeza arriba hacia el Conde solo para ver un cegante rayo de luz pasarle a un lado, "Mierda!"

El intento abrir una puerta debajo del despreciable hombre pero era demasiado tarde. Leverrier dejo salir un último grito de dolor mientras la luz lo perforaba por su corazón. Mientras la luz dejaba sus ojos, el agente de Central fijo sus ojos en la cara del Noah gritando. Maldiciendo, Leverrier finalmente sintió el peso de sus acciones caer en el. Porque cuando el vio el Noah que el odiaba tanto correr a su lado, el vio el exorcista al cual no le había echo nada mas que causarle males. Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, lagrimas que ni siquiera sabia que poseía.

"W-Walker… yo-yo… me arrepiento…" dijo Leverrier débilmente, su mano agarrando la camisa del Noah, "de n-nada…"

Neah, quien había estado soportando la cabeza del hombre, frunció el ceño y lo soltó instantáneamente. El sintió un enojo familiar hervir dentro de él y suspiro.

"Tranquilo muchacho," suspiro Neah, no entendiendo como trabajaba la mente de su sobrino, "Él era solo un tonto que pensaba que se lo sabia todo. El solo recibió justo lo que se merecía."

'_Aun así,' _gruño Allen en la mente del Noah, sorprendiéndolo, _'Aun así… él no se merecía morir así! El no tenia que morir!'_

Neah parpadeo en confusión por un segundo antes de sacudir su cabeza al total disparate de su sobrino, "No estaba equivocado en llamarte un niño tan raro. Amando a esos que no hacen mas que lastimarte. Que horriblemente doloroso amor…

"De acuerdo," suspiro Neah, sonriendo burlonamente cuando fijo sus ojos en el Conde una vez mas, "Vamos a vengar la muerte de este hombre, junto con la de todos los otros que han caído antes de él."

"Walker!" grito Link desde atrás de ellos.

"Ya te dije," dijo Neah, sin voltearse a mirar al Crow, "El muchacho ya no esta."

"Por favor! Solo déjame hablar!" le suplico Link al Noah, "No trates de ser un héroe!"

Neah se rio un poco, volteándose un poco para verle la cara al rubio, "De verdad crees que decir eso detendrá al muchacho? Él tiene un complejo de héroe tan grande. El mantiene el mundo en sus hombros a todas horas del día."

"P-Pero," tartamudeo Link, mirando a su jefe muerto, "El no debería cargar con las vidas de hombres como el!"

"Y aun así lo hace," Neah se rio un poco de nuevo, "Es solo su forma de ser."

"Link!" grito Lenalee mientras su grupo corría a donde estaba el rubio.

"Leverrier!" exclamo Komui, viendo el cuerpo del hombre.

Neah giro sus hombros y se trono el cuello antes de voltearse al grupo entero, "Supongo que aquí es donde nos separaremos para bien."

"Que?" parpadeo la mayoría

"Timcampy," llamo Neah, mientras la bola amarilla voló hasta el, "Lo tragistes?"

Timcampy asintió lentamente abriendo su boca para revelar el registro de deseos de Allen.

"E-Eso es!" exclamo Lavi.

"Quiero que alguien venga a buscar esto después que toda la pelea se haya terminado," dijo Neah, su voz lentamente cambiando a una que todos conocían.

'_Estas seguro de esto?' _pregunto Neah dentro de su mente.

'_Si,'_ respondió Allen, su voz sonando forzada, _'Esta es la única forma.'_

'_Pero tu vas-' _Neah se detuvo a si mismo y sonrió, _'De acuerdo. Lo entiendo.'_

"Que esta pasando?" espeto Kanda mientras la piel color carbón de Neah comenzaba a desvanecer, dejando atrás piel como de porcelana que todos conocían tan bien.

"A-Allen!" Lenalee y Lavi gritaron mientras veían como se abrían los gentiles ojos plateados del muchacho que todos querían.

"Hola~!" saludo Allen, su sonrisa firmemente en su puesto mientras los estigmas desaparecían de su frente.

"Po-Porque dejastes que Neah tomara control de tu cuerpo?" pregunto Lavi.

"Uno, estaba muy cansado y no lo podía contener mas," dijo Allen, mirando a donde estaban los otros dos Noah tirados, "Y dos, sabia que no iba a ser capaz de pelear contra esos dos o poner a el Conde en la posición en la que lo necesitaba en mii condición. Así que dejándome a mi mismo descansar y permitiéndole a Neah un turno parecía lógico. De todas formas, tengo que pedirles un favor de todos ustedes."

"Qu-"que es?" pregunto Lenalee, feliz de que el muchacho que amaba estaba vivo.

"Quiero que se aseguren de llevarse mi cuerpo a casa con ustedes," dijo Allen tristemente, lentamente recobrando control sobre su cuerpo.

"T-Tu…" tembló Komui.

"C-Cuerpo?" termino Lavi, tragando saliva.

Allen solo asintió con la cabeza, su cara mostrando dolor cuando dio un paso atrás, "Todo esto me ha exhaustado tanto…"

"Allen! No ye vayas!" grito Lenalee, corriendo hacia el y agarrándole el brazo al muchacho, "Nosotros te ayudaremos a pelear contra el Conde! Solo no vayas ahí tu solo!"

"No se puede, Lenalee," dijo Allen sonriéndole cálidamente a la chica, "Esto es lo que tengo que hacer."

"Pero vas a morir!" grito Lavi.

"Lo se," dijo Allen encogiéndose de hombros, "He sabido desde el comienzo que estaba muriendo."

"H-Huh?" todos menos Kanda parpadearon.

"Cuando me perdí en mi cumpleaños, me encontré con Kanda. El me explico todo," dijo Allen, sonriendo felizmente, "Y estoy extremadamente agradecido de que lo haya echo,"

"N-Nosotros," tartamudeo Komui, "Nosotros pe-pensamos que seria mejor si tu n-no sabias…"

"Eso podría haber sido mejor pero estoy contento de todas formas," dijo Allen, sonrisa en su cara.

"Entonces porque estas haciendo esto!" grito Ryan, "Pensé que le habías prometido a Jeniya que tu siempre estarías a su lado! Porque estas rompiendo esa promesa!"

Allen solo siguió sonriendo mientras la niñita daba un paso al frente del grupo. Jeniya lentamente camino hasta su papa, lagrimas en sus ojos, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. La sonrisa de Allen seguía intacta mientras él se agachaba y tomaba a su hija adoptada en sus brazos.

"La lluvia no me va a asustar otra vez, Papa," gimió Jeniya en el pecho del adolescente, "Sonreiré y pensare, 'este es mi papa. El me esta mirando y esta muy feliz de como estoy creciendo.'"

"Bien," dijo Allen, acariciando el pelo de la niña, sintiendo al Conde por encima de ellos.

"Creceré a ser una mujer fuerte. Creceré y me convertiré en una hija de la que puedas estar orgulloso," dijo Jeniya, llorando mas en pecho.

Todos gritaron cuando el Conde lanzo un ataque abajo hacia el grupo. Pero antes de los golpeara, varias puertas se abrieron alrededor de ellos, haciendo que el ataque volara atraves de ellos.

"Esa es mi chica," sonrió Allen, lagrimas lentamente saliendo de sus ojos, "Ahora, me puedes prometer algo?"

"L-Lo que sea," dijo Jeniya.

"Conviértete en una mujer que, cuando te mire desde el cielo, llorare lagrimas de felicidad," dijo Allen, mas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, "Te quiero, mi pequeña Jeniya."

"Yo también te quiero, Papa," lloro Jeniya, aferrándose a el como su vida propia.

"Ryan," dijo Allen, mirando a donde estaba parado su hijo adoptivo, "Cuida de tu hermana. Conviértete en un hombre fuerte que quiere a los que lo rodean pero puede luchar por todo en lo que cree. No ye conviertas en un hombre como yo."

La boca de Ryan se abrió y cerró algunas veces antes de que sus piernas lo empujaran hacia delante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su padre. Allen sonrió mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del niño. Nadie le paraba a la ola de ataques del Conde. La única cosa de la cual todos se estaban dando cuenta era de las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de todos los demás.

"Te prometo que me convertiré en un buen hombre!" lloro Ryan, aferrándose a su padre y hermana.

"Buen chico," susurro Allen, sosteniendo a los dos niños, "Asegúrense de escuchar a sus mayores en la Orden hasta que se divida, de acuerdo?"

"O-Okay," los dos niños asintieron.

"Lenalee? Komui?" cuestiono Allen, mirando a los hermanos, "Podría pedirles un favor?"

Ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza, ya no podían confiar en sus voces para responder.

"Quiero que ustedes sean los que cuiden de Jeniya y Ryan después que yo… bueno, ustedes saben," Allen dijo, una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

"P-Por supuesto, Allen," gimió Lenalee, mordiéndose el labio.

"Gracias," Allen dijo suavemente, mirando hacia el peli rojo, "Lavi…"

"Qu-Que?" dijo Lavi tragando saliva, tratando de olvidar que el solo era un Bookman.

"Sé que eres solo el aprendiz de Bookman per aun así," sonrió Allen felizmente al peli rojo, "Gracias por ser mi hermano mayor."

Lavi sintió algo dentro de el romperse mientras lagrimas caían de sus mejillas, "M-Me asegurare de que halla u-un capitulo se-separado en los r-r-registros solo para ti a-amigo…"

Allen solo se rio suavemente mientras miraba a Link, "De verdad espero que no me odies por la muerte de Leverrier, Link. Tengo que admitir que aunque era extremadamente fastidioso al comienzo, estoy extremadamente contento de haberte conocido."

Link solo asintió con su cabeza, luchando contra sus propias lagrimas.

"Kanda," Allen dijo, pausando antes de sonreírle burlonamente, "Tu siempre serás mi estúpido, cruel, agresivo hermano mayor, Ba-kan-da!"

"P-Púdrete, M-Moyashi!" espeto Kanda al muchacho.

Allen se rio fuertemente, "Las lagrimas no te quedan, Bakanda. Trata de no morir en esta guerra cuando me vaya."

"Che," dijo Kanda, lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, "Y-Yo no soy débil como tu, M-Moyashi."

"Lo se, Bakanda," sonrió Allen, lentamente parándose y soltando a los dos niños, "Me tengo que ir ahora."

Allen metió su registro de deseos en el bolsillo derecho de su pecho y le sonrió a todos, "Recuerden, vengan a buscar esto cuando termine."

Las puertas desaparecieron solo lo suficiente para que Allen saltara afuera. Todos finalmente dejaron su tristeza se apoderara de ellos e uno por uno cayeron de rodillas llorando abiertamente. Ellos de verdad no podían hacer nada por el. El aun hacia todo por ellos.

* * *

><p>"Terminemos esto, Conde!" grito Allen, activando su inocencia por la ultima vez.<p>

'_Esto es, Crown Clown,' _pensó Allen, mandando una gran onda de energía desde su espada hacia el Conde, _'Vamos a terminar esto.'_

'_Recuerda,' _la voz de Neah dijo en su cabeza, _'Mientras este luchando contra el Conde, no puedes mantener las puertas abiertas por mucho tiempo. Mis poderes y tu inocencia no coinciden muy bien.'_

"Okay!" grito Allen, trayendo su espada contra la espalda del Conde.

El Conde dejo escapar un ligero aullido de dolor antes de darse la vuelta y tratar de golpear a Allen. Allen, quien estaba muy agradecido de haber sido entrenado como un payaso acrobático, esquivo la peor parte del ataque con gracia. Su pierna izquierda, sin embargo, fue herida a un lado. Aterrizando algo descuidadamente encima de otra cabeza de akuma, Allen maldijo a la herida.

"Eso va hacer saltar un poco difícil ahora," Allen gruño, fulminando con la mirada al hombre gordo.

'_Lo siento chicos,' _pensó Allen, mirando a las puertas que protegían a sus amigos, _'No puedo mantenerlas para protegerlos y pelear.'_

Con un simple movimiento de su dedo, las puertas desaparecieron. Allen odiaba hacerlo, pero tenía. El sabia que ellos podían protegerse solos de los ataques del Conde. Sin embargo, era de lo que verían lo que él quería protegerlos.

Allen de repente se descubrió a si mismo volando por el aire, siendo empujado de un lado a otro entre los ataques del Conde y un akuma nivel cuatro. Mordiéndose el labio, Allen cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras tiraba su espada hacia el Conde. La espada casi fallaba su objetivo por milímetros. El líder de los Noah agarro su espada justo cuando el mango de la espada pasaba a su lado. El la tiro hacia la tierra, enterrándola en el piso al frente de los compañeros de Allen. El Conde dejo salir una terrible carcajada cuando Allen se encontró siendo usado en un juego de atrapa entre el Conde y su akuma sirviente del rango mas alto.

El muchacho maldito dejo escapar un grito estrangulado cuando los dedos del Conde envolvieron su garganta. Con su inocencia aun activada, Allen trajo su mano derecha arriba para agarra el brazo gordo del Conde. Jalando con toda su fuerza, el muchacho peli blanco pronto encontró el agarre alrededor de su cuello apretándose. Luchando por respirar, Allen intento librarse pateando al Conde. Sin embargo, en su estado, la única cosa que él fue capaz de hacer fue ensuciar el abrigo del Conde. Gruñendo en frustración, Allen fulmino con la mirada al despreciable hombre agarrándolo. "Que astilla en mi costado has sido, Allen Walker," el Conde sonrió burlonamente, apretando su agarre recibiendo un refrescante grito de dolor de su captivo, "Es hora de que finalmente me deshaga de-"

El Conde fue interrumpido cuando la espada de Allen de repente apuñalo por su dueño y en el. Ojos dorados temblaban mientras se fijaban en la sonrisa burlona y oscura que estaba en el la cara de Allen. El cuerpo del muchacho convulsiono en dolor cuando el poder de su inocencia chocaba con el Noah que descansaba en su interior. El exorcista lentamente levanto su mano derecha a la mejilla del Conde mientras el Conde soltaba su cuello. El muchacho maldito atrajo su cara mas cerca a la del Conde, la sonrisa burlona aun en su cara.

"Buenas… Noches," susurro Allen, sus ojos perdiendo toda su luz pero nunca dejando los del Conde mientras una sonrisa remplazaba la burlona.

Ambos apuñalados por la espada exorcizante dejaron escarpar gritos horrendos mientras la inocencia entraba en ellos. Escuchando los gritos de sus compañeros debajo de ellos, Allen se mordió el labio silenciándose a si mismo. Mientras el poder de la inocencia entraba en el Conde rápidamente tomo lo que le quedaba de fuerza vital a Allen y la cambio por más poder. Concentrando toda su fuerza, Allen se aseguro de que su tío, el maldito Noah que era, no reaparecería mientras escuchaba a los gritos del Conde. Forzando tanto del poder de su inocencia como podía en el horrible gordo Conde, el exorcista maldito aseguro que el bastardo no se podría mover. Viendo la cara adolorida de su enemigo, Allen dejo que sus ojos se cerraran mientras disfrutaba el sonido de los gritos del diablo.

'_La música de la guerra,' _pensó Allen mientras sus oídos levemente distinguían los gritos de Tyki y Road.

El sintió su espada siendo jalada hacia atrás, sacándola del Conde mientras Tyki le gritaba al Conde. Sin siquiera molestarse en abrir sus ojos, Allen dejo su inocencia desactivar. Él podía sentirse a si mismo caer a la tierra pero no le importaba. Él había echo su parte. Un extraño sentimiento de felicidad y libertad lo llenaba.

'_E-El no esta muerto pero,' _pensó Allen, finalmente abriendo sus ojos para ver a los dos Noah volando lejos con el Conde sobre sus hombros, _'La mayoría de sus poderes han sido cortados de él. El ya no es una amenaza tan grande.'_

Cuando su espalda golpeaba el piso, Allen aun podía sentir la sonrisa sobre su cara mientras un sonido de dolor de alguna forma aun escapo de él. Su visión se volvió borrosa mientras miraba las nubes oscuras que se acumulaban sobre el. La sonrisa se mantenía aun cuando el sentía las primeras gotas de lluvia golpear su cara. La sonrisa que él había usado por años sin dejar su cara, pero la mascara si se fue.

'_Finalmente se rompió,' _pensó Allen, escuchando los gritos de sus compañeros llamándolo, _'Buen momento para que finalmente se me rompiera.'_

La lluvia comenzó a caer en mas rápido y cuando algunas gotas corrían por sus mejillas, Allen no podía evitar preguntarse porque lloraba.

'_Será Mana? Estará llorando porque sus hermanos menores están volviendo a casa a el?'_Allen pensó, sacando su registro de deseos, _'Seré bienvenido con cálidos brazos abiertos como lo fui aquí en la Orden?'_

Mientras abría el libro a la pagina en la que había escrito sus deseos, Allen deseo que tuviera mas tiempo para llenar el libro con todo lo que quería.

'_Yo de verdad no quiero dejar a estas personas. Conociendo a Komui, el los atormentara a todos con sus Komurins y extrañas pociones. Lenalee continuara con sus rondas de café y tratando de controlar a su hermano. Lavi probablemente intentara convertirse en Bookman por un tiempo antes de rendirse por vivir con la Orden y dormir en la biblioteca. Krory y Miranda seguirán siendo torpes y paranoicos, aunque creo que Miranda trenda a Marie a su lado. Jerry hará enormes banquetes para todos cuando ellos vuelvan a casa en la Orden._

'_Jeniya y ryancreceran a ser buenos adultos, mucho mas fuertes y bondadosos de lo que yo jamás podría esperar ser. Y Kanda… Kanda será su mismo Bakanda y tratara de actuar todo frio y desinteresado cuando en verdad le importa __muy profundo dentro de él. Aunque ese __ceño__ fruncido va a estar por siempre en su cara,' _pensó Allen mientras escribía en pequeño libro, _'De verdad desearía que pudiera quedarme y ver todo eso pero no puedo.'_

La visión de Allen de alguna forma logro agarrar un vistazo de algo dorado que volaba sobre su cabeza, _'Ah. Timcampy me encontró. No será mucho ahora hasta que ellos me encuentren.'_

'_Esto es, huh?' _suspiro Neah, resignándose a su muerte, _'Apesta, cierto?'_

'_No lo encuentro en mi para sentirme enojado por todo esto,' _pensó Allen, escuchando los gritos acercándose mas y mas, _'__Tuve un buen intento a vivir. He tenido una cari__ñosa familia que me quiere y he encontrado muchos amigos con los que me podía reír. Así de que importa que halla tenido que pelear en una guerra que tomo mi vida? Era por esa guerra por la cual fui capaz de encontrar a todas estas personas. __Mi __vida… ha sido extremadamente… buena…'_

'_Lo que sea,' _dijo Neah, su voz desapareciendo, _'Supongo que me iré ahora. Nos vemos, chico.'_

'_No estarás ahí por mucho antes de que yo llegue ahí,' _pensó Allen en respuesta.

Allen sintió un ligero pulso de poder que lo lleno y resonó por el cristal en su corazón, _'Hora de decir adiós, Crown Clown. Gracias por haberme escogido, un huérfano sin valor y huésped de Noah, para ser tu acomodador. Que mal que no pude ayudarte a destruir el Conde completamente pero sé que encontraras a alguien aun mejor que yo para hacer ese trabajo.'_

'_Adiós,' _pensó Allen, distinguiendo la voz de Lenalee como la mas clara y cercana a él, su visión finalmente dejándolo mientras su corazón se detenía, _'a todos a los que quiero.'_

* * *

><p>"Ahí esta!" grito Lenalee, corriendo hasta el cuerpo de su amado, "Allen!"<p>

"Gracias al cielo!" grito Komui, tratando lo mas que podía de no resbalarse mientras corría.

"Lenalee! E-Esta…" dijo Lavi, cargando a Jeniya en su espalda.

Lenalee solo miro al resto del grupo y asintió con su cabeza, lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos como agua de una cascada. Lavi se mordió el labio para prevenir sus sollozos de escaparse. Ahora no era el momento de llorar. No cuando los que estaban a su alrededor necesitaban su fuerza. Después, Lavi se prometió a si mismo, después el lloraría, dejando salir toda su tristeza y dolor al frente de algunos que el escogiera.

"Papa," gimió Jeniya mientras Lavi la bajaba.

Ryan se paro al lado de su hermana y la agarro de la mano. Ninguno dijo nada. Ellos solo dejaron las lágrimas caer de sus ojos, sus cuerpos siendo sacudidos por sollozos silenciosos. Ellos no llorarían abiertamente. No, su papa no hubiera querido eso. Él quería que ellos fueran fuertes.

"S-Sus o-ojos aun e-están abiertos," tartamudeo Komui, tratando de romperse alrededor de su querida hermana.

Kanda lentamente se acercó al cuerpo del Moyashi. Tragando el nudo que llenaba su garganta, el estoico samurái se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo del fallecido exorcista. El levanto su mano hacia la cara del muchacho y se encontró a si mismo luchando por no llorar. El permitió que su mano temblara pero el no lloraría. No mas lagrimas eran permitidas salir.

"B-Buenas noches," dijo Kanda, su voz quebrándose por el esfuerzo de contener su tristeza mientras lentamente corría su mano por encima de los ojos del adolescente, cerrándolos por la ultima vez, "D-Descansa en p-paz, M-Moyashi."

"D-Descansa en p-paz, Señor Walker," los científicos detrás de ellos repitieron.

"D-Descansa en p-paz, Allen," Lenalee y Lavi gimieron, escuchando a los dos niños susurrar lo mismo a su papa.

Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto mientras todos absorbían lo que había sucedido. Finalmente, Jeniya hablo.

"P-Papa esta llorando d-de f-felicidad," gimió Jeniya mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo fuertemente, "E-El esta llorando por nosotros de f-felicidad. T-Todos estamos a s-salvo… e-el esta f-feliz."

Todos lentamente asintieron, lagrimas mezclándose con la lluvia mientras todos miraban a la sonrisa en los labios de su querido exorcista. Ellos miraron mientras la lluvia corría por sus mejillas comenzando por sus ojos, haciéndolo parecer como si de verdad estuviera llorando. Después de varios momentos de nada a parte del sonido de la lluvia cayendo, Ryan tomo un profundo, y tembloroso respiro.

"D-Donde esta s-su registro de d-deseos?" pregunto Ryan, tratando de no romperse.

"B-Bolsillo," apunto Lenalee.

Lavi lentamente tomo el registro en su mano y leyó lo que sea que Allen había escrito en el. Su ojo esmeralda se agrando mientras la presa que aguantaba sus lágrimas se rompió. Sus manos temblaron mientras sus labios se abrieron para dejar salir un pequeño grito antes de que el libro se callera de entre sus dedos. Cayó abierto para que todos lo vieran. Ahí, escrito con su propia sangre, estaba el deseo final de Allen.

_17. Deseo que todos sigan caminando,_

_Mantengan sus cabezas en alto,_

_Crean en sus sue__ños__, corazones, y deseos,_

_Y más que nada, por lo menos no por mi, deseo que ustedes no llorasen…_

Komui leyó lo que decía la pagina y sintió sus lagrimas explotar afuera para que el mundo las viese. El cayo de rodillas, sus manos disparándose a su cara, tratando de detener las lagrimas que estaban escapando. La tristeza que todos sentían no era solo por el hecho de que habían perdido a alguien que todos querían. Estaba unido con el hecho de que no importaba que tanto ellos quisieran, no importaba que tan duro ellos lo intentaran, no había manera de cumplir el último deseo del adolescente. No había forma de detener las lágrimas…

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> Ok… no me odien por la muy larga espera por este capitulo créanme yo ya me odio por que hice la misma cosa que odio que me hagan. Sé que no quieren escuchar sobre mis razones/escusas por la cual me tarde así que solo digamos que se me puso difícil la vida con una dosis grande de pereza. Sin embargo espero que porque este capi es extra largo me perdonen con un lindo y largo comentario :D


	23. Chapter 23

**No es una alucinación. Lo que ven de verdad está pasando. Un capitulo nuevo! No morí ni me caí por el borde de la tierra. Disculpa la ridícula espera por este capítulo. Para el que le interese saber este es el penúltimo capitulo. El próximo será el capitulo final :O **

**Prometo intentar no tardarme tanto… **

**D. Grey Man no me pertenece y esta es la traducción de **An Innocent Heart **por **Innocentheart2

Todo estaba silencioso después de esa noche. Después de que Lavi y Kanda cargaron el cuerpo de su hermano menor devuelta a la Orden, nada fue lo mismo. No había nadie que no estuviera afectado. Muchos de los exorcistas tomaron misiones con más cuidado por los otros al igual que por ellos mismos. Incluso el estoico Kanda. Todos los amigos más cercanos del peli blanco se unieron de verdad volviéndose tan unidos como una familia. Todos ellos trabajaban juntos en todo. Ninguno fue dejado solo en su aflicción. Se quedaban al lado de uno y el orto para todo. Nadie era mandado a misiones individuales más. Nadie tenía que pelear solo. Nadie nunca se sentía como si no fueran humanos.

Ellos siempre salían de su camino para hacer alguien sonreír. Después de un tiempo, incluso Lenalee aprendió a como continuar. Tomo unos años pero ella lo logro. Lavi renuncio a su vida como Bookman. Él no podía soportar el hecho de que su hermano menor estaba muerto. Así que para aguantar, el renuncio a su título como aprendiz y todas sus cuarenta y ocho identidades previas. Kanda empezó a prestar atención a cuanta vida le quedaba. Todos los demás se cuidaban entre sí. Incluso Komui cambio un poco. El finalmente dejo la única persona que fue capaz de confortar a Lenalee durante su tristeza tomar su mano en matrimonio. Aunque… Reever tuvo que chequearlo por cualquier tipo de armas antes de que pudiera entrar a la boda.

Cada vez que alguien nuevo llegaba a la Orden, no había ninguna fiesta enorme de bienvenida. Ya que los que normalmente la habrían hecho antes no tenían el espíritu para hacerlo más. En vez, ellos llevaban la persona al viejo cuarto de Allen y les contaban historias sobre él. Ellos pasarían un día entero contando lo bueno que era y todo el dolor que él tuvo que pasar. Ellos verían los ojos de la persona agrandarse cuando preguntaban por qué el paliaba tan duro. Esos ojos siempre se agrandarían en sorpresa y luego se cerrarían en tristeza. Porque la respuesta que ellos siempre darían seria que Allen no sabía nada diferente. Él era un muchacho perdido en la guerra antes de que el pudiera tan siquiera caminar. Su vida entera fue pelear por ambos humanos y akumas porque los amaba a los dos. El no veía nada diferente entre los dos, especialmente después de todo por lo que él había pasado. El honestamente creía que él no era humano. Que él era solo un exorcista.

Había algunos que tomaron la historia peor que otros. Como la familia biológica de Allen. Así es. La familia entera finalmente decidieronir a la Orden para que las habilidades de sus hermanas menores pudieran ayudar en la guerra. Cuando ellos llegaron, ellos había esperado ver su querido hijo perdido pero todos los que estaban allí solo bajaron la mirada. Lavi y Lenalee guiaron a la familia al cuarto de Allen e hicieron exactamente lo que habían hecho con los otros antes de ellos. Ellos les contaron sobre su miembro perdido de la familia. Ellos no creían que alguien jamás había llorado más fuerte.

Las historia que ellos les contaban a todos y cada uno de las personas que llegaban a la Orden era una forma de asegurarse de que nadie jamás tuviera que pasar por eso otra vez. Por contar lo que Allen había hecho por la Orden, nadie jamás trato de hacer lo que había hecho. No podían. No después de haber visto las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de la familia del exorcista maldecido. Ellos no querían que nadie jamás tuviera que sentir lo que ellos estaban sintiendo. Así que ellos no intentaban de ser héroes como Allen Walker.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba la guerra continuaba, aunque estaba claro que los exorcistas ganarían. Y mientras meses cambiaban a años, aun había algunas preguntas en las mentes de todos. Porque lo hizo Allen? Como supo? Como sabía que el Noah en su interior no se volvería loco? Porque tuvo que ir por todo eso?

**CORTE********************************************* ********************************

**Capitulo 23: La Noche Antes de Su Muerte.**

Allen seguía acostado en su cama tratando de luchar contra el sueño. Él estaba demasiado asustado de que si él se quedara dormido ahora, el moriría mientras dormía. Él había despertado no mucho después de que Ryan y Jeniya hubieran vuelto con su cena. Jeniya dejó escapar un gritillo el segundo en el que sus ojos plateados se abrieron. Lentamente, ella se arrastró hacia la cama y a su regazo mientras que Ryan ajustaba su cama para que el estuviera como en una rara posición sentado. Ellos se quedaron con el por horas, contándole de como los estaban tratando los días en la Orden. Allen incluso encontró la fuerza para sonreírles a los niños.

Cuando una enfermera vino para sacar a los niños, Allen logro decir que quería un espejo al lado de su cama. La enfermera lo miro raro pero hizo como le pidió. Allen le dio su mejor sonrisa de agradecimiento que podía antes de dejar que sus ojos se cerraran por un momento. Lo que se sentido como solo momentos habían sido horas antes de que el lentamente abriera sus ojos de nuevo. Maldiciendo, Allen dejo escapar un suspiro largo, sintiendo cansancio llenar cada uno de sus músculos. Después de algunos momentos, el miro hacia el espejo fulminando con su mirada lo que vio.

La sombra que lo había atormentado por tanto tiempo parecía solo estar flotando ahí. Aún tenía la misma siniestra y enfermiza sonrisa que Allen había crecido a odiar. Aunque, esta vez, la sombra apareció con un cuerpo de verdad. Su cuerpo para ser exactos. Estaba sentado en la cama al lado de solo mirándolo.

"Te odio," susurro Allen, tan suavemente que el sabia ningún humano lo oiría.

"Ah, pero yo no te odio," respondió la sombra.

"Así que puedes hablar," se burló Allen en su mente.

"Pero claro que puedo hablar," se rio la sombra, "Sería absurdo si no pudiera."

"Es estúpido que solo yo te vea," gruño Allen.

"Espera un momento, niño," suspiro la sombra, "Sé que no te agrado pero por lo menos trata de conocerme antes de que me juzgues."

"Te escucho," dijo Allen poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Mira, si soy un residente en tu cuerpo," dijo la sombra, "pero eso es porque necesitaba a alguien a quien pudiera parle todo lo que soy yo. Si yo muriera, seria por lo menos treinta años antes de que alguien renaciera con mi Noah. Necesitaba a alguien más pronto.

"Así que me escogistes, cierto Neah?" gruño Allen.

"Veo si aprendistes mi nombre," sonrió Neah débilmente, su verdadera cara apareciendo en el espejo, "De todas formas, si te escogí. No que de verdad quería. Era solo que tú fuiste la persona más cercana que pude encontrar. Mi cuerpo solo lo pasó todo a ti sin mi consentimiento. De verdad crees que yo quería poner toda esta carga en mi pobre sobrino?"

"Así que también tenía razón sobre eso," suspiro Allen.

"Si, Mana y yo éramos tus tíos," suspiro Neah, "Lo siento por todo esto."

"Ahora vienes a disculparte!" espeto Allen, "Después de que esmpezastes a destruir mi vida! Tomar todo lo que yo jamás había conocido y amado y hacerlo pedazos!"

"Cálmate, niño," dijo Neah, "Mira, lo siento por todo esto. Todo esto es solo el poder de Noah. Si yo honestamente hubiera tenido una elección, yo no te hubiera hecho nada de esto, Allen. Pero viendo como si te está pasando a ti, propongo que hagamos un trato-"

"De ninguna forma," gruño Allen, "Me rehúso a hacer cualquier tipo de trato con alguien como tú."

"Awwww!" gimoteo Neah, "Por qué no?"

"A.) Aun eres un Noah. B.) Soy un exorcista," dijo Allen, "y C.) Yo no estoy particularmente interesado en convertirme en un Caído."

"Oh! Si eso es todo lo que te preocupa, Crown Clown está dispuesto a seguir mi plan," dijo Neah con una sonrisa brillante.

"…Que?" parpadeo Allen.

"Crown Clown y yo nos comunicamos todo el tiempo viendo como ambos vivimos en ti. Así que hemos estado discutiendo este asunto desde que tu cuerpo empozo a fallar," explico Neah.

"… Qué tipo de plan?" pregunto Allen con cautela.

"Un plan para deshacernos del Conde," dijo Neah con una sonrisa burlona.

"Pues, obviamente," dijo Allen poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"No te vayas a poner insolente conmigo, muchacho," suspiro Neah, "Mira, que tal si pudiéramos forzar el Conde a salir y empezar una pelea con nosotros?"

"Nosotros?" Allen miro al espejo incrédulo.

"Si, nosotros," dijo Neah orgullosamente, "Tienes que confiar en mí en esta. Tú no puedes pelear contra el Conde sin mi ayuda y tan siquiera remotamente esperar lograr ponerle un dedo encima."

"… Digamos que si decido confiar en ti," gruño Allen, "Como demonios piensas que podre pelear cuando no me puedo ni parar por mí mismo."

Neah se quedó callado después de eso. Se quedó callado, pensando en todas las formas posibles de conseguir que su anfitrión saliera a encontrarse con sus enemigos. Mientras tanto, Allen solo dejo escapas un suspiro de frustración y cerro sus ojos una vez más. El de verdad no tenía la energía extra para gastar en asuntos que ya no le incumbían. Él sabía que su cuerpo no era capaz de pelear más. Este era el último estrecho de la carrera de su vida; y lo odiaba tanto.

'_Así que solo te vas a rendir?' _una cálida voz dijo en la mente de Allen.

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron de repente, inmediatamente fijándose en Neah que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, "Q-Que?"

'_No es el Noah, tontillo,' _se rio la voz ligeramente, _'Intenta de nuevo.'_

Allen sintió la adrenalina comenzar a correr por sus venas. Él no podía identificar la voz. Él sabía que no era la de Neah y definitivamente no era la de Mana. La voz no sonaba como cualquier cosa que hubiera escuchado antes. No era una voz femenina pero parecía tener ese tipo de tono a la misma vez. Era definitivamente una voz masculina pero no era fuerte ni era hosco, intimidante, o baja. Era una voz muy rara.

'_Te rindes?' _dijo la voz cuando su brazo izquierdo tembló un poco.

Los ojos de Allen se hubieran agrandado si llano lo estuvieran, 'C-Crown Clown?'

'_Ding! __Ding! Ding! Tenemos un ganador!' _la voz se rio en su cabeza. _'Bien. Ahora que puedes escucharme…'_

Allen dejo escapar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando de repente una oleada de poderosas sensaciones corrió por sus nervios.

'_Como te atreves tan siquiera __pensar en rendirte!' _regaño su Inocencia, _'No te lo voy a permitir! Tú has llegado muy lejos e intentado muy fuerte como para solo __**rendirte**__!'_

'Bueno, qué más puedo hacer!' exclamo Allen en su mente, 'Apenas y puedo mover un dedo mucho menos activarte! No tengo suficiente energía para hacer cualquier cosa que quiera! Es por eso que solo quiero rendirme y disfrutar mi último deseo!'

'_Tú no te vas a rendir!' _rugió la Inocencia en su mente, _'Eso no es tu! Solo porque estas muriendo no significa que te puedes re__ndir!'_

'Cállate!' grito Allen en su mente, 'De quien es la culpa que estoy en esta posición! Yo debí haber muerto aquel día! Yo honestamente debí haber muerto ese día! Pero no! _**Tu **_usastes tanta de _**mi **_energía vital para ganar esa batalla y luego _**tu **_decidistes que sería mucho mejor que _**yo **_no muriera! Tú eres la razón por la cual yo he estado en tanto dolor por los pasados meses! Tú eres la razón por la cual yo he tenido que pasar por todo esto! Tú eres la maldita razón por la cual yo estoy atrapado en esta posición en la cual no puedo ni pelear! Tu eres la razón por la cual estoy atrapado en esta maldita cama! Tu eres la razón por la cual me estoy rindiendo!'

'… _Yo sé todo eso… es por eso que no te puedo dejar que te rindas,' _susurro su inocencia.

'Por qué no me puedo rendir! Si no puedo pelear, porque debería torturarme a mí mismo con aun mas promesas falsas-' empezó a despotricar Allen otra vez.

'_Qué tal si te dijera que yo podría permitirte pelear otra vez?' _su inocencia interrumpió rápidamente.

'…Como?' pregunto Allen.

'_No he estado usando ninguna de tu energía por mucho tiempo ahora. __Pero si comienzo a hacerlo, serás capaz de pelear una vez más al permitirme controlar la mayoría de tus movimientos,' _su inconciencia explico, _'Voy a reducir todo tu dolor para que no sientas nada mientras te mueves. Después de un tiempo, serás capaz de moverte por ti mismo usando mis propios poderes. Entonces cuando peleemos, será justo como siempre, solo que no podremos pelear por tanto tiempo sin arriesgar alguna amenaza a tu vida.'_

'…Okay, pero en una sola condición,' sonrió Allen suavemente.

'_Dispara,' _respondió la inocencia.

'Pelearemos con el Conde solo cuando estemos seguros de podremos matarlo,' Allen pauso, 'Y tú me permitirás ir en mi cita con Lenalee mañana.'

'_Todo eso está bien. Yo ya estaba planeando ayudarte ma_ñana de todas formas,' se rio la inocencia suavemente, _'pero una pregunta para ti.'_

'Dispara,' Se rio Allen ligeramente, ganándose una mirada extraña de Neah.

'_Como sabrás cuando seremos capaz de matar al Conde?' _pregunto la inocencia.

'Fácil. Todos los Noah son iguales. Si los enojas lo suficiente , ellos perderán sus mente a la rabia y serán más fáciles de acercar y matar,' Allen se rio oscuramente, asustando a su tío, 'También, estoy muy seguro de que estaremos viendo algunos Noah _**muy **_pronto. Así que solo usaremos mi salud como carnada y luego el Conde vendrá corriendo a la oportunidad de verte de nuevo y finalmente deshacerse de mi. Vez? Simple, cierto?'

'…_Estas seguro que no eres algún tipo de genio malvado?' _gimió su inocencia, _'Y como sabes que vamos a ver Noah pronto?'_

Allen dejo escapar una fuerte y oscura carcajada a la pregunta, "Solo digamos que se una buena mano cuando la veo~!"

'… _Poker. Cierto…'_suspiro la inocencia, _'Bueno, supongo que mejor le decimos a Neah antes de que se asuste sobre ti perdiendo finalmente la cabeza… aunque yo podría estar de acuerdo con él en eso…'_

'Piensa lo que quieras pero sabes que funcionara… pero…' pauso Allen.

'_Pero qué?' _pregunto Crown Clown.

'Como voy a dejar que Neah tome el control si tú vas a ser quien estará más que todo moviendo mi cuerpo?' pregunto Allen, 'Que no va a ser más difícil para que su Noah tome el control de mi cuerpo?'

'_Hm… tienes razón__… __tendrás que encontrar una forma de_ _anular mi control. Algún tipo de shock o una herida de algún __tipo que forzaría tu cuerpo entero a quedarse inerte,' _dijo su inocencia.

'…Q-Que tal si fuera perforado por la inocencia de alguien más?' sugirió Allen.

'_Eso funcionaria pero tiene que ser una inocencia de mayor poder o una con la que seas muy familiar,' _explico su inocencia, _'Así que eso básicamente deja a Kanda o Ryan. Como vas a pedirles que lo hagan?'_

'Pensare en algo,' pensó Allen mientras se esforzaba en alcanzar y tocar la campana para la enfermera.

"Si, señor Walker?" pregunto una enfermera corriendo a su cuarto.

"P-Podría p-por favor traerme m-mi golem, T-Timcampy, de Lavi?" pregunto Allen, su voz áspera por el esfuerzo.

"De inmediato, señor," la enfermera sonrió con gentileza antes de caminar fuera del cuarto para hacer su trabajo.

'Por que necesitas tu golem, muchacho?' le pregunto Neah a Allen.

'_Por que necesitas la golem de tu Maestro justo en este momento, Allen?' _cuestiona lo inocencia.

Allen suspiro antes de sonreír con tristeza, "Tengo un último trabajo que haga por mí."


End file.
